The Android Experiment
by Tiglath
Summary: Science revolutionized the world as we knew it. We can do things now we never thought was possible a century ago. From riding horses to driving cars, and from rafts to yachts. We live in a future that's so crazy, but it's all true thanks to science. But what if magic did exist? And what if there were horrible things committed in the name of science to get to where we are today?
1. Chapter 1

**The Android Experiment - Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first time ever publishing a fanfic I've written, so I hope it's semi enjoyable :/ I've always liked Anime, and after watching A Certain Magical Index, I realized it's a world I want to share my version of. There was a lot of things I didn't like in the series but a whole lot of things I loved.**

**I love how they execute Scuence and Magic (don't know why... but I like the Science plots like... 10 percent better) and I wanna see how I can do it because I love them both so much. I didn't like how every single girl in the series falls in love with our boy Kamijou, like c'mon! But I still love Kamijou to death, the only thing the harem aspect does is make me look down a bit on characters I thought were really, _really_ coool (Like Mikoto and Misaki, and especially Index). I still love their characters though, so unless it's a logical romance or crush that I can see the reason behind, like Misaki's romance, I'll try to make it make sense or straight up NOT have them fall in love with Kamijou in the first place if it feels forced.**

**Other then the fact there will be less harem-ey stuff, I want to say this is going to be _heavily_ plot driven.**

**I hope you all like this... and if you don't, let me know how I can do better :)**

**Hopefully you don't hurt my feelings, but that's the internet these days, right?**

**Well... I hope I did good.**

* * *

**Prologue - Chapter 1:**

The air reeked of a putrid iron that wasn't supposed to be there and there was a horrifying quiet that went with it. Buildings were destroyed and rubble was strewn about as far as the naked eye could see. The sun wasn't out, but the diminishing fires that threw plooms of smoke into the air more then made up for the lack of light.

In all that devastation, at the epicenter of what was the aftermath of a terrible battle or... even a bomb, a single girl wearing a ballistic vest over a black tanktop and tactical jeans stood there, in a crater with a diameter ranging about a hundred feet. She looked young, and it wouldn't be wrong to assume that as she had only just turned seventeen a few weeks before. But... that was the only pitying thought someone would have at seeing an unharmed girl being the _only one_ standing in that devastation that was supposed to be the most advanced city in the entire world.

**Academy City.**

_But.._ She wondered, vaguely, with her dreamless mind as to _how_ this could happen, "Oh. I forgot." But she already knew how, didn't she?

**_"_****_Would you want to help us change the world, XXXX-chan?"_**

It all began with a single question.

A single question that would violently change her world, _and so many others._ The girl couldn't have possibly known what the man in the white lab-coat was actually going to do to her. She couldn't have known that not only would she inadvertently _change_ the world, she would also destroy it.

It was an unfortunate fact that not all people were good people. And as much as she wanted to change that fact, there would always exist those devoid of morals, the ones who could kill thousands and feel nothing about it, and others who just couldn't help the sad truth that they were murderers because their powerful abilities attracted the wrong people, at the wrong place, and at the wrong time.

_"In order for a person to smile, you have to take a smile."_

Those were words spoken by one of the people she admired... but... there were more.

_"I'll destroy the illusion that it's okay to steal someone's world for something as stupid as that!"_

_**Which way would save the most lives? Which way would hurt the least amount** **of people? Which one was stronger?**_

They were both heroes in her eyes. People who would put themselves in impossible situations if it meant saving just a _single_ crying person who was forsaken by their own world. And the crazy thing was... the craziest thing was that they would always win. _**Always.**_

_**How? **_

_How did they do it? How were they so strong despite such horrible events? _And they believed in their ideals so deeply too. How would she ever be as strong as they were? How would _she_ ever be able to protect someone else's world, rather then her own, or put a smile on an innocent person's face? _You should always try._ Or at least... that was what that boy taught her... but it took his hands far to long to reach.

**_Because it was too late now._**

A large building broke in half and fell in the distance evoking an ear-piercing explosion to ring out, the girl closed her eyes for split second on reflex at the violent scene, but soon after she opened them to see the ashes of so many dead people at her feet. There was so many more she couldn't even see.

**_I was never allowed to have a happy ending._**

_What made me think I could be redeemed like Accelerator? _Tears came down her face as she dropped to her knees, only for her knee to sink into ripped up flesh. And as horrible regrets plagued her mind that felt so weak, all the pain was amplified further when a single drop of darkness hit her reached out palm. _How many... _The drops of black started falling from the sky, painting the already dark ground even darker. _How many... _It was a black rain that fell. As even the worlds tears were deadly.

**_How many smiles... how many worlds... did I take away?_**

* * *

**One Year Ago:**

The small pitter-patter of a heavy rainstorm muffled out the sounds of a bustling city. There weren't much people out on the streets right now, because most were smart enough to kind of **not** to stand in the rain like idiots, but… there still were a _few_ people walking together and chatting with one another while holding umbrellas of all seven colors over their heads for their friends who didn't bring ones of their own. Those people were smart enough to check the weather forecasts for the day that always had a one hundred percent accuracy of being correct.

And in this city that was strangely alive despite the heavy downpour, one person stood in the rain with a grey hood over their head. They were a fool for not having an umbrella, as their grey hood was a dark, damp color because it was soaked. The figure didn't seem to care much though, in fact, they looked like having to carry an umbrella would be too much of a pain for what little good it would provide to them.

The figure leaned in toward the fence they were close to, and their leather gloved fingers gripped the damp iron bars softly, water streaming down from bars that couldn't rust. "This is the place." They whispered to themselves quietly, looking through the fence and out towards the large buildings that were close in proximity to each other. There were six buildings, and each had windows here and there that went three stories tall each. The figure didn't know this, but the blueish-grey buildings were positioned to form a specific sign, but it would only be possible to see what it was by looking directly down on it from up in the sky. The person's lips curled down in confusion, as they were curious to know what the kanji was.

It was hard to tell whether or not they were a boy or a girl, and as some people passed by the person, they looked at them curiously, wondering the exact same thing before glancing away and trying to focus on whatever it was they were doing just before. The young adults carrying umbrellas to keep dry continued smiling and conversating with each other without questioning the fact that the hooded figure was leaning into the fence all shady like that, because the place they were looking out to was a place where infants like them visited often. It was weird for the short kid to do that, sure, but not weird enough to call out in the middle of a rainstorm.

The only thing that really stood out was not knowing they looked like. Their enigmatic stature _did_ look to be on the small side, if even just a little bit. Although, did that really mean much with how diverse human beings were in this world? For all we know it could just be a short boy or a short girl. That, combined with the uncertainty as to what kind of face laid under the hood, made out for a rather intimidating persona. Kind of like how one would be cautious to approach a shady person in some random alley.

The person in the hoodie looked out of it and down both sides of the street with cold, calculating eyes, the hood over their head shadowing them in a veil of mysteriousness. They weren't walking down the sidewalk like everyone else was, but the way they were just…. _standing_ there was a bit threatening to the other passersby who walked by them with cautious looks on their faces.

_It's four 'o clock. _These were the thoughts of the hooded figure, they looked up, out toward the couple who just passed by them, they noticed they were young adults, probably in college. _Most schools in this district let their students out around four pm. To get this done fast, without any delays and/or unnecessary harm… I'd like that…_

They nodded hopefully for the perfect operation, as they weren't one to needlessly hurt people, _especially kids,_ but if the situation called for it… _I'd do what I would have to. __**Just like I always do.**_

They walked forward towards a sign that had water dripping off the edges. The boldened words on it labeled the building behind the gates just above the sign.

**AMD Radeon**

**.**

**.**

A white luminescent light filled an entire room with an artificial brightness, but it wasn't so bright as to blind the teenagers who were nearing the end of their final period, A.I.M. Theory. Or in other words, a class on why Esper's emit that weird, invisible field around them that ended up being coined soon after it's discovery, **_An Involuntary Movement_****. **A.I.M.

"When trying to understand Personal Reality, as crazy as this might sound to _some _of you," Ms. Ariel, a teacher in her early twenties, sent a narrowed glare to one of her students who was always behind in his classes and never understood anything… really, "You must first understand _yourself_." And the way she said that was in a bit of a scolding tone.

The class started letting out muffled sounds of restrained laughter as they knew _exactly_ who their teacher was referring to there just now. The 16-year-old in question was busy twiddling a pencil between his thumb and his index finger, and he dropped it when everyone started staring at him all of the sudden. "What?" He asked in an honestly confused voice.

"Eli," Ariel named, the voice of the people she was, or in this case, it would be her sixth period class, "Stop daydreaming and pay attention." At that, her students started laughing as even _Ms. Ariel_, one of the nicest and most loved teachers at Radeon Highschool, was having trouble with their super dreamy classmate too.

"Psst…"

"Haha!"

"Eli's always doing that, teach."

"Oh my god, Eli!"

"Even Ariel-sensei? You are such a clown, man."

"Yeah yeah." Eli himself said tiredly, looking around at all his classmates who interrupted him before letting his head fall onto his forearm, numerous thoughts on his mind being clouded by all his annoying classmates. "Laugh all you want; this stuff is all fake anyway." He muttered in resignation, his eyelids blocking the light once again.

"Why are you always saying science is fake?"

Eli had just wanted to go to sleep now, but he instead looked over to the girl with brown-red hair who asked something as stupid as that, and he frowned at her, "There's no point in explaining it to a blockhead." He had told her his reasoning once before, about how it wasn't _'fucking natural for people to control fire, shoot electricity out of their hands, or even read people's minds,'_ but Ellie never listened to him, "There's just no point Ellie, you don't even _try_ to listen."

"Wha…" Ellie breathed in her words before she could stutter, and her cheeks turned red in anger as she blurted out, "You're just too dumb to explain good enough, _Eli_." She said his name at the end like she was spitting venom and then her gaze shot to Ms. Ariel who was arguably the smartest in the room who just had a shocked look on her face at her outburst, "You don't even pay attention in classes either, so who are _you_ to tell _me_ what science is?!"

"This is so fucking stupid…" Eli muttered with a swear, turning away from Ellie who was always so close-minded.

"Yeah, it is." Ellie said with a humph, frowning when another of her classmates who sat next to her on her left started giggling at their interaction. She looked at him with an irritated expression that looked like _'What?'_.

The boy had red hair, just like her, but his had light green shading rather then her strong brown accents. "You get really mad whenever Eli disses Science, huh?" Ellie nodded madly before pausing and opening her mouth as she actually didn't agree with the way that was worded, but the boy with the red-green hair smirked, "But why do you have to argue with him so much? I know it's your first time meeting him since you're a transfer student and all, but c'mon, we all got used to him in like…. The first few days." The boy nodded to himself as he remembered it, then he turned around to look back at the rest of his classmates, "Right guys?"

"Yeah," A tall-ish boy wearing glasses said, "Eli actually isn't as weird as you think, Ellie."

"He's still a _little_ weird though." Another boy mentioned.

"Maybe, but I'd prefer him over any of you boys any day of the week." A girl with pink hair said, remembering something one of the boy's said earlier that day was remarkably disgusting towards females. Eli was the only one who hadn't join in that conversation.

And there went assumptions, "Wait- you like Eli, Poppy?"

"Huh? I-I didn't say it like _that_!"

"Look. She's blushing guys!"

"Oh my gosh…" Eli whispered, looking to all of his classmates who turned to him smiling at his comment, "You idiots talk too much." He judged them silently, but they all heard him anyways before they all started teasing Poppy again, to which Eli just exhaustedly put his head down and started fidgeting with his pencil again.

Ariel sweatdropped at how fast her class went out of control because of Eli… _again_, and she looked to Ellie who looked really pissed off before coughing into her hands, "Detention, Eli." She said with a pause, she looked sharply at Eli, and then at Ellie, "He's always doing that, as you can see, but since _this_ rarely happens, I'll let you off the hook this time, Ellie. But it better not happen again." _Wow, Ellie is always so nice. I'm glad that she's blowing up for once – wait, I really shouldn't be glad she's yelling in class… but __**still**__… Ellie actually got __**mad**__! _Ariel squealed, feeling like she was watching her own child grow up right in front of her.

That fond smile on Ms. Ariel's face pissed Ellie off even more though, and the fact the two scholars weren't even that far apart in age made her even more grumpy. _How is any of this fake?! Why did you even come to Academy City - a place where there is espers everywhere, mind you - in the fucking first place?! I just don't get you… _Ellie started frowning even more when she heard Eli mention how he didn't even have anything better to do after school anyway. She looked over and seethed as Eli bristled before burying his chin into his elbow and frowning at Ms. Ariel, who smiled back as they were going to be spending time after school together again, _And how is he even friends with Ariel-sensei?! Literally __**no one**__ likes him but her._

But Ellie didn't know who Eli was, she only knew the cover of the book she thought to be the stupid class clown. Eli seemed like your normal, run-of-the-mill teenager who was more on the rebellious side as it was often that he'd come to school with scrapes covering his uniform despite the fact he looked totally normal. He was five foot six with a black cowlick coming out the top of his short curly hair. _Personal Reality? _He scoffed internally as he listened to Ms. Ariel's lecture about A.I.M. Diffusion Fields even though he didn't buy any of it, the idea of something so stupid as Personal Reality really irritated him, _That stuff is all bullshit. Because then, all Level 0's would have to do is __**believe**__ they can do it and they'll be the strongest around. But no – none of it works. It doesn't work for __**anyone**__. _He sighed sadly as he remembered how mad Ellie looked a minute ago. Ellie was measured as a Level 0, just like him, who thought that if she simply **_worked hard enough_**, she would be able to get an ability and become a Level 1 Esper one day. Though there were cases like that, as few as they were, Eli knew becoming a full-fledged Esper was nothing short of a fantasy for the girl But Ellie would never take the hint and took every chance she got to tell him otherwise.

Ellie was always a quiet girl, pretty average if you overlooked her high IQ, but still really friendly to everyone. She was always there to encourage her classmates, however, Eli just rubbed her the wrong way, as he directly opposed her 'You can do it!' personality. She really baffled the boy sometimes.

_Like seriously? How do people believe in this crap so strongly? _He questioned that of the cruel scientific world he lived in, where if you were designated as _LEVEL 0_, you were worthless and deemed as a **_deadend_**. Or in other words, a waste of time, because progress via drugs or mental stimulants wouldn't further improve your ability. _Or what __**they**__ call it, 'personal reality'..._

With the right amount of testing and procedure, anyone in the world can become an Esper. Pump your random Joe full of drugs and give him pick me up mind games for a few years and at the very least, he'll be able to bend a spoon. Level 0's, on the other hand, were complete deadends not even capable of that basic feat, and like their names would suggest, they had absolutely **_zero_** room for improvement, or their abilities were too weak/unidentifiable/ridiculously stupid to pursue in any logical way.

And even in the city that was 30 years ahead of it's time, there was _still_ a hierarchy. It contained six levels, the highest being Level 5. It was a general rule of thumb to remember that the higher an Esper's Level, the stronger their ability would be. And unless there were special circumstances, one of the lower levels would never be able to defeat those of higher ones. The same system could be said for scholarships and popularity as well, as this was an academic society, after all, and Level 0's were at the bottom of this hierarchy and were generally known to give up easily, as there was a close to zero chance of ever moving up to Level 1. In other words, in this city full of super powered kids, Level 0's were basically powerless and many referred to them as the worst of the worst, even being lower than actual powerless people who weren't even Espers. A Level 0… was _less than zero_.

"But even Level 0's emit A.I.M. Fields from their bodies too, no matter how small. Their Personal Realities interact with the world around them in _some_ kind of way. But of course," Ariel paused as she glanced at Eli again, who was gazing right back into her bright green eyes. _Special case, huh? He looks like he's not even paying attention… I'll have to talk to him later, _"In the right cases, it is hypothetically possible to grow, groom, and brainwash a child from a young age to culture their Personal Reality into that of a desirable one."

"What do you mean, Ariel-sensei?" A girl with dark pink hair asked in a confused voice. She looked around herself and saw her fellow classmates had stopped snickering at Eli and were now staring at Ariel with a suspicious look now too.

"Now that I think about it," Another male classmate hummed, deep in thought, he pointed a finger at his dark pink haired friend and then asked of Ms. Ariel as well, "Poppy's right, what's up with that?"

Ms. Ariel gave a glance over her students and saw that it wasn't only Poppy and Yukinari to question that, as the rest of the class – even Eli – had dark looks on their faces, "This is only hypothetical everyone," she tried to reassure her students before she continued, as what she was about to say wasn't a very humane thing to do, "But like I said, " Ariel started in her normal soft voice, "_Hypothetically, _ if one were to raise a child from birth whilst giving them false and subliminal messages, like, 'You can fly' or 'You can make things explode with your hands', they _should_ develop an extremely strong Personal Reality that _completely_ changes the set-in-stone rules that say _'You can't fly or make explosions with your hands.'_" Ariel frowned at the idea of pumping someone so young full of drugs and feeding them lies of fantasy just for the sake of _science_ and a _strong Esper_, but the worst thing about it was the fact that she thought it would be really interesting to pursue an experiment like that herself. It was a good thing her humanity overpowered that small feeling of curiosity though. "But of course, that would take a lot of effort. And I don't see this hypothetical baby getting to see the real world much, either."

Eli's lips turned down at the corners as he ran through that scenario in his head. He imagined an innocent little baby being taken away from their mother (or even given away) and locked away from the outside world without ever being able to get one look, as that would taint their reality, and having so, _so_ many needles and cords being stabbed into it so the denizens of science can monitor and administer as many things as they wanted. _That would be… horrible. _He blinked away the tear that nearly fell and he looked away from Ms. Ariel to the window. It was raining outside, and for once, he was glad he got detention so he wouldn't have to walk home in all that in such a bad mood.

Just outside that window though, a city that was over thirty years ahead of the world in technology sat. Eli didn't want to believe the things that he had just heard his teacher say, but at the same time, he wouldn't be surprised if he found out it were true. He'd probably… want to stop something like that.. and that was why he nearly cried, because he'd be really sad if that were to happen to him or someone else for the sake of something as stupid as science. _Because…_ _in this scientific city where ethics were secondary to knowledge… that… would actually be possible._

* * *

There wasn't much in the ways of development in his world. **_Personal Reality._** Personal Reality was one such example. Eli smiled a cruel and ignorant smile as he watched his teacher turn and face the black board before quickly gesturing at the atom displayed on it that had electrons swirling around it in real time with such an aggravated expression on her face. "Umm… how does that even relate to A.I.M. Theory?"

"How does it- Omg, Eli." The young adult pouted in an exasperated way at her student who tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Is this really that hard? You're like… in the middle of your second year and you _still_ don't know what this is?!"

Eli squinted his eyes in his chair that he pulled out from one of the desks so he could be closer to the screen in the front of the classroom, "I know it's a molec- no – an atom." He corrected himself, and his pupils started moving up and down as they followed the orbs racing around the atom "And I know those are-" Ariel got a hopeful look on her face as it looked like he was finally going to say 'electrons', but her hope disappeared fast when he shook his head with a sorry look on his face, "I actually have no idea what those little glowing things are…" He said stupidly, having tried his best to remember it.

Ariel sighed out sadly, as he was the only student she had ever taught that was so… _bad at everything. Is there anything he's good at? _"I'm good at math." Ariel looked at Eli who must've read her mind from where she stood with a deadpan look on her face, but what Eli said next in a hesitant voice made her frown, "But Ariel…" His expression was dark, and he bit his lip before continuing, "That stuff you were talking about earlier, it's been on my mind a lot lately. Even _before_ you mentioned it, actually…" He lowered his gaze to the floor as he said that sadly, but the way he said it sounded like he was more apologizing to Ariel, "Being born into something like _that_, a person who doesn't even know how to be a person…" He trailed off as he said it, and Ariel shook his head at him as it looked like he might actually draw blood if he bit down any harder.

But Ariel was still confused by his sudden mood swing, _Eli's never like this… but… I guess I can see why, _"It's over." She said simply, walking away, and sitting down into the chair and opening up her laptop before looking back to her student, "It ended," _years ago…_though she didn't actually say that to him, but more to herself. As selfish as that may have seemed. And the fact that she was remembering things that happened years ago didn't help one bit.

_Eli was leaning against the wall of a broken building with blood streaming down his forehead, one of his stained red hands were raised to his ear as he spoke into it rapidly. The enemy was distracted… but most importantly, he was in her deadzone, and Ariel reached her arm over and turned the lens to the right so it would still be accurate over 6500 meters away. He was just about to move from the destroyed building he was in, but Ariel's ability, __**Foresight, **__more then compensated for that. Her middle finger began pulling the trigger as she took a deep breath and aligned his forehead perfectly within the sights._

**_Bang!_**

Ariel's eyes widened at the sound of a gunshot. She spun to Eli to make sure he was okay… only to see he was perfectly fine. And the realization that it was _her_ who pulled the trigger was a painful reminder. _I broke the only rule I made for myself that day. _She thought, looking up to the ceiling with regretful, hollow eyes, _The only rule that still made me believe I was… __**human. **_She turned away from the laptop she was browsing on and looked at Eli who had moved closer to the window and was staring out into the rainy sky from the third story just like how he was earlier in class. He didn't notice or see that her eyes were looking for a specific spot just above his right eye, _I'm glad… _She thought,_ I didn't leave a scar. _

Ariel regretted those violent parts of her life most of all. And suddenly, all those things she kept telling herself so she didn't feel as guilty came tumbling down into a heap of burning trash. But even still… _I'm thankful. _It was because of the same boy she shot that day that she was able to live a **normal** **life**... and now she could make things better for everyone by teaching the next generation. It was because of him… _That __**he's**__ still alive. So, thanks for that, Eli…_

* * *

About twenty minutes later detention was over. For the remainder of the time his teacher was busy typing away at her laptop, likely grading papers or projects or something, while Eli… well… he did what he always did when he didn't want to think about anything, he had steered his focus onto looking out into the city that housed some 2.3 million people. But it didn't work to calm him down one bit… it… just made him even more moody.

But all good things must come to an end, and as strange as it may have sounded, detention was no exception. Eli packed up what little things he had, his red hoodie and black backpack, and said good bye to Ariel with a wave who told him to have a great summer break. _Totally forgot, _he thought, as he started walking away from the classroom after he closed the sliding door, _It's July 21st, maybe after today's work I can actually get a good night's sleep in real quick. _He smiled at the thought, but it wiped away fast like water off a duck's back in a second, _I can't stop. I can't ever stop. All this extra time just allows me to bring more pressure. Don't stop for a second. Devote yourself to putting an end to this place. Don't allow them to feel safe just because it's break for all the kids. I can't let them continue this madness in the name of… __**science**__._

Eli frowned as he turned right into the stairwell. He was on the third floor, but the stairs weren't that great in length, so it shouldn't take him to long to reach the first floor, _you can't forget that. _He told himself, feeling a sharp pain in his left arm which made him wince to think about. He passed other students on the stairwell who must've stayed after school for reasons other than detention. It was common for students to take up remedial lessons or after school activities, and it was also common for them to crowd around the stairs around five pm, as that was when most extra-curricular activities ended. But there was just one thing that wasn't common, and that one thing sent hundreds of red flags to Eli. _Everyone usually gets loud and annoying as hell whenever I show up. Why aren't they saying anything? What's with those looks on their faces and why isn't Ellie- Where **is** Ellie actually - wait- Where the fuck is Ellie?!_

Eli froze in the middle of the stairwell he was walking down, and anyone who wasn't already focused on him was now. No one spoke even a single word to who was probably the most intense second year- No, scratch that- Eli was probably the most intimidating student at Radeon. The only people who _didn't_ treat him like so were the classmates who knew him for the past couple of months, and even they were nervous and scared of him at first.

He darted a friendly look to everyone there, which dismantled the entirety of the fear factor that was basically smoking off of him, he asked in a concerned tone, like he was looking for his long-lost puppy, "Have you guys seen Ellie?" That was all Eli wanted to know. _I know it's raining out there,_ Eli admitted to himself, closely watching the jumpy expression belonging to the captain of the Swimming Club, _And I know Ellie and her team can't swim in the rain… but she wouldn't go home when she could still do indoor activities with the rest of the swimming club. So why isn't she here right now? I mean… she could've just gone home, (she __**was**__ pretty mad at me earlier) but still… Knowing Ellie, she'd probably think going home would basically be her showing weakness. And Alpha personalities like her don't like showing weakness. Man… I'm probably worried for nothing here. _Eli felt like he was barking up the wrong tree, as he didn't really care more for Ellie then he did everyone else. But what was weird here was that he didn't think Ellie would give up the chance to have another 'deep discussion' on what science really was and how – _yes, Eli_ \- it was very much scientific for people to teleport because they strongly believed that they could.

To put it in simpler terms, Ellie was an annoying little girl Eli would be happy not having in his life, and the sudden disappearance of said annoying little girl was something Eli just couldn't take at face value without definitive proof.

"Uh…" Eli's senpai stuttered for a bit, before he reaffirmed himself and went over what to say in his head before he spoke. This was his first time meeting Eli in person – not counting the random times where Ellie and the rest of her classmates were seen together every now and then - and for Eli to come straight up to him in the middle of a staircase and ask where Ellie was? That was a shocker for the boy with a blue swimming cap over his head, "Right." He said with a nod, chopping his own hand as he recalled the events an hour prior.

"It was raining, but Ellie still wanted to participate in our indoor activities despite the fact they were completely optional due to the misfortune it would be dangerous to use the pools during a thunderstorm. Of course, I am not one to deter a fellow student eager to participate in our clean-up for the upcoming break, so, we got to work on indoor club activities," _I'm sensing a 'but' coming up here, _Eli thought with a frown, though he kept that to himself as he listened with half attention to the strangely serious captain. Eli did notice that the rest of the Swimming Club members were nodding along as their captain recalled the story, "But unfortunately, Ellie saw out the window, a little boy drenched and soaked and standing in the rain right outside of the school gates. Ellie said she wanted to go help him-"

"And she ran out into the rain to go do just that, right?" Eli asked, pretty much knowing the rest as he himself knew Ellie well too, "And she wanted to help the kid find his way home too, I'm guessing?"

"Pretty much," One of the other Swimming Club members with short blue hair shrugged in positive. Eli looked to the boy who said that and nodded at him as they were on the same page. The way they acted suggested that, even though this was their first-time meeting, they both were friends already through Ellie, "And she texted us that she's just going to head on home after she helps him."

"Correct, Alphonse." The Swimming Captain in the blue swimming cap confirmed Alphonse's story, "Your classmate is fine, Eli." He said, giving a thumbs up before getting a confused look as he received the glare Alphonse started sending his way for adding crap on for nothing..

"Seriously dude? 'Correct, Alphonse'… is he for real here, Courtney?"

"I don't know, Alf… I think he is though-"

"You guys do know I'm standing right here, right?"

Eli frowned as he watched the Swimming Club start socializing with each other again. _Ellie's stupid like that… and, I'm horrible for wanting something bad to happen to her, even if it would speed things up a bit… _Helping some random person sounded like something Ellie would do anyways, so he wasn't worried in the least, because he didn't think his enemy would bring other people into this, normal people, at least. He started walking back down with a frown still plastered onto his face though. Seeing Ellie magically disappear like that did give him a scare, and the fact that he was scared for her in the first place annoyed him even more.

**_"It's over now, Eli."_**

**_"It ended-" years ago..._**

Ariel's words made a cruel smile tug at his lips as he pushed open the entrance door and stepped out of the school and out onto the rain, marking the last time he would be in that school for a while. But he wasn't thinking things a normal teenager should have, and he wasn't happy school was finally out either, _Because I still haven't killed all of them yet, Ariel… but I don't want you to know that…. Because… then I'd be taking your smile away._

And that was all Eli cared about at the end of the day. Seeing other people smile made him smile, that was who he really was at heart, and to make a world where everyone could smile… that… that was his dream. That was the only thing he would kill for.

_And that was what he was __**going**__ to kill for._

**END**

* * *

_**A/N: Woah, it got dark there at the end. Our boy Kamijou Touma won't be making an appearance for now, but don't worry, our protagonist is still the best protagonist... mostly. So don't let me trick you into thinking this Eli kid is important or anything.**_

_**What did you guys think? **_

_**Like I said, this is my first story on Fanfiction, so I don't really know much. I do see people asking their readers what they thought though, so what do you guys think?**_

_**Oh yeah, try not to spoil anything in the Light Novels, I've only read the first one and watched the anime up to the part where Kamijou meets that magic devil girl with the tail. (Hopefully she doesnt magically fall in love with him too...)**_

_**Anywho, I hope you all have a Great Early Christmas! I've already begun work on the next chapter, but I always feel so insignificant whenever I read another persons Toaru fanfic... like how do I reach the level of awesomeness that they all have?!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 2 – A_Rose_Hidden_In_Twilight_X_Death**

**A/N: So uh... wow... My mind is actually blown right now. What? I thought everyone would roast me for my trash writing and then some. I even went and reread everything just to make sure of my incompetence and it made me want to puke every time I saw a typo. Was it hard to read for you all? And how could I do that? **

**Was I nervous or something? Yeah, I had to have been nervous. I'm going to respond to all my reviews at the end of the chapter, because I don't want to spoil anything by mistake like an idiot. And also, sorry for getting this chapter out in the middle of the night. Please forgive me. I had finals all day and I really wanted to quadruple check everything to make sure there was ZERO errors. Thanks for sitting through all my boring rambling everyone. And my favorite character in canon has to be Aleister Crowley. Did I spell his name right? Ehh, who cares. The only thing I have to say before you all start reading is that I haven't read the all of the light novels or watched all of the anime yet. (So I hope I don't screw myself over in the future) I am at the part where Kamijou was on the train and he man-handled that blond haired girl and jumped out of the train with her. He is an absolute madlad and our boy is NOT misfortunate. Like... how many times had he escaped death because of pure luck? Index. Kanzaki. Mikoto. Accelerator. That golem controlling lady. Those angel hunters (my memory is so trash). The angel from that one body switching arc. Wow... basically everyone wants a piece of poor Kamijou, and he is still alive mind you. Pure Luck everyone!**

**Anywho… enjoy the chapter... or, don't let me tell you what to do. I do hope everyone enjoys it though.**

**Chapter 2: **

**"Designations CU41, AU96, RU25, P01. Your presences are required, meet up with your assigned handlers immediately. You have less than ten minutes."**

"Must be pretty important, huh?" P01 heard the command coming through loud and clear from where she leaned on a soda machine in the middle of a park. She could have responded to the voice that couldn't have come from anyone else – as there wasn't _anybody_ else – but she didn't because there wasn't anything off she really felt the need to question. In fact, she was pretty eager to get a move on because she started chugging the coke she held in her hand pretty quickly, _I knew it wouldn't have been longer then a day before they finally took action. _She thought, and noted that two lively girls who looked to be in middle school had just entered the park. _They must've finally realized that it wasn't her as well…. Ehh, I guess it kinda has escalated to the point where they kind of don't have a choice anymore, huh? They're pretty damn stupid for how smart they are though… Number 3 isn't __**that**__ dedicated, after all. _With many thoughts in her head, P01 finished up the coke she was drinking and kicked off of the vending machine.

She had wavy black hair that made her already foreign appearance even more of an enigma, and the energetic yet serious way she acted didn't help much either. She had ten minutes, and could get there in two if she really wanted to, _But where is the fun in that? _She slowed to a walk after a while and looked around at all the Sakura trees around her. Spring had only just passed, after a god awfully long winter, and summer was just starting. P01 also knew it would only be a matter of time before the heat waves made an appearance as well, though she didn't really mind the heat all that much.

Sakura petals were just barely sticking to wooden limbs on the beautiful barked tree just above her, _This park, _P01 admired the pictures that felt so real to her, _It was modeled after Kyoto… I… want to see Kyoto someday. _She would never be able to do that though, and she knew that, so her brain switched gears fast as she stood in the same spot for more than a couple seconds now which only made her heart beat even faster at the slim chance someone was taking aim with a sniper rifle.

She took a small leap forward and started jogging to her destination, passing several Sakura Trees on the particular path she took out of the park. _This would be a lot easier if it rained in this district too,_ P01 gazed to the dark clouds in the sky just ahead of her, which was also where she was heading. She had heard that the storm would also be coming to the district she was in right now, but that would be a bit after midnight, an endeavor that just really wasn't worth waiting for.

"Hey, CU41," P01 called that out even though there was no one around her when she slowed down to a walk and trudged out of the park and onto the street in no big rush at all with a small smile on her face "I bet you're glad you're finally getting off that Radio Noise Project."

**"Yeah, these fucking weirdos creep me the hell out." **P01 heard CU41's sarcastic response, and she grinned as she remembered those soulless dolls that _'creeped her the hell out'_ too. Apparently, her resident Chairman, Old Man Kihara, and a few others wanted to see what would happen if one cloned a Prime Level Five, instead of your regular old Esper.

Nature verses Nurture.

Would the clone be as powerful as a Level 5 solely because of the nature of their DNA? Or would the clone be weak or even completely powerless because they lacked the nurture provided to the original? The answer was clear. **Nurture.** Or... at least that was what she was told. "Well…" P01 muttered, putting her index finger to the dimple on her cheek dryly, "They're not getting much out of that project anyways, other then our target of course. Kihara-sensei been gave up on that front, so I don't see it going on for much longer after this… honestly… It's clear Accelerator won't level up from something this stupid."

**"Agreed,"** Her acquaintance on the other line hmphed in agreement over their wireless connection, even though they weren't wearing earpieces or anything of the sort, **"The samples weren't made to last anyways. But I do see some use as a prototype processing unit? Amai-Sensei already did that, and I'm betting that in the future, when they make the next generation after these twenty thousand are used up, they'll be a _lot_ better."**

P01 nodded, remembering Amai Ao saying something like that too, but such things like bugs and all that science-ey stuff didn't really matter much to her in the long run, unless… "They're going to replace us?"

P01 heard no more swift responses from her friend anymore when she wondered that out loud, _Good._ _He's taking this seriously now, _she noted, _And Amai-sensei won't be able to pull that off in such a short time anyways…. So maybe there will be a delay after the experiment? Accelerator takes priority, I know that… But knowing Kihara-Sensei, instead of Accelerator he'd focus on-… it-it'll be fine. Yeah, worst things worst is that we have a lot of manpower that can be recreated with the press of a button. And the fact that I won't have to relay intel and/or orders as much because they all share the same memories will make things a lot more efficient. That, combined with AU96's __**pressurize**__ would actually be a good match. I do see him using the Radio Noise Clones rather easily-_

**"We _can't_ be replaced."** The confidence in her partner's voice was shaky, but P01 was mostly sure of that by now after her own thinking anyway, **"On another note, we're all waiting on you. You probably already know this, but Cody chased down that lead you found. That's what this little meet-up is about. He's actually not that intimidating. Just a kid, your age. Kihara-sensei sure exaggerated a lot."**

_It's really him? Cody actually found him? No… not by the way CU41 worded that. _P01 slowed her pace and bit her lip in a disappointed way. She did look to the bright side, however. _Cody did find __**something**__ at least. Yeah, a lead. The real one is a lot more scary. Maybe it's some random kid? Damn, I knew my transfer would be related to this project one way or another. It's obvious it's not Number 3 causing all the interferences, she's smart, sure, but nowhere near the tactical level our enemy is at. And that's even considering Number 3 has the street smarts not to leave behind as obvious a footprint as electrical overcharge damage. Though… I guess they're getting close enough to make the Executive Chairman stop looking the other way and __**actually**__ do something now. Kihara-Sensei will be all over this too. I know he has a personal involvement at the least. Well… I better get a move on. _

"I'll be there soon." P01 noted, shaking her head a bit in an effort to clear unnecessary thoughts, "Though I still can't see Cody actually achieving anything of worth." She added dryly. To which her partner disagreed with lightly.

CU41 scoffed to the other end at his senpai, and even though he was older than P01, he was lot more inexperienced compared to her, and in their line of work, _**field**_ _**experience**_ mattered the most. **"You'll have to wait and see~."** Was all he said with a sarcastic slur before cutting the communication channel.

**Vrooooooooooooooommm…!**

The sound of a bullet train passing overhead marked the end of that conversation as if some force out there timed it perfectly, but that wasn't on P01's mind who silently remarked, "Why is 41 always so dramatic?" A small family of three passed by in the next moment, all holding hands, and P01 thought about how uncommon that was in one of the more academic districts. She looked up, and though she couldn't see it, she _still_ heard the bullet train racing north at over three hundred miles an hour, which was a little over two times the speed of a normal one.

That brief lapse in her perception was all it took for her to space out, and she cursed whatever habit it was that made that happen to her again. _Now I wanna get there even quicker to see what CU41 is exaggerating._

P01 cranked her head around passively and hurt cracks come before grinning a bit,_ I kind of wish it was a little bit farther_, she wished before doing some split-second calculations and nodding. Not even a moment after the Esper's body started vibrating rapidly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look over there!" The cute boy who had just passed by had looked back at just the right moment, and what he saw made his heart pound and race with a giddy excitement. The nine year old 'oooooed' loudly as his parents turned around to see nothing but empty air.

"What is it buddy?" His dad asked, looking around to see that everything was totally normal. His wife had a similar reaction soon afterwards and that's when something weird occurred to him, _Didn't we __**just**__ pass by someone? _The man was a bit confused as he wondered that, because he could've sworn he remembered walking past someone under the light shadow the bullet train's raised foundations casted onto the concrete ground.

"-nd then poof, Mom! She was gone, just like that!"

The father in casual clothes thought it was strange, strange that his kid started yelling about how he saw a girl start getting blurry all of the sudden before vanishing immediately and completely. _If it weren't for Academy City, _he voiced to himself, looking over to his wife who was calming down their gifted young child before looking back out into the strange futuristic city he _still_ couldn't wrap his head around without feeling overwhelmed, _I wouldn't believe what my boy is claiming right now at all._

_This is a selfish thing to say…. but my life would be a lot easier if my mini-me wasn't a darn Esper himself. _He sighed out an overly exhausted sigh as he tried to think about what kind of ability could just let someone disappear so casually, _My little boy better not grow up and be crazy like all these other kids._

The quiet life was all the young man could hope for, as he had achieved all his dreams at a surprisingly young age. And now… he wanted to help his little one achieve _his_ dreams too, even if it was such a _tiresome_ endeavor.

* * *

**Present (One Year Later)**

"**We're close, you two. Get ready for exfil."**

"**Affirmative! Says Misaka Misaka as if she's a super cool soldier like Accelerator!"**

_Where the fuck does she come up with that shit? _A boy with dirty white hair who couldn't be even a single inch farther from the word _'soldier'_ thought those words in a annoyed and questioning way. The rotors of the helicopter Accelerator was in whirred around and roared loudly and the thought occurred to him to reflect the sound waves off, _But that would be cutting off my situational awareness. _If the rotors blew apart he'd definitely notice, even without being able to hear it, and he couldn't find a way for an enemy to take advantage of that and actually hurt him… but it was better to be safe than sorry. Because **_she_ **wasn't indestructible.

He couldn't just walk around the street aimlessly, ignoring everything around him anymore, because nine times out of ten that would just leave him open to be killed or worst, hurt Last Order. "I'm not a soldier, damnit." Accelerator had tried to ignore what Last Order said, but it just slipped out, which made him grit his teeth at his own childishness. Or maybe he just didn't want her to think that what he did was _cool_? He wasn't a good role-model, that was for sure. And he'd rather lose his other arm too then have Last Order grow up and be anything _remotely_ resembling him.

Last Order nodded to Accelerator without really looking at him, as she was truly giving her attention out to the ocean they were flying over and going wide-eyed at the patch of land in the distance with more attention, but when the words Accelerator said over their headphones registered in her head, she immediately denied them and turned around quick, **"Then why do you have a gun, Accelerator?!"**

"It's just in case." Accelerator said, shrugging like that was totally common practice and okay for the strongest Esper to do.

Last Order 'hmmed' in disbelief, her eyes narrowing, **"So you're wearing a bullet proof vest too… just in case? Misaka askes suspiciously."**

"**Yes, I'm wearing it under my shirt just in fucking ca- wait,"** The boy who was the strongest Esper around paused for a second, his eyes widening a bit, **"How the fuck do you know that? Only that brat 10032-"**

"**-heh heh, Misaka Misaka suddenly does not want to continue this interrogation anymore. Are we there yet, Mister?! Accelerator's being scary again!"** The biologically eleven year old clone was sweating bullets as she yelled that out, as she suddenly didn't want to be on that plane facing her guardian anymore.

Accelerator's expression darkened as he looked down to his feet that was covered in all terrain boots, _She connected back to the network again. _It left a bad taste in his mouth, and he wanted to tell her to disconnect right now and to never go back on there again. _But the experiment is over now__**, completely over**__. _

And the worst thing was that he couldn't find any good reason to continue denying Last Order access to the Misaka Network. _They're basically her family. They're __**all**__ her family… _How many times had he had to convince himself of that? How many times… had he tried so hard to convince himself otherwise? To convince himself that they weren't even alive? He remembered one of the sisters running away from him… _No… she was limping away… barely holding her guts inside her belly with broken… bloody red hands._

"_Hey, you brought this on yourself, you fucking bitch. Might as well see what it feels like to get shot in the back of the head while you're just minding your own damn business." Accelerator remembered picking up the huge sniper. It wasn't very heavy, as it had to be light-weight for the sisters to even use it in the first place. He brought the gun up and lined the barrel up perfectly. It was his first time using a sniper rifle, because he didn't need that crap to kill someone. And though he may not have been as skilled as his mass-produced enemy was with it, it would be more than simple to pick someone off at __**this**__ range, "How much brains do you think will fly out everywhere if I shot your head off from this close?!" He shouted out that question, and barely heard a strained and muffled response that he had no hope to decipher come from the doll, as he had never been in that much pain before._

"_I heard these things can rip through a tank like butter. So I wonder what it'll do to **you**… and I mean, you did bring this on yourself, like I fucking said (didn't even let me finish my damn expresso)."_

_Small lightning sparked out. And for the record, she tried to move out of the way, but with the majority of her guts on the outside, staying alive was a task she was already failing at miserably._

_**Bang!**_

_Blood splattered all over the ground from where the experiment died. A dark crimson puddle started spreading out from it that made Accelerator frown, "Should've known it would go straight fucking through." He said that in such a disappointed tone when he saw no head explosion, like he was playing a video game, and even though he had won, he had not '100 percented' the level and would have to replay it all over again now, "It can rip up a damn tank afterall. The fuck was I thinking?"_

_He dropped the gun on the ground and kicked it hard, suddenly losing his appetite as he stood there looking at his own handiwork. "Maybe tomorrow's will be more entertaining. 'Cause that was boring as a bitch. Heh, that's ironic." And with that, he turned from the huge courtyard that was cleared out just for his fight. "I wish I could just kill the damn Railgun and be over with it… but I'm just too damn strong. Hahaha! I'm waaaaaay too strong to get anything from killing her! Ha, Ahahahah!"_

_And the maniacal boy yelled that out to no one in particular with a happy smile on his face. __It would only be a matter of time before he would be so strong... **no one** would dare challenge him anymore. "Just a little bit longer... there's only about ten thousand left."_

_**I murdered more than half of them. **_

Even now… after all Accelerator, Last Order, and the rest of the Sisters have been through… Accelerator questioned how the little girl sitting right next to him would care what _**his**_ opinion was when it came to _**her**_… even a little. _That's why she never told me she connected back to the network._

Last Order never told him because she didn't want Accelerator to worry about her for nothing. It was selfish and stupid of her for her to withhold such important information like that. Especially after what happened. And even though Accelerator couldn't see it or feel it himself in all the regret he felt at that moment.

There was a warmth in his chest that he never imagined would have felt warmth again. _This time for sure, _he said to himself, unwavering in his goal. He nodded to the pilot who looked back to him and nodded as well before flicking a a few switches and beginning to land on American soil, _This time for sure, I'll find a way to help all of you… instead of it being the other way around._

At one point, Accelerator had thought he was only a plague to the world. He used to think that when he finally died (of old age of course) he'd leave the world in an even worse place then it was before. But… it was thanks to everything leading up to that fateful encounter with a certain stupid haired girl with nothing but a blanket to her name that he had a family now.

Was it a stretch to say that he felt a little too old for his age?

* * *

_**One Year Ago (The Past)**_

A very average looking boy with spiky black hair stood in front of his pink haired teacher. "I know you can do better Kamijou-chan," She scolded, sitting on her chair that was located in the empty teachers' lounge, save for her and her failing student. She was extremely short for how mature she looked in that moment, and Kamijou himself felt that Ms. Komoe was taller than he ever would be… in life that is. "I just really hope that summer school would help you… but I feel like you aren't trying enough. So can you please try to do better for me, your parents, and for your own future, Kamijou-chan?"

That was all she asked of him… but Kamijou Touma _really_ was trying…

"Heh heh…" He chuckled sheepishly, cursing his terribly bad luck, _That damn sunglasses-wearing bastard just had to make us all decide it on a lottery. Like c'mon bro! You know how unlucky I am… _

Tsuchimikado Motoharu was the cause for all of the misfortune in his life this time. Because when their homeroom teacher, Ms. Komoe, asked the class for one student to help out with cleaning the place up and basically doing slave work for all the other staff, Tsuchimikado had shouted that _"It would be a great idea for all of us to write down our names on a note card and see who Komoe-sensei draws."_

Touma gritted his teeth in pain at how much of a rotten bastard his supposed _'friend'_ really was. _And the worst part was that he was grinning the whole time too with that backstabbing look on his face! He knew that he was giving me the death sentence and now I have to start my break late! Such Misfortune!_

"-And I'm sure Fukiyose-chan and the others would appreciate it very much if you three stopped rough-housing all of the- oh my." Komoe's eyes widened when she felt her phone vibrate and give out a particularly high-pitched ring tone. Touma was snapped out of his thoughts at how familiar it sounded too. He guessed that maybe it was a good friend his teacher enjoyed talking to or something. _An after-school meeting maybe?_

"Sorry, Kamijou-chan," Komoe said with a deeply hurt and apologetic look on her face, "I have to take this," She gestured to her phone and flashed a half broken smile to the confused Touma who was wondering if he should question her at what or who it was or leave that sleeping dog lie. He decided to take the easiest route when his teacher said, "You can head on home early for the night. It's July 21st, right? And you also said you wanted to treat yourself for once in your life earlier?"

_Treat myself…? Wait, Komoe-sensei actually remembered that? I wasn't even being serious when I said that, but… Cool_. _Super cool._ "Wow," Touma said smiling, flashing a quick glance around the room and seeing that there was still light out for him to maybe go out and do something other than lazing around gaming or reading manga, "Didn't think you'd remember that. And maybe I **should** go do something tonight." _Maybe buy a tux and pick up a cute girl for a hot cup of coacoa? No… I'd question my life choices waaay too much if I did that. And a tux wouldn't even last very long with my luck anyway… damn my misfortune. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Maybe grab dinner at a nice restaurant and confess my love to... do I even like anyone? It doesn't really matter because I'm going to have a charisma of 100 tonight! I just have to find a cute girl to pick up on my mountain bike- wait... that was stolen a long time ago... but... But I still have to tryyyyyyyyy!_

Touma stood there fantasizing cheesy romance with a dreamy look on his face, and when Ms. Komoe's phone beeped with a notification again she was starting to feel rushed, "Okay, Kamijou-chan," she said, waving goodbye to her student who she felt really deserved to be happy today, "Have a good day, (or night?) and I really do hope you take things more seriously next semester."

"Uhh… sure, sure. See you around sensei!" Touma called out after taking a step back with a nervous look on his face before skipping out of the room with a wave of his own.

_What is this one going to be about now… _As soon as Touma left the room, Komoe clicked her phone on and spun around on her chair while tapping the notification that redirected her to a popular website a lot of students used. What she read next made her click her tongue in interest just like the owner of the username _**'Blasphemy' **_always made her do with his/her questions, _my opinion on Dolly the sheep? Didn't the Americans ban that kind of stuff? What a weird thing to ask… _Blasphemy had asked her opinion on the first thing to ever be successfully cloned. Komoe thought that was really random but decided to humor the thread that came from an anonymous student from somewhere in Academy City.

**Dolly the sheep.**

As kid-friendly as that sounded, since the creation of Dolly, human cloning erupted into a global debate. There were those people, Komoe and apparently Blasphemy too now, who debated on whether or not it was the right thing to do. There were some who were all for science and technology, wanting human cloning to be a reality. While there were also others who thought cloning humans was morally, ethically, or religiously wrong.

The people against the idea wanted it to be banned by their governments and for them to intervene and put a stop to the cloning experiment. American societies were especially against it and had nothing but negative feelings for the issue. As the Constitution gave everyone the rights to happiness, no matter who it was. Clones included, if they could feel any kind of pain and had consciousness of course.

So the question the anonymous Esper asked was, **'What kind of clone was Dolly? And would it be considered alive? Just like a normal animal?'**

The one who had asked had wanted to know the answers to those things.

And answering the questions students were confused about? That was something Ms. Komoe did in her spare time and it was kind of addicting to be able to put her knowledge to good use when she wasn't out drinking with friends after school,** 'Dolly was the first ever project to explore what would happen if you Asexually reproduced an organism that would naturally sexually reproduce. A cellular clone, like Dolly, should be completely identical to the original if they grew up in the same environment. Of course Dolly was a living, normal animal with feelings and everything. Just created in a different way, is all.' **Komoe typed those words in and tapped enter on her smartphone, but then when she saw three dots coming in the thread that meant whoever on the other line was typing up a response, the pink haired woman quickly scrambled to finish up that thought, **'But this caused heaps of controversy overseas. Difficult questions like 'what would happen?' are the reason Academy City was founded in the mid to late 1900s. Americans believed cloning even 'animals' was far too unethical and it was decided that pursuit in that particular path of science raised to many questions that would split up entire communities. So it was, and still is, banned in a lot of places across the world. Academy City refrains from those questionable ventures too, out of respect, of course. (Though some Indian countries refusing to participate in the United Nation's Treaty aren't verbally/physically bound to such things…)' **_That sounds about right, _Komoe gave it a reread before pressing enter again, and the gears in her head started moving around fast at the quick response-

'-**So cloning Human beings… that's not right, is it? What is the difference between Dolly and it's progenitor?'**

_If there's a difference? Didn't I already clear that up? And there isn't any…. But... there was **one** noticeable change actually-_

'_**Hmm… there really isn't much of a difference other then the fact Dolly lived only a portion of the time the original did, but that's only due to the lack of genetic variation that's usually passed on by the X and X or X and Y chromosomes that is supposed to come from two parents. But as for your first question… whether it's right or not…?' **_Komoe pondered that over in her head after she sent what she thought the differences were between the clone and the original. But she was stuck on the same thing thousands and thousands of other scholars tripped up on as well.

_Was cloning animals that would just end up dying sooner rather then later… morally acceptable? _Komoe nodded her head slowly, really thinking twice about it, _**I**__ think it's ok to do that, personally. It was mean for them to do that to cute little Dolly, but, what humanity has to gain far outweighs the sadness Dolly's death may cause to some vegetarians out there. _Komoe concluded that; research into cloning cells beyond their natural scopes would build the foundations to all kinds of bridges in technology, and human health overall would be a _good thing_ and was more then worth the small sacrifice.

Hypothetically, humanity would be able to effectively replace an injured organ that couldn't perform it's functions anymore by simply creating a new one, via cloning and 3-D printing. And because it would be the recipients own DNA, the risk of organ rejection was hypothetically zero as well. Those suffering from diabetes already receive Insulin shots that were made from a small branch of cloning technology, so what was the difference?

It would be as simple as taking a DNA map of a person's genetic coding and bam, millions of people dying from liver disease, faulty kidneys, bone-marrow disfunctions, and even heart failures would be saved. How many people wouldn't have to go through so much pain any longer with cloning technologies like that?

With a smile, Komoe started typing down her response to where – _yes, it was okay to research things like that_\- but before the pink haired teacher a bit short for her age could enter what she thought on the matter, another person going by the fictitious name, _**UnicornSlayer**_**,** gave their opinion.

'**Of course that's not right! In fact, that's pure evil, actually!' **Just a single district away from the one Komoe was in, a black haired girl with a white flower clip in her long hair had a frown on her face as she looked over the forum with her good friend, Uiharu Kazari.

"Saten-san!" Uiharu called out at the message she saw her friend type up impulsively. Her cheeks went red a second later when she realized she had said that a bit too loudly in the public library where they were studying in (at least that was what they were _supposed_ to be doing, but Ruiko said it was 'finally summer break' and that they shouldn't be 'studying like nerds'). "Imagine how much people that could help though." Uiharu suggested that in a whisper when she started feeling the stares of everyone in the library.

Ruiko only laughed a little at her friend's reaction who was just as impulsive as hers was, "This is just a stupid discussion, Uiharu." She said shrugging, pushing Uiharu a bit with her shoulders from how close her friend got to her when she started leaning over to get a better look at what Ruiko posted in the discussion board. "And besides," Ruiko added to her shy buddy, "It's not like it's for real or anything. We even have a moderator in the chat too." She pointed to the username that was labeled _**Teacher4Life**_ with red _'admin'_ lettering under the name with brackets on both sides of it.

Saten Ruiko was always into these kinds of things. From secret number districts to rumors of an Esper ability negating other Esper abilities to even mass produced weapons being shipped from Bangkok to- "-Isn't this nerve-racking though?" Despite the fact it was all just mere rumors as well as being one of her best-friend's hobbies, It all rubbed Uiharu Kazari the wrong way. "What if some of the rumors online are actually true?" It scared her to think about.

"Psh," Ruiko scoffed at the idea like water rolling off a duck's back, "If the rumors are true that just means they are just facts we need to know even more about, duh." Ruiko tapped her temple exasperatedly even though it was covered by her bangs, "And even if they're all fake it's a cool idea to think about. Sheesh, even Mikoto thought it would be cool if someone could negate her abilities. She started frowning at the idea though… Heh. That fight would be kind of funny to watch actually, now that I think about it." Ruiko thought about her friend's strange reaction when she brought up that rumor, as weird as it was, "Anywho," she diverted, turning back to her laptop that made her grit her teeth when she imagined the idea of human cloning, "I take these kinds of things seriously…. Believe it or not." _And plus, it's a good distraction, _though she made sure not say that to her friend who would surely ask why that was.

Uiharu opened her mouth and moved it around to ask something that was raising warning flags in her mind, but when her Level 0 friend started typing away at the thread again she frowned and decided to just follow along on her own laptop too, with _**her own**_ opinions on the matter of course (as much as it hurt her to close the dozen tabs that were supposed to be for studying).

* * *

"I'm sorry… 10059…" Eli shut his eyes hard to keep a strong expression. It should've been easy by now… but it just wasn't. He didn't know what 10059 was like in life. But he imagined a smiling girl... even though he couldn't see a clone made by man having the freedom to live and smile so carefree. But... he imagined her smiling nonetheless... and his blood started pounding when that illusion shattered into a million pieces. _Damn it!_

He had arrived to her far too late… as the experiment had started a half-hour _before_ it's designated time.

_Aleister knew that as soon as I found out I was going to come put an end to this right here and now and kill his number one Esper. He knew that... somehow. He **always** knows! So I'm guessing Kihara scheduled it earlier then what was specified… so this death… is on me… isn't it? That's the only thing I can think of... they did this for revenge, huh? Killing people doesn't make your level go up, it just takes away your humanity. Is that what they were trying to do to their supposed Number 1? Take away his humanity little by little until there is nothing left? For what? To reach something as stupid and as nonexistent as SYSTEM? For scientists, these monsters are so damn religious it's disgusting._

At first, Eli was confused by what he saw. Confused as to why he had arrived at an empty space. Maybe the lab was underground? Maybe it was hidden in one of the nearby buildings? He thought that must've been the case when he first got here. But there was no lab. There was absolutely nothing but a green field. And it was at that moment that he wandered around looking for anything, and thinking that he made a mistake when he found out that there really was no facility here in this courtyard just out in the back of an Aerodynamic Technologies' Industry.

His brain overclocked as he put together everything in his head and realized that this was actually a quickly made battleground of some sort. The smell of gunpowder. Metal fragments further out followed by a blood trail... someone was trying to get away. Trying to stay alive to the best of their ability. But they could only get so far… and that's when he found the body, lying face down in the dirt.

He deciphered the incomplete transcript he got before the servers locked him out again. Now... he could finally understand and put the pieces together to the code he received. No, the code he realized was given to him. _They hid the first Ten Thousand or so so I couldn't find them. Much less even knew they existed, but I **was** getting close, killing too many… and Amai Ao was next. So now they're killing them In broad daylight just to __**fuck**__ with me. I was too late. I'm always to fucking late!_

He didn't know Number 3 personally, nor did he give a damn about what particularly happened to her for this bullshit to happen.

But even though he didn't care much for what Number 3 did or didn't do (as long as she didn't get in his way), he _did_ care for the people who were born and grown just to die.

"Oi, he actually did come, huh?" The deep voice coming from an older male asked that out loud behind him. As if he wasn't even there. As if it were pitiful for him to be sad about a tool being used up and broken in the process.

_All this, just to protect Number 1, huh? _Eli scrunched his lips together and frowned deeply, angry that they were willing to go _this_ far. Sad that this city created and destroyed lives _**just**_ to kill him. And regretful that this probably would've happened in some other terrible way if not for this way. And despite the gaping 2 inch wide whole in her head, he flipped the girl with chestnut colored hair over and closed her eyes slowly. He hadn't known what to think when he saw the body he immediately knew wasn't the _real_ Number 3, so he had went online to see what _normal_ people thought on human cloning. The opinions he saw regarding the subject online only solidified what he initially thought of the scene.

Eli stood up from where he was, not turning around to face the people who were there just to kill him, as they somehow knew he would be here at this exact time and this exact location. They had purposely sped up the experiment by thirty minutes just so he would **_fail_ **and **_die_ **with that feeling of despair being the last thing on his mind, "If this were for the betterment of humanity," he said in a low voice, that was nearing a low growl. Eli showed no reaction when he felt a wind at his back push into him at how fast another Android arrived, "If this was done in an effort to help people all around the world who suffered from organ failure… or if this was done to accomplish even _anything_ helpful at all."

The boy who hadn't even turned around to the four he would soon fight balled his hands into fists before closing his eyes tight after looking at another message on his phone, _**'Wouldn't it hurt for the clone to be created just to have it's organs ripped out JUST to keep the original alive?' **_Eli didn't want to respond to that message though… because when he was faced with that exact scene coming from a clone that died with the same soft expression of _'freedom in death'_ that he had seen on another person's face once before… the familiar endless frost he felt in his chest made his heart pound in pain. But… Eli would still respond to the one man who said he was surprised that Eli came himself.

"You all knew about this. And yet you allowed it to continue. Their deaths weren't made to make another's life better. This isn't even helping anyone... just causing pain, whether it be to me... or even to them in their final moments. So I'm going to kill all four of you." He said it in a dark tone, having already decided what he was going to do even before they came straight to him. He forced a smile on his face as he used the blood of the dead girl at his feet whose last moments in this world was probably filled with the feeling of nothing but fleeting freedom and endless pain. He carved those feelings into the skin of his left hand with a strange, crimson colored blade, so he'd _never_ forget them, "Even though you're all victims to science… _just like her_." He finally stood up completely, turned around and faced the unit of four he suspected was created for the sole purpose of killing him. He wondered if science could even find a way to do that, he... hoped they did... and to that hope, he declared one last thing, "Then after this, I'm going to go destroy Kihara's baby Accelerator since he's so, _sooo_ special." This would be the last straw. Because just like these four, Accelerator saw all this happening and did absolutely nothing about it. For as strong as Number 1 was, he was just another puppet to this place. A victim to the very science that would take the lives of the androids before him... and the girl just behind him. They **_all_ **needed to die, so everyone else would be able to smile freely. So the last words that came out of his mouth were-

"**I'll do to Rank 1, exactly what I did to Rank 6."**

And that was all there was to it.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was crazy, right?! At least I intended for it to be. I kind of don't want to tell you what Eli's ability is going to be, so that's why I'm kind of scared to write the fight scene. Because I don't want to spoil it x'D! Hey... maybe I just wont :/**

**Anyways! We see a lot of things being thrown around this chapter, so I hoped you all could understand my mindset and what I was trying to convey. In short, I had a lot of fun writing this! even though I had so much work to catch up on earlier today.**

**Oh yeah! Let me answer all of your questions!**

**From: Guest**

**:1. Who's your main oc in the story, the teacher?**

**There is no main character in this story! Everyone is expendable and may die at any moment except for Kamijou (Damn plot armor so thick even I can't break it x'D). Remember how Accelerator lost an arm in the present? That just proves there is no main character. Even though I love Accelerator so much!**

**2\. You were talking about Lessar at that end, right? She didn't need magic to fall in love with Touma.**

**Oh man! You spoiled it! But I lowkey knew she would fall in love with him eventually. A Certain Magical Index is a Shonen afterall. But don't worry everyone, there will be no magical falling in love for absolutely no reason in our story unless it's realistic (you guys can always tell me your opinions too!)! And I'm not going to bias anything, so don't worry... because I honestly don't care for pairings in my stories. That's how you will know that I'm not biased at all if I ever do end up writing that lovey-dovey stuff in.**

**3\. Are you male or female?**

**Hmm... oddly specific. But I can see the confusion. I'm a whole dude my guy/gal.**

**From: drakensteam**

**Interesting story. A fresh story as well. Good first chapter!**

**Thank you! You have no idea how much your support motivates me! I really hope only good things come your way, and that you can smile no matter what! Because that's exactly what your doing for me :) So thanks a whole bunch.**

**From: megalof8**

**¡increible! esperare con pasiencia el siguiente capitulo **

**uhhh... gracias?**

**A/N: Really everyone, thanks for all of the support. As cheesy as this sounds, I feel a warmth in my heart that I never thought could feel warmth before. I really do hope you all have a great Christmas! **

**Oh, and before I go, I just wanted to let you know that I upload chapters as soon as I finish them! So however long I take (which probably wont be long knowing me...) as soon as I finish what I think is a complete chapter I'm proof-reading and sending straight away! (wow... I sure use a lot of exclamation marks, huh? Well, that's how I really feel right now!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 3 – The Longest Day in History, Part 1.**

**A/N: I honestly didn't see this story going to Chapter 3. So thanks for that, everyone. So... I just want to talk about how I won't be following canon _exactly_. I'll go more into this after the chapter when I answer everyone's questions. So without further ado, Enjoy!**

**I've lost all my sleep writing this one, because I'm not talented enough to write a million words in two seconds. I type unbelievable slow too, and when you have a brain that moves faster then you can type it's really hard to put your thoughts into words and I end up missing points I really wanted to go into. So this chapter took a while to write (3 whole day!). And not only that, Christmas is very distracting. Urgh… I feel so disgusted rambling like this.**

**Anyhow… I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

From the Mercer Outbreak to the Great Divide. From Operation Deadhard to Lightcry, a version of hell itself, even Lockjaw and the Exodus Epidemic too! For as long as CU41 was alive… or… at least for what he could remember… _P01_ was there.

She was _always_ there, leading all of them on through the thick, and even the thin. Always fearless in her goals to protect everyone in Academy City, and never wavering or backing down whenever she opposed anything their creator, Gensei Kihara, said. She was smart. She was strong. She was the first human to ever undergo The Android Experiment. And most of all… she was their leader.

And that made her the perfect person in CU41's eyes. When he had awakened to a bright light that day, when he was clueless as to _who_ he was, why he was seeing what he was seeing… _**she was there. **_She was there, and she told him what his past life was like. He had a family. A wife. Two kids. A cat. And a dog too. But… he died. Left them all alone in the world. The person who had occupied his consciousness before had run out of time, _died_.

"_**You've been given a second chance." **_

_That voice…_

"_**Another life that you can use to protect your family, who you left behind." **_

_I didn't mean to hurt them…_

"_**All I ask… is that you help me protect MY family."**_

_You have a family… too?_

That was all Kihara-sensei requested of him. _To help him protect his family. _CU41 never once resented Kihara for bringing him back to life against his will. Because… if it had been the other way around, CU41 knew he would've done the exact same thing, even would've said the exact same words. Word for fucking word.

The existence of an afterlife was unknown, as no one ever died and came back to tell Man what it was like. Did souls exist? If they did exist would they leave the body when it dies? Where would the soul go then? Was… there even a soul? Man didn't know the answer to that question. But throughout life, he did learn _something_.

Man learned that for a fact, when he died, all he would leave behind is the changes he made to the world. Be it Man's legacy, his discoveries, even his family. Whether it be from blood or from bond, the only ones who would ever remember him would be the ones he impacted in a heavy way, whether it be in a good way… or in a horrible way.

Some people found worth in their life by making others happy.

Other's… by carving their name into history the worst way possible.

It was always **Good** or **Bad**. **Happiness** or **Sadness**. **Peace** or **Chaos**. Was there ever a **Limbo**?

There were no grey areas in history, because nobody ever bothered to remember such things.

And some people… the people who resided in those grey areas no one would ever remember, stood CU41. Not good. Not bad. Not happy. Not sad. Somewhere… somewhere in between. He didn't care for leaving behind a legacy, because it was his family that made him happy. No, more like, It was _protecting _his family that made him happy. But not being able to see them grow made him sad. Sometimes he would save people, and that was a good thing. But he still killed people too, which was a bad thing.

But protecting his family made him the most happy.

So that's what CU41 did. He knew not what the other Androids decided on staying there for. He knew not what would happen were they to ever decide that they didn't want the life Kihara gave them. However, despite the fact he didn't even remember the _names_ of his own children and wife, he was doing everything he did for _them_. So even though he wasn't there to be a father to them anymore, even though he left them behind and died without so much as saying goodbye, even though he was alive and yet couldn't ever go back home! He-he would still be able to make _their_ lives better, from _here_. He protected the old man's family. And the old man protected his. A fair deal, he'd say.

But just like always, it all began on the operating table. A mystical bright light that would close one book, and begin work on another. Wasn't that breaking the rules? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Why couldn't he remember anything? He knew what was right, and what was wrong, and what was normal, and what was extraordinary… but he didn't know _anything_. All he did know was that he could see the silhouette of a hand. _Someone is reaching out to me. _And then he saw another silhouette, grabbing and taking that reached out hand that felt stronger than he ever thought he could be.

His values would be tested time and time again as dozens of stories would be written in this new book. Before he knew it, he was asking questions and talking to the others. It was hard… at first. He didn't know them; they didn't know him. None of the Androids could remember their pasts, and they had things to do that was so much more important than smiling. It took time in the beginning. But soon, they would come to find family in one another.

It was a dangerous road. And though many of them perished, none were forgotten. But… there was one time where CU41 himself had come close to death. He had come far, and he thought he finally reached the end of life's one-way road when he looked down and saw a hole in his chest. He had reached a deaded.

**A point of no return.**

Was it shock? Or guilty resignation? He didn't fight it at all. He just fell down and sat against a concrete wall. For as powerful as he was, even _he_ would die after losing so much blood and being damaged so severely. He couldn't remember if he had gone through these feelings before, in his past life. He couldn't remember what death felt like either. _Well… this is what it feels like, huh?_

It all became familiar at that moment. A blinding white light welcomed CU41. He thought it was finally his time… he thought he would die for sure, but then he saw the same silhouette that pulled him out the first time. _**P01 was there**_**. **_"This would be a crappy way to die, 41, don't you think?" _He didn't respond to that question, _because this wasn't a crappy way to die. It was a calm…. and peaceful way to die…. _He was offended by her comment because he was supposed to be alone in death. Why had she come here? Why? Why would she roast him like that? He felt his eyes start to water. And memories of her carrying him through bullets when he himself couldn't walk anymore flashed through his mind.

It was supposed be the end of the line… but for the second time now, his story continued when it was supposed to be over.

**He would not escape death a third time.**

"**Go on, shoot him."** The owner of the voice who spoke those words were as calm as can be. **"If you can finish it before it even begins, we can move onto diplomatic matters sooner." **_You always focus on the mission, AU96. To much sometimes. _CU41 wasn't one to judge the actions of others, as long as those actions didn't affect him. But even though AU96 was arguably the most intelligent and talented member of the team, CU41 found himself second guessing his rapid thought processes.

There was a reason CU41's life, as short as it was, was flashing before his eyes. He felt so much tension as he raised his pistol. A thick, handcrafted revolver, leagues more difficult to use then the mass-produced weapons the Radio Noise Clones were provided with. _Don't hesitate. _His opponent's back was turned to him.

_Why now? _Why, after everything he had faced in the past year, was he hesitating _**now**_? Was it because it was a kid at the end of the barrel, who honestly looked hurt for the mass-produced clone who had died? No, CU41 had killed children in the past, far younger than the one before him, all for the safety of everyone. If it wasn't hesitation because of pity… then was it because of fear? Was CU41, a battle-hardened man in his early twenties, scared of pulling the trigger and being the one to pull the pin?

It was a purely tactical decision to await reinforcements from the rest of his team, because all four of them were put together for this exact purpose. If CU41 could have killed this kid by himself, there would've been no need for the other three.

And not only that… CU41 felt like he was watching a volatile bomb being cooked and prepared _just for him_.

The boy's red hoodie was back, but it was soaked, having just been through a heavy rain shower to get here. If this was an old western, where the main character had just lost a loved one, the scene out before CU41 would've been perfect. The princess was killed, and the protagonist knelt over her cold body, grieving, yet fostering a hatred for the one _'who did this'_ as well. And that would be CU41 by association.

Eli knew CU41 was there. CU41 knew that too.

It was a temporary truce.

An unspoken rule so they could both gather themselves for what they knew was going to come.

Eli breathed heavy breaths, his entire body giving off an invisible emotion the man behind him in dark colored combat clothing couldn't read. CU41 brought his revolver back to his side, and decided that he would wait.

His decision did not present itself with a fair reception.

"**I agree as well, we may not get this chance for a second time. Take the shot, 41." **It was rare to see RU25 agreeing with AU96. They were two sides of the same coin. Close, but never seeing things from the same angle. So, for her to be agreeing with AU96… _Maybe I __**should**__ take the shot._

In the beginning, CU41 hesitated often. He didn't know what to make of the advanced society he was presented with. He didn't know what to perceive from the dark side of that society. He didn't know… _when to look the other way._ Was this one of those times?

Like a rookie, he was questioning himself again. Wasn't he older now? Why was he so unsure?

"**No. Don't do it, 41." **_P01, _If the team leader advised him against it, then that's what he should probably do. _Wait. _**"There is a reason that Kihara-sensei assigned all FOUR of us to this task. If we make CU41 begin this alone it would alter the A-foreseen plan calculated by Tree Diagram." **It was worded differently, but P01's words were alike to what CU41 thought earlier. So, he nodded, **"Stall him for a bit longer, 41. We'll be there in a couple seconds."**

"**I still think we should kill him now… but fine then. I'll listen this time." **AU96's voice came in softly, like the doubt he had beforehand was still there, but bided… for now.

RU25 came in with an agreement as well, but she was a lot more understanding, **"If it's Tree Diagram, then I'm down for a co-op."**

"**Perfect. Do your thing, 41."**

CU41 nodded and holstered his weapon, but he kept his right hand close to it just in case, "Oi," He spoke, even though he was the only one there, _I'll make sure he knows I'm not the only one… though, he probably knows that already. _"He actually did come, huh?"

Eli took in another deep breath that CU41 could _hear_ from twenty feet away at how husky it was. And then the younger boy couldn't take it anymore and slowly laid the girl to her back so she could see the orange sky, even though she was too dead to do that. CU41 watched him raise his right hand to her face and close her glassy eyes, and he was confused as to why the enemy did that. He was a kid, sure, but he was intense as hell, and CU41 thought loudly, _He's really fucking pissed right now!_

"**Of course he's pissed,"** AU96 said reading his partner's thoughts that were too loud, his tone suggesting that that was supposed to be expected. But CU41 also heard AU96 cut out a bit, that happened when moving at high speeds, **"Americans like him have different laws and stuff. And over there they are actually dumb enough to NOT go into Esper development. Heck… they won't even do it to animals 'cause democracy thinks it too **_**cruel**_**."** CU41 himself didn't know what to think on the matter, but he did know that AU96 was really into foreign matters and what people generally did overseas, so he believed his colleagues explanation for why Eli would be so mad over something that wasn't born from a mother's womb. _I guess Americans do have different values when it comes to these kinds of things. But I can't assume that for sure… never met an American before now. _CU41 had no idea how disgusting his nonchalance was to Eli, who bit down on his teeth and pulled out a crimson red blade.

At exactly that moment, a gust of wind blew through. CU41 spun at an insane speed, reacting even _before_ the rustled-up air itself could brush up against his skin, "If this were for the good of humanity."

_Don't tell me… _When CU41 heard those words, he looked to each of his three companions who all had weapons in their hands already, save for the blond-haired boy whose ability having a weapon in hand would hinder… _He waited for them to get here?_

_It __**is**__ for the good of humanity. _RU25 wanted to say that to her enemy. But she knew he wouldn't listen to reason. _It is only because of the people willing to endeavor what is seen as wrong by the society that we were able to get to where we are today. _The android woman with light violet hair couldn't have been more right.

It wasn't very long ago that a certain man was looked down upon by his peers for going off and pursuing what he thought was right to himself. This world hadn't always been a world of science.

There was a tangible reason as to why that was though – why, in less than a hundred years - technologies had advanced at a pace so fast it was unfathomable to understand in any logical way.

RU25 couldn't have known the name of the specific man who had done that, but… she did know a few who was arguably similar to the father of science.

_Like Michael Faraday, for one. _Although Faraday failed to accel in school, having trouble in the simplest things, like pronouncing his own name correctly, he still went on to discover that when an electrical current passed through a conductor, an invisible magnetic field was produced.

**Electromagnetism. **

That was by which the term was coined later on.

Faraday was looked on by the populace as a clown who dropped out of school and was good for nothing. And yet It was by his research on the magnetic field around a conductor carrying a direct current that he established the basis for the concept of the electromagnetic field in physics.

_Just like us, even though many may look at what we do as "wrong" or "unethical"… _RU25 took in a deep breath at what the boy they were supposed to kill said. Eli was going to go on and tell them about how what they were doing was wrong. She knew he would do that, like how so many others did before they died. That simple prediction lead her on to complete her earlier thoughts.

How would the world have progressed further had Michael Faraday not discovered that magnetism could affect rays of light? _How much convenience – no –__** how many**__**lives**__ would humanity not have been able to save had they succeeded in convincing Faraday into thinking he was stupid and prevent him from ever creating the first electrical motor? Do you even know what this city stands for?! This is evolution! We can't remain where we are because of something as stupid as ethics! _RU25 seethed all her anger out toward the boy who wasn't even facing her, and yet still judging her like it was a horrible thing to let a _fake doll _die, it made her cranky. "If this was done in an effort to help people all around the world who suffered from organ failure… or if this was done to accomplish even _anything_ remotely helpful at all." The boy's words came out strong, but there was an emotion in it RU25 just couldn't understand.

It was beyond her at this point in time. Maybe once, in another life, she, out of everyone else would've understood the most… but not now…. Not anymore… **Crack- Crack- CRUNCH** None of them could see his face, but they could hear and feel the anger wisping off of him in droves as he crushed the phone in his left hand they all knew he had.

_He knows he is going to die, _AU96 smiled from ear to ear at what Eli did, hoping that what his sensei said about his opponents strength wasn't a lie. _He must care for __**someone **__out there, especially if he's breaking his phone like that. Who does he not want us to go after? We know his face now. Killing the rest of 'em shouldn't be too hard._

_What are we waiting for? _RU25, on the other hand, had a cautious trigger finger. She looked to her younger leader, P01, and saw only what she could describe as being _'let him talk.' _P01 always did this, always gave the person she was about to kill one last _'chance'_ to change her mind. Even if that person had killed hundreds with a smile… even if that person would kill _her_ with a smile. P01 would at least give them a chance to explain things from their point of view… but, RU25 had not seen one person who could change her mind. And she knew for a fact that this kid had no goals greater than theirs. Which made her want to kill him now before he could even hope to do anything, _Why are they letting him live for even a moment longer? _RU25 knew the answer to that, but she asked the question to herself anyways,_ We were told to kill him, so what is the big deal? Explain already!_

And explain Eli did… somewhat,"You all knew about this. And yet you allowed it to continue." He made no effort to understand their reasons. No effort to see _the good_ SYSTEM would bring. No effort to get away. To save **himself**. P01 saw everything_, heard everything, _even the pain and regret in his voice no normal person would be able to detect. It was a good thing P01 wasn't a normal person.

Eli continued, his body language asking for a reason humanity would do this, and yet denying the truth at the same time. The truth that humanity was always capable of this… The truth that somewhere, someday, this would happen again… it pained him deeply… the fact that, he couldn't stop humanity itself. But he _could_ stop the evil things right in front of him. Save the people he could still reach. And so, when he spoke, he spoke from the heart, "Their deaths weren't even made to make another person's life better." If someone else would be able to smile because of this loss of life, it would be at least a little bit easier on him. He looked back to 10059, _but how could this make __**anyone**__ smile? _

There was no answer to that question Eli would ever accept. **Ever. **"This isn't helping even _one_ person." It just wasn't… _and these monsters aren't even people to me. _"All this only causes pain…" He could feel it right now. Did you know that the brain treats mental pain just as it would physical pain? "Whether it be to _me, _or even to _them _in their final moments." _I don't want to do this. But if __**I**__ can't face this, who else will? _"So, I'm going to kill all four of you."

P01 was really listening to him, at least… up until that declaration. _He's insane. He's not doing this to help anyone. He's fucking insane. _And what Eli did next only further proved her hypothesis.

Eli rose his right hand and started carving English words into his left arm with the dark red blade that he held in in it. P01 didn't know what they said from the position she was at, but maybe she'd check his dead body out of curiosity after? _Well… _P01 reached down and pulled out her own special issued revolver. She'd have rather had used her usually pistols, but Kihara had said that only _these_ guns and their special bullets were the only thing capable of taking him down.

Her three subordinates watched her movements closely, and when she nodded and rose her free hand up and formed a silent signal with it, they nodded back as they knew it meant to follow her lead.

P01 knew she should strike right now. _But wouldn't he be expecting that? _It was a rule of thumb to _**always be the one to make the first move. **_But it wouldn't be an ambush if the enemy knew you were coming. In fact, it was the other way around.

Knowing her enemy's reasoning behind their actions was a necessary measure P01 made a priority to perform. But she had been baited into listening to his crazy ramblings this long, and to no avail, so she was forced to wait a bit longer, watch his move, and then react to it accordingly.

She noted that her two teammates who fought with each other a lot were nodding in agreement with her decision… but… she also noticed CU41's hesitance. She wouldn't question his ability for a second time though. He was too strong to doubt at this point.

All four of them raised their revolvers, ready to execute at any moment.

_**But…**_

It only served to make the boy under gun point lose hope in them even more then he already did, as when he turned around and looked into each one of their eyes, he noticed _one thing_. It couldn't have been more obvious to him then it was now, "Even though you're all victims to science, _just like her_." He looked to the body behind him, but when his eyes wandered to her face it angered him even more, _There should be no reason for __**anyone**__ to die like that! __**Especially**__ if there was consciousness. Because clones are just copies of the original, right? The only difference is their lifespan, right? So, there __**has**__ to be a consciousness. And she had to have felt pain before she died too, right? Consciousness is what makes you human… right?_

His head full of all kinds of thoughts turned back to the four soldiers who he guessed weren't completely human to arrive that fast. No Esper could have more than one ability, after all. So unless the speed they displayed to him earlier was all they had to offer, _**science**_ was the only explanation. But… there was _one_ other person who was fast, and also powerful at the same time. Should he go after that one next? He knew Number 1 was important to whatever Academy City's plans were now. So he didn't have to break his back trying to find Kihara, because killing his most important piece would be more than enough, "Then after this," Eli said, after a moment of thought. He gave a heavy gaze to the girl that was about his age who he guessed was their leader, despite her youth, "-I'm going to go destroy Kihara's baby Accelerator since he's so, _sooo _special."

_That one struck a nerve. _He saw P01's flinch when he said that, _They think I'm dumb enough to not realize that by now? Now I know Kihara didn't even tell them anything! Damn. That means I'm not going to get __**any**__ helpful information from killing them. _He hadn't known why Gensei would send only four people after him. Was it an experiment? Had Kihara really found a way to kill him? _Either way… I know who I want to kill next._

_Amai Ao. You're going to have to wait your turn, _"I'll do to Number 1, Exactly what I did to Number 6."

"No one cares what you did to Number 6. Because there **is** no Number 6." P01 scoffed at what she knew was an obvious bluff made only to evoke fear out of them. What she heard next… she wasn't so sure was a bluff.

"Exactly." That was all Eli said with a smirk on his face.

And that was all he was _going_ to say on the matter.

* * *

"So… uh… Chief. You have a guest. Well, I '_guessed'_ you'd know that already, huh. (Nothing can get past you…)" A Certain Tsuchimikado brought his hand up and massaged the back of his neck with it. _Like seriously, this guy is always in such a bad mood. _What else would he expect from the ominous silver-haired man in a green surgical coat levitating in a fish tank.

Well… it was probably one of the most advanced fish tanks in the world. _Apparently, this thing could keep him alive for another thousand years. _The thought was scary to think about. And Tsuchimikado Motoharu was sure that what he had heard was more fact then rumor.

"I only wish for your colleagues to get out of my city before they further complicate things." Those words spoken by the head chairmen was more of a demand then a wish though, and in this windowless building that masked the hum of machinery that was necessary in sustaining an extended lifespan, Aleister Crowley stared at the red haired man with beady eyes, "I know the Index is smart, so I can excuse that, at least, but the timing couldn't have been worst. A rather difficult… _problem_ has resurfaced."

"And I'm assuming this is a purely _Scientific_ problem." The man with a red barcode printed under his eye said that in a way that was really asking _'This isn't related to us, right?'_

Aleister Crowley nodded, making a poor expression of affirmation that was expected of how nonchalant the mysterious man who looked like a saint and a devil at the same time was. "It is being handled. Slowly, I might add." It surprised Stiyl Magnus to hear that even this person didn't have everything figured out, and if he didn't respect him enough not to smoke in this specific place, then he would've brought out a cigarette right then and there. The man who posed as the father of Science continued, "How much longer?"

_Knowing Kaori-chan, _Tsuchimikado kept quiet, as the question wasn't asked directly of him, but he still knew who the answer to the silver haired man's question, _She usually gets things done fast. Scary fast. _

"I honestly can't see this taking much longer than a day, sir." Stiyl Magnus said that confidently as he locked eyes with Academy City's founder, "Retrieving the Index is only a matter of time. And even if there _were_ interruptions it would still take less than a week. When we get The Index back, I'll make sure to tell the middleman that our business is done here."

Aleister Crowley nodded once more, seeing the rush even though the red-headed Stiyl wasn't in one, _The Index is due for another recalibration. The faster they are gone, the better the chances that their presence won't affect my plans. _Just like always, Aleister would use his setbacks to his advantage. But that didn't mean he felt safe with the possibility it would change, even if it could be fixed by rearranging his thousands of plans a little.

Stiyl Magnus and the informant turned to leave, but when the teleporter grabbed their shoulders, Aleister said one last thing, "Try to steer the Index out of District 13, if you can."

The Head Chairman couldn't have had any idea what fateful encounter he'd be spurring on himself when he said that.

Stiyl nodded, and then he was gone.

Like a lullaby, the sounds of machinery continued to hum as all the copper lighting shut off. One. By. One.

* * *

**Twenty-Four Hours Earlier**

"**P01, could you come to my office, please?"**

A strange request, but she would humor the good doctor.

"**Yes, sensei."**

P01 was in a room that looked fit for a teenager her age. A flatscreen Tv in the corner, sitting inside a bookshelf that had space made it in so It could fit. There was a controller too, but no system for it to connect too. Perhaps the Tv doubled for that purpose as well? P01 herself was working on her laptop before Gensei Kihara called her, and she closed it and stood up, remarking internally on something she found weird about the situation, _Sensei __**never**__ says please. Huh, that's new. _

It was weird, sure, but not weird enough to call out. She walked across the carpet of her totally normal looking room barefoot, but when she opened up the door to leave, a bioluminsencent white light shined into the room. The reason was suddenly revealed as to why there was not even one window in her average looking room, because just outside her door laid a white hallway that would only be in a facility.

Except… it wasn't resembling of any hospital, or anything like that, because each door had a pad lock. And even though the majority was unlocked, the fact that they were there made everything look like some kind of quarantine.

**A quarantine for humans.**

Still barefoot, P01 stepped out of her room and out onto the cold metallic floor that felt so cold. But it felt especially frosty to her. P01's ability, _**Empathy**_, gave her about fifteen times the amount of sensory nerves and pain receptor's a normal person would have.

Your average Joe had about two hundred pain receptors in the skin alone. P01 had nearly three thousand.

Her ability was mainly used to gouge other people's abilities and feelings in combat, or anything else, really, as all her sensory organs, like eyes, ears, and skin, were basically superhuman level. P01 could hear the smallest sounds. See the things not everyone else could see, and moved in intricate ways no one else could via eye-hand coordination, which helped a lot in hand to hand combat.

The only reason she _didn't_ feel like she just stepped onto freezing ice was because her own body had long since gotten used to the world and had developed an extraordinary pain tolerance.

_What does sensei want from me? _She was in the middle of reading an article about the relationship between matter and energy. But that all suddenly felt rudimentary as she walked down the hall she thought was endless the first time she came here. _Kihara's always busy. So, what is he doing wasting time when he could be out there making the world a better place?_

She would have preferred for the phenomenal man to get to work on his next big thing, after the failure of the Radio Noise Project, but here he was, asking to speak with _her_.

P01 had lost track by now of how many times she had walked through this hallway, door after door after door after door on her left and her right in perfect symmetry. It was confusing, to say the least, and sometimes… she felt _trapped_.

Maybe it was a good thing she was finally getting some air?

After a while of walking she finally made it to the cafeteria. P01 could've got there faster if she simply displaced herself, but she wasn't allowed to use her abilities in the scientific setting where introducing even one variable into an equation would ruin the whole thing. So she was forced to walk, and now here she was.

**The Cafeteria.**

It was the place the normal people ate at. The people who researched and did all kinds of things to help people all over the world. There were those really _did_ care for the people who didn't have the means to combat viruses and even the battle for fresh water itself.

They were heroes to her, every single person who came to Academy City to use science to _help_ everyone.

Weapons didn't have to be lethal anymore. Instead of vaccinations, there would be cures instead. It was because of _these people _that her home was saved from the Mercer Outbreak. **The Mercer Virus.** The virus that had went so far gone that there was no known cure for the epidemic. It's first appearance was in Greenland, and biologists and many more denizens of Pathology quarantined the place quick. But there was no way to help the people suffering from Mercer and going into a rapid state only to attack their families.

P01 was among those people when she was alive. But it was thanks to Gensei Kihara that the terrible fate that was supposed to come to Greenland never came. After saving everyone in Greenland from the Mercer Outbreak, Academy City came to be known as the home of revolutionaries.

There came to be an even larger influx, and reputation flooded the city of science.

Along the way, Academy City proved itself to be a neutral force building the earth itself into a technological state never thought possible before. Many embraced the ways of Science, and before long, pockets of highly advanced towns and small city's started showing up in pockets all over the world.

They put a stop to global warming. Preserved earth's forests. And were favored by many.

_The earth was entering an era of peace._

And then Esper's started showing up. At first, it started small. A boy who could bend a spoon with his mind. A newborn girl who could command people with but a single sentence as long as she was in direct contact with them. The Esper only exploded in popularity from there.

Academy City fostered Espers and explained them to the world who was so confused as to what was happening to their people.

_But then… bad people started showing up along the way… _P01 knew peace was only temporary, always temporary. _With every generation Esper abilities started getting more advanced. Families would send the children they didn't know what to do with to Academy City. But… some kept their gifted children for themselves. Most grew up to be normal people, with normal abilities that didn't affect their lives too much. Others… others couldn't handle being different. They didn't know who they were, and their Abilities grew to catastrophic proportions as they didn't know how to properly control themselves._

It pained P01 to think about the bad things in life. Dozens of faces clouded her vision. **They were all dead.**

The Android came to a stop at a certain stainless-steel door, holding her head at the pain she felt. P01 wanted to gather herself before facing him, she wanted to get rid of all the guilt, because she did it to _**help**_ people. _I did. _She repeated to herself, breathing in deeply before grabbing the steel handle and opening the door.

P01 stepped into the room, and she made sure not to smile when she was _finally _met with a window. Kihara Gensei's silhouette covered it up a bit, and when he turned around in his chair to face her it became a face, but P01 _still_ saw the blue orange of earth's beautiful sky. She didn't come here to look at the sunset though, and Kihara didn't call her to him for that either.

"You are here." He said, nodding to her as he expected nothing less from his most promising experiment thus far. "I have a mission for you and three others tomorrow. It's about a boy who doesn't belong in this city." Kihara reached down and his hand disappeared under the desk from where P01 stood by the door.

_What is that? _She watched him pull out a black metal suitcase that looked heavily fortified. _Space worthy, even… _P01 thought.

"At first, I thought Number 3 finally lost her mind. But after a thorough investigation, I realized she had to many alibi's to dispose of… yet. And there is still potential use in Number 3 as well." Kihara said that with a smile, but it would be far, far in the future until he made use of that Esper in particular. After all, he had bigger fish to fry right now, "The one I want you to kill is named Eli. **He doesn't belong here.**" He said that in a deep voice as he entered a code, which in turn popped open the suitcase, whose contents were unknown to P01 who nodded along as she absorbed the information relayed to her.

But there was one question she wanted to ask, "How does Number 3 even know about Radio Noise?" P01 couldn't see Kihara and Amai Ao letting the cat out of the bag themselves, _so who did?_

The old man in the chair frowned, "There was one specimen whom… was given too much _leeway_." Kihara said that with a disgusted look on his face, and P01 nodded as the only one who would tell Number 3 would probably be one of the experiments, "Don't worry though, the faulty unit was disposed of soon after. Which leads me to your next mission."

"You want me to kill Eli, right?" P01 guessed.

"Yes." Kihara smiled as this would be more interesting then he thought, "Like I ventured earlier. It was not Number 3 who killed hundreds of my men, but _Eli_. He hasn't given us any other name to call him by. But… we _**are**_ going to have our first outdoor experiment for Accelerator tomorrow. This is all according to the Head Chairman's orders." _So there would be a low likely hood of this failing, _P01 thought when her sensei mentioned that.

Kihara continued, pulling a large revolver out of the suitcase and a matching bullet to go with it in his other hand, "His ability is regeneration. But we've found a toxin that could kill him faster than he can heal. So your mission is to watch over Accelerator, If Eli were to meet him, he'd surely decide that killing Accelerator would be in his best interests. Eli would be right to think that."

Kihara's expression took one of darkness, "We have led Eli into thinking that the experiment will commence at seven, when it will actually be performed thirty minutes prior. Your job is to kill him then, because he makes poor decisions when he is… _emotionally unstable_." Kihara said those last words with pure hatred on his face. P01 knew who it was directed to. "This is our first experiment taking place in a more realistic environment, and after 940 combat scenarios played out in tested environments, we've yet to see any substantial improvement. I honestly don't believe Accelerator would ever be capable of achieving Level 6 this way, but he is still the most promising candidate. Dark Matter was… a disappointment. So, you see how it would be an aggravating setback to lose Accelerator to Eli as well." Kihara sighed at that loss, closing the suitcase and locking it once more.

"The weapons you need to kill him will all be provided in this case here." He said, tapping it with his finger. P01 remained quiet for him to continue, as she could tell there was more, "The location to 10059's test site is also provided with a more in-depth description of Eli's ability. I suggest you always keep him under gun point, he is faster than you think, because regeneration allows him to push the limits of the human body." The tone in the doctor's voice suggested that his knowledge was from experience, and was by no means unfounded.

Gensei Kihara said those words and then laid the case down after putting the weopons back in and closing it. "You have permission to leave the facility. But make sure to show up at the test-site twenty-four hours from now." P01 made no reaction to Kihara's declaration, and soon after the older man turned in his chair to face the city once again. Now, he would wait. _But I guess there is __**one**__ thing I neglected to say. _He thought with realization, as P01 walked over behind him and grabbed the metallic container that held the weapons, "I will be equipping you with CU41 as well," he added, looking out into the city, "And two others, whose identities will be decided upon by your handler. Make sure to get those weapons to them."

_Wait, why do I need __**three**__ more?_ _If it's just regeneration, this shouldn't be too hard. But he's making it out to be like this Eli is a Level 5 or something. Regeneration alone can't be __**that**__ powerful to require four of us. _"But why a team of four?" That was the only thing P01 wanted to know, because nothing was adding up in her head right now. She brought the case to her side, and she remembered the positioning Kihara Gensei's hands took when opening it, The code is _10059? That's convenient. _She guessed that that was one of the reasons Kihara had opened it right in front of her. So she would know the code.

"He…" Kihara Gensei stopped mid-sentence, his words catching and falling on nothing but air, "he regenerates _very_ fast." And when P01 tilted her head to the side in confusion, she realized that was all her creator had to say on the matter.

She nodded, taking Kihara for his word, and turned to leave. She opened the metallic door with her right hand, the handle of the highly advanced suitcase in her left. And when she stepped out into the hall and was about to close the door, she heard one last thing that made her nod again in confirmation.

"**Don't fail me, P01."**

* * *

**Twenty-four Hours Later**

_Kihara-sensei overestimated him. _It might as well have been in slow motion for P01. She raised her arm up, reveolver in hand, and took the shot.

**Bang! **

The gun wasn't silent, no, not even a little. Unlike the mass-produced ones that had a non-existent recoil that struggled to break even an egg, the revolver in P01's hand pushed her an entire foot back. She wasn't expecting the shock at all, and… Eli's limp body falling to the ground was something else she didn't expect either, given how strongly he spoke about his ideals a second ago.

"Well… that's anti-climactic." AU96 said, stepping over to the body who once belonged to the boy that, though AU96 would never admit it, scared him a little. Much like the dead clone a couple yards out, a hole was in his forehead, except it was much larger than hers was.

RU25 smiled though, "Woah!" she hollered out, sarcasm in her expression, "What the fuck was in that thing? Overkill much?"

_No. _CU41 thought in his head, "That Esper's ability was regeneration. That's why P01 equipped us with all this."

P01 nodded at what CU41 said, lowering the gun that still had smoke rising from the barrel. "I couldn't tell you two before, but Kihara said these guns were the only things that could kill him. Some kind of toxin, apparently."

P01 saw the angry looks coming on AU96 and RU25's faces, but she knew they would understand, even if they were a little hurt about it. _The chance is low, but I couldn't have you two letting him know we could kill him. Well… we should probably pack up after-_

"Arrrrrrggghhhhhhhhhhh- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…." Everyone spun to their blond teammate who started screaming in an agonizing pain out of nowhere.

_What the- _"You alright, 96?" CU41 asked, stepping toward his teammate with a worried look on his face.

"It- it HuRTss—ARRRRGGGHHHhhH!" He let out another scream of pain and clutched his forehead. His eyes spun around, searching, but there was no enemy for him to attack right now! _What the fuck is this… _AU96 felt an intense pain he had never felt before, he fell on the ground and started screaming at the top of his lungs.

P01 stepped up to him and bent down, putting a hand on him as he writhed in agony, _What is this protocol? Is Kihara-sensei doing this remotely? _P01 understood that there were safety measures in place that would surely detonate them if they were to ever fall into enemy hands. Only Kihara and the Head Chairman had control of that though, and the chances of an enemy getting ahold of them were extraordinarily low. The chances of said enemy succeeding in reengineering their technologies were even lower. _But he isn't exploding, so what is this?_ P01 was confused, to say the least, "96, what's wrong?" She asked, a worried look on her face while her other companions just watched, shocked.

_Was that going to happen to them too? What was happing to AU96?_

AU96 screamed and screamed in pain. RU25 slowly backstepped from his horrifying sounds, clearly unnerved, but CU41 walked up to P01 who was trying to bring AU96 into a sitting position, "We'll bring him back with us. Have him looked at. I think it's just a malfunction."

_A- A malfunction? I hadn't even considered that as a possibility._ The Android felt so stupid in that moment. When dealing with machinery, there were bound to be some bugs every now and then. No matter how advanced the machinery is. How were _they_ different? "R-right. Let's do that at once-"

**AU96's screams stopped.**

The air itself stood on end at the strange frosty tension that pierced it. Just a second ago, there friend was in pain, and they were going to help him get looked at – P01 put her hand on her blond haired comrade to feel for a pulse, her eyes darkened when there was none – and now, AU96 was dead.

A moment later, AU96's head exploded in a red gore. It got all over P01 who backed away, painted crimson with brains all over her. _Was that the defense protocol? _She thought, but her heart skipped a beat when the red fog of his blood cleared, and his head was revealed to have a hole in it.

The same hole that was in the clone's head.

The same hole that was in Eli's head.

"Who shot him?!" RU25 shouted out, her fists clenching and shaking all at once. She took another step back, mostly on reflex that there was a sniper in the area.

_But there was no gunshot, _P01 and CU41 thought with calm and collected minds, even though they themselves were panicking at the coincidence that was too hard to believe was a coincidence. Despite how advanced everything seemed in this city, not even a silencer was completely silent. If you listened for just the right audio cues, you'd be able to hear it, no matter what. But there was no audio cue to speak of here.

And there was no way AU96's self-defense protocols would've perfectly exploded his head into the shape of a bullet hole, as it was supposed to destroy the entire body. Not just the head. Accelerator had shot the clone. P01 had shot Eli. _So… an Esper ability that can transfer-_

P01 was getting close to figuring it out, but she wasn't quick enough-

"So after this long… you guys _**still**_ couldn't find a way to kill me?" His voice was dark and scratchy, like having just died had put it under a strain. The three Androids that were still alive stared at him in shock, the feeling of watching someone they believed to be dead coming back to life like nothing happened leaving them speechless. "I guess there are things even _**science**_ can't achieve."

Eli stood up slowly, and when he felt a pain in his left arm, he looked at it dryly, seeing the words he himself carved onto it, "Oh yeah, I forgot." He muttered, "I was going to kill all of you for killing her, wasn't I?" Eli said that in a casual voice, no bullet hole in his head anymore, it was almost as if the damage that had been inflicted to him had teleported to AU96, who was dead now, "That was _nothing_ compared to how she died." He said in the blond Android's direction, not even wanting to look back to the 941st experiment, or **10059**, the first outdoor battle test.

Eli reached down then, and took the revolver that was supposed to be able to kill him. As soon as he did that though, he felt a kick coming towards him at an insane speed. Faster than the human eye could see.

Faster than what was humanly possible.

But how many times had Eli faced Esper's with similar abilities? Or Esper's who were arguably faster because they could teleport, moving from Point A to Point B instantaneously?

Eli knew P01 wasn't going to let him gather himself for another second, and so at the last moment he raised up his arms, revolver in hand. He couldn't get a shot off though, because not even the limits of the human body could push itself fast enough to do that. Well… it was a good thing he wasn't trying to shoot her.

"Urgh…" P01 bit her lip at the pain she felt in her arms when she kicked Eli an entire twelve feet away. _Kihara was wrong._ She realized in that moment of burning pain, _It's not __**just**__ regeneration. _The images of the hole in AU96's head made their way to her eyes, and now the pain she felt in her arms assaulted her. If her bones weren't lined with a near indestructible metal, she knew they would've broke, just like how _**Eli's**_ did. _I don't know if this Is considered multi-skill… or if this is just a composite of two abilities, and is technically __**one**__ ability. But one thing is for sure. _

Hurting Eli meant Hurting yourself. And whatever damage was dealt to him, he'd end up healing it on his own in a matter of seconds.

Had P01 reached the end of her one-way road?

Was there any way to get past this obstacle?

* * *

A girl in clothes highly reminiscent of the Christion religion ducked behind a corner as quickly as she could.

**Crash!**

She winced at the sound of a recycling bot being being split right in half.

Her pursuer was able to kill a person seven times over in a single second. And being The Index, the girl in a white nun's habit knew _that_ much at least.

But The Index also knew that her pursuer couldn't kill her even once, as her knowledge ranging from over a hundred thousand books would be lost then. Her pursuer couldn't risk doing anything too lethal, and Index wasn't stupid enough to **not** capitalize on that.

The magician had just crashed, but it would only be a matter of seconds before the game of cat and mouse would resume once again.

_I just have to keep this up for a little longer. _Index's thoughts were in English, and she looked up and started sweating bullets when she saw the sun start setting. _Ah man! This is going to take forever on foot! And if it starts getting dark people are going to start heading home. _Index wasn't one to needlessly involve innocent people in her affairs, even if it would help her a lot. But… there was some cases where she wasn't _technically_ dragging them into this, per se. Like blending into a crowd of students who would always start socializing with her because of the weird clothes she wore. She wasn't involving those people _technically_, and Index knew for a fact that her pursuers wouldn't bring them into this as well.

Whenever Index stayed in one place too long, she noticed that the people around her would start disappearing, which meant Opila runes were in effect. That was when she would move on to the next area as quickly as she could. If she got to the only Christion church in the city, she would be safe. But that place was a ways off, and getting there would be exponentially more difficult as time went on. She had no idea why, but she found the number of threats to her livelihood increasing the more as time went on. Almost as if there was something her pursuers needed within a certain time-frame. Index wasn't stupid, and knew that if she could survive for a certain time limit then whatever event it was that they wanted the Index for would pass. Or… maybe she would have to run forever?

_No, I can't think like that! Negative thoughts will only drag me down_! And so Index made it a point to only think positively until this was over. That didn't mean she wasn't pressed for time though, the later it got meant that less people would be out. Less people out equaled less cover for Index. Less cover for Index equaled bad!

_It's summer in the northern Hemisphere. _Index noted, stepping out of the alley and onto the street with a moderate amount of people as inconspicuously as she could. She looked to the orange sky and winced when she saw how bright the sun was, but she still noted it's position, _I'm guessing I have about two more hours of travel time. I won't be able to make it before sunset like how I wanted._

The journey to safety would take at least three more hours on foot. Index had no money, so a taxy was out of the question, (and she didn't want to hitchhike with some random person!). It was a fact that this chase would bleed into the night. But on the bright side, it wouldn't be much further. And knowing Index, she'd probably lose her pursuer sooner or later, like how she always did. _I only have to dodge the magicians for about an hour._

Index was hidden for now, but they _were_ looking for her. Well… more like waiting for her to slip up, which both parties knew wouldn't happen. But Index wore a bright white-gold habit that'd be ridiculously easy to spot.

It wouldn't be much longer before the chase began once again, but before the Opila Runes took effect once more, Index smiled brightly to a girl who said her habit was pretty.

_I'm finally here. _Index grinned to the girl who asked her where she got her habit from, "This was made only for me!" Index bragged happily, grabbing her habit that was white instead of the normal black.

The Index Librorum Prohibitorumhad finally arrived to Academy City, the city of science. And her pursuers, people who practiced the art of magic, was put in a sticky situation. Use magic and make a scene in a place of science _just_ to capture The Index as fast as possible and risk making an enemy of Necessarius, the entire city, or even the world? Or handicap themselves and try to capture The Index safely without making a scene and angering the people of science?

Index knew coming to this place would be highly advantageous, and she also knew that the magicians after her had to tread carefully when they were around Esper's, even more so then normal people. But… something was weird here.

For how powerful her pursuers were, one would have expected Index to be scared and breathing heavily in shock and fear right now. But that just wasn't the case. For as long as she could remember, she was always being chased. It was **normal**. She didn't know **who** was chasing her. She didn't know **why**. But she did know that the knowledge she had was incredible dangerous, and that if it was in the wrong hands, a lot of innocent people who had nothing to do with magic would be hurt.

That would be the worst possible scenario, so Index made it a point to approach everything cautiously. If she trusted no one, she would never be betrayed. It may have sounded like a sad life, but the fact alone that Index was protecting everyone and doing her part to make the world a safer place for everyone made her happy enough to smile despite all the pain she felt in her heart.

Heck, Index actually felt _better_ than she usually did. Not just happy for her life overall, but also about her chances right now. She was happy about how amazing this place was. And happy about how she had always wanted to visit Academy City. This place was _unbelievably_ beautiful to her.

She thought everyone would look at her strangely because of her Nuns' habit. But how could people with weird abilities themselves look at her and call her weird? In fact, Index received only compliments from the people here. Apparently, foreigners were somewhat of a treat, and Index's unusual appearance was even more pleasant to the eye.

Those who saw the nun felt like they were seeing a rare event. As religious representation was in the low minority in the city of science.

For what was probably the dozenth time. Index smiled, but when she started to realize the lack of people, she knew it was time to move.

She started jogging away in the direction of the church, totally clueless as to who she would meet the coming day.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: The chapter ends with a half introduction to the Index Arc! Yay! But also... it seems that the Sisters Arc _may_ or _may not_ be effected by this Eli guy. I'll go more into his ability the next chapter... or maybe I won't x'D**

**Hehehe. I do have a few announcements to make though. 1. I went and reread the past two chapters and changed a bunch of typos. God... it was so terrible... and the fact English is my only language only made it even more embarrassing. 2. I won't be following canon 100%! If there is something I don't think is realisitic, it won't happen (like that body switching arc, was that supposed to be a meme or something?). I will also be introducing the rest of the world into the story too. There _has_ to be a reason the rest of the world just lets Academy City get away with so much crap. So I want to explore Academy City's impact on the world.**

**Science and Magic's possible impact on the world if it happened in real life is actually one of my biggest inspirations for the story! The global scale of a characters actions is the most exciting thing for me! **

**Well... ahem. Let me go on to the reviews now!**

**Guest chapter 2 . Dec 18 **

**1\. The level 5s are normally address with numbers instead of ranks.**

**Don't worry my friend, I fixed that this chapter! Thanks for telling me that, I was confused as I was writing everything and I didn't know what to call them either. So I just came up with ranks, but I fixed it, thanks for the heads up!**

** 2\. Accelerator killed 10031 Sisters so isn't 10059 a typo?**

**No, it wasn't a typo. You have to remember that this story takes place _before_ the deaths of 10031 and all her previous sisters. This is _10059_ who died, the first clone to die in the outdoor experiments (I think that's what it was). I hope that cleared things up. And it's really cool to talk about these kinds of things to a fellow fan of the series!**

** 3\. Is this Eli person an esper or a magician? Cause if he were to use magic as an esper, it would kill him, plus how can he defeated Number 6 when we don't even know that person or what esper powers he/she has, but if this turn out to be a bluff, it won't do him good against even Accelerator.**

**Eli is a whole Esper. And I literally just realized that he _may _be able to use magic because of his ability to come back from the dead and heal… I don't know how I feel about that though... Do you think it would be realistic for him to use magic in the future? I honestly don't know myself... For your other question, about Level 6, P01 also thought that was a bluff... but what Eli said may or may not be true, we don't really know much at all really. And I have no Idea who Number 6 is either, I can't wait to go into his/her story when I get into it (which will be a while)! And as for Eli vs Accelerator... that fight hasn't happened and may never happen. We don't really know... Eli _does_ want Accelerator dead though...**

** 4\. Where did it say that Accelerator lost an arm? You sure you didn't mistake it or anything?**

**I didn't specifically reveal it, my bad, but there _was_ a point where I wrote up something that alluded to him having lost an arm in the past. I could tell you where it is... but I'd feel like a spoiler if I did that. You sure do have a Keen eye sir/mam!**

** 5\. I don't want to see P01 getting killed, she sounds like an interesting person.**

**Uh…..… (indefinite silence) Thanks for the long review Mister/Miss! You really got my mental gears moving with all your ideas. Thanks :)**

**Drakensteam chapter 2 . Dec 18 **

**Well this is certainly another interesting chapter. I really like stories which follow the original material's style, and you do so very well. Also, the dark side aspect gives it a cool edge. Keep at it!**

**Thanks a lot for the compliment. I honestly feel a little embarrassed, but I'm glad your enjoying it! I honestly don't know my own style, but if it's _anything_ like the original's then by association that must mean it's pretty darn cool! Oh yeah... and I neglected to say that this story _may _have more darkness then there is light. Because happy endings are bad mojo! Unless it's a sad happy ending... like one person important died for everyone else to be happy or something. I'm not going to pull an Akame Ga kill though if I ever decided to end the story though!. Thanks for the review and the support, Drakensteam! **

**I hope everyone has a happy Christmas! Or if your not into that kind of stuff, Happy holidays!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 4 The Longest Day In History, Final.**

**A/N: Woah! Why do I get hyped for my own story?**

**I have so much Ideas, and there is so much that's happening in the Index world that it's kind of hard to cover everyone's story without skipping corners. I don't want to intentionally hide stuff or half-ass anything (sorry for cursing)... but I'm going to reveal more and more as the story goes on! Just a little reminder, I'm not following the Index canon exactly. This is my idea for what a realistic Toaru Majutsu would look like. That's all. Some characters may be out of character, and if you notice that, it's because I thought changing some things would be more realistic. So I'm sorry if a character is tooo smart or is too stupid. I just don't see how someone can NOT realize something that was literally obvious. Realistically, with a charcaters point of view they may see things that other characters don't, and the same thing goes vice versa. There's a lot of things I refuse to change about Touma's personality, but I'll try my best to explain his insanity. **

**Anywho… I hope you can all enjoy the chapter!**

**Ps: My family in Canada literally has four Christmas trees! Is that even normal?! **

* * *

**Crack. **

**Click.**

**Crack.**

The strange chewing sounds of bones snapping back together and meshing into themselves to form coherent structures once again filled the air. Eli winced as it happened, after just dying, he felt very sensitive, but he'd felt this pain many times before. He was used to it. But it still hurt… _a lot. _It was just a matter of shrugging it off at this point.

"You actually kicked me," He remarked, it was done in more of an understanding voice though instead of sarcasm. Because he understood why P01 did that. He imagined if he were in their shoes, he imagined himself being told to go kill an Esper, because he was being a bad, _bad_ Esper and killing the researchers who were working on the Level 6 shift project. And now, his target was actually more powerful then he thought. Eli understood _that_ part, at least, because there have been times in his life where he had severely underestimated someone and paid the price dearly. But… he couldn't understand the part where just _letting _people die was a _good_ thing.

And yes… until he actually met a radio noise clone himself, he would consider them _people_. It was better to be safe then sorry. _As for Kihara's Androids…. They seem to have self-control. And they also seem to have a little humanity, because they reacted so strongly to my killing AU96. That doesn't mean I know their reasons for going along with this, but… I want to understand from their point of view, even if it won't change my mind. I need to make a choice that Kihara wouldn't expect. Killing them is too obvious, it'd show that I'm just childish, like back then… but I cant just let them live scot-free either. They have to pay for what they did. That's my reasoning for killing AU96, he was the only one who didn't have a gun, because whatever his ability was was probably more dangerous. Yeah, AU96's death is their payment, he looked important to them. _ In Eli's eyes, they killed the clone. He killed their friend. **They were even now.**

But then P01 just had to go and kick him. _Did she really __**not**__ consider 10059 a real person before? Still? Did P01 believe in Kihara so strongly that she would've killed me, based on his word alone? And… did she really get mad when I retaliated and killed one of their own? Ok… actually, for the record, __**they**__ attacked __**me**__ first. That was just my body defending itself, is all._

_But for how coordinated they were, they still failed to gather the most important information on the enemy before attacking. They knew I couldn't die, Kihara knew that too, so what was in that bullet. Why is Academy City sending rookies after me? _He almost felt bad for how much of a disadvantage they were in. The only Esper's who could defeat Eli were the ones that could incapacitate him without harming him. But not by normal incapacitation methods, because if they knocked him out, they would be knocking themselves out, _only for me to wake up a couple seconds later. Like what happened to AU96. The only way for them to beat me is to tie me up, and prevent me from ever being able to hurt myself too. Because even if I was tied up it would be as simple as biting my own tongue off to kill everyone else holding me captive, one by one. Unless there was a whole lot of them. Then I'd be in trouble. But then again… I wouldn't just let anyone tie me up so easily. They'd need a dedicated taskforce trained to apprehend me._

That's why Eli was surprised to see only four people after him. They would need a lot more to have even a semblance of a chance. And then have some more _just in case _those ones died trying to kill him. They would have to kill Eli, and then sacrifice one person in order to capitalize on those few seconds he would be out of it. _That's what it would take… ish. _Eli thought. He had come up with a thousand possible scenarios for himself to lose. _My body is constantly trying to reset to it's natural state, at the cost of others. So as long as Kihara or anyone else finds a way to beat me without altering that, they'd win._ His tactical line of thinking just proved that he couldn't be farther from the word Narcissist, because he knew he _could_ lose. He had lost in the past, and he could _still_ lose now as long as the right circumstances were met. There was always the possibility, and for Eli to ignore it would be bold of him. And boldness was never a good thing when dealing with a Kihara, a person who could turn the tables in but a single move.

Although…

If whoever he was fighting simply _prepared_ for him _before_ they attacked, they'd definitely be able to take them down. Although… not kill him. He could come back to life, after all.

**Regeneration. **

**Healing Factor.**

**Increased Metabolism.**

Whatever the hell you wanted to call it.

Esper's that could regenerate injured parts of themselves weren't that rare, actually. Eli knew that, and when he flexed out his arms that he could use again despite the phantom pain of doing so caused, he admitted that fact. Out of one thousand Esper's, only one would have a form of regeneration. But it would only be simple things, like putting together the torn tensile tissues of muscles a little faster, or creating an entirely new circulatory system in case of the situational event that the Esper's veins would pop like a water balloon. A very bloody water balloon. Heck, some Espers can go their entire lives without even realizing it, but modern day Esper technologies (modern day for Academy City at least) could measure the subtle waves regenerative type Esper's gave off. Most of those Esper's were categorized into Level 0 though. How was being able to grow your nails faster helpful to Academy City?

It just goes to show that Regeneration wasn't that extraordinary an ability compared to a lot of other abilities. But… Eli's was at a scale that was nearly instantaneous. Remarkable even. And not only was its repair speed ridiculously quick, it repaired _**everything**_. This ability was particularly unique as it persisted even after death. Not many Esper powers could do that. The only reason he was called Level 0 was because his ability wouldn't activate unless his body left it's prime state. _I think that's the reason I'm not a midget. _Eli hypothesized.

Many would think that coming back to life and super-fast healing would be a really cool ability to have. An overpowered ability to have. Or… even an ability that was just plainly unfair.

But Eli himself was an example of why that wasn't so (And he could name a dozen Abilities he'd rather have too).

He was a normal boy once… but bad things started to happen all around him when his own American people found out about his ability. Espers weren't 'Espers' in America, they were mutants who were different from everyone else, and though it was extremely rare, a mutant would show up every now and then, as long as the requirements to create one were met in the natural world. Eli didn't know exactly how all that worked, but he knew he wasn't a Gemstone, because his ability was always changing. It was only able to bring him back to life at first… it couldn't heal him at all. But then it started evolving the older he got and the more things he experienced. And then when Eli first encountered Academy City at Greenland… _I… I don't want to think about that place…_ but… but Eli knew that in some cases, not being able to die was a fate _worst_ then death.

How many times was he sent to that empty void, that was neither death nor life… it _broke_ him. Broke him to the point that he stopped caring about himself.

Being in that place for months, and even years on end… no normal person would be able to handle that. Solitude was one of the worst forms of torture.

Eternal suffering in a place where no one could help you.

Dying meant he would go that place again. So naturally, it was painful.

Incredibly painful for him.

_What is that place anyways?_

He had no idea what that Limbo really was. To him it was the **Endless. **So that's what he called it. Whenever he died in this world, he was sent to that world. He'd float in that abyss for months on end, even years, waiting until the time it would spit him back out again. Sometimes, he would wait so long that he thought he would really die that time. That he'd be stuck in that place where time was stretched infinitely forever... All by himself…. For so, _**so**_ long. It was traumatizing, to say the least. And every time he died, doubting the fact he would be revived another time, he thought he would go crazy in that place if he had to stay there for even a second later.

_But I never did. Despite all the pain I felt at having to live in such a horrible world. Because… this world… it's not __**all**__ bad. I'm just lucky enough to only see the bad stuff. That's it._

Eli knew there was a chance that a beautiful flower would grow here. A rare gem that shined so bright not even the darkness would be able to dim it. Because if this world could make something that beautiful… then it wasn't as bad as he thought it was, right?

But every time he found it, someone ended up **stepping** on it.

Sometimes, Eli felt like he was carrying the world in his hands.

Aleister was planning something big, he knew it for a fact. Would it be good for the world? Why was Aleister trying to make a Level 6? How would gaining the powers of god help anyone? Having that much power was just too much. There was a reason only bad things happened when humans try to understand something beyond their means.

If Academy City was building a tower that could reach god, what would happen if god refused them, or if that tower collapsed? How many would die? And how much people would be saved if that tower _really _could reach god? Eli didn't believe in a god, because he thought that if gods existed… they wouldn't let Man walk down a path like **this**. _So, Academy City is just full of delusional idiots who believe that what they are doing is right, so it's okay to butcher people. I won't allow it._

He couldn't ignore the things he was seeing right here and now… but he also couldn't ignore the small things happening around him as well.

Like what they were trying to do to Accelerator.

Eli wanted to help, but his hands could only carry so much. And… if he dropped something that was important to him, he wouldn't be able to just let go of the rest of the world to bend down and pick up that one thing.

So what was he supposed to do right now?

Focus on what really mattered?

**The Entire World.**

Or let go of the world to try and pick up the small things that he left behind?

**Academy City.**

He couldn't die, but in the past, he wasn't able to protect the things he would die for.

He was at a crossroads. Standing between what was the beyond, the choice he knew he _**had**_ to make for the betterment of the world, or what was below him, the people who were suffering and crying in silence… all alone.

_**Just like me…**_

It took a while, but he finally realized that, _This isn't about me. _It never was, and Eli stared out to P01 with a complicated look under his bangs. All his anger, all his sadness, all his regret… it was still there… but it was not directed at P01 anymore. _Because she's not the cause. Killing them would be the same as them killing that girl. It won't be making anyone's life better… only make me feel like…. I avenged her… _Was vengeance a good thing to pursue?

It felt good. And Eli would be making sure that they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else. But was doing the wrong thing for a good reason right? If you killed one person, ripped them limb from limb, and then saved ten thousand people the next day… did that make you a good person?

Eli shook his head, trying to focus on what was right in front of him instead of the future, as much as he subconsciously wanted to plan for the future, he really, _really_ had to focus.

_She failed to knock the gun out of my hands. That's what she was going for, because if I were in her position, I wouldn't attack an enemy with **my** abilities unless it was for a good reason. __**I**__ have the gun._ P01 knew that. He knew that. CU41 knew that. RU25 knew that. He was in control of the situation and that was final.

P01 had traveled faster than sound to land that kick. But he _still _blocked it. _Honestly,_ Eli thought, _I thought she was going to use that teleport skill from earlier. But she didn't, maybe it's only for long distance?_ _Or they have to wait a little before they can use it? I don't know the specifics, but I need to expect her to use it __**constantly**__. _He hadn't seen P01 and the other Androids use it himself, but the fact that he hadn't caused him to think it was some kind of teleportation or matter displacement. He honestly hadn't expected to succeed in taking AU96's revolver, and though he overestimated P01, he knew that paranoia was why he kept his losses to a minimum. Eli couldn't mitigate the heavy damage dealt to him any lesser, and having his arms broken like a dried-out twig _hurt_. But even though the three androids knew he could bleed. Knew that they could _hurt_ him. It was extremely frustrating to know that they just _couldn't_.

_If I'm right about what his Esper abilities are, if I try to fight him… I'll lose. _Eli was 12 feet away from her, and though it may have seemed like too short a distance to be on edge, they both knew that if they tried to do anything, the other would notice it. P01 and her comrades had seen what had happened to AU96, and they knew that all Eli would have to do is point that gun at his own head, and one of them would die for sure. It was a dangerous game of hot potato, where losing meant-

_Boom!_

That would be it, **dead**. Gone from this world. Just like AU96. Just like the dead Radio Noise Clone, 10059.

Eli hoped the message he sent was conveyed properly, "What happened to your friend just now," Eli began, in as empathetic a voice as he could, "You guys did the _exact_ same thing to that girl right there." Eli saw them both as one in the same, "I'm a monster. I know that." _I've always known that… because even though I've saved millions, it wouldn't excuse what I just did to… AU96… they don't even have real names_… _They were victims, just as she was_. _But there's a point to where being a victim isn't an excuse anymore. _If someone went out and murdered everyone in their class because they were bullied, even though it was _technically_ the bully's fault. The kid who was bullied would still have to pay for what they did. That's what Eli thought he had to do. _Because ten thousand people (just considering Radio Noise alone) is too much to shrug off and call a mistake. But it's not only your fault Accelerator, those deaths are not __**only**__ on your hands. I know that. And I also know that applies to every single person involved with this experiment. __**Especially**__ the ones who pushed it forward. So far, those people included you, Accelerator, the three Androids who are also in on it, and __**every**__ single researcher involved, and… Is Misaka Mikoto involved with this massacre too?_

He didn't want to kill someone for no reason, and Eli knew from experience that Scientists _loved_ to target little kids who just didn't know better. That's what they did him too, just… differently. Sometimes Eli forgot he was only 16, and that he was dealing with crap all over the world a kid wasn't supposed to be dealing with. When he first visited Academy City, six years ago, he knew that this was a place he would have to destroy eventually, as their influence were the biggest threat to peace in this world. He saw Aleister Crowley making an army of Esper's and he had no idea _why_. Was Academy City's research into the mystical Esper really just for the betterment of the entire world? Or was 'Research' just a face to hide an ever-growing military force?

That was why Eli came here. To find the real reason as to _why_ Academy City was gearing Esper's in a direction that was more violent than scientific. And Eli learned that if Academy City would allow something like _this_ to happen, that if all these scientists did was torment _children_, then it had to be destroyed. Wiped out _completely_. But Eli met a certain person who changed his mind. Who showed him that… science could be a _good thing_ too.

Sure, there were some bad things about Academy City that Eli didn't like (hated), but the good things far outweighed the bad. Many people called this place _home_, and Eli didn't want to take anyone's home away from them and leave them all alone with nowhere else to go. Many would be sad if he destroyed this place.

Eli didn't want anyone to be sad.

He wanted everyone to be happy.

Eli knew that was what he wanted to do now.

So how would he destroy all the bad things in Academy City… without hurting anyone that was innocent?

**Why does there always have to be a shadow where there is light?**

Eli had experienced the light before his ability manifested, but after that… the only thing that existed in his world was darkness. His ability destroyed his world and sent him to a place he would never be able to escape. That was the theme of his story. But did it have to be the theme of Number 3's as well? _Unless I meet her myself… _Eli decided,_ I can't assume she's at fault. And I can't expect a fourteen-year-old kid to automatically know what to do in a situation like this. Even if she is a Level 5, it doesn't mean everything is easy. Being stronger than everyone else doesn't make Life any less painful. _He wouldn't come up with any conclusions right now, because he had **priorities**. Important things that needed to be handled _**sooner**_ rather than _**later**_. And judging some teenaged kid wasn't very high on that list. Even if he was a teenaged kid himself.

He had to be an adult right now. Because he was in an adult's world where his childish weakness would be a magnet that attracted bad things. And losing didn't just mean he would fail his goal; he would be failing _everyone _who ever put their trust in him. Thousands would've died for nothing if he lost even once. So, it was his job to give those lives worth. Give worth to the people who died thinking they were nothing... **less than zero**. _Everyone… who I left behind… _Eli wanted to say this out loud, but he didn't want Kihara to hear this, because he knew the scientist would use them against him, _all of you who left this world…_ _believing that they couldn't do anything to help… Your lives __**do**__ matter… and if you can't believe that yourself… then watch me prove it to you. Watch me everyone, from wherever you are. _Eli had the childish dream to make a world where everyone could smile. He owed it to _them._ But he knew better than anyone that he couldn't use childish tactics like 'mercy' to make his childish dream a reality.

Eli was a hypocrite, he knew that.

But dying to another child his age, it made Eli think further about things that weren't so simple as black and white. Kihara Gensei wanted him to doubt himself. Eli knew it. That was just how the Kihara's fought. They made you question yourself, made you doubt the reasons for what you were fighting for. _Who_ you were fighting for. So that's why Kihara Gensei sent a bunch of kids after him. To make him think twice about killing them. _Well… Gensei, you won that battle. I'm not going to lie, I overreacted when I saw her dead body earlier. I didn't know what to do. What to __**think**__. Were they people? Or were they mindless drones? I just assumed the worst… like __**always**__. Then I had a temper tantrum and killed a kid._ But he didn't regret killing AU96, what if it wasn't Eli who came here? What if it was some random teenaged kid (with spiky black hair) who had nothing to do with this but was misfortunate enough to encounter 10059's body? What if it was an innocent person who walked into the wrong place, at the wrong time?

AU96 would've killed an _**innocent**_ person.

If AU96 was in CU41's shoes, he would've killed Eli, no questions asked. No confirmation that he was the target or anything. At least CU41 had the sense to think about things calmly, and make sure of the situation _before_ resorting to killing. That was one of the major reasons Eli didn't feel bad about killing the blond teen, at least, other than the fact it was kill or be killed.

Eli opened his mouth, and for the first time since their encounter he was calm, understanding. Kihara obviously didn't tell them about his ability, and yet he sent them to him anyway, sent the Androids to their deaths. So maybe the three murderers in front of him weren't _completely_ at fault here. Eli raised the revolver up, and then he pointed it away from the three Androids in a non-aggressive way, it shocked the people who just killed him and expected him to be pissed at them for doing that, "You guys seriously didn't know about my ability and what It could do until just now?" He asked, getting even more surprised when he put two and two together and realized that Kihara Gensei had only sent them to their deaths. _He must think I'm fucking stupid. _"It seems whoever sent you here wanted you to die. Don't tell me it was Kihara Gensei. Cause that's who I think it is. Amai Ao definitely isn't in this for the long haul."

RU25 looked at Eli with blank eyes, and his uncaring tone confused her, _How does he know that? And… why didn't P01 tell us about his ability before he killed __**AU96**__?!_

P01 stayed alert, but her heart was pumping fast, doubt and tension making a cozy home inside of it, _What? How does he know about Kihara-Sensei? _P01 glared at Eli, who was looking over to a shocked CU41, _And Sensei wouldn't let me die that easy, _she thought as she balled her hands into fists angrily, but what Eli said next threw her for a loop, "I killed his granddaughter, Therestina. But he isn't the vengeful type, so this is to prove something else." Eli admitted, really thinking about it. _What?! _P01's jaws dropped at what he was saying so casually.

Eli continued, trying his best to convince the three soldiers in front of him who were either being tricked, or really were just evil. He didn't want to have to hurt them if he didn't have to, "You guys have heard of The Mercer Outbreak, right?" He asked, already knowing the answer. P01 started hyperventilating, but he wouldn't stop now, "The world saw it as a random evolution of an already deadly disease millions of people have, but don't even realize it. The Staphylococcus aureus. It is caused by a mutated strain of that Staphylococcus. But it isn't a natural disaster like how everyone believes. Do you know who caused the outbreak that killed more than 88 percent of all the quarantined people in Greenland, and even threatened to kill everyone in the world?" Eli paused, memories of that place still giving him nightmares 'till this day coming to the forefront of his mind, he breathed in deeply and finally said, "Therestina Kihara-"

"Greenland…" Eli looked over to the owner of that small voice, he watched P01's hands fall to her sides, RU25 asked what the fuck she was doing, CU41 was speechless, and Eli heard her ask of him over the other two, "You were there?"

Eli felt his heart pang in pain, _Is she from Greenland?! Please don't tell me she had to go through that hell! Arrghhh damn it! Why is this world so sad? _"I was." Eli said sadly, "I tried to stop her…" Eli trailed off then, and the anger and regret was visible in his tone when he whispered, "But I was too late."

_No! Nononononono! Therestina is a hero! She was the one who died making the cure, she wouldn't just- _P01 tried to explain it away in her head, but when Eli said the things she was already suspecting she knew she was actually just ignoring the truth this whole time.

Eli dropped the revolver he held in his hand, and he suddenly didn't feel like fighting anyone anymore, "Therestina wanted to create the fabled Level 6, and it was hypothesized that only during a catastrophic crescendo event will one appear. An _Awakening, _she called it." Eli mocked the words of that certain Kihara, "Therestina, she was crazy." The maniacal laughter coming from that women echoed in his ears as he admitted something to P01 the world was better off not knowing, "The Mercer Infection only targets people who aren't Espers. And Esper's who _are_ infected are **tested**."

_So, this whole time… Kihara-sensei was… _P01 didn't want to believe the words coming out of Eli's mouth, but she remembered her best friend, her best friend that had the ability to turn water into ice. He was _immune, _just like she was. But then even he started to show symptoms…. And suddenly, everything started making sense.

"Only an A.I.M. Diffusion field will halt it's affects, and it will only turn the infected Esper into a carrier of the infection until it reaches the brain, that's when it becomes a 50/50 survival rate. They'd succumb to the infection and start attacking anyone who isn't infected. Or the infected Esper's body will fight Mercer off and receive a permanent boost to their ability. It's unknown as to why Mercer refuses to attack the brain's cells when it is in the presence of A.I.M. Field. You'll… have to ask Kihara that. I'm not lucky enough to have a casual conversation with the guy without wanting to rip his throat out." Eli frowned when he said that name, as he turned his back to the three Androids who weren't attacking him, or talking back to him. He was wasting time here playing with Kihara's foot soldiers, he had to get a move on now, "I'm not going to tell you everything that happened there P01, I don't know if you were there or not, but telling from the look on your face, It looks like you got out before stage two. Sometimes… ignorance is bliss." He said that, and he raised his hand up to his face and looked at it, in his peripheral vision he could see 10059. "All that matters is that it wasn't Academy City who _saved_ Greenland," He clenched his hand into a fist, and watched as his blood started dripping down onto the ground. The red liquid fell, and immediately started racing back to his body, trying to get back to safety. When Eli stopped applying pressure the wound closed up, but he had a sad look on his face when he did that, "_**This place**_ was the one to forsake Greenland. They created the Mercer Infection themselves, and they couldn't even control it. They couldn't get their Level Five to awaken in their _supposedly controlled _environment, and they couldn't even clean up their own mess." _What would've happened to the rest of the world if I wasn't there? How many people would've died because of your fucking obsession Therestina?! How can you die laughing at pain? How do you find satisfaction in __**hurting**__ people? _He remembered putting a blade into the scientist's chest, and he remembered her looking into his eyes, and telling him that _he was special_. She took away many of the things Eli loved… and when Eli finally killed her in the end and saved everyone… he felt like _he_ was the who lost.

With a heavy breath, he took a step forward to the clone, and then another and another until he was standing above her. He grabbed the dead body that was red and bloody, and carried it up into his chest in a bridal position, doing so in a way so that her stomach wouldn't fall out even more than it already was.

"You can't beat me." He said strongly, "You're not even strong enough to know that you're being controlled. I don't think you three are bad people. I think your just trying to help." _Isn't everyone just trying to help… at the end of the day? _He asked himself, then frowned and shook his head 'no'. He turned around to face the three androids who he thought he was going to kill, but decided not to. "You're not helping anyone by doing _**this**_, though."And then he said in a pleading tone, that sent shivers down RU5's spine, but was more of a warning to CU41 and P01, _**"Please don't let me catch any of you doing some fucked up shit like this ever again." **_Eli was smiling when he said that. And then he turned around, dead body in hand, and started walking away.

CU41 gulped down the lump in his throat, and he thought with sweat streaming down in his face, _Did Kihara-sensei really send us here to die? _He knew he would have to ask that question to the good doctor in person though.

* * *

**District 6**

Kamijou Touma, for the lack of better words, was not having a very good day.

Most students his age saw July 21st as a day of freedom. A day where, after being put through the exasperating merry-go-round that was Esper development and Academics at the same time, was also a day to sit back and relax.

But Touma really couldn't see the difference between today and… well… every other day in his life. Mom and Dad texted him too, saying _'It's going to be your little sister's birthday next weekend! Can't wait 'till you get here Touma-chan!' _He knew it was his mother texting him, always getting excited over the simplest things.

But even though Touma felt a pit of regret and sadness well up in his chest from not being able to make it to Otohime's birthday, he had still texted his mother with the biggest frown on his face, _'She's not my sister, Mom! Cousin! She's my cousin, jeez. Don't you know what a Cousin is?! And I can't come this year… Komoe-sensei says I have to do summer school…'_

Touma thought his frown couldn't get any deeper, when his Mom had replied with a simple _'Oh dear…'_ followed by silence, he started to feel like a neglected child. Was it a bad thing for a healthy 16 year old boy to want a _little_ bit more attention from his mom then a simple 'oh dear'?

_Like, I don't know… maybe a 'do better Touma-chan.' Like how Komoe-sensei would say, or even something more on the rebellious side? Like 'Fuck summer school and come celebrate you little sister's birthday young man!'. Such Misfortune…. _And when Touma thought that, he really did feel like it was even more terrible this time around, as he couldn't even go to his younger cousin's birthday, especially after what happened to her parents three years ago.

And the worst thing was that Touma wasn't getting anything he wanted today!

**For once! **

For once in his life he had wanted to go a day without feeding into his manga habit! _But then I just had to go and waste __**two hours**__ reading exactly that! _Kamijou Touma sunk even further in his seat. And his waiter looked to him with a complicated expression on her face that hurted Touma even more. _'Oh dear…' _Touma heard his mom's voice in his head, and he felt like what was left of his sanity was crashing down all around him. He felt like he was in a bad, bad dream. _Oh look, _He thought to himself lowly, _a teenaged boy who comes to a family restaurant all alone. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? Or __**any**__ friends for that matter? Must be another nerd? That's what this damn lady is probably thinking right now. I have the worst luck!_

But Touma couldn't have known what was on the smiling waiter's mind, _Is he ever going to order yet? _She wasn't judging him at all, but she had the sense to know that he was probably having an existential crisis right now. What else would a sweating teen who was about to rip his own hair out meant these days? "Uh… are you ok, Mister?" The waiter asked of Touma, a bright smile on her face.

_And apparently, I missed seeing a super cute nun girl earlier too! Why do I have to have to be so misfortunate?! Whyyyyyyyyy-! _"Huh…" Touma hiccupped when that question was asked of him. His face started going red when he looked to the women who was also his waiter with wide eyes. How long had it been since someone asked _if he was okay_? He had the most misfortunate life. All his friends thought he was a joke. He himself had an insatiable desire for dorm mothers and manga that his innocence was sketchy… but… he was luckily enough to have someone _worry about him_? Like this woman here?

_Is-is this what falling in love is like? _Kamijou Touma felt like all the terrible things he'd gone through that day was all redeemed in that one moment. He seriously felt like his life was not a sad one. _This is unreal._

The waiter's voice was angelic to him, and after seeing Touma nod dreamily, she smiled to him once again, _He must be happy school is finally out, _she thought innocently, _I know I would be If I were him._ "Would you like the dinner special?" She asked, raising her index finger into the air, "You look unsure, and if this is your first time here, I highly recommend trying our Fried Macaroni and cheese. It was originally a Western dish, but we've cultivated it into our own by- "

"I'll take it."

"Uh, don't you want to think about this, sir?"

"No." Touma said seriously, feeling like he could trust this woman with his life, "I want that macaroni thing and I want it now." _I'm hungry!_

The woman who was also Touma's waiter sweatdropped at his eagerness for a second, but nodded, nonetheless. And just as the door belled, she bowed a bit before thanking Touma and saying that it would be around ten minutes for his food to get here. She had no idea that Touma's heart literally kicked into overdrive at the sight of the two persons who just came in.

"-You're actually a Mudkip," Misaka Mikoto said with a sigh to her friend with auburn who looked at her brightly like that was a compliment.

Mikoto wasn't complimenting Shirai Kuroko, but she was the one who was offended when Kuroko's head tilted to the side in confusion, "Mudkip. The cute blue frog from Pokémon?!" Mikoto asked loudly, really panicking here now and wanting to shake her friend who couldn't **not** know _Mudkip_. Sure, he wasn't as cute as Gekota, but the blue amphibian came close!

"I-I've never played that game, Onee-sama…" _Damn it! Onee-samaaaa loves that game! When I get home, I'm gonna play through the whole thing! _Kuroko didn't know how she _hadn't_ played that game yet. But she would play it just for that…. _Wait… cute __**frog**__ Pokémon? _Kuroko's spidey sense was going off, and as cute as Mikoto looked to her when she was fangirling about something she loved, she just had to burst her bubble and ask in a serious tone, "Onee-sama," Kuroko began, trying to sound as mature as she could even though she wanted to punch herself for what she was about to ask, that needed to needed to be addressed, "You don't play Pokémon, just for that Mudkip thing, right?"

"HUhhh…. Of course not…." Mikoto frowned and then looked away with a red face, refusing to meet Kuroko's searching eyes. She realized she had revealed something she had never wanted her best friend to know. _Now I'll never be able to play Pokémon with six Mudkips in the same party! _She cried on the inside, but her outside was calm and composed and she was perfectly deflecting all of Kuroko's attempts at romance _'No one will like you for the childish things you adore, but I will!' _to which Mikoto denied in less than a second. Her friends perverted mind was practically routine by now.

The same waiter that attended to Touma saw that this was her chance to finally help the two good friends who could probably sit there talking to each other all day if she let them. Mikoto took any reprieve she could get, and as the older woman directed them to their booth, Touma sat in the back of the store hiding behind a wall that was made to separate booths, _Crap! If I try to leave, they'll see me! They're sitting right by the god damn window!_

Touma did not want to be here anymore. He wanted to run away from that bomb waiting to explode _before_ it exploded. Sure, Misaka Mikoto might have looked harmless, but that crazy middle schooler had chased him all over town, and as much as he wanted to… he just didn't have the guts to punch a girl… even if she _wanted_ him to fight her seriously. Touma couldn't have had any idea how _**not**_ fighting the crazy powerful Esper was having the opposite affect of what he wanted. Because him refusing to fight her was the ultimate form of roasting (disrespect) in Mikoto's eyes.

Touma silently waited, it would be a couple minutes until his food came… and when it did it would be all over for him because then the Level 5 would surely know where he was hiding at. _I just have to wait for an opening, and then I'm getting the fuck outta here! Oh look, there's my chance-!_

He had wanted to wait for an opportunity, and when 3 teenagers about his age (probably Level 0s) came into the store, he saw it. Touma got up to use them as cover and sprint out the door, as it was left open by the three teens who just walked in, but when one of the teens with black hair the same color as Touma's turned at looked at Mikoto, his eyes opening wide as he said to his buddy, "Look y'all, we have a Level 5 here today. Probably came here just to rub it in our damn faces."

He took a step towards her, and though he wasn't the biggest in the group, all his friends followed him, "What's it like," The high school boy in his first year named Kijima asked, he leaned in towards the middle schooler in her last year, but he wasn't so close as to violate her personal space, "Being a Level 5, that is?" He hadn't asked her using any offensive words, but the _way_ he said it grated Mikoto's nerves.

Her right hand balled into a fist from where it was on the table, _It hurts. _Mikoto thought, but it wasn't the physical that was the problem here. When she was younger, she came to Academy City because that's where her hero was going too. It took a lot of hard work, and not everything in her journey to becoming a Level 5 was… _easy…_

And what did Mikoto get for becoming a Level 5, what was she rewarded with for being the strongest Esper? _Pain. _Mikoto bit her lip and looked at the table in front of her. She saw fine wooden grains and heard Kuroko tell the boys in a stern voice that she was with Judgment. But… what she was really seeing was a massacre. She saw her own **arm** separated from her body. Broken goggles lying on the metal floor… _forgotten._

_She wanted me to save them. _Pain and Regret hit her like a train full of dynamite. She bit down harder, and then blood started to stream down her lips, _But I couldn't save her or anyone else. I'm a murderer… They're dying right now and I'm sitting here doing __**nothing**__ about it. _In her head, she saw another version of herself, '_Misaka doesn't want to die…' _She said to herself, '_and she knew the only person who would understand would be her big sister.' _Mikoto clenched her fist even harder, and she started to feel static all around her _'She was scared at first, Admits Misaka to her big sister shyly. But she knows she can count on __**you**__ now! She knows she isn't alone anymore.' I'm sorry… Accelerator was too strong- no… that's just an excuse and you know it. So, what's it like…. being a Level 5? _That was the question Kijima had asked of her. And to Mikoto, the answer was simple, _It's painful. _Pain was the only feeling she got in return for becoming a Level 5.

Mikoto was the strongest. But underneath that mask was a scared, crying girl who was all alone.

_And they'll always be alone. _She just didn't know how similar she was to the ten thousand people she wanted to protect. In her eyes, they were alone, not her._ I can't let this keep happening. She said I was her big sister… so what am I doing right now other than sitting here and letting them die… all alone? She didn't want to die. But she died anyways. Accelerator ripped her apart, limb from limb. And I was too late… did I do that subconsciously? Was it my own fear of Accelerator that lead to me to being too late? _Mikoto sat there with a dark look on her face, and she turned to the boy who went up to her and started making her think about things she didn't want to think about. "You privileged Level 5s have it easy. All you do is look down at us like we're nothing. Trash to be stepped on," Kijima also had a pained look on his face, as the things he was venting out to the Level 5 who he thought had it easy were things he cried about too sometimes, "We're not trash Misaka Mikoto-sama. And you Level 5s aren't better than us!"

Kijima was making a scene, and he was trying to be as respectful as he could to the younger girl at the same time. Kuroko stopped shouting at the boy, and looked to her Onee-sama who wasn't defending herself at all here.

The waiter started walking up to break what she thought would be a fight, but a hand appeared in front of her, and she looked to see Kamijou Touma, the boy from earlier, with a dark look on his face as he stepped forward.

Kijima continued, tears spilling freely, and then blue sparks of lightning started arcing out from Misaka Mikoto. Kijima continued, "What are you going to do? Kill me?! Your gonna make my life even more terrible then it was _before_ I came here? Well go ahead Level 5, because I can't get any lower than Zero! You here me?! All you do is make all our lives even worse! You're the true trash of this city- **CRASH!** Ahh!" Kijima made a gasping sound when he was slammed into the ground and felt all the air escape his lungs.

"Don't say things like that!" Kamijou Touma shouted, everyone, save for Misaka Mikoto whose mind was in another dark world, looked to him in awe at what he just said while punching Kijima so hard he hit the ground with a slam. Even Kijima looked up at Touma, tears streaming down from his bruised face from where he was punched. Touma continued, feeling a familiar pain in his chest, he heard the raw emotions coming from Kijima's words, and so he said to Kijima, what he always said to himself, when he was feeling all alone in this world, "The illusion that it can't get any worse…" Touma said that, a pained look coming to his face, and then he smiled a cruel smile, remembering something a certain person once said with tears streaming down their face too on national television that resonated with him deeply, "The Illusion that it can't get any worse…" He repeated strongly for the second time, "That's a lie fabricated by your own weakness. You have to look to the good things every now and then. Look around, man."

Touma looked around himself, and he felt stupid for having to state the obvious, "You have friends who will always be there for you. People who will help you get back up, even if you fall down, and _even_ if you are a burden to them (which you're not). You're still _family_." Touma smiled at the two teens whose jaws dropped at his declaration, "We Level 0s. We're all in this together." He gave a Kijima a reassuring smile, and then looked to the Level 4 who had a frown on her face, as she would've been arrested the jerks who were bullying her Onee-sama, Touma smiled at Kuroko too, but it was a more challenging, _determined_ smile. "We Level 0s," Touma said once more, puffing out his chest confidently, "We have to prove ourselves to the hotshots standing at the top that we aren't nothing. And that we aren't messing around."

"**Because we exist too, right?"**

**END**

* * *

**A/N: There was only two scenes this chapter, but they were pretty big (at least for me they were... I am not skilled enough to pull off 20 k word chapter like a madlad). But there was a whole lot of foreshadowing this chapter! Like holy moly, did you guys (and girls?) catch them all?!**

**Should I start summarizing the chapters in my end notes? I don't know if should or not...**

**On another note, here is my Review Respones!**

**Drakensteam chapter 3 . Dec 21**

**This was another great chapter. Now that you have established the relative position in the Index Chronology, I'm getting a good idea of how Eli could effect things. I also like the gritty cyberpunk style you are using for the androids, and overall i like the realistic darkness. Another chapter approved! **

**Thanks! I'm sorry if I was too confusing with all those random flash backs and crap (sorry for cursing, really)... but I had a lot of things on my mind and I just wanted to get them down so you guys would have an Idea of what was to come. Those will be reduced, but whether I'll stop doing that completely or not, I honestly don't know. We are definitely in the first Arc though ( before Touma met index). Eli is a bit of an unknown, and though he may seem calculating, he is actually a very vulnerable person (mentally and physically) as long as the right circumstance are met. This story is more of a realistic approach to everything, and I tried my hardest to pull off all the world building. I hope I wasn't shoving it down everyone's throats... I honestly don't know what a cyberpunk story is like (is nier automata an example?) but thanks for the awesome Review! I hope you enjoy the holidays!**

**Guest chapter 3 . Dec 22**

**1\. Sorry to burst your bubbles, but everyone knows 10059 comes way after 10031, so it isn't possible for her to be the first to be killed in an outdoor experiment, so I looked it up on wikia and it was 9803 instead.**

**Sorry if I offended you or anything. But I guess it is kind of my fault for not rewatching the anime and searching the wiki to know exactly what I'm writing about... I totally agree with you though. I just changed some things up for this story because If I was a researcher it would be detrimental to count my specimens by chronological order of number like how Amai Ao does. So I buffed up Amai Ao's smartness level and made him count down from 20,000 instead of counting up because I thought it would be easier to know how many was left, and I also believed that The Level 6 Shift Experiment had two half's to the experiment (remember, I literally watched the anime once and barely watched Railgun because I found writing this more fun then studying up on the source material) The first half is the indoor experiments, where the scientist can see Accelerator perform in a controlled environment so that they could collect feedback directly from the source variable (Accelerator) and the secondary independent variable (The Misaka Network performance, and clones themselves). This first half is more of a testing stage, to make sure that Accelerator killing people would actually make him more powerful. The second stage, Outdoor battle tests, are also tests, but tests taken without as much rules. In this stage they wouldn't force Accelerator to kill the clones in certain ways, and they also wouldn't force the clones to fight against Accelerator in certain ways as well (this is how 10032 was able to learn from her family's past failures and attempt to cut off Accelerator's supply oxygen by burning it into ozone. This shows that, with time, the clones have a learning capacity to grow and evolve like the rest of us). I think it would be logical to call the second stage of the Level 6 shift experiment a free-for-all. I don't think that this is the only stages to the Level 6 shift project though, which I will be exploring in later chapters. My personal thoughts on the matter is that there was supposed to be more to the experiment after killing all 20 k clones (Accelerator cant level up from killing people, that's just not how ESP powers works), but Touma stopped everything and beat the shit out of Accelerator and fucked up the entire project because he destroyed Accelerators ego, which is what I think the scientist thought was an invaluable test piece needed for awakening. I'm going to stop explaining my feeling now... sorry for the long rant...**

** 2\. You're not making Eli a little op, aren't you? It wouldn't do good in the long run. Also, America isn't the only country that's against illegal experiments and how they value certain lives.**

**It's impossible for anyone to be OP with Touma (plot armor boy) running around soft locking everyone's save files (Pokémon reference btw)... And America is one of the worlds leading powers in scientific ethics (have trust in your boy, I take classes on useless crap like this) Of course, America isn't the ONLY one out there banning inhumane crap that Academy City pulls off like wetwork, but if America was to allow it, everyone else is going to start following them too. Sorry if I was too confusing there :/**

** 3\. Don't kill off RU25 either, since she's also a woman. And in case you ask why, well would it be weird to ship her and P01 with Touma later on?**

**Ah... shipping.. The bane of my arthritis... wait, I don't think that's how the saying went. Anywho, it would be cool if that happens. We'll have to wait and see! **

**Ps: Harem stuff isn't my focus. If a romance isn't realistic, I'm not gonna have someone falling in love with Touma just because... Touma only has a great effect on impressionable people who don't know any better. I know I might be roasting him here, but if you couldn't tell already he's like... my favorite character. His ability to break illusions is like, fucking drugs to write about.**

** 4\. Touma vs Eli next time? We'll just establish that he's in the wrong place at the wrong time (given his misfortune) to disrupt a fight by accident and Eli decided to kill him for losing sight of his enemies only for him to lose in the end, and then the Hound Dogs disguised as Anti-Skill took him away not before telling Touma about the Level 6 shift project.**

**Two things. Touma wants to protect everyone's world. Eli wants to protect everyone's smiles. I honestly can't see Touma wanting to beat someone up if their reasons are actually reasonable (remember when he was about to let Index's memories be erased because he agreed with Stiyl?). So unless Eli is literally trying to kill someone for absolutely no reason (which he wont do if it would take away Touma's smile) then Touma won't have a problem with what he does. And uh... I honestly don't see Touma winning that fist fight. They are both basically powerless with trump cards that literally wont work again each other (Considering there is a reason they would even fight in the first place) and I'd have to say, based on what I've seen so far... that that scenario isn't very realistic. Touma is unlucky, sure, but not unlucky enough to get killed. He literally can't die because Imagine Breaker would just take over and bitch slap Touma if that were to happen. Sorry for cursing there...**

** 5\. Looking forward for the Index GT soon?**

**Def looking forward to best girl Index too (every girl and boy is best to me btw), also... she won't be as whiny in The Android Experiment... she is way too clingy for someone who can dodge literal saints on the low. Also... What does GT? I am very confusion...**

**Thanks for the awesome review Guest! I hope you have fun reading this story... but I also feel bad that not the same exact things that happened in canon will happen here. I literally do everything for a reason. So if you see something else that doesn't match up to what you believe to be true then you may have stumbled onto a sub-plot I will probably explain in the future. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads this new story! And happy Xmas to you all.**

**Stay fresh you all!**

***Tiglath has left the chat***


	5. Chapter 5 - Sidestory 1

**The Android Experiment: Sidestories #1 Mental_Out_X_Quantum_Burst**

**A/N: So, hey everyone. I woke up this morning and my roommate went and watched Railgun for me while I wrote our story. She said, "Hey, I like this Mental Out character, you should totally write about her too, XXXX." And... well... with a lot of pressure we both came up with this idea. I'm making side stories now, and because I literally haven't watched Railgun accept for the first couple episodes (I honestly can't get into it no matter how much she wants me to watch it with her or on my own... and I was already losing interest in A Certain Magical Index after the body switching arc which I thought was a bad joke). And with much pressure, she got me to write this for her favorite character. She kept telling me about her personality and stuff and I had to search up the more specific things. And I found out that there was a real character called _Dolly_, what a coincidence, because I actually spoke on dolly the sheep last week-ish, remember that? Anywho, if any of you guys have a character you want me to integrate into the story let me know their name. It can be anyone from anything (even made up), this is a fanfiction after all. Just tell me about your character personality and stuff and I'll see what I can do. Also, all side stories will be in first person because I feel like it's more personal.**

**I thought I'd share this little side story with you all. I hope you guys like this :)**

* * *

**An Interlude: 6 Years Ago**

"So… what's your story?"

I asked that of the strange girl sitting in a wheelchair across the room from me. She was already here when I walked in, and the fact we were the only ones in this uncomfortably quiet waiting room with over 20 empty seats made me a little uneasy. Was she an Esper?

I thought she was, and so I was a bit fearful to talk to her. She looked normal to me, but why was she was in a wheelchair? I knew loss of connection to the nerves in the legs happens to a lot of people… but I thought Academy City was so advanced that this kind of stuff never happened here. Huh, I guess not even Academy City can do everything. I made a gross overestimation, but it still surprises me a little.

The girl raised her head a bit when I asked her that, was she scared of me too? Maybe It isn't normal to go around talking to random people like this in Japan.

The disabled girl had stars in her eyes when she turned to me from across the room, about 9 feet away from me in her wheelchair. Like, _real_ stars were in her eyes, no figurative langauge being used here. Yeah, she was definitely an Esper. But other then that, with her short gold blond hair, she said something that made me think I came off as a weirdo to Japanese people, **"Don't talk to me."**

I gulped when I felt the sting in the back of my neck at her words. Did I do something wrong? She was so cold when she said that. And… am I being a stereotype to think of Japanese people as fluffy little balls of joy that smile all the time and say 'kawawiiii!' while holding the peace sign? Yeah… I think I'm racist for that…but… "I'm sorry, miss." I said, shutting my mouth and doubting my Japanese speaking ability.

But when her body jolted in surprise at me talking to her again after she told me not to, I felt like maybe **I** wasn't the mean one here.

"How are you… talking back to me?"

She looked so surprised when she asked me that, and I didn't know _what_ to think. I came all the way from America just for Heaven Canceller, this was just too overwhelming. _How am I talking back to her? __She's acting like I can't. _She hadn't spoke those words to me in a standoffish way, or even a mean way. Just… a surprised way… The girl in the wheelchair didn't look to mean any harm though, even if the way she worded it might have suggested otherwise.

"How am I talking back to you?" I said sheepishly, starting to kick my legs back and forth in my seat that was too high off the ground. I hate being ten years old… "I just… haven't seen someone my age in a while, is all. They made me take a course in Japanese before I came here… but… I probably sound like such an idiot, huh?" I was just not very good at being social. I wish I… wish I could just go back home to mom and dad.

I started to sweat when the girl with stars in her eyes started moving in her wheelchair towards me. What? Why's she looking at me like I'm some kind of rare specimen?

She came straight up to me for absolutely no reason at all. Not even my friends in America were _this_ weird. "Uhmm…." I muttered in confusion. How much of a nervous wreck did I look like to her? Not even Lily, my own sister, came this close to me.

She just stared at me, looking into my eyes. I looked away on reflex, knowing that meant I would be giving her dominance, but she made me feel so uncomfortable!

"You…" she started, her voice sounded so weak to me, and she brought her hands off the wheels of her wheel chair and put them on her lap, just staring at them with a sad look on her face I couldn't describe at all. "You… you asked me what was my story, right?"

"Huh," I hiccupped like an idiot, the way she said that was suggesting I had forgotten that _already_. And I'm not some kind of buffoon with short term memory or anything, "Y-yeah." I muttered with a stutter. And now I didn't know _who_ was what now. Was it so weird to ask someone that in this country? I was just nervous and wanted to make conversation with someone… because I was scared… and I hated doctors. Which was, ironically, where we were.

The girl in the wheel chair, for one, proved me wrong and made me want to punch myself for being racist to Japanese people, "I'm Misaki," She said, her lips raising a bit into a smile. Huh? I thought she didn't like me for talking to her, and now she was looking at me with that cute smile? I really questioned my life choices right then and there, "Shokuhou Misaki."

I hadn't asked her name, and she seemed like she was going to tell me more. Anything to get my mind off of needles though. I was confused by the way she said her name though, "Sorry again," I mumbled out, wanting to grind my teeth out of how much of a dick I was probably being right now to someone who was unexpectantly nice to me. But like I said, I was confused, "I don't know what to call you," I honestly admitted, and not wanting to refer to her by 'The girl in the wheelchair' I asked her, "I know there's surnames and all kind of forms of respect in Japan, and I honestly have no idea what to call you by in a situation like this…"

I really didn't, and then I felt stupid and couldn't help but smile a bit when she busted out laughing at me. She made a carefree expression I didn't think someone in a wheelchair could make, "Haha. That's why I said Misaki. Shokuhou is just my family name, Eli." Right when she said my name she jumped and her hands raced to her mouth to close it fast.

What was the problem? "Are you ok?" I asked, my eyes searching hers for an answer. That was weird.

Misaki was the one to look away with a nervous expression this time, "I, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Shokuhou Misaki." The door to the waiting room we were in opened up.

A doctor with a weird looking face gave off a carefree expression as he lead out a boy with dirty white hair who had a sad look on his face. He started walking past us, and my attention was stolen away by the doctor who was finally getting Misaki, "It's your turn Shokuhou-chan. Right this way."

I saw a dark look flash over Misaki's face, her hands went for the wheels on her wheelchair and she said to me before she started for the doctor, "Goodbye, Eli."

The doctor with a strange face looked at me weirdly when she talked to me like that. I basically had the same expression.

And when the door shut, leaving me alone in that room, that's when I realized something that I didn't notice earlier. So _that's_ why she was acting all weird.

She knew my name… somehow.

"**Haha. That's why I said Misaki. Shokuhou is just my family name, Eli."**

"**Goodbye, Eli."**

Strangely enough, the fact she knew my name didn't bother me all that much. Everyone knew who I was in America. I probably should've expected that it would carry over to Japan too. Someone who couldn't die was a big deal for the entire world to get used to… and this was a Scientific City who wanted to learn why that was, right? Afterall, everyone over here just has to be interested in how my body can do it. _Just like back home._

Like I said, everyone knowing who I am and me not knowing _them_, I was used it.

And maybe this was just because I was new to the language, but the way she said_ 'goodbye'_ bothered me. It bothered me a lot. Misaki looked happy when we were talking, smiling and laughing, but she was a totally different person at the beginning and the end. As short as it was.

I got up and started pacing around. Cody always got mad when I did this, and he'd always tell me to at least think out loud instead of having such a focused look on my face. But... it wasn't my fault I doubted everything presented to me. It was just who I was.

I was a mutant… or an esper? I didn't know which one I was.

But… I did know that in my time here, everything was sketchy. There was so much technology in this place, and yet they _still_ can't help a poor girl like Misaki who can't walk without an aid. What were they doing here? Sitting on their asses and playing around with their fucking… Espers?

Is that what they were doing here?

I know how the major world powers feel, revealing their technological advancements to the rest of the world, **their technology.** The Global Peace Treaty Act (GPT) was made in an effort to combat global warming and destroy all Nuclear Bombs on earth. It was slow, at first, and when the smaller World Powers saw everyone else lowering their arms, they decided they would too. But this peace was already shaky enough, and after what happened last year, I know something shaky like the idea of immortality can cause a war. Soldiers who couldnt die, like me, is guaranteed victory, especially if if their enemies coudn't use nuclear means to combat them. So I can see why Academy City would want to keep this phenominal stuff to themselves. But, damn, maybe I'm expecting to much from them here. Science isn't magical, and it can't do something as unbelievable as allowing someone to walk again with a simple _'abracadabra'_. Though… that would be pretty sick though.

I always loved magic shows, and dad used to always do this trick to where he'd pull a coin out of nowhere. I wish I could do that and put a smile on someones face one day. Like how he used to do for me.

I must've been doing nothing for a while. Because I was surprised at how much time escaped me when the doctor with the weird face opened the door and saw me standing there all alone, "Eli Remi." He said my full name, a bit skeptical "It's your turn."

I nodded and went for my backpack, that contained all my most important belongings in this world, and followed the doctor into the hallway where he was waiting for me.

I noticed Misaki didn't come back out like how that other boy with the white hair did, "Where's that girl?" I asked, really expecting to see her on her way out.

The doctor with the weird frog face nodded, how'd he know I'd ask that? "Shokuhou-chan is waiting for you." _Waiting for me? _"We're here," he said, and his hands reached for the door.

I had an inkling of a feeling of what was to come, but I wanted to make sure of one thing, "Wait," the man in the white doctors' uniform paused with his hand floating in mid-air. "You _**are**_ Heaven Canceller, right?" I felt a little to old for my age to be asking that so seriously, but after what happened last time I was at a facility like this, I wanted to make sure I was going to the right place.

The doctor nodded to me like I was silly for thinking otherwise, and then he said while opening the door, "Shokuhou-chan, Is this the one?"

I was confused when Misaki nodded to Heaven Canceller like whoever was _the one _couldn't have been anyone else. Heaven Canceller ushered me into the room, and I found myself being the subject of discussion.

Heaven Cancellor looked to Misaki's starry eyes, and sighed when she nodded once more, telling him it was ok to say whatever it was she wanted to tell me. 'Shokuhou-chan here," Heaven Canceller paused, not knowing how to word this to me. He decided to be blunt with it, and I could tell when I glanced at Misaki that she was worried for what my reaction might be, Heaven Canceller continued for her, "She couldn't brainwash you."

_What? _

"What?" I voiced my thoughts out loud in my surprise, which I usually made sure not to do, not believing in that so easily. I looked at Misaki.

"It's true," She admitted, looking away again, suddenly not having the confidence she had earlier, "Remember when I told you not to talk to me? And then you kept talking to me? You even **_remembered_ **me… and… I can't… control Mental Out. That's how I accidentally knew your name earlier."

Oh… so that explained a lot, "It's also why she won't talk to _me_ verbally." Heaven Canceller said with another heavy sigh, like this drama was all catching up to him in his old age, "I told her it's ok, and that I trust her not to accidentally command me into doing something crazy… but… you know."

"I- I see." I admitted, remembering the sting I felt earlier. I thought that was just my stupidity, I guess it wasn't, "I did feel some kind of… static shock or something earlier."

Misaki's eyes went wide, and Heaven Canceller took out a pen and paper from literally nowhere. What the- am I some kind of shaman or something?

"Uh-huh. Continue." Heaven Canceller said seriously. Misaki looked like she was finally learning about what her ability really was. But... that shock was literally the only thing I felt, and even _that_ was probably my shyness of being around someone of the opposite sex.

"uh…" I didn't know what to say, and they really wanted to hear what I was feeling on the matter, "I was nervous too." I offered; Heaven Canceller _actually_ wrote that down. So, anything goes? I went on with my story, "I thought she looked sad, but I also thought that it was weird for me to just talk to people randomly in Japan."

Misaki had a strange air about her in the way she quirked her head back at what I said, but Heaven Canceller looked fine, "Oh, that's ok here. You weren't being weird at all."

"O-ok. Cool." I looked at Misaki, who was listening to me seriously, but also didn't know where to put her hands in her wheelchair, as they were just locked together with her thumbs rubbing against one another, "Why don't you just use Mental Out again?" I offered, even when she started shaking her head, "It'll be like, our own little experiment."

And then a scared look flashed over her face at the way I worded that. Okay, I guess that was no then.

"I-l will do it… one last time," she said with a hesitant tone. Heaven Canceller looked curious at how we would go about this. "But it's not… not an experiment, ok?" I nodded, and she wasted no time in her wheelchair, **"Smack yourself in the face."** She commanded out loud, and in a totally serious way. I tried my hardest not to laugh at something that really wasn't funny, and then my right hand twitched, and I felt another static shock in my head, and _then_ I started smiling at how seriously she had told me to do something so stupid.

I just couldn't resist smiling at the shocked look on her face that it didn't work once again, "I felt it again. That shock. Is it some kind of bio-electricity?"

"Hmm…" Heaven Canceller's lips went flat, deep in thought. He put away the pen and paper he had in his hand and got up. He walked behind Misaki who turned around to see what he was doing, and he asked while pushing her to the chair in the middle of the room that had a lot of wires coming out of it, "We can check, If you two are ok with that?"

Hey, anything is better than getting a needle to the arm, and if helping this girl who couldn't really talk to people without controlling them by mistake meant prolonging that blood test that I knew would come, then I'd do it.

"I'm down." I said in English, Misaki's head tilted to the side in confusion, and even though Heaven Canceller knew what I was saying, I translated it just for her, "Let's do it."

And then a smile came over Misaki's face.

.

.

I knew it would come eventually, and just like everything else in my life, preparing did little to help me in the grand scheme of things.

As Heaven Canceller disinfected the skin on the inside of my elbow despite the fact I couldn't get sick anymore, I tried my best to think about other things.

Misaki had already been through her routine. Check up. Whatever you wanted to call it. And now it was my turn.

"You know," I looked over to Heaven Canceller when he said that, and I could tell whatever he was about to say would be difficult to admit, "That poor girl, Shokuhou-chan, she's had to go through a lot of horrible things. A lot of people don't feel comfortable around a person who could tell them to kill themselves if they so much had wanted to. Especially a child who can't control it."

I myself had thought on what that would be like too. I might've thought I had a cursed ability that only hurt more then it helped, but a lot of other people have terrible flaws too. My life wasnt so bad, compared to theirs. I only… hope I helped her today. Because, it turned out she couldn't actually control people's minds like my favorite X-Man, Jean Grey, but rather control bio-electricity in the head, which the brain naturally produces. Memories are actually stored like a very complicated code. And the neurons and nerves in the brain are constantly sending out electrical signals in specific wavelengths that travel through hundreds of nerve endings and chemicals just to remember a single memory. I think Heaven Canceller already suspected that was the case with Mental Out, and I'm also guessing others suspected it too? At least they know for sure what it is now.

Whenever Misaki used Mental Out, all she was doing was reading, disrupting, and rewiring those signals. The only downsides really, was that she couldn't control it, and she had to say the command out loud which would give away what the command was. It wasn't that great now, but it had the potential to be… much like myself. But… this wasn't about me.

"- I have a request of you, Eli." Heaven Canceller started, and he looked downright threatening to me with that gigantic needle in his hand. I bit my lip and felt the sting, I wanted to scream in pain, but just like every single other time I was in this position, it actually didn't hurt _that_ bad. It was just my brain that associated needles with pain all on its own. Heaven Canceller continued in his usual soft voice, "I know after this, you'll be staying in Academy City for about a week. There will always be a place for you here, you know?"

I shook my head and gasped at the blood I saw, that was supposed to be on the inside, "I have a family waiting for me." I said, and though not all of them were still alive, I couldn't just abandon the bonds I made back home.

Heaven Canceller nodded with a soft smile on his face, expecting my answer to sound like that. I knew he just wanted me to know the option was there, "I know." The old man admitted, "And this might be the selfish part of me, but…" He frowned at what he was saying, but it wasn't a frown of anger or frustration, but just one of unfairness, "I want you to help her." He hadn't told me to do that, but his words were just his desire to help someone he knew _he_ couldn't help himself, "She can't control it. And your ability allows your nervous system to completely restart itself in the case of disruption, for some reason, so," He paused for a bit and breathed in, and for someone so wise it surprised me to learn that even he could be emotional, "I want you to help her." He asked again, "By trial and error, I'm sure she'd be able to control it eventually. To the point to where you won't feel that static shock you were talking about earlier."

She can read my mind easily enough, and nothing happens when she does only that to me, but… it's when she tries to overwrite it that I… If I didn't feel that static shock, that probably meant Misaki wasn't using her ability on me. It's not like I have anything better to do, and Misaki was going to tell me her story earlier too, wasn't she?

I wouldn't mind telling her mine too, even if it's probably very different from hers, different countries and all.

"Yeah," I said, smiling even though the thing I was scared the most of what was literally inside of my arm, "Lily and Cody can wait, it's not like I'm staying here forever. And telepathy, err, I meant _Mental Out_ is very similar to one of my favorite superheroes. And… if someone like me can help her in any way, then I have to at least try, right?"

END

* * *

**A/N: So... what did you guys think? If you have any character ideas from other stories, or if you have created your own, let me know. This is _our _story after all. I just hope I can pull it off right if I decide to do this.**

**This was my first sidestory, and I might do this every couple of chapters.**

**Well, reveiew responses.**

**Guest chapter 4 . Dec 25 **

**1\. I think counting down the Sisters' more confusing than the other way around.**

**Really? Maybe it's just me who thinks that, then. Everyone in my math classes says it's easier to know how much is left and stuff. But my roommate who is a normal person likes your approach better too because you know extacly what number they are when they are about to die. I think they are both the same thing though. So I guess 10059 is a personal bias...**

** 2\. GT stands for Genesis Testament, it's a sequel to New Testament. You should try reading the novels if you hadn't before.**

**Thanks. And you are totally right. I really need to do that. But I haven't even read the first testament! Damn me!**

** 3\. I'm pretty sure protecting one's world and smile are similar in Touma's pov.**

**Really, I've never read the manga or Novels, so maybe it's just a translation error? I was basing Eli's character as a person who would feel like he has to do things that would save the most amount of people, but constantly fails because he keeps stopping to save just one person if he leaves them behind.**

**Eli is the type of person to where he doesn't believe he has truly saved someone unless the threat to their life is completely destroyed. Even one survivor means that person is still in danger. Unlike Touma, who will make stupid decisions that ends up working for the best in that specific moment, but then just happens again later and he would have to go save the same person for a second time because he thought they were safe for the first time when they really weren't. **

**Is this too much spoiling... I'm gonna stop talking now**

** 4\. Isn't your version of American espers as mutants way more ridiculous? There is such a thing as the Stargate Project. And the part about the Mercer Outbreak sounds too much like Prototype.**

**I have never played prototype, and the Mercer Outbreak is based on a real life infection many people have, but is just dormant. And I thought Mercer sounded cool, I had no idea there was a Certain Alex Mercer out there. I wouldn't have made it that obvious. Maybe Prototype is based off Mercer too?**

** 5\. Something tells me that trying to make things more realistic your way might not worked that way. Even Eli's life in Academy City and how much he's involved with its dark side is kind of a stretch to me.**

**I guess we just have different personal realitys (lol). What you think is realistic may be unrealistic to me. Which means I'm crazy, basically. Oh, and Eli actually isn't involved with Academy City's dark side like how you might think, because if that was the case this experiment would've never happened in the first place. I'd say he is more involved in the dark side of the entire world, and is barely touching Academy City, which is _only_ in Academy City (most of the time).**

**Thanks for the heartfelt review fellow fan of the Toaru-verse! I love answering your questions, and I cant wait to get into the meat of all the things I have planned. I hope it's not trash...**

**Drakensteam chapter 4 . Dec 25 **

**This was another great chapter. I know exactly who you were referring too by the Mercer virus. The user in question basically had biomass control, which gives advanced shapeshifting capabilities. It's from the game " Prototype" why I have done some research on, and I can see a lot of consistent themes. Also, I happen to be building a fanmade character for a MHA tabletop campaign who has a story combing elements and themes from Accelerator, Mikoto Misaka, Kakine Teitoku, and a little bit of Touma Kamijou. And it worked! So I know exactly what you are going for in regards to Eli.**

**Woah! So because of your review I actually went and researched the game as well and I founds _heaps_ of similarity as well. Someone out there has the same kind of dark fantasy that I like. But my inspiraton actually came from a disease called Mercer (MSRA). Just so you don't have to go research it yourself I included this excerpt from the internet:**

**"Research performed by Dr. Lida Mattman has scientifically proven that some bacteria, including Stephylococcus, have learned how to change form and go into hiding inside your body for long periods of time. What causes these mutations? One big reason is stress caused by the use of antibiotics. I and other professionals believe this is a big reason why re-infection after using antibiotics is so common." **

**Remember when you said shapeshifting? Is that what _this _is?! I thought this was so cool to look into and I'm definitely going to play Prototype when I get the chance or watch someone do a playthrough of it!**

**And tabletop rpg? I've never played that before, and if it's something like a real rpg like DandD then it'd be cool to check it out. I heard them talking about it on stranger thing, but I never had the time to go out and try it for myself :(**

**Thanks for the review Drakensteam! It really got my brain motors running around super quick! And... in biology... I learned that the human body is scary strong... you ever watched Roanoke Gaming?**

**Ps: Sorry for any and all typos...**

**In conclusion! I had a lot of fun writing this short little directed piece! What did you guys think? Any ideas for the future?**

**Anyway, Tiglath out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 6: Her Endless_World_X_New_Beginnings**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Do you all like these daily updates? I try to write as much as I can everyday, and like I said the other day, I'll post as soon as I finish... and... it feels good to finish in such a short time. Nice! I feel like I'm really getting better at this. If this feels rushed, I'm sorry for that, I just didn't want to spend twenty + chapters on the prologue. So I guess it's finally over.**

**A few announcement though.**

**1\. There will be no pairings in the story (I aint trying to ship kids and get arrested by the FBI guys!). No harem, no crushes, no girl falling in love with their savior. And also... the story won't be about some damn random girl twenty four seven. I cant wait until I finish up this Index part, because the writer always has the villains as this all powerful woman. I did some wikia reading on Alester Crowley, and guess what. He turned into a girl too! Yo, what the heck is going on here, I'm not anti feminist or anything, but where are all the guys at?**

**2\. This story wont just be about the next cute girl to save. No, I'd sooner die then write about all that lovey-dovey crap, I don't know how people can animate that stuff with a straight face. This story is going to be about the impacts Science and Magic has on the world and how the certain events that happen to each character develops them as a growing person. The only reason this story is so Eli-centric right now is because 1, we need more guys, and 2, he is my only gateway into the rest of the world.**

**is just a story. It's for fun. I have fun writing it, and I hope you all do too!**

**PS: This chapter is inspired by you, Drakensteam, I really, _really_ liked your idea.**

**4\. Next Chapter will definitely have the Magic side. FINALLY!**

* * *

**Location: ?**

In a place where time and space meant nothing.

A figure with no mass stood where nothing should stand.

There was an endless ocean all around her. And when she looked up she could see the entire universe. Stars, so many stars. Orange stars, blue stars, violet stars, and green stars. Stars of all seven colors. The Milky Way, Andromeda, so many different pictures and colors. The only word that could effectively describe what 10059 was seeing would be... infinity.

She stood by herself in an infinite ocean. An infinite sky above her head and... she could understand all of it. 10059 understood things no human should ever have to understand.

But there was one thing 10059 couldn't understand. And that was...

_Where am I?_

"**Did you really think,"** A deep-voice began, 10059's head shot over to the source, and what she saw terrified her, **"Did you really think..."** The figure said once more, **"That you would be able to change the world, without sacrificing anything? You thought you could win without losing anything precious to you?" **

At first, she thought **It** was talking to her. But when 10059 turned and looked toward the figure that could only be described as **"It"**, she saw that **It** wasn't talking to her, but rather, to a human boy with curly black hair. To 10059, **It** looked like a demon. Her worst fears personified. The monster under your bed you told yourself didn't exist. But the girl with short chestnut colored hair knew exactly what that boy that was so far away from her was feeling. She understood _**everything**_, and she also understood that that human boy who had lost all the things most important to him _should've_ known. He should've known! He'd been through loss himself! So _**he**_ should have known... that no one can escape **"It"**.

**It** trotted down from where it was floating and plopped down onto the infinite ocean where they shouldn't be able to stand.

"**Hmm? Nothing to say, huh."** The monster with only one eye said. It stood twenty feet tall. A height demons would kill for... well... demons would kill for anything, actually...

The being known as **"It"** sighed. A truly pitiful sigh it gave to the speechless human in front of it.

"**Guess what?" It** said, **"You'll always lose. No matter what you do, you'll lose. Every. Single. Time."**

And that was the truth Eli didn't want to accept. _**Couldn't accept. **_But 10059 knew he was forced to remember it. Forced to remember _everything_. He lost Lily when he destroyed Mercer. He lost Victoria, Amanuel, Adam, Logan, _Mister_, Jonathan... to the U.N. Conclave. He lost so many people that were so close to him at so many other places too. The worst thing was that nobody would ever remember them. They died as ghosts, thinking they couldn't do anything to help him. And he was the only one who could make their dreams a reality. So, of course, 10059 knew he would avoid the truth... the truth that it was impossible to save everyone. That he would always lose something... no matter how small... along the way.

"**You are realizing it, aren't you?"** **It** wondered. Its huge claws went over its mouth and it yawned as it stared at the young human boy with such pity in its gaze, **"That you will always lose. That you will never be strong enough to win. Never strong enough... to save everyone."**

"How..." Eli started, his voice hoarse, he threw his arms forward and shouted the something he would kill for, "How do I win without losing anything?!"

When he said it like _that, _now there was two things the infinite 10059 couldn't understand. _How do you win, without losing anything? Asks Misaka, knowing that it is impossible and pointless for Eli Remi to pursue that fruitless goal._

"**Ha! Hahahahaha!"** 10059 wasn't the only one mocking him, **It** laughed at the naivety of the human boy before it, **"Winning without losing anything? That is impossible, you foolish human. But you already know that, don't you? It's just a matter of acceptance now."**

"**Damn you..."** Eli growled, his expression turning dark.

"**A truly strong person,"** **It** began, **"Is the one who accepts the fact that they will lose everything important to them eventually. But you can't do that though, can you? You can't live in a world where everyone has to die and leave you behind. You **_**always**_** have to be strong… Because **_**who**_** would follow and breath their last breath for a weak person scared that they would die?" **

_No... _Eli thought, he would beat a god, and take _**her**_back._ I'm not losing again! You wouldn't let me save Lily! And she's the __**only**__ one you're ever going to take away from me! _So… many people had died in his arms.

**He wouldn't be able to take it if 10059 did that to him too.**

_I'm dead? Misaka is… I'm dead. _She was already dead, 10059 had accepted that even _**before**_ she died. Because just like **It**, she resided in another world where the limited human mind's capacity to understand wasn't a rule she had to follow. She understood _**everything**_. But she didn't understand the thinking process of the boy before her. _Why is he referring to Misaka like she hasn't died yet? She- I'm __**already**__ dead. _It baffled the girl that transcended the existence of man that Eli hadn't considered her dead for even a _second_.

"**You are weak."** **It** said to Eli, leaving no room for discussion in its tone. **"And until you accept the fact that life is finite, you will never be able to move on."**

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Eli shouted back at the top of his lungs. The infinite ocean he stood on started cracking, and waves smashed into each crack, "I'm not... weak..." He said, tears streaming down his face that wasn't a sixteen-year-old boy's anymore, but a ten year old child's who wouldn't accept reality for what it truly was. He cried. And cried and cried and cried.

**It** was only amused by the child that refused to grow up, "Yes... you are weak... little human. You were **always** weak. Living in a deception of your own creation. That is the very definition of _**weak**_."

And that was the cold and bitter **"Truth"** Eli couldn't, _would never accept._

For some, the Truth was a horrifying thing they couldn't escape. For others, the truth was a freedom, a beautiful being that only released man from his suffering. Like how **It** did for 10059.

**10059 understood.**

**IT understood**

**…but Eli was a child who wouldn't accept reality for what IT was…**

If only... the Truth was a beautiful place for him too.

**CRACK.**

**CraCK.**

_crack…_

* * *

**A Certain Lost Fragment From Paradox #752**

A boy in full body-armor trudged through a blizzard, holding his hands over his eyes so he could see, even if the snow rushing all around him hindered that greatly.

He was 13, and though many opposed minor's from participating in warfare, it was apparent that he was the only one in America who could combat The Mercer Virus without being infected or becoming a carrier himself. He couldn't die. And he was immune, for reasons unknown, and not only that, he was a mutant who had the ability to come back to life. The fact that he was a child didn't stop his country from sending him to Greenland to help. And if they didn't, he would've swum across the entire ocean to get here. Actually… that probably wasn't possible… but he would've done _something_.

It was only two weeks into the outbreak, and Greenland's small population of over sixty thousand just wasn't properly equipped to deal with the epidemic, and Academy City's involvement became an international incident.

Though it wasn't unanimous, it was decided by the **United Nations** that since Academy City had the most advanced technologies and was the most prepared for dealing with the Mercer Outbreak, that _they'd_ be the only ones allowed into Greenland. But America had been raising their own super soldier, and it would have been ludicrous to deny the insurmountable advantage that Eli would give to Academy City.

The peace treaty between America and Academy City was already shaky at the time, and despite their refusal to participate on a lot of things, this cooperation was something they had to make sure of.

So, they sent Eli and a hardened team of Marines to wipeout the The Mercer Virus completely, instead of trying to find a cure like how Academy City was tasked with

And here Eli was, in a place that was called Greenland, but couldn't be further from the color green.

He saw a building's silhouette in the distance, and Eli immediately brought his right hand up to his earpiece, "This is the last house in Sermiligaaq. If Logan got away with the rest of the Refugees, he definitely would've taken them here. It's safe, and about sixteen acres out of the way of- **CRASH!**" Eli frowned and his blood started to boil in anger when he saw movement in the distance and heard a window get smashed. "_**They're**_ here too." Eli whispered, reaching his left hand up quick and pressing a button on his right forearm. A heavy-duty strobe light beamed onto the single building he was approaching four hours after sunset, and when it illuminated the two story house in extremely bright and quick flashes of light that was white from all the snow fall, he saw that one of the windows had been broken, and that there was also blood on the shattered glass.

He also noticed that there were no shattered shards on the _outside_ of the building. **"I'm guessing there aren't any Refugees in there anymore."** A male voice said on the other end of the communication channel, seeing out through Eli's helmet and hearing enough to know that Logan's Squad couldn't protect the survivors and Residents of Sermiligaaq, a small town in the Sermersooq Providence of Greenland. The owner of the voice nodded after a seconds silence, and began to his younger friend. **"We lost contact two days prior. No one is there, no one **_**alive**_** at least-"**

"No Cody!" Eli shouted angrily at how easily Cody accepted that, "There's still a chance someone survived! Or else there'd be no reason for The Mercer to come here!" Eli shouted it into the mic not caring who (or what) would hear him, and quickly double tapping it so it would switch to a dynamic channel, which meant he didn't have to push to talk. "If I can escort them into Academy City's Quarantine Zone they'll be safe!" and hoping for the best, he unholstered his large Anti-Material Rifle loaded with nitroglycerin- carbon- compound lead bullets that was one of the easiest ways to kill and poison a person from range, although the bullet's travel distance was short, just falling short of over four thousand yards.

Eli held the metal craft in both hands, and in his vision that was quickly going in and out because of his strobe light in the dead of night, he stomped over to the front door of the building in his heavy equipment and kicked the door open.

It opened with a slamming sound, and Eli hoped that whatever was in that building would come to him instead of going to kill any of the possible survivors. _They're not just lumps of biomass trying to sustain life, Cody! If I can just stall them long enough for Therestina to make the cure, then we'd be able to save __**everyone**__!_

"ReeeuuaaaaaarrrrghhhH!" Eli heard a scream of pain, but he knew that wasn't a sound a normal person could even make. There was a small scurrying sound coming from the outside of the building, and Eli knew they were trying to get into position. _There is definitely a reason so many are here, _he realized, biting his lip under his helmet, _Maybe the pure are holed up somewhere in the area? Logan probably couldn't save everyone. But he'd still try to save as many as possible. I have to help him! _Eli took a step forward, and his sharp iron soles made metal clacking sounds against the hard wood of the floor. He immediately looked around himself before preceding any further, and he started grinding his teeth together at the body just inside the front door.

_He tried to hold them back by staying behind and barring the door… but… _Eli put himself in the corpse's shoes, imagining what it would have felt like to die like that, without being able to help _**anyone**_, he bit down on his lip even harder at what he thought next, _He couldn't have known that they would come through the windows… he overlooked that crucial detail in his rush! Did he save them? _Eli hoped the dead man did, andthis time Eli made sure to close the door and lock it, as he didn't want _**anything**_ escaping from him so easily.

_If the Mercer want to live, they'd have to jump out the windows __**they**__ themselves broke through and risk hurting themselves._ For Eli, following their retreating blood trail from there would be an easy affair. His heartbeat started going a bit faster as he picked up the pace on the exact time the scurrying noises stopped. _They're ready for me now. _He could feel the pounding of his veins pumping adrenalin into his brain when he stepped into the vacation home's kitchen and saw an infected child struggling to breath. The young boy looked like he couldn't have been older than ten, and without his legs, Eli guessed the Mercer Virus inside of him must've tried it's hardest to recreate itself without the sufficient biomass and lost too much blood in the process. The thirteen-year-old Eli felt his heart break when he heard the Mercer boy gasping out the words, _'help me'_. Eli knew it was just the Mercer Virus trying to trick him. "I'm sorry." He said, raising his weapon. The infected boy tried to flee and call for help from his comrades, but he wasn't able to dodge faster than bullets without legs._ They're just people… in pain… and in need of a savior. I wish I didn't have to kill them! But… if I don't, they'll just go and kill more people… and it'd be __**my**__ fault. I can't… save everyone if I don't trust Academy City! Remember Eli, you just have to save as much people as you __**can**__… and wait for Therestina to make the cure.__** I have to remember that.**_

Eli heard the front door get slammed back open, but he knew it wasn't a person who did that. The Mercer were trying to scare him. Create unease. Make him doubt himself and second guess everything. Confuse him and disorient his previous perceptions of them. But Eli had outsmarted the Mercer on multiple occasions, and this was something _humans_ did to him as well. _There's one right behind the window. Another in the bathroom. And the one on the ceiling doesn't think I know he's there. It's obvious that he's gonna wait for me to reload, or attack when I think I'm safe. Like after I kill these two. _Eli pointed the barrel to the wall under the huge living room window that was open, and even before he could pull the trigger it started running away and dodging him.

"Graaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

Another ear-piercing scream rang out, and the backup that was waiting for Eli to walk through the hallway saw its chance and pounced.

_These creatures may be able to dodge my bullets, but when they are in the air, they give up their speed advantage. I could kill it right now, but then the other would think it can't take me alone and retreat. I won't allow them to kill any more people!_ Eli pretended to be focused on the Humanoid Creature that he wasted seven bullets trying to hit, but at the last moment he sidestepped the infected human who was screaming and growling at him as it tried to scratch him and hurt him only for it to miss Eli by a hair and crash into a couch, breaking the piece of furniture in the process.

The Infected man's comrade saw that Eli wasn't shooting at him anymore, and he charged him, who wouldn't be able to react in time from just dodging his teammate. The infected brought up its clawed hands and jumped, slicing through Eli's throat like butter-

**Click.**

**Pow!**

-Only for a flashbang to detonate inch's away from his face instead.

"ArRRrgGgh!"

It stumbled back, scared it would be shot and killed in its disoriented state. When it opened its eyes again a second later and saw the anti-material rifle falling down and hitting the floor with a clank, it wondered where Eli went. Had its comrade tackled the human away from- "Urghhh…" Blood started streaming down the humanoid's mouth, and it looked down in absolute horror and screamed in pain as it saw a bloody red blade protruding from its chest. It didn't have enough bio-mass yet to regenerate that back, much less even recreate entirely new limbs from its back to attack Eli who was behind him in his blind spot.

Eli immediately pulled his blade out of the Mercer and stepped on the disfigured creature that used to be human, applying all his weight to its back. It screamed and tried to overpower its smaller opponent, but it quickly found its head being separated from its shoulders.

Upon killing it's victim, The Mercer Virus prioritized on supplying and transporting muscle mass to the most vital areas in an effort to gain an advantage against its human victims until it was able to gather enough bio-mass to focus on defense as well as offense, like it's arms and legs, but that left some parts of the body rather weak. Like the head, for example.

Eli had cleaved it's head off, but it wasn't dead… yet.

The skinless body with no head wore torn cloths, and it tried even harder to get out of Eli's grasp after losing its sense of hearing, smell, and sight, which was all the head provided to the Mercer in stage 1, but Eli brought down the blade and pierced it's chest again, pinning it to the wooden floor. Not even a split-second later saw Eli getting tackled by the one he sent flying for the couch.

Instead of letting it push him back though, Eli decided to push back In the game of tug-a-war too. The infected pushed back against him and started thrashing violently when Eli grabbed the sharp arms that would've impaled him, and gripped it hard. Fresh blood spilled from his gloved hands that was penetrated easily despite how strong the thick material was marketed to be, and the Mercer was only surprised for a second when it did that, and it pushed even harder when it saw Eli could _bleed_. Eli reeled his head back a bit, and sent the creature tumbling two feet away with how hard he hit it with his metallic helmet.

The Mercer Infection didn't _just_ make its host into a mindless machine, and it would run away for sure if it knew it wasn't in a position where it would win. The infected man who Eli just overpowered easily and manhandled took a step back, it turned completely around, knowing Eli didn't have a ranged weapon anymore and also that it wouldn't be able to beat Eli in its current state. And then, it started running away for the window. Fast.

**Bang!**

"Arrrrggggghhhhh!"

A gaping red hole opened up in its right leg, and it fell facedown hard and smashed into the ground when it lost balance, screaming in pain all the while.

**Bang!**

Eli shot the other leg too, making sure to go for the knee. _It didn't realize my secondary, and_ _It'll take it a while to recover from that. _"And yes," Eli spoke out loud to Cody, who he knew would comment on it from where he was spectating in Academy City's quarantine, "I know it'll just start crawling away too."

"**Now now, I wasn't going to say that." **Eli's head tilted in confusion at what Cody said, but he decided to finish what he started before too long. He knew the Mercer on the ceiling was watching him, waiting for the right moment to pick him off or run away. So, he retrieved his rifle that he dropped as the two infected he effectively disabled were trying to survive to the best of their ability, but the two were preyed upon by the boy they thought they could kill.

Eli sighed as a bead of sweat rolled down his face despite how cold it was, and when he put his foot on the first one he took down and ripped out his machete so he could start dicing up the screaming creature that beheading alone wouldn't kill, he realized that letting go of his most powerful weapon earlier like that probably wasn't a good idea. Even if it was a damn good distraction, there could have been a fourth Eli hadn't prepared for.

When the infected man stopped moving, due to blood loss, Eli got to work on the next one, who was trying to crawl away from him as fast as it could.

It would take at least two dozen Stage 1 Mercer to take Eli down right now.

_It still doesn't know I'm there. And I'm guessing it doesn't want to run away __**or**__ attack me. I would do the same thing if I was in its position. _"Hey, Cody." Eli said, after gathering the two Mercer he killed along with all the bodies in the area and opening his backpack, taking a tank of gasoline out of it and a tesla lighter the size of his palm. "What's three minus two?"

As soon as Eli said that, the infected man that had clung to the dark ceiling leaped at Eli from two dozen feet in the air. The Mercer knew that was its best chance. Eli knew it wouldn't be fast enough.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Four gunshots rang out that were even louder than normal ones because they were explosive rounds. One for each knee. One for each elbow.

Eli himself had a form of regeneration, and even though he didn't need biomass to sustain himself like how his enemy did, he knew from experience what a regenerative type ability's greatest weakness was. Even if the Mercer Virus wasn't _technically_ an ability.

Eli hacked off all the limbs once more, and after burning the bodies into ash he made his way deeper into the vacation home.

"**The basement would be the most logical place for Logan's squad to escape to," **Cody said in Eli's ear. The thirteen year old didn't agree with what the Esper said, but he didn't comment on it too much.

Eli did say one thing though, because Cody was basically saying that Americans were stupid, "I know." Eli said, "Frost expands soil and exerts tremendous pressure and stuff. Frost induced pressures can lift houses up or push foundation walls in. If you are building in the north, you have to dig down far enough to get below the frost line." Eli said that like a robot, years of knowledge being drilled into his head bearing fruit.

"**Oh, look who's being a smart-ass."**

"Dude, shut the fuck up before I stop speaking Japanese for you- I'm here, Cody. Deactivate the maglock." Eli heard Cody let out a serious hum, as his comrade from Academy City knew when it was time to fuck around and when it was time not to.

"**It's still intact, you were right Eli. They got inside in time!" **Cody said, and an unbelievable large well of happiness came over Eli who smiled huge from under his helmet.

Eli felt light all of the sudden, _They're alive, _all the pressure Eli was feeling before was being lifted like a weight off of his chest. That man who died trying to stall for time hadn't died in vain. His life had worth and would live on through the others who-

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

The maglock opened up, and those screams of pain barreled into Eli's chest so painfully he couldn't even breath anymore. _They're… they're infected…_

A dark expression came over Eli's face as he stepped into the basement, the maglock closing behind him with a magnetic clicking sound.

Tears streamed down Eli's face when he heard the sounds of flesh being hacked apart, "No…" Eli breathed helplessly.

All the disgusting chewing sounds went quiet when they heard Eli's voice. Cody felt like such a horrible person for getting his friend's hopes up, **"Dude,"** Cody said, his voice serious and compassionate like never before, **"It wasn't your fault. It was Logan who-"**

"I'm always to late. Why is that?"

Tears came uncontrollably when Eli raised up his rifle, and for once in his life, Cody had nothing to say back to him.

"**FUUUUUUCCCCK!"**

* * *

**The Endless took the form of an infinite field this time.**

An endless green, with not even one flower to give it a single other color.

It was a plain… plain. No pun intended.

And 10059 didn't know what to do, or what to think about the situation she was faced with.

She felt déjà vu when she said, "Where am I?"

The clone of Misaka Mikoto didn't have her goggles with her, and she felt like she might as well have been naked without them. 10059 was wearing a boy's cloths though, they were too big for her, and black and blue just wasn't her style. _Since when… do I have a style?_

Another thing she couldn't understand, and it was getting frustrating for her now. She decided to get a move on… somewhere. If she went in a straight line it would end eventually, no matter how long it took.

And… without the Network to relay and sync her thoughts every few milliseconds, she found she had a lot of time to think about things she usually wouldn't have. _A-Accelerator killed me… _10059 reached her hand down and rubbed her belly that was perfectly fine, she felt the phantom pain of dying though… and it was painful…. Even if she was met with darkness moments later.

_Was it a dream? I hope… it was… _Her life had worth only in Accelerator's hands. She was made for the purpose to die and that purpose only, so dying a death due to rapid aging was a lot worse than being killed by Accelerator in her eyes.

_Based on past Misakas, I knew it would hurt… but, _Even if it was a dream, it _felt _real. And now that she knew how much it hurt, or at least had an idea of what it would probably be like because of that dream, she was scared to fight Accelerator now.

It was the only reason her life that could be created with a push of a button had any worth, but… she was **scared** to die like that.

She didn't want to be consumed by the Mercer and then go on to hurt innocent people who weren't even involved in the experiment… _The… Mercer? These, these aren't my memories. I've never seen what happened in Greenland with my own eyes, was a Misaka there? But, we weren't created three years ago._

10059 didn't go into shock from the influx of memories she was receiving from someone, courtesy of having a body that was used to going through that kind of electrical interference every hour of everyday. But, that didn't mean she could understand all of it so easily. _If these aren't from other Misaka's, then whose are these?_

The answer came in the form of more memories.

* * *

**A Certain Lost Fragment From Paradox #1380**

The first thing Eli wanted to do was cry.

"_**We've both decided this, Eli! Me and Lily both! That this is the only solution where no has to die!"**_

"_**Even if it means abandoning your humanity?!" **_

"_**Yes, Eli. This is the only way to save EVERYONE!" **_

"_**NOOO! What are you fucking doing, Cody?! The hell do you think you're doing, Lily!? You guys can't do this! Stop trying to be heroes! STOP IT!" **_

"_**Damn it, Eli… Why can't you just say goodbye… for once, can you let me save you!?" **_

"_**NO! Nonononono! I killed Therestina, this was supposed to be over! How can- how can you just smile like that?!"**_

"_**Because I'm happy, duh. Goodbye, Eli."**_

"_**What do you mean 'goodbye'? What the fuck do you- STOP HER CODY!"**_

**Click **

His 9mm made a clicking noise when he popped the magazine in. This was not the time to cry right now, it wouldn't change anything if he chose to do so. But he had sought out to make their lives have worth. Eli had lost two of his best friends yesterday to that '_thing_'. He knew the Kihara's were in Academy City… but… he had a war to stop. He couldn't just ignore everything else to go avenge them because of some stupid vendeta. So much more would die and suffer thinking, _'Why me?' _If Eli wasn't there to stop the Conclave, those two… wouldn't want that to happen.

But the fourteen-year-old boy with curly black hair couldn't stop the silent tears from streaming down his cheeks as he loaded 6 magazines, 20 bullets each, into a small ammo pouch on his left pant leg.

"_**I failed..." **_

He thought.

He should've known the humans wouldn't have just _**let**_ them break the promise. He should've known chaining Therestina to the ground to stop her from charging in after Cody would only make him defenseless. He should've killed the Kihara before the damage was done instead of being an idiot and not realizing that Lily would have sacrificed herself for the sake of her family.

But... what choice did he have?

What was he supposed to have done in that situation?!

Sure, they ended up using his DNA to make a cure before Therestina could complete the pathogen and turn Cody into a Level 6… sure, Eli probably saved the 99 percent of people on this earth that weren't Espers… but, at what cost?

Eli lost. And Therestina died with a victorious smile on her face.

Cody was dead.

Lily was dead.

_And I didn't even say goodbye…_

"_**I'll find a way where everyone can smile! Even you too, Eli!"**_

She had said that to him, knowing that what she was about to do would surely do the opposite of bringing him a _'smile'_.

Lily died. She died so he would be able to live. But Eli was defenseless when they came. There was nothing anyone could have done when Therestina grabbed Cody and thrust her arm right through his chest. He watched Cody die, choking on his own blood, while Therestina laughed at him… laughed... telling him to forget about Cody.. telling him to come with her and that he could still become a Level 6... for the two best people Therestina Kihara had taken away from here.

Eli remembered breaking down in that moment. The only thought on his mind was something along the line of **'Kill.' **And that's exactly what he did.

But even though he lost the only two people who probably understood him the most, he felt no satisfaction like how he thought he would've felt at seeing Kihara die. No vengeance. No happiness that Therestina Kihara would never be able to hurt anyone ever again. That was Eli's first time seeing the darkness of Academy City. And it wouldn't be three years, until he was sixteen, before he would finally go collect his due payment from that place.

But… he had things more important than Academy City at the time. Things that would save _more_ people.

Eli remembered it, he remembered everything... he remembered it all so clearly as he strapped a HM-2 Bullock Bolt action Sniper-Assault Rifle to his back and loaded his bullet proof chest-plate bearing with five fragmentation grenades attached to it.

He remembered slamming his own face down on the concrete, struggling to break free from iron chains. He remembered the vivid red blood streaming from his nose as he cried out for her to _stop_.

Cody should've listened to him. He should've listened! He should've listened when Eli said they couldn't fight a god. He should've listened when he screamed out for them to change their mind. For Lily to _stop_.

But Cody didn't think... it would kill her.

"I should've done something!" Eli screamed at himself, jamming his fingers into his boot and tightening the strap.

But he knew there was nothing he could've done.

He had tried his best, and it wasn't enough.

**It was never enough.**

**Drop... Drop... Drop...**

Tears fell and hit the floor... and for the first time ever... Eli knew what it felt like. What it felt like... to win… but lose at the same time. Oh, wait… this wasn't the _first_ time, was it?

"Is this what I made _**him**_ go through that day?" He asked himself, his heart breaking and aching and shaking and baking.

"Is this... what I made _**her**_ go through?"

His breath hitched in his throat as he forced himself to stand up. The memory of Therestina Kihara bashing Eli unconscious with the butt of a hunting rifle gave 10059 chills.

He was always the smartest of the three. Always. But when he saw all the scars on Lily's body that day, for the first time in a long time, Cody thought twice.

"For two years..." he breathed. And the teen found himself fidgeting with the combat knife he struggled to put in its sheath with his trembling hands.

In just those two years, Lily was forced to endure through all sorts of things. And Lily had told him. She told him!

"_**Every time I nearly died,"**_ Lily said, touching her stomach where a kidney laid inside that wasn't hers, _**"I thought, what would Eli think, If I died in a place like this? What would he think if I was killed by such a repulsive person? And wouldn't that make Cody sad, if I left him all alone in this world? Even Level 5s can get sad too, right?"**_

"_**I would think you did your best."**_ And Lily's smile grew so huge that Eli's heart started to hurt when he said that..

"**I- love you so much Lily."**

"**I love you too, Cody"**

Cody was overjoyed to hear that he and Eli had been Lily's light through those two years. He felt happy inside when Lily told him, **"You saved me... Cody, all those times I came so close to death. Because if I died... Not only would I be failing Eli and the rest of our family... because really... if I died... it would mean... that everything you did for me would have been for nothing. You would have sacrificed yourself... for nothing, Cody." **

But Cody didn't die. He hadn't died that day when Therestina Kihara took him away from her to be given to the Mercer as a full course meal. He _**hadn't**_ died. And now that he was back with Lily. Back with Eli. Back with his _**family. **_It would be ok.

It would be ok, right?

**The cruel answer to that question he wanted so much to be yes... was no. **

And when Lily was shot that day. By another human. By someone that was supposed to be an _**ally**_. And when Cody was forced to open Lily up to apply first aid... and he was forced to see... all those scars. Numerous scars on his best friend's body... slash wounds... burn wounds... gunshot wounds... bite wounds... a slicing wound just below her chest that had a matching one coming out on her back.. meaning she been impaled at one point... he doubted himself. Cody doubted everything he had ever done in his entire life at that moment. All the choices he had made. All the strategies and plans he had made to retake Greenland for the humans. Everything. He doubted _**everything**_ in that very moment.

"Is this what I made her go through, all this time?" Cody asked himself.

He, who had not one scar to speak of. He... who couldn't protect a friend. He... who had forced this girl to go through unspeakable things. He... who had forced this girl to go to war. He... who had forced Eli... to save everyone... to not let a single person die... and Eli wasn't allowed to fail... because doing so... would mean _**he**_ had died for nothing. That was a terrible role model for Lily to follow.

She wasn't Eli.

She just wasn't.

So this was why... _**this**_ was why. This was why all that time Lily would wear that bandage on her ear. To hide the fact... that she didn't have one... _**this**_ was why... she would only let Eli bandage her up whenever she was injured.

Because Lily was a kind person. She was a kind person who would hide these things so Cody wouldn't have to hurt inside anymore.

She hid all those things that happened to her in the past two years... so that he wouldn't have to know. Because sometimes... Ignorance was bliss...

And when Cody had yelled at her. Yelled at her when she woke up... yelled and shouted at her asking "Where did you get all these scars?! Why do you force yourself to go through all this pain?!"

What Lily told him... what the girl he had loved so much told him... was "This is nothing... compared to Eli. We took his memories away from him."

And that had thrown Cody, a Level 5, for a loop. For someone with _Lily's_ body to say _**'this is nothing'**_ with such terrible wounds and scars that she would never heal from. For her to say something like _**that**_...

It threw Cody for a loop.

"Do you know why Eli always writes those word on his left arm? Do you know why, Cody?"

Cody didn't know why... He couldn't understand anything the Level 4 was saying to him right now.

"Because he wants to hide the fact he can't remember us... because... he doesn't want you, and all the others... to see that whenever he revives someone, it just takes even more memories away from him. That's what **IT** demands. Eli _**actually**_ died, Cody. The Eli we all know dies every time he revives one of us. He died in my arms... and his last words were 'I'm sorry'. He told me over and over again that he was sorry. He was sorry because... he didn't want to leave us all alone. And I couldn't save him... I couldn't save someone right in front of me, Cody! Eli's still here, my own brother, but, the one we met is gone… he is a really good liar and… And I..."

Cody had forced Lily to relive through those memories of _'that day'_. And when she couldn't continue. Cody hugged her. And Lily cried into his shoulders saying, "I thought Eli was dead, Cody!" Lily sobbed out, her voice the weakest Cody had ever heard before in his life... no, he _**had**_ seen Lily cry like this before... the day when all those little kids died, to make the crystalized Esper Essence.

When she found out that the world she lived in wasn't the peaceful world she thought it was. Lily continued, "But he didn't die, Cody! And I left him behind! I left him all alone! I left him… not knowing who he was or what he was supposed to do… only having the words 'You can trust Lily and Cody' engraved on his hand… he was looking for us this entire time… and... the Russians... they took him after all The Mercer died!"

All the things Lily was screaming into Cody's shoulder, he couldn't understand any of it, "They made him fight! Everyday! Everyday they would throw him in that place! And they'd make him fight all the other Esper's they were trying to create without due procedure! They made him... kill so many people...! Because if he didn't... if he didn't! He wouldn't be able to 'find Lily and Cody'!"

Lily couldn't continue anymore and just choked out gasping sounds as tears streamed down her face and onto Cody's shoulders and... he rubbed her back telling her it would all be okay now. But Cody didn't need her to finish. Because he could already guess... what would have happened if Eli hadn't done what the Russians wanted. And he always knew... deep down... that Eli didn't write all that stuff on his arms before he revived someone 'just cause it looked cool'.

**Bang!**

The sound of a sniper reverberated through the air, and a fifteen-year-old boy with short black hair curling up at the sides watched as the human shaped figure only a few meters away from him went limp and fell down. _Is that the last mutant? _A mutant was a person with abilities that couldn't be explained with any scientific means and didn't give off an Esper's A.I.M. Diffusion Field. That was what Eli was, and that was what he killed was as well. All around him laid massacred mutants. An entire colony of juvenile cannibals just north of Israel who practiced a religious cannibalism and started showing signs and skills that only their cannibalistic god could have. Children. Old demons. All kinds of nightmarish creatures laid, drenched in their own blood.

Eli learned one thing, over the years, and that was that if you and many other people believed in something hard enough, even a fake god, it would become real. Those people were mutants. They had powers. But they weren't Espers. Just mutants. Just. Like. Him.

Black blood was splattered all over his face as he picked off the last blight of the demon village that was trying to lunge at him.

No longer was Eli reminiscing the past. "This was the last one." he said, to the cold piece of steel he held, "Lily. Cody." He said, to the best people he ever knew. His sister, and his best friend.

The two people who he had lost. The two best people... who he'd never be able to avenge... no matter how many Mutants he killed.

But… he was free now… free to go to Academy City and get rid of all the Kihara's there who were just as religious as these mutant cannibals. Just in a different way.

"Once they are gone..." he said, "Aliester is next... he hasn't done anything bad yet. But he gave those people the weapons they needed to hurt tens of thousands, possibly millions of people if I count those in Academy City too. He had hurt and killed his own students… for what? I won't know for sure, unless I ask the father of Science myself."

Eli swore... he swore at that moment... that all of the bad scientists who were doing nothing good for anyone... the monsters that were nothing but a plague to this world... they would pay. They would pay for taking away the people he loved so much... the family who he'd never be able to tell the truth to anymore. And they would pay for taking away the boy he thought of as a brother... who he'd never get to apologize to anymore.

_**All the Kihara's will die. **_

Eli thought, looking at the words engraved into his left hand with a dark look on his face.

_**They'll all die. Because they are the biggest threat to peace in this world.**_

* * *

**The Real World - District 11 – Place Unknown.**

10059 awoke with a splitting headache.

The first thing she did was immediately withdraw all information from being sent to the Network. Any and all Misaka sisters, even though they would probably understand the situation, may give away all the important information she knew that could **never** fall into the wrong hands.

She opened her eyes and sat up, and the second thing she did was check her stomach that was feeling perfectly fine despite the fact she knew it had been opened up the day before. It was smooth skin, save for the small scar just above her belly button that she knew not even Eli's ability could completely heal…

It was still a shocker, coming back to life. But 10059 had more important things to do.

It was morning now, July 22nd, and the bloody clone, despite the fact she was feeling healthy and rejuvenated, didn't know where to go with the unconscious Eli who was still in the **Endless**. He was facing **IT**. And she didn't know how long that would take him. In the past, it always took Eli at least a day get out, and the more people brought back from the Endless, the more **IT** took away from him.

She didn't know who she could trust, even with all of Eli's memories. Everyone who would help Eli at this moment was off country, or dead. Shokuhou Misaki couldn't be put in any further danger until Eli was awake and ready to deal with that, so that left only one other person 10059 could trust.

Misaka Mikoto.

10059 was unique, unique in the fact that she knew the ins of outs of Academy City, and also knew everything Eli knew of the rest of the world, _According to Therestina Kihara, _10059 thought, taking out the needle in her left arm, and also the one out of the unconscious Eli's right arm, _the students in Academy City are just being used to further the research and development in the achievement of a Level 6. I don't think she is telling the truth. But I do believe it is __**her**__ truth. She failed to turn Cody into a Level 6, and attempted to kill Lily to spur Eli on into a crescendo event and evoke him into becoming a Level 6… but is Eli __**already**__ a Level 6? Only SYSTEM would be able to bring me back to life. What else could?_

"Urgh… this is so confusing…" 10059 sighed, and hit her head back in frustration on the storage container behind her she was leaning on. Her shirt was ripped horizontally right in the middle where she was disemboweled, and Eli was soaked in her blood just as much as she was her own. He didn't leave 10059 in the most… _favorable_ situation… To her, she had just experienced years of memories and pain and loneliness and important secrets that the world would go into chaos if they knew the existence of… but nothing would help her in this situation. She was stuck, and she knew that Eli had taken a specific route that avoided Academy City's satellite and cameras that would only work at mid-night.

He also destroyed his phone so he couldn't be tracked, but that also meant that 10059 couldn't call out for her big sister. The clone who was supposed to be dead looked up to the sky, and she smiled with a newfound freedom she would have never realized if she had stayed dead. She shook her head fast though and stood up, pacing back and forth with many thoughts on her head, not knowing who's habit she had just picked that up from, _I can't connect to the Misaka Network either. But… _and then a light bulb went off in her head, _But I can connect to Onee-sama. Not directly… but… let her know I'm here… but what if Academy City picks up on the signal too? I'd __**lose**__. I can't just sit here and do nothing while I wait for Eli to get back here, and I can't just- wait, is this the Material Transfer district?_

10059 looked to the unconscious Eli, whose head was down with dried blood on his forehead from where he was shot, just like her, _He mustve took us here for a reason. I have a lot of things to work with here. Accelerator is going to kill Misakas 10058, and 10057 today. Tomorrow he will begin the standard routine of three per day again. Two more of us will have to die if Eli can't wake up today to face Accelerator… I… I have to get a move on._

Eli was stuck in the **Endless** facing **IT**, the being that prevented him from bringing other people back from **Endless** along with himself. 10059 was in the Goods Transfer District, the border separating east Tokyo from Academy City.

District 11's security measures were heavy, and they were tighter than usual for some reason. But Eli had performed many stealth operations in places that weren't automated and were manned by actual infantry rather than automated machinery. Heck, even 10059's weak Radio Noise ability would be able to disrupt the bots. And 10059 was also trained with the Testament to be able to perform stealth to a certain degree as well.

It was just a matter of putting knowledge to skill here, right?

_Should be like riding a bike… even though I've never rode one before…_

* * *

**A/N: This is the last part of this little prologue. I don't know how I'm going to work this into the Magic side, but I'll try... somehow. I actually made tis last night, and went ahead and formatted it this morning. For some reason, formatting it onto here messes up the words sometimes. So I tried to fix what I could see. I'm a human, obviously, and humans aren't prefect. So please forgive me for any typos.**

**Anywho… on with the viewer response from yesterday's side story.**

**Guest chapter 5 . 12h ago**

**Tell me you're not planning on shipping Misaki with that oc? She's Touma's for crying out loud!**

**I will not be having any pairing in this story. But I will tell you _my_ opinion. I think that Misaki and Touma's story are one of the saddest in Toaru Majutsu. Misaki was the only who cant get a happy ending (based on what I've read on wiki)and yet she is still content in the fact that at least Touma is alive, somewhere out there. If that isn't the best kind of love, I don't know what is. That's just my opinion though, and who knows, maybe Misaki never even met him in The Android Expereiment? We'll have to wait and see!**

**And yeah.**

**There is no pairing in this story, and Eli x Misaki wasn't even on my mind until you just spoke about it. I personally think there are a lot more important things then feelings right now and love isn't that much of a priority when there are bigger things happening in the world and children are being killed in Academy City. The only pair I had was LilyxCody and... well... it didn't end very well.**

**Thanks for the Review Guest!**

**And thanks to everyone else who takes the time out of there day to read my story that probably isn't even that good!**

**Really, thanks! I hope you all have a great New-Years!**

**Now, I'm gonna go get in some Tomb Raider before I leave for Canada. Gonna spend some time with my fam up there!**

***Tiglath Has Left The Chat***

**(Insert Kermit meme of your choice here)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Android Experiment - Chapter 7: Index_X_Behind_Closed_Doors**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! You all having a good day? I hope you all are. Cause I sure am, I honestly have no idea what specifically inspired me to write this, because I actually haven't read past the first LN and I haven't finished the amimes either and yet, I'm over here writing _this_. And the crazy thing is that it's actually very fun. If I know things that are beyond my scope, It's because I literally have another tab open that's strictly for wikia purposes. All I have is a charcaters backstory and a few quotes to work with, so forgive me if I get any personalities wrong. Everything I do is for a reason, so can you find all the stories I have written in between the lines?**

**Anywho...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Ps: This is definitely turning me into a zombie... my cousin is always asking me when I'm gonna get off the damn laptop and go play Mariokart with her... so … I'm gonna have to go do that after this. And hey, Mariokart is actually really fun when your playing with the right people :)**

* * *

**Academy City – District 7**

"I leave for _one_ second…." Stiyl Magnus sighed, a deep and heavy sigh it was from where he was perched on a rooftop with his partner, "And **this** happens." He gestured a hand in Index's direction, who was probably snoring loudly on whoever's futon that was.

Kanzaki Kaori frowned at what Stiyl was referring to here, it wasn't completely _her_ fault, "Chasing Index is like… trying to hold water in your hands. It's difficult." Kaori didn't usually make excuses for her incompetence, but she felt like she should say _something _here.

Index was passed out on someone's balcony, and it was pure luck she landed on a random person's futon that cushioned her fall (not that she needed it). _I swear, this girl is always giving me trouble. _Stiyl pulled out a cigarette while Kaori sighed again, yawning before going to get her.

It had taken all night for the two magicians to find Index after she disappeared all of the sudden. And it turns out that she had wiped out and tripped when jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Had that sudden lightning storm from last night threw her off her game? Honestly, they hadn't ever expected _Index_, of all people, to make such a stupid mistake. That's why it took them so long to find her, Index making a mistake instead of her purposely evading them again had been crossed out as a possibility from the start. They could track her, sure, because of the magical waves her enchanted clothing gave off, but they couldn't track her position _exactly_. Index's habit was a special piece of clothing. It was as strong as a five-foot-thick brick and mortar wall and many referred to it as the _Walking Church. _But tracking was kept in mind in its creation, as it really was made for only _**The Index**_ to use. It was the greatest defense, in exchange for allowing a magician to know when they were close, as one who practiced Western Christianity art techniques had a multitude of ways to use that fate against her.

However… even with the Walking Church at her disposal, Index wasn't one to test fate, and despite the fact she actually _could_ survive such a high fall it was rare to see her actually swan diving off a building. Which somewhat explained why it took an entire night to find the silver haired girl. It had taken process of elimination, and now here they were.

_The mission is just a matter of retrieving The Index at this point, and resetting her memories before placing her somewhere in Japan so we could resume the process all over again. Other Magicians tend to shy away from Japan, in fear of breaking the treaty made between Science and Magic, which makes Japan the perfect place to keep Index safe. Wh-when did I start thinking like this? When did I turn into… such a __**monster**__… _Kanzaki Kaori questioned herself of that, and the picture of a young, crying Index, heartbroken to learn she had to lose all her memories again made its way into her mind. _**"I don't want to have to leave you two behind, and… you shouldn't smoke Stiyl, it's bad for you…" **__Even then… she had to be strong… for the three of us… how could we… make her go through that __**again**__? And again and again? Endless sadness… All the pain and suffering… drawn out over the course of decades…. This, this is for the best…_

All Kaori wanted to do was save those who could not be saved… that was why she became a magician in the first place… and here she was, watching someone she loved so much… _**suffering **_in silence, without even _knowing_ that she was suffering. What kind of Magician failed to live by their ideals for becoming a magician in the first place? What kind of sadistic person… brought pain and sadness wherever they went, taking all of the fortune and happiness from honest souls who were unlucky enough to be around her?

Kaori was blessed by the mark of the saint. But she was cursed to forever steal the happiness of those around her. And now she was doing that to Index too.

Index was the only one… the only one who wasn't affected by her misfortune. And then Stiyl came, and he was immune to Kaori's misfortune too. Necessarius was not a place to socialize, and it sure as hell wasn't a place to have friends, who could die at any moment anywhere in the world at anytime – to be remembered by no one. That was the status quo to which Kaori had to uphold… but… just like always, she brought pain to _even_ those who were a necessary evil.

And she and Stiyl had to watch a little girl grow up, watch her degrade into a human book, and now chase her everywhere she went because… because it was the only way to protect her. _Why does this have to be the only way?_

"We should get started now," Kaori turned to Stiyl who had a strange emotion in his voice. "Or," he said, frowning again, "We can let her enjoy the time she has left in Academy City. I mean, I know the chairman said we had to finish this as fast as possible. But I care more about Index then I do him, and didn't Index want to visit this place with us, even way back then?"

"_**I want to see the whole world with you guys! And I definitely want to go to your hometown too, Kaori, wouldn't that be so fun? You can teach me the way of the samurai and together we'll defeat the evil Shogun, Stiyl Magnus!"**_

"_**Hey, why do I always have to be the evil one?"**_

"_**What do you mean why? You're always being so serious all the time, only evil people do that!"**_

"_**Now now, Index. Stop being mean to poor Stiyl."**_

"_**And now I'm the victim. Just great…"**_

"Yeah, she did." Kaori admitted in a dark tone, leaning on an air conditioning unit from where she stood. _Not… _"Not like **this** though."

"Hmm, your right." Stiyl Magnus agreed with a frown. "To our credit, she was basically juking us left and right yesterday _and _having fun doing it. Does she ever pull punches? Dang…"

'Till this day, it confused Stiyl and Kaori as to how Index could escape them time and time again. It was like Tom & Jerry. Index was Jerry, and the two magicians were the pathetic Tom who just could never catch their prey. Obviously, there were times where Kaori and Stiyl actually _were_ letting her get away… but… those times could be counted on one hand and _still_ have fingers left over.

Stiyl frowned again, and he was seeming to be a character who did that a lot. With the red bar code under his eye and his red hair, he stood and exhaled a puff of smoke into the air, thinking about the girl who wanted him to stop smoking because it wasn't healthy for him, and that she wanted him to live a long life, _Even when she was about to get all her memories erased, she was still caring more about us then herself_. _Stupid kid. _"You should get her," He said, putting the lighter back in his pocket while Kaori nodded, "Like I said, Crowley wants us out of his city. Apparently, they have their own crap they are dealing with right now too."

Kaori bit her lip, but she didn't let that show with her nod, _Index was supposed to be a normal girl… sleeping in a normal bed, not… on a damn futon out on someones balcony._ She agreed with Stiyl, and not even needing to use magic to amplify her speed, she bent forward and-

The sliding glass door creaked open, and a certain spiky haired boy crept out, a tired look on his face. He grabbed the futon, not even realizing who was on it, and took it inside with an annoyed huff, "Why is this futon so damn heavy?" He asked no one in particular, looked back, and closed the sliding door with his foot.

-Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori said at the exact same time, "Well… damn…"

It looked like Index was invading them even in her sleep now.

* * *

In a lot of stories, there is always that character who dies, but doesn't really die. Maybe that character fell off a cliff? Or maybe they were shot somewhere that was very important, and we all thought '_'Welp, that person is dead for sure. He/she might have been a madlad, but not even John Wick can survive that one.'. _Or maybe… it was a side character to die. A side character we all thought had died, but it turns out they were the villain tricking the story's hero into thinking that they were dead the entire time, but really weren't. One of those characters to miraculously survive death, Designation 10059, wasn't completely out of clear yet though. She was dead to the world, but she knew there was some who thought otherwise.

_By now, _The ghost who was supposed to be dead's mind was racing many times faster then the average person because she was using bio-electricity to decrease the time it took for her nerves to send information back and forth. The clone of Misaka Mikoto had a determined look on her face when she slotted the coins into a pay phone machine on the side of the street. It booted up and asked her to put a number in to call, and the short biologically fourteen year old girl who wasn't even alive for a year yet, despite the fact that she had sixteen years of fragmented memories that weren't her own inside her head, thought on something that was very important, _I'm sure of the fact that P01 and her subordinates have either confronted Gensei, or at least told him what Eli did. From there, it's just a matter of time until he realizes that Eli is incapacitated. Whenever he revives someone and takes them out of the Endless, his consciousness leaves this world and gets stuck there for an unknown amount of time. Chances are, they are looking for the both of us right this second. Aliester Crowley seems to always know the choices Eli would make, which is why he knew putting my body right… in front of Eli would slow him down… Eli didn't even realize that... that was why Crowley did that..._

As calculating as 10059 was trying to be in this moment, when she thought back on the memory of her own dead body, and all the painful thoughts and feelings and trauma and heartbreak Eli was going through at the time, it made her tremble to think that _someone who wasn't even real _could do that to him. Even killing those who murdered his friends right in front of him, brought him a pain and a doubt 10059 had never felt before. _"Did I absolutely have to kill her?" "Maybe Therestina was just trying to help." "She wasn't all bad, she saved me, after all.. so maybe she is just confused, maybe she really thinks she is helping people by doing the wrong thing." "Trying to help people... that doesn't make someone who does bad things... a bad person, right?" Eli was just a kid, he didn't know what was right, or what was wrong... he just wanted to make the choice that would have the least amount of deaths... and... If I were in your position Eli, I would've killed her right in the beginning. _Eli was always unconsciously finding reasons in actions that… didn't have reasons behind them. He tried to find good in a person that was… a horrible person. _He doubts every single choice he makes… because he thinks he'd turn even more into a monster if he hurts someone who still has the possibility to be a good person… Your… not a monster…_

10059 had dark sweat pants on and a light tribal color schemed hoodie, but her hood was over her head because she didn't want anyone to recognize her as Misaka Mikoto. The pay phone she rented out for a couple minutes ringed and ringed and ringed, and memories of being in England all alone, freezing with no home to go back to, made it's way to the forefront of her mind. _I… how can he say his life isn't that terrible compared to everyone else's when… it really is. _

She had never met Eli before, but it was a persons experiences in life that made their personality what it was when they got older, and even though all she had of his memories were just dozens upon dozens of fragments, there wasn't even a single one that _**wasn't**_ sad. _And… in every one of those memories he's constantly telling himself that 'Hey, someone else in this world is probably going through something even more horrible then I am going through. So, I can't sit here and feel sorry for myself when that person can't even cry because they're in so much suffering that they can't do that.' That is… _10059 bit her lip, and when the person she was calling finally picked up and said hello, she thought, _That's a sad way to live. To live… thinking that someone else is always going to have it worse than you do, so it's wrong to smile when someone else can't… To live… thinking that you have to go save all those people who are suffering even more then you are when…_

…_You're the one that is suffering the most. You're just… really good at hiding it, is all._

"Onee-sama, I need your help."

* * *

"Ahhhh! There's a monster in my futon! Someone help! It's moving!"

When the magicless Index woke up from a good night's sleep to that ear-piercing cry for help, it wouldn't be stretch to say she was grumpy. _How did this happen? I was running away from that magician, and then there was lightning and… I tripped? And now someone thinks I'm a monster?! _"I'm not a monster, you pathetic human boy!"

"Oh god, It's talking! IT'S TALKING! Someone come quick! It's going to eat me- what – is that a…?" Touma was seriously freaking out there, but when Index lifted her head, he could see the human face that was blending in with all the colors around it, "Oh, I see," deduced Touma, punching his hand and nodding at the futon he dropped when it started moving all of the sudden, "Your just a hallucination with a face _sooooo_oo white, that you can blend in with my futon with a stealth level of 100. That's why I couldn't see you. Well played, Illusion-sama."

_Illusion-sama, what does he, you know what? It doesn't matter. What's the time, I have to get going so I can make it to the English Puritan Church by- _Index stood up, and looked around at the apartment she was in with wide eyes, nearly having a heart attack at the fact it was morning, _Holy snowballs! I have to get a move-on!_

Touma watched in shock at the girl who got a panicked look on his face. _This illusion sure feels pretty real- wait, it is an illusion, right? _"H-hey, what are you doing in my house, Ilussion-sama?" he asked her when she started looking around for something, she ignored him, and Touma didn't know _what_ to think here anymore. Had someone broke into his house and, _Oh! It's that cute nun-girl from yesterday! _He realized;_ I knew I was hallucinating! Thanks, brain, for imagining this scene for me! But, I think you fucked something up here… Aren't they supposed to wear black? What's up with this white and gold get-up- _

"Sorry." Index said suddenly, finally finding the door.

"Sorry for what_?" For breaking into my house? _Thought Touma, realizing that this, in fact, wasn't an illusion, because if he really was dreaming the nun would be wearing a black habit instead. Which was a lot better in his eyes.

Index's expression was apologetic, and she finally said to the boy with spiky black hair as she stepped over the futon and passed him by, "Sorry for messing up your futon… and bothering you." She put her hand on the handle with a certain quickness in her step, "I do really have to go though, thanks for understanding, kind sir." _That one wasn't actually a lie._ _I really __**do**__ have to go, _Index thought as she started unlocking the door that literally had 6 locks equipped onto it. She vaguely wondered what this boy was so scared of breaking into his home, but she had more important things taking up the forefront of her multi-cored mind, _I wouldn't put it past them to involve this innocent boy if they think I'm with him. The shorter the time I spend here the better. _She was glad the Magicians weren't desperate enough to attack her in broad daylight, but she wasn't very sure of her chances as it was with just a single person around her. Maybe her pursuers wouldn't mind attacking her if it was just a single innocent boy they were bringing into this? That's what Index was thinking, and that's why she wanted to leave now before this boy could get dragged down into hell.

Index finally unlocked the door, but before she could turn the handle to open the door and leave, she felt the boy grab the elbow part of her habit and say, "In your rush, aren't you forgetting something?" It was the hood of her habit he held in his right hand, and he gave it to Index who smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said again, "I thought for sure you would freak out, that's why I was trying to get out quick." _It would've been really, __**really**__ bad if I left this. _Index was moving _too_ quick, and as someone who was running away from magicians her whole life, she knew better than anyone else that tunnel vision was a very bad thing. So, she was thankful that Kamijou Touma gave her her hood back. _Probably saved his own life right there. Or mine… I can actually see myself coming all the way back here just to get that back. _Index really did see that scenario happening In her head, and she felt that something like that probably wouldn't end well.

Touma had a smile though when he stepped back and said, "Heh, with how unlucky I am, someone ending up on my balcony isn't that far of a stretch-" _Isn't that a… eight story drop though? Did this girl seriously climb down from the next story up? She's crazy! Y-you know what? Just don't question it, with my kind of luck that's actually believable-_

**Rrrrrrriiiiiiiip….**

Touma's eyes opened wide at the sound of fabric ripping apart and coming undone, _Please don't tell me her habit was made by an esper… Please please please please please please PLEASE!_

Index's thought were running on the same tracks, because she said with a dead pan voice, "Please don't tell me you didn't just do that with a single touch?" The naked Index asked that with slightly red cheeks, and it took all she had to not attack the young man in front of her who turned and looked the other way at lightning speed, also with red cheeks. As adult as she acted, even a sister of god had values. Although, that could be considered as a lot of things, Index was just shocked by the fact there was an Esper who could destroy her Walking Church that easily. Not even the best Magicians could pull that off so effortlessly. _Does this one's ability grant him the power to undo fabrics? No… he wouldn't have touched me so casually if that was the case. He doesn't seem like __**that**__ much of a perv._

_But still…_ The silver haired teenager couldn't help but sigh at the situation that would, no doubt, inconvenience her greatly. She couldn't believe the things Espers could do, but with what was just proved to her (which was still a sore shcker for the poor girl), she had to.

"Well… damn…" Index commented that at her naked body that she would have to do something about, but her heavy sigh was caused by how unlucky her life was right now.

She never even realized that she was acting very similar to another pair of certain magicians whose jaws dropped at what Touma did to the Walking Church with but a single touch of his hand.

"I-I'm just going to slowly walk that way now."

"Yeah, you should probably do that."

* * *

**Bangkok**

"So, these samples have a connection to the Endless?" A golden retriever with robotic arms sticking out of his back said that in a deadly serious voice to the most important man in Thailand he was meeting up with.

About twenty-five-hundred miles south-west of Japan, in a facility eight stories underground beneath one of the biggest cities in Thailand, Bangkok, Kihara Noukan watched the dark red blood in a small glass cylinder the size of a human palm with a sharp eye with an equally sharp mind to go with it. Despite being a dog, a certain group that was originally composed of seven gave him the capacity to have an intelligence not even most humans had. As such, in the scientific world, he was one of the few who had lived long enough to see it in it's prime, some half a century ago. Suffice it to say, this was one important dog here.

A man in an orange hazmat suit with the glass helmet of the rad suit opened up nodded his head in the chair he sat. He brought up a suitcase and opened it for his buyer to see in that room where there was five people. One of them was the Kihara's disciple, and the other four were equipped with weapons that all had tesla coils arching out from them periodically. Gan Sirichai, the man who used the Sugarcane Industry as a front to hide what he was really doing behind the scenes, grabbed one of the vials and opened it. The red liquid fell on the table and immediately started racing north-east, where it's creator was in a certain city of science, "We are still developing ways to create an artificial connection to that world, via other means… but, unfortunately, it seems that Quantum Burst is the only one able to recreate the requirements necessary to enter and leave that place, and access it with his own DNA as a makeshift conduit. This case here contains Forty-Seven test tubes, 9 milliliters each, of his stem cells. I'm sure your people can cultivate it's usefulness in your own way, correct?"

"Hmm… Most likely," Noukan hummed, deep in thought, he turned to the Nineteen-year-old young adult on his left who was watching the blood on the table move on it's own with extreme curisosity in her dreamy gaze, "Take note, Yuiitso. That world is a dangerous place we need to understand eventually. It would be reckless to pursue this goal without due protocol."

"I completely agree," Gan said, looking down with a dark look on his face, "Quantum Burst claims to have met a, _**certain entity,**_ in that place. A monster who bended his reality and feeded on, what I hypothesize to be, his happiness and hope. We were not so wise to realize that he really was telling the truth at the U.N. Conclave summit, and lost many lives in the project of attempting to comprehend that place." _The Endless is a place of infinite possibility. But what limits do __**we**__ have that __**Quantum Burst**__ does not? That is the question that I wish to answer. And if my competition wishes to find the answer to that question as well, by association, that means we are temporary comrades._

Kihara Noukan agreed with what Gan was saying, but he wanted to hear his disciples opinion, who would no doubt take up the mantle of Kihara some time in the future, "How would you go about exploring a world where there is no return?" He asked of her.

_How would __**I**__ do it? _Yuiitso stepped over to the only metallic table in the room and knelt down, so she could see the blood closer. She dabbed her index finger into the liquid that was extremely poisonous to consume in large quantities, and imagined the stem cells transforming into a state that was half platelet, yet blood cell at the same time, in order to gain a resistance to the exposure to the oxygen and bacteria in the air it was facing. _It feels a pull and connection in relation to the Quantum Burst. Is this due to its entanglement to the Endless though? His blood is merely a conduit he uses to find others in that world, but what is it, really? _Yuiitso Kihara was fascinated by the idea, to say the least, "This isn't something we **_can_ **explore." She concluded, turning north-east, which was also the direction the blood was traveling too, "Like your descendants have failed to accomplish in the pass, Gan Sirichai-san, I propose we go directly to the source. Heck, we don't even need Mental Out for this one."

"**If I wanted to explore that world, it would be through him, Noukan-sensei."**

* * *

**Academy City – District 7**

Kamijou Touma was in a bit of a predicament that found him sweating in his own home, "If you want," He called out to the kitchen with his head facing the wall so he couldn't see anything he didn't want to, "You can just use my stapler. It's by my manga."

"Is it golden?"

"Uh…" Touma sweat dropped at the girl who cared about something as rediculaos as the color. _First, she doesn't want to wear just normal clothes. And now she's being petty about what she uses to fix her habit. Jeez! _He didn't vent out his frustration out loud though. _What were you aliens thinking?_ _This Kamijou-san has more self-control then that! _With a sly smile that broke through the fourth wall, Touma replied, "It's silver. Which is just as good as gold, right?"

"No, it's not." Said Index from the kitchen, rummaging through stuff trying to find something she could use that wasn't as tacky as Stapler Nails_, There has to be __**something**__ here? _The silver-haired girl with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder was finally through when she went through another drawl, "Why is everything so random in here? Is everything else this crazy? Sheesh, I can't even find anything here because you hide everything."

_Hide? It's called organization... _Touma didn't really know how to feel when the first girl he had ever seen naked referred to his home with that negative connotation, but… he wasn't a loli like a certain sister-sergeant anyways, "I have some safety pins somewhere in there." He said with anime tears running down his face from where he was facing the wall out of respect for the person he stripped by mistake who surprisingly didn't attack him like how he thought she would, "If you don't mind rocking the iron-maiden look, that is."

"Safety pins? They better be gold- Oh, found it! Sooo goooolllld!"

_Thank god, _thought Touma, waiting for her to finish up so she could go, _But… she acts like a little kid sometimes. _They had already traded names earlier, but there was something new on the spiky-haired boy's mind now, "So, what was up with your habit earlier? An Esper made it for you?" Touma knew it was possible, but he hadn't ever heard of any Esper with that ability. The ability to make clothes.

Subsequently, Index was debating whether or not to give away a partial truth or straight up lie and say yes. _The less he knows, the safer he'll be. But I'm not a very good liar, or so I've been told, so I'll have to go with a partial truth. _"I call it the Walking Church." Index said, pinning up the last portion of her habit and smiling down at her handiwork she did pretty well on, if she had to say so herself, "As for your question, Yeah. An Esper _did_ make it for me."

"Oh. That's pretty cool. Even named it religiously. So you really _are_ serious about being a sister. What does it give you, super strength or something? Sorry for breaking it with this damn hand of mines." Touma looked down sadly at his right hand that had broken a lot of other things he cared about too, Illusions that… he'd rather have not been broken. He shook his head fast though to think about other things, _If it's made by an Esper, _He thought of the white-gold habit Index had worn earlier,_ It has to have something cool about it. _Touma reasoned, which was why he had asked Index that.

The same person on his mind told Touma he didn't have to face the wall anymore, and she said in a serious tone, "Not exactly," She took a super deep breath and walked out of the kitchen to sit on his bed so she could face him without having to stand, knowing that if she fudged up the wording this would have the opposite affect of what she wanted, "I'd say it has… super defense."

_Is that how she ended up on my balcony? _"As for how I ended up on your futon earlier," Touma swore at that moment Index was reading his mind, "This is what protected me. I knew the fall wouldn't kill me, and… before you start coming up with random stuff, you honestly can't say that's weird, this **is** Academy City, Kamijou-san. And even though I loved escaping here, it's one of the most beautiful and weirdest places I've been to."

_Well… she might be foreigner, but I really can't argue that this isn't __**that**__ crazy. _Touma sighed, and when Index did the same and started heading for the door again, he couldn't help but ask, "What's all the rush? Where is it your going?"

Index looked back with a smile on her face at the worried expression Touma had, "My friends at my church were expecting me yesterday night. They're like, super worried about me right now, and I don't really have a phone to tell them I'm ok." The smile Index had on her face looked very genuine to Touma, and he didn't really know what to say when he saw it.

He did pull his phone out of his pocket though, to which Index shot down fast, "It's ok, really." But she stopped at the door after she said that, and her hand trembled before going to the handle.

Index was scared, she didn't want to admit it, but she really was, "Your… right hand…" Touma raised that hand and looked at it darkly when Index mentioned it to him, "What do you call it? Seems like a cool ability."

"Oh, this," Touma frowned, "It only gives me misfortune but… I call it Imagine Breaker. Was gonna name it Illusion killer but… Tsuchimikado said that was too scary a name. All it does is negate anything unnatural that touches it, like what I did to Walking Church-san. Why do you ask?"

With a smile, Index finally opened the door, being reminded by this honest boy as to why she did what she did. She really wanted to stay and question what Imagine Breaker really was, as there wasn't a single grimoire in her head that mentioned it, _I thought it was magic for a second… and I wouldn't have been dragging him into hell if that was the case… but… he really is just an ordinary boy with an extraordinary ability. A power a lot of Magicians would **kill** for. __So.. this is for the best. So he can live an innocent life without anyone knowing what that right hand can really do. _The idea of this boy being hurt simply because his Esper ability affected her Walking Church left a bad taste in her mouth. And so, with a smile, Index said, "Oh, no reason."

"Goodbye, Kamijou-san."

* * *

**Location: ?**

Eli Remi woke up with tears streaming down his face. He didn't know why, but he was sad. He rose his forearm and wiped his tears away, and that's when he realized, _Where is she? _It was vague, but he remembered carrying someone here. But… he wasn't even in the same place where he had left that person.

He was in a bright room. And there wasn't blood on him. He was in totally different clothes that felt brand new and this was very unnerving to him now. He sat face up in the bed he was in and immediately brought up his left hand from under the sheets that his green sweater's sleeve wasn't covering up, all the way at the bottom, was the last thing he wrote on there, _'Save 10059' Did I do it? Did I save her?- how did I get here? _

He knew he was in a hotel, but he also knew- "You are awake." A voice said that with all the tension coming out of her tone, "I thought for sure it would take you a lot longer to wake up after taking me from that place."

"I- You're 10059, aren't you?" It was all coming back to Eli, his memories were fragmented, like they always were after coming back from the Endless. But, slowly but surely, it was coming back to him. He didn't know which memory **IT** took away from him this time, but he did know it was supposed to be important from him. _Was that why I was crying? At least… 10059 is safe, no, she's not safe yet. None of them are safe yet. Not until I… not until I… damn it… damn it… why am I always too late? Why does people always have to die before I realize that they're hurting? _"I'm sorry," Eli said, tears coming freely at this point, "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for forcing all those horrible memories on you. And… I'm sorry for letting all of you leave this world in such a horrible way. I should've been here sooner. No one should have to die thinking they're worthless. No one in this world should… I'm so… sorry." And when Eli said that, he felt the quilt and weight of another Ten Thousand being piled on to the number of people he couldn't _**save**_. The number of people who wouldn't be able to live in this beautiful world anymore.

"It's not your fault," 10059 said after a second's silence, looking down at her hands that were balled into fists, a single tear came forth, "You can't blame yourself for this. There was nothing you could have done for us. You were out there… doing more important things, saving people who were more important then-"

"Please don't finish that sentence. You can't do that to yourself. No one is more important then… **you**." And Eli Remi said that, pointing a finger directly at the clone without looking at her. It was why he didn't see her reaction. "When I was there… In the Endless… there was ten thousand people with the same face waiting for me… ten thousand sisters who I could've brought back into that body. And when I asked for you, I realized that if I _**only** _brought you back, I'd be denying everyone else their smile… when... I couldn't decide which one to take, because you all had the same DNA… They all chose _**you**_. So please don't tell me that anyone is more important then you. Because… what did they all die for then?"

**CRACK.**

"Everything is precious. So, you can't let go of the things you love most." Eli got up from his bed, and now he knew what he what he wanted to do. _First, I'm going to get rid of Accelerator. Then, I'm gonna go to Aleister and make him stop hurting them... but…will that **truly** save them? And.. what about everyone else who I couldn't save? _He grabbed his head at the horrible pictures that came to mind, and he stumbled onto the desk that was right by the chair 10059 sat in. "I couldn't help them…"He tried his best to think about the ones he still _**could **_save. But the guilt made it hard to breath, and he gasped out heavy breaths, holding his chest with his hands, "They died… never being able to see the outside world… never knowing what the sun looked like. It's not fair." He cried out, feeling the pain he knew _**they**_ had to go through. Feeling the pain that was so much worse for those ten thousand people who didn't even know how to be people.

"Why is this world so horrible? Why did they have to die like that? It's not… it's just not fair…"

10059 had a belly button. He saw it before he administered his own blood into her. _She has a belly button, but I know for a fact she wasn't grown from inside a mother's womb. _He imagined it like it was a horror movie. Twenty Thousand tanks lined up farther then his eye could see, each containing an artificial life that still felt pain, still felt happiness… and still worried about people, more than they did _themselves_. And then… he imagined each one of those innocent babies being killed. Maimed, disemboweled, eviscerated, decapitated… bleeding out with their world slipping away from them, knowing they were going to die without anyone ever knowing who they were and without anyone ever caring about them. They found worth… in _**death**_. And why was that?

_**Because it would be okay… as long as Accelerator got stronger…**_

_They thought it was okay to die... because at least Accelertor would get stronger because of it. Because... at least their life counted for **something**. That's... horrible... _Eli cried all alone. And 10059 hugged him, not knowing what to say or what to do for the boy who wasn't actually the fearless hero the world saw him as, he mumbled in the weakest voice even he knew was a far cry from the Quantum Burst that was supposed to be strong for everyone and always smiling, "I hate this place…" he sobbed out for the lives this world took away from him, the people who would never be able to see a sunset anymore, "I hate Alester Crowley for allowing this to happen…" None of this death would've ever came to be if it weren't for his approval of this project _and so many others, _"I hate the Kiharas' who don't even know how evil the things they're doing is…" The people who wouldn't even admit that they were monsters were the worst kind of monsters in his eyes, "And…" Eli choked out, pulling away from the girl who had tears in her eyes because of all the memories that were given to her as a side-effect of being pulled out by the Endless, "The one person I hate the most…"

"… **is **_**myself**_**."**

* * *

**Academy City - District 7**

Kamijou Touma sighed in his chair that was tucked into his desk. _What was with that girl? Who names their child __**Index,**__ too? They liked dictionaries or something? _The state Touma was in was neither depressed, nor happy. Somewhere… somewhere in the middle. He was apathetic to what happened with that weird nun this morning, but also confused, and worried. _Is that even possible? _He asked himself silently, _To not care, but care at the same time?_

"What's with the long face, Kami-nya? Don't tell me you're actually thinking about this for once, or, is it another girl on your mind?"

_And there goes Tsuchimikado Motoharu. A man of culture, I see. _Touma sighed once again as his head fell down to his desk, "If I didn't know any better," He said, exasperated, "I'd say you're chilling outside my window somewhere watching me all the time." _Like seriously, how does this backstabber hit the nail on the head every single time? I'm not __**that**__ easy to read, am I? It's so frustrating… _"But yeah… this strange sister teleported out of nowhere, and when I touched her habit with my right hand it-" Touma's hands went for his mouth fast to shut it, _Crap! I never tell these two the things that happen to me! Maybe it just shook me up that much?!_

"Uh-huh, continue, my guy. When you touched her habit with your right hand it- go on." Aogami Pierce had a perverted look on his face, and Touma didn't even have to guess what he was thinking about.

Tsuchimikado paused for a sec at what Touma said, and a sly smile replaced the frown on his face as his hand came up under his chin, "You getting it on with a nun, huh? How you've forsaken god, Kami-nya, you have fallen so far, it's borderline disappointing. I'm really surprised here, I really am." The sarcasm coming out of Tsuchimikado's stupid face made Touma want to punch that illusion out of his head.

_You know what, I think I will- _"And that's why Ambien CR, or Zolpidem, is one of the most useful drugs and is used heavily in Esper development. However, It's highly addictive if used improperly or in vast quantities, as it triggers an imbalance in hormones and prevents Esper's from seeing the world in it's true form, which isn't _always_ beneficial like how you might think in some cases. This'll be something very important, and you may want to note this relaxant down." Ms. Komoe's voice came out from where she was writing all the most important things on the white board, and surprisingly enough, summer school calmed down Touma for once.

He had something to focus on for now, that wasn't that strange girl or his perverted clique.

Tsuchimikado just had to get in the last word though, "Heheh, Kami-yan. Looks like your off your game here. If you don't watch out, our boy Aogami is gonna rip you apart in the coming games."

_Did he just challenge me in something I can never be defeated in? _"Impossible," Said Kamijou Touma like it was a matter of fact, knowing what the backstabber was referring to there. Touma grinned back at the funny look on Aogami's face, "You'll die an old man before you can even _touch_ me on Mortal Kombat."

"Is that a challenge then, Kami-yan?"

"You bet your ass it is, damn newb."

"I hope you all are paying attention, because Lorezepam is another hormonal imbalancer that will be worth a lot of points today." And then the Delta Force, who all had to take summer classes for how stupid they were, got to work when Ms. Komoe said something about what would happen to the student who got the lowest Esper development scores that day.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: This Index Arc is starting off on a role. When I first heard of Index in the anime, I thought, _'How the hell did this brat survive an entire year with a personality like that?' _So, I went ahead and gave her some tweaks that I thought would make more sense for a girl who woke up in an alley with nothing but the drive to protect the grimoires. I didnt really understand why she would go and tell Touma about magic in canon so easily, and then come _back_ because she apparently didnt want to get him involved when just telling him the existance of magic was basically the same thing as sending him to hell. So... what did you all think?**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and It turned out sadder then I thought it would be. I was sad for Kaori and Stiyl, who couldn't even be with someone they loved so much, despite the fact the girl they loved so much was in hands reach. I was sad for 10059, who still continues to put everyone else above herself. I was sad for Eli, who can't ever look to the good things he's done, and can only see all the people he couldn't save. I was sad for Index, who is constantly suffering because she thinks it's ok as long as everyone else is safe... and I was sad for Touma, who can't even see all the pain everyone is going through.**

**Will Kamijou Touma be able to save Index?**

**And will Eli Remi be able to destroy the Level 6 Shift Experiment before anyone else have to die?**

**And...**

**What is going on behind the scenes? What was that strange summit between Gan Sirichai and the two Kiharas? What is this _Endless_ place that Eli used to bring 10059 back to life?**

**We'll all have to wait and see! **

**Tiglath Out!**

**Ps: This chapter was really hard to write _ Phew! And... I don't usually do this... but if you want to know the song I listened to as I wrote this, it is called "Love Scenario" It came on my brother's playlist after Blueberry Fego, and I lowkey liked it even though I don't speak chickenese. You guys (and gals?) should all check it out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 8: Prelude_To_Misfortune_X_Discovery**

**A/N: Every time I publish a chapter... I feel like I can do better. But it's always so hard for me to find something to make better or add and it's really hard for me to ever be satisfied with my own work. It is very frustrating, and it is called writers block. So you know what I do when I get a writers block? I write until it goes away.**

**So I hope this isn't terrible. I tried my best to explain the world building without it being force fed. Eli isn't the main character (everyone is … even those people who don't have names). But he is still a very important figure in this story. **

**Anywho… I'm finished with the chapter. I wanted to add more... but I couldn't find the words to explain the scene. That's really what this story is, just me trying to find the words to explain what I'm thinking. It never seems to work out. I hope at least one of you guys enjoy this! Because then this'll be all worth it!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Academy City – District 6 **

_It was empty._

Have you ever had a plan that revolved around _one_ thing? Maybe you were relying on a friend to finish his/her portion of the class project. Or, maybe your plan was to bake a cake, but you realized at the last second that you didn't have those oh so important eggs, and now all that work you did trying to make that cake was all for nothing. Sometimes, your brain gives you the illusion that everything is fine, when it really isn't. Now, Index's illusion that she would be safe by simply going to a church was destroyed, all the eggs had been ripped out of her basket in seconds, and stepped on in that single moment of self-doubt. The hope she felt upon entering that cathedral had turned into silent despair.

Index had come to one of the only western style English Puritan Churches in the entire Academy City, but there was not a single other person there. She wanted so bad to just blame it on opila runes like how she usually did, _But I don't feel any magic being used here… everything… is over… _The feeling of having no other option to save herself permeated through to her very soul.

"_**I failed…"**_

She choked out in a weak voice, collapsing to her knees in that cathedral all alone. Bended colors of rays of light came through the tainted glass like a kaleidoscope, showing it was probably noon-ish right now, but most of the shutters were blocking a good majority of that light, and Index was hidden from the world in a shadow no one could see through. _No… don't cry… don't… ahhha… _Tears came freely and that's when she hid her face in the soft silk sleeves of her habit.

_It's over._ She was banking on the fact that she'd be safe in this Necessarius safehouse. Her pursuers would have had to fight through everyone here to get to her then, but, there was no one waiting for her here.

The Necessarius was, for the lack of skill to make a better explanation for you all, magicians who killed and put a stop to other magicians all around the world. After Quantum Burst disappeared two months ago, Index knew everything would get a lot harder for her. Although the English Puritan Church wouldn't have admitted it, Eli Remi was a very useful tool for them. To him, magicians were mutants who went around hurting people for absolutely no reason at all. It would have been as simple as dangling some bait in front of the boy, like an anonymous cry for help via S.O.S., and he'd have come running from whatever corner of the world he was at in minutes. Quantum Burst may have caught on to _some_ ques, but it was not enough to realize that more than half of all the groups he annihilated were actually just rogue groups/ individuals who used magic in disgusting ways.

From Religious Cannibalistic Magic in Israel to entire Magic Cabals who couldn't/wouldn't tell him that magic existed, or else the entire magical world would know it was them who brought Eli down upon them all. When Eli Remi took them into incarceration, they all remained silent, in fear of Necessarius coming after them to silence them… **permanently**.

The Magical world had to tread carefully with Quantum Burst around, because he was an unstoppable force even the greatest Magic couldn't stop… save, for the Russian Orthodox Church, who were the only Magic Entities in the entire world to effectively disable him.

But just like all humans who had ever had the position of power in history, they got cocky. Thought they could brainwash Eli and use Quantum Burst as a force of their own. And they would've succeeded too. It was just pure misfortunate that his reaction to being exposed to magic wasn't… a very _good_ one… it was a disaster and, no doubt, the greatest failure for the Roman Catholic Church in centuries. Everything had backfired for the number one religion.

The biggest Church in the entire world suffered heavy losses because of that one boy who went on a rampage after being exposed to the spell, LIGHT_CRY, which was comparable to a more advanced form of the beam of destruction called DRAGON'S_BREATH that was used by the dragon Saint George defeated singlehandedly in Christion religions. With no other choice, the Russian Orthodox were forced to use another powerful spell, the GREGORIAN_CHANT, with a military force falling just a bit short of twenty thousand. Suffice it to say… it still wasn't enough to protect them.

The Roman Catholic Church lost.

**But when one fell, another one would stand up.**

Eli Remi's attack on the Roman Catholic Church played a crucial role in the Anglican Magical Cabal's rise to power.

Following Eli's example, the boy with a power comparable to a Saint, Necessarius was created in order to punish all who practiced the Arts in the wrong way. And the chapter was closed on that book, or so it seemed. Index knew that Necessarius had taken more of a backseat role after Eli started wandering the entire world putting an end to all the threats himself before they could grow to be too big. And the world saw peace because of him, for the first time in decades.

The Global Peace Treaty to destroy all Nuclear weapons on earth was a success. Though America _did_ try to claim Eli in the power struggle, he defected and became an impartial power, thus becoming the mediator to a lot of great things. Climate Change had been put to an end with Eli's help in creating Tree Diagram, as his brain was the best specimen to use as the first known BIO Processing Core, which in term gave the city of science the blueprints to make the greatest supercomputer in the world. And Quantum theories in relation to the butterfly effect became the catalyst to the solution to Climate Change.

Quantum Burst was a symbol that the next generation aimed to surpass… as he had put a stop to many things that could've set the world back hundreds of years… but…

But recently, after Eli's disappearance following the destruction of the Zla Umetnost, the Necessarius sub-devision of the Anglican Church had to step up and fill the space Eli made for them.

In an effort to exert pressure all over the world at the same time, Safehouses or Bunkers or whatever you wanted to call them were erected all over the world in the form of Churches, holy buildings made in the name of god. And though Aleister Crowley was reluctant, at first, even he would come to see the advantage of having Anglican Magicians in the city of science, under the guise of a normal church, because an Anglican presence was more then enough to deter the likes of those Aleister hated a lot, _lot _more.

And that was one of the things Index was despairing about. She was told that going to the nearest Anglican Church would be the safest decision. But there was not even _one_ person here. That's why Index cried. She tried her hardest to think positive, to not give up in a place like this. That was her nindo, her ninja way! But… doubt crept into her weak soul, _Did they abandon me? _She thought, _Did my pursuers kill everyone here? _That idea scared her tremendously, but… there was something even more scary then that, _Is Necessarius… the ones chasing after me?_

"The jig is up, Index Librorum Prohibitorum." Index's head shot for the figure who interrupted her thoughts and said that in a dark tone. The strange sense of Déjà vu Index was met with only lasted for a split second though when she saw the tall man with a bar code under one of his eyes and blood red hair coming out of his dark coat.

_If it's just this one, I have a chance. _Thought Index, wiping her tears away fast when the seed of hope took root, _Spell intercept could work as long as I react fast enough to whatever his Art is-_

"It's over. Just give up so we don't have to do anything unnecessary." A woman with a katana taller than her own body said that with a deadly serious face, and Index herself knew it was over the moment the Saint said that.

Maybe… if it was another Saint, a Saint that used magical spells Index could really counter on her own, she would have a chance in a two on one. But going against a magician who shyed away from the traditional means of magic, going against a literal Saint, a child of god, who specialized in close-quarters combat, _There's… no way out of this one…_

Index remarked, vaguely, how similar her situation was when compared to Jesus. Like that man, there was no one here to help her. She realized at that moment, that for the past year, _these two magicians were with Necessarius the whole time. How did it take me so long to realize it?_

Just like Jesus, it would be the people she called family who were going to be the ones to end her.

* * *

**Location: ?**

"What happened to AU96 was… unavoidable." That cold voice came from an old man who said it with disappointment in his tone. _It really was._ And Kihara Gensei had a sad look on his face, but it was not because he was sad his creation had been killed, it was not because he was sad due to the loss of life, it was… because he knew the _potential_ AU96 had for great things was destroyed now. AU96's ability was _**Pressurize**__. _It gave the user the ability to exert a pressure all around them. Some may feel it is just manipulating gravity, and they are so similar that it could even be called that. But that really wasn't the case for AU96, as his ability really just compressed the air molecules in the atmosphere, and thus, anyone _**inside** _of that atmosphere. So you could see why the Kihara felt a sense of loss after just hearing of his creations death from P01 and CU41.

But just like always… there were pros and cons to all results in this world. So it wasn't _just_ disappointment Kihara Gensei was feeling. AU96's departure from this world was no different, and the pro/con rule applied here as well. "It was a tragedy, I will admit to that at least." Said Gensei, he was honest in that fact beneath it all, "But," He made a _tssk _noise that was scolding, and it was pointed toward his dead creation, "It was _also_ test… to see what he would do when faced with a force stronger then his own. I expected 96 to fail me. As for Eli," Gensei gave a sigh at the name. Half out of hatred for the boy who had ruined his first Level 6 Shift Experiment, the other half out of fascination for the same boy who could survive death and manipulate the world around him on the subatomic level, "Eli is just like I thought, still a child." _Playing an adult's game, _but Gensei didn't say that out loud, because he had lost to that child once before. The Kihara **wouldn't** lose for a second time. "Anyway," Gensei began, sparks flying out of the machinery he was working on with a blowtorch in his right hand and a welder for the more fine tuning processes in his left. It was a strange piece of machinery that was the size of a fist the man was working on. _Oh- I forgot, _There was one thing the man neglected to say, "Eli Remi is actually Quantum Burst, if you haven't realized that by now."

_Quantum… Burst? _P01 questioned that with her lips falling dry at the revelation Gensei just revealed to her,_ Eli is the one who stopped the Conclave? _And Eli himself had said he was present for the tragedy that occurred in Greenland too, so it was all clicking into place for the young P01, who was also the first Prototype Android,_ Why are we trying to kill someone who saved so much people? _She questioned silently of herself and everyone else with an unsteady tone. There was always a corruption in the world, and that fact wasn't exempt for even the most powerful people. The Conclave was a terrorist organization that got the support of many. And every powerful leader around the world, even Academy City along with Japans prime minister, used the Conclave as an excuse to start making high tech weapons again. _**'If terrorists have weaponry stronger then or equal to a nuclear bomb, it is only fair that we build and equip such things to ourselves in self protection.'**_It seemed building weapons was the only thing countries around the world could agreed on. Which was why the threat the Conclave presented to the world became a national event. Citizens from around that same world were scared that the Conclave would bombard them in a Nuclear Fallout just to make a point. The Conclave's goal was not to kill, like many assumed, but to spur the world into digressing into it's old ways. To force the world to go back into a constant state of **war**. Because War…

War Never Ends.

If there was humanity, there was conflict. And Conflict lead to the devision. And it was only when our beliefs got so far apart from one another and out of touch with reality that war would come.

But Quantum Burst came out of nowhere and reassured everyone, just like how he had done many times before. _"If I can't stop them," _he said on national television, tearing up at the fact that everyone he loved would be so quick to go to war, _"Then even though I think it's a bad idea, I would… understand if all you guys went on and created weapons again." _And then, the crying child that represented children from all over the globe said something that spurred the world-round into believing a united ideal, _"Because Humanity, we're all just one big family, right? We have to protect our __**family **__no matter what."_

_What Eli said that day resonated within the hearts of many. Some disagreed at first, but they were just the old people leading countries with outdated ideals. Humanity… we really are… just one big __**family**__. And I tried to kill Quantum Burst, the person who really did keep his promise and defeat the Conclave. _P01 remembered the video that went viral, but Eli Remi was a fourteen year old child then, when he made that speech that brought the world peace. She had not recognized the person from yesterday as being the same person though, _Quantum Burst and Eli, they're like… two completly different people. Quantum Burst is a hero who saves everyone. The boy from yesterday is… a stupid boy who just wants to save some mindless drones…_

"Though that information would've been useful _beforehand_, that's not what we came here for, Kihara-sensei." Said CU41 with a dark tone in his voice from where he stood beside P01. _That's right, _P01 thought, clenching her fists. They had come here to confront the city that they were having doubts about protecting, not to reminisce about their lost friend, even though AU96's death pained their hearts deeply. The **"Truth"** was the real reason CU41 and P01 came. RU25 wouldn't believe anything Eli was saying for even a second yesterday, but the other two Androids had conflicting desires about whether or not what they were doing was really helping more than it was hurting. The pair had merely been convincing themselves that the changes they were making to the world was just so subtle that they couldn't change. _But what if we weren't changing anything this whole time? What if… all the bad things we committed in the name of good… didn't do anything good in the long run?_

"_**Please don't let me catch any of you doing some fucked up shit like this ever again." **_

Quantum Burst had said that with a smile, the same person who brought peace to the world all by himself at an age so young it was just embarrasing. CU41 and P01, they just wanted to make sure that this was all for a good cause. What the scientist in front of them said next didn't help to reinforce that belief at all.

Gensei only smiled at the hostility in return, and he turned off the welder he held and put the blowtorch down, "Then what _did _you come here for?" He asked, curiosity coming through in his grin that was directed towards CU41.

CU41's response was swift, "The Mercer Outbreak, it's not just a randomly mutated strain of Mercer, is it?" That was what the world was informed with, but the things Eli said to them all the day before shook that truth. Just because everyone may have belived in something, it didn't mean that whatever it was was true.

"And Therestina," P01 added, her voice strong because of CU41's confidence, "Is it true that she actually wasn't the one who-"

"Was **Eli** the one who told you that?" Gensei's smirk left his face immediately at the mention of his granddaughter and he asked that question with the darkest frown. Kihara Gensei would take any chance he got to claim ownership of his own handiwork. _But that failure is a disgrace to the Kihara name. _The only thing Therestina accomplished in his eyes was involving the immortal Eli into his plans sooner than he had anticipated for, and pointing who was probably the most powerful person in the world towards Academy City before they could create their fabled Level 6. _A slight disruption of plans, _Gensei thought for sure Eli would've killed the two standing before him after seeing 10059's dead body_, but the boy restrained himself._ Eli had shown the greatest disrespect to his enemy, **Mercy**. And now the ball was kicked onto Gensei's side of the court. It made the researcher smile in excitement, like he had bought a game for a really cheap price but found out it was a lot better then he thought, _If it's a war you want, it's war you'll get. _He took off the metal mask hiding his face that protected him from the flame he was working with a couple moments ago, and pulled out a thick black satellite phone that actually had hidden antennae.

"Sensei?"

Kihara Gensei was completely ignoring the Androids at this point who he knew were sent here by Eli because he didn't want to kill them himself. CU41 asked the Kihara what he was doing, but Gensei only had a disgusted look on his face that was hard to tell because of his smile, _They are infected by Eli's… __**disease**__. _That boy thought of every single human on earth as his family. It was why he would cry for a person he didn't even know. Kihara thought that was the greatest form of stupidity, and upon pressing a button on his phone.

**Boom! **

**Squelch…**

Blood splattered all over him from the Androids he just self-destructed. The metal skeletons left there were the only things the bomb couldn't destroy, that metal was indestructible, after all.

Gensei told some of the staff in the underground facility to clean the mess up, and then he switched apps on the phone and dialed in a certain number that came up with a '?' mark upon putting the full number in, "Kihara Amata." He said into the phone. "We are starting the 942nd experiment immediatly. Eli Remi has declared war, so it's a war he'll get. Gather the Hound Dogs immediately, and ensure that our countermeasures are active."

"**We won't lose to Quantum Burst for a second time."**

* * *

"Do the rest of your sisters know not to fight Accelerator?" In another corner of Academy City, Eli Remi and Designation 10059 were also preparing for war, "And which facilities are they being held in? The worst-case scenario is that they start a genocide."

"That won't happen. " Said 10059 with a definitive nod that showed her confidence to Eli who breathed out a breath of relief, "Like I said before," The girl who looked like Misaka Mikoto said with her hood covering most of her face so no one could recognize her so easily, she brought her hand up and tapped the temple of her forehead, "We are linked via the Misaka Network. As soon as I reconnect, we will all know what to do. The only problem is that most, if not all of us, have never been to the outside world before. But, that wont be a problem thanks to me."

"That's… pretty cool. R-right. I have to get on move on." That was good for him to hear, but Eli knew he really had to get to the next outdoor battle test fast. _Knowing Gensei, he's just going to start killing all of them when he finds out what I'm trying to do. I know 10059 says otherwise, but I have to anticipate the worst at all times! _Sweat started streaming down his face when he realized how much time had passed earlier when he woke up, and he wanted to end this **now**, _It's midday already_, _and after what happened yesterday I wouldn't put it past him to speed everything up. They could all be dead __**already.**_ _And it would all be my fault. My fault for provoking Gensei by letting the Androids live. My fault for not getting there sooner. My fault for __**everything**__._

As soon as Eli woke up, he had a temporary lapse of judgment, but that childish event was over now, and it was his turn to come through. 10059, for one, wasn't understanding his thought processes though, because even his memories couldn't explain his actions that were very random in her eyes, which she knew he did in an effort to be unpredictable. He was just so good at it that even she didn't know what to think, "Wouldn't it be smarter to wait for Onee-sama?" 10059 sucked in a deep breath from where Eli froze on the sidewalk the exact moment she said that.

He turned to her with death in his expression, "You want your big sister to **die**?" He asked, and 10059's heart skipped a beat with a dark look on her face from under her hoodie. "If you spoke to Number 3 while I was in the Endless, I think you should tell her the _**entire**_ situation." He hadn't said that in a scolding tone, but more of a worrying tone. Even though he would have rather had Number 3 not be involved in this war of his at all, if 10059 had the idea to contact her, he wouldn't deny the clone's judgement out right, especially considering how critical her point of view was, "You probably already know this… but…" He looked away and saw the sun floating up there in the sky, reminding him of how much time he was wasting here, as anyone in the entire world could've been hurting somewhere where he just couldn't see them crying all alone- _No… this isn't a waste of time. This is __**very**__ important. _He thought as he turned and locked eyes with Designation 10059, soulless blue meeting a dark brown, "This isn't a videogame where you can respawn with the touch of a button." He knew better then anyone else how valuable a human life was, and it dawned on 10059 how _easy_ it would be to die, as what he said was quite literal in her case, "So at least make sure she knows who her enemy is. If your big sister is not prepared to fight this entire city for you all, I don't want her _anywhere_ _near_ this situation."

"If I were in your position, I'd tell her to take all of her sisters and get away from this place," _But this is the only place they know, _thought Eli, and so he said, "But I don't want that to happen, that's why I need to go stop Accelerator before he can do anything else. It'll throw a wrench in their plans, and when all the remaining sister defect it'll create a hole in security. That's what I'll use to **destroy** this project." _That won't stop Gensei or Amata from outright killing the Radio Noise clones themselves out of spite. That's why it's imperative that all of 10059's sisters escape. But maybe 10059 is right... not even Kiharas' are __**that**__ petty. Well, time to start looping around every single testing site in this city until I find Accelerator, or, should I just challenge him outright? Is he cocky enough to come straight to me? It doesn't matter, either way he'll lose, _Eli bent his knees down into a jumping position, making 10059 back away from him. A dark inky substance started spilling out of his back and forming wet, dark black wings that dropped black rain onto the ground that bloomed out into a circle with a black star in the middle. He turned and gave the person he brought back to life a determined smile, "I trust you. So if you think contacting Number 3 is the right call, then I think it is too. I'll leave it up to you, 10059-sama." After saying that to her with a thumbs up, he took off into the air with a powerful leap that sent a shockwave to the ground and shook the earth, cracking apart the concrete from whence he stood at the force he exerted onto it. If 10059 hadn't prepared for what she knew he was going to do, she would've been knocked off balance easily.

People all around who witnessed the boy do something so extraordinary so casually immediately started shouting out the words with their jaws dropped, "Is that Quantum Burst?!"

"Quantum Burst is in Academy City!?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Whenever the term, _Esper_, came to mind it was not some random person with cool abilities that everyone thought of. It was Quantum Burst everyone associated with that word, the boy who regarded everyone on earth as his family, because he didn't have one of his own. He was a hero in the world's eyes, the one who many think brought peace to the world, despite how many times Eli claimed it was not him who accomplished all of those things, but the _**people **_who accepted his childish ideals. Eli Remi didn't know that saying it was the everyday people living everyday lives who were the ones to make this world a better place only made everyone's opinion that he was the one who did did it skyrocket. Sometimes… when people did a good thing… it was hard for them to realize it. So, they just blamed everything happening around them on the one person who they saw actually _**doing**_ something.

And as about a dozen people watched as Quantum Burst soared through the air leaving a dark trail behind him every time he displaced the air with inky black wings, everyone's eyes went wide at the realization that Quantum Burst really _hadn't_ disappeared after Zla Umetnost.

But…

A single person who was a clone made with a touch of a button thought on the words he said deeply._ "I trust you. So if you think contacting Number 3 is__ the right call, then I think it is too. I'll leave it up to you, 10059-sama." L-Leave it up to me? _For 10059, who had never felt the pressure of having a life in her hands before, no, ten thousand plus lives in her hands, she was confused as to how Eli had said that to her with that trusting look on his face. She could only stand there with her eyes going wide at what he just did to her _he_ himself probably hadn't even thought twice about doing.

_It's… up to me now…?_

10059 only hoped that she was capable of doing whatever Eli overestimated of her. She bit her lip, and soon after thousands of voices popped into her head that was so quiet just a second ago.

"_**Misaka #10059 is alive everyone. And… not even one more Misaka can die to this experiment."**_

After saying that, she turned on her heels in the middle of the street where a bunch of people were standing there gawking at what just happened. It was summer, and most had went to their families for vacation. But there was still enough out on the street to see the spectacular event that just occurred. _Did Onee-sama see that? _She asked herself, but connecting back to the network was, by no means, a quiet affair like how one might've expected. It was like joining an online chat session with ten thousand plus people spamming stuff in the chat, **"There was a Misaka in Greenland?! Since when?! Shouts Misaka #472 as quietly as she can with such confusion in her tone!"**

"**No, #472. Denys a surprised Misaka with a nod of her head as she analyses the information presented to her calmly. Project Radio Noise wasn't even in early development 3 years ago. What is more unbelievable is that Misaka #10059 is alive. Aren't you supposed to be dead? Asks Misaka #00046."**

"**Yeah, what is the meaning of- Oh…ohhhhh….." **And then, when 10059's most recent memories finally loaded into the network, ten thousand sisters scattered all over Academy City, a good eighty percent of them in prototype holding facilities made to look like real living environments**, **all gasped in astonishment,** "Oh… Misaka… can't understand this at all…"**

More then half of those sisters couldn't understand a thing, 10059 understood that feeling, as it had taken her hours herself to wrap her head around the idea that she really was alive, and that she really did… have worth in _**staying**_ alive. Even if it was for something as small as not disappointing a certain Quantum Burst.

In real life, 10059 started heading to the café where she knew her big sister was going to meet her at, **"Eli is scared that Kihara Gensei will begin a genocide if he defeats him. So even if you don't understand, you still have to get as far away as possible from our holding Facilities."**

"**The probability that our creator will do that is extremely low-"**

"**-and only Amai Ao has that kind of authority over Misaka-"**

"**-That's not necessarily true, #4807. Because the Board Chairman is the only one who can make such drastic decisions."**

"**\- Is it weird that Misaka #5492 is the only one absolutely confused here?"**

"**Misaka #4638 is also lost."**

"**Me three!"**

"**Hey, who just said that-" **

10059 sighed at what she thought was an absolute disaster, _This isn't going very good… I thought everyone would understand what I was thinking immediately and-_ but then, she heard one person say, **"Misaka is still confused… but she trusts #10059. And that boy just doesn't want us to die anymore… right?" **10059's eyes started to water when she heard that.

"**It would be sad to see him cry like that again…"**

"**And… Misaka wouldn't admit it… but she was scared to die this whole time…"**

"**Same… reveals Misaka to all of her sisters…"**

"**Me three!"**

"**Seriously, which Misaka keeps saying that?!"**

10059's right hand went for her chest when she felt like it was getting harder and harder to breath, _They- they feel the same way I do... _but she didn't want to break down like this in public. **"I… have to explain everything to Onee-sama now…" **She said, trying to find an excuse to log off of the Misaka Network and gather herself because she could see another copy of her body in the distance with an arcade coin in her hands and the most worried look on her face. 10059 was met with a lot of affirmatives, and then she confessed something that came from the bottom of her heart-

"**Thanks… everyone..."**

Designation 10059 reached her right hand up and pulled her hood up, and she called out to her big sister with tears in her eyes, "Onee-sama."

"Imouto?" Mikoto hicuuped, spinning to the girl who looked exactly like her who called that out in front of everyone at the café. Everyone there started staring at the two doppelgangers who they thought for sure were twins. "Are you ok?" The Level 5 asked that in a soft tone towards 10059 who was waving at her, wearing black sweat pants and a hoodie with light native colors. Those casual clothes compared to her school uniform felt weird for Mikoto to look at. If only Tokiwadai could let her waer anything she wanted.

"I'm ok." 10059 revealed to her older sibling, even though they weren't really siblings, "And..." she paused for a bit and saw the arcade coin Mikoto was flipping around in her hand, and she felt bad for all the things past Misakas sisters did to her, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to push you away like that. We were just worried about you. We... didn't want you to get hurt protecting us. You were real... you were... worth more then all of us combined..." 10059 apologized on behalf for all ten thousand sisters when she said that to the person she never met before, but felt like she had to say those things to.

_What? _The coin Mikoto held fell and clattered on the ground. Her hands started trembling at what she was realizing, _This whole time... the reason they wouldn't tell me anything after what happened is... because they didn't want me to get hurt... so they acted like that because... they thought I was more valuable then all of them combined? How could I miss something so, so obvious?_

"We were hurting you... and we just didn't know what to do to make you feel better. No matter how many times we told you to stop, you never stopped caring about us... and... and... Underneath it all, every time you asked for us, and every time we saw you... we were glad you were there... we didn't want you to ever leave us..." 10059 tried her hardest not to let the dam burst, but if she kept going she would cry in front all these people, even though she had so much more she wanted to say to the person who was there from the beginning.

Mikoto walked over to her little sister, and now that she was this close she realized she was just an inch taller then the younger girl, but... she felt something else taking root, deep in her heart where she couldn't see, "It's ok now, silly kid." She scolded as she patted her little sister's head. 10059 looked up with wide eyes at being called a kid when they were basically the same age, "To be honest, I didn't know what to do before now." _But, this time... this time for sure I'll save them. Everyone, I'll never give up on them, never again, _"Now," Mikoto said, pulling 10059 into an embrace, "I know what I want to do for sure. I'm gonna save all of you no matter what. I don't care how. I don't care if I have to tell the entire world what Academy City is really doing here, because," Mikoto took in a deep breath and closed her eyes tight, _They are... I love them. That's why it hurt me so much. It was painful every time one of them had to go because... I **loved** them, _Mikoto looked up to the sky and saw the sun shining down on them, a single tear came down her cheek, and she gave a small smile to the person she wouldn't let die anymore, "I love you,"

**"Ai-chan."**

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Um... so... things are probably going to pick up next chapter. I'm kind of tired, so no monologue this time. I'm gonna go straight to review responses before I post this, a'ight?**

Guest chapter 7 . Dec 29

Just so you know, Eli is not the better character than anyone else, not even to Touma as the mc. And does your roommate know romance? Maybe that person can do better since it doesn't have to be realistic, there is such a thing as damsel in distress after all.

As for the Mercer virus, I knew it has Prototype written all over it. And is IT happen to be Touma-related?

Well... it doesn't really matter who is better. This is just a fanfiction after all. And as for my roommate... I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment to her or if you are trying to throw shade here, so I'm going to assume that that is just a compliment. But no thanks, she's really cheesy when it comes to romance and if she took over I know for sure pedophilia is going to be happening here. People is gonna be kissing each other left and right and... I am not writing that stuff! No sir! I am not trying to get arrested by the FBI bro! As for the Mercer virus. It's not inspired by Prototype in the least. There is an actual infection called Mercer out there (MRSA). And I'd say Dead Space is more of a motivator if had to say something here. You should check out the real life Mercer Virus if you really don't believe me my guy. And if IT is related to Touma... I have no comment on that subject.

Thanks for the review guest! And... I'd appreciate it if you don't offend the people I care about. Saying this story is bad is one thing, because it's my first one afterall! But going after my roommate dude? That's just low, c'mon man. Thanks though! Those are all valid points if I overlook the bias and I hope I can do better in the future! But seriously, I don't want to do romance. I don't mind making those kinds of jokes every now and then though, like what Tsuchimikado does all the time :) But I'm not doing anything serious here unless it's a tragic love story (like both are dead or someone is a widow and someone they loved was taken away from them).

Drakensteam chapter 5 . 13h ago

No, I haven't watched it, and I'm glad I got you thinking. And yes the human neurology is very interesting and powerful indeed. Moving on, this chapter was great, and introducing Mental Out and Eli's friendship added another fresh perspective to the community. Another chapter approved!

Nice! Glad you liked it. I'll be doing some side stories in first person now and then. For the next one in might be Aleistser Crowley (gonna have to research his backstory though)... or maybe a Magician? Ehh, I don't know. But thanks for the support! I'll try to make this story as interesting as possible. And I really have to take advantage of this winter break 'cause It's not gonna last forever!

Thanks everyone! And if you haven't realized it by now. Big things are going to happen soon!

Now, I'm gonna go cook up some lunch! Is omelets at two o clock to late for breakfast?

Ehh...

See you all later!


	9. Chapter 9

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 9: Two_Face_X_Meetings**

**A/N: 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! Woah! I had the craziest party last night guys! But don't mind me, just your everyday guy here (tired though!). I actually finished this chapter earlier today, but didn't do any rereads or anything, so I decided to go party first and then come finish this up. Sorry for those of you who probably could have read it in the meantime. Doing this at one o clock in the afternoon by the way and I kind of stayed up all night. Which means that the last time I slept was... a long time ago. Anywho, It's late for me and I'm super duper thirsty! So let's get into this!**

**PS: I can never be satisfied! I went into this hoping for action, but realized that _blank_ and _blank_ wouldn't act that way towards each other! Ahh man... Anywho… sorry for the spoil there. I hope you all enjoy this story that I tried my best on! Sometimes… I wish I was good at this... I try my hardest but at the end of the day I look back at it and I'm like... 'I could've wrote that better.' But it's too late and... ugh... :(**

**Sorry for crying there. If at least one person out there enjoys this it'll all be worth it!**

* * *

Eli's max speed was Mach 21 last time he checked, but he knew that if he flew that fast, he wouldn't be able to comb through Academy City with as fine toothed a comb otherwise. _It's supposed to be hours until the next battle test. But I see Gensei doing one of the three things. _He knew that theoretically, he would've had more than enough time due to the fact the experiment wasn't starting any time soon. But that didn't mean he would just _wait _for it to start. He'd rather clean through every single building in Academy City rather then sit down waiting. So that's what he would do after predicting the three ways this could go down. Or… at least the three most _probable_ ways this could go down. _Yeah, that sounds better._

_1\. He's starting it early. This is the worst-case scenario because it means it could __**already**__ be over, or it's going to start soon. _Eli didn't think this to be the case, but this was what he was expecting. _10059 should've told them all not to fight Accelerator, but I don't know how that Network works exactly. What if they just flat out refuse her, say no, and go fight the Number 1 Esper anyways? Like I said, this is the absolute worst-case scenario and I have to count on Kihara Gensei choosing this option as a first._

Air rushed all around Eli at the speed he was flying, forcing him to use the strange black mass as a shield for his face to block all the small particles he was surely smashing into right now. He wasn't flying so high for the oxygen to thin out, but he had survived without an atmosphere for twenty minutes once last year, so that wasn't the problem. When he finished his first aerial loop throughout Academy City, he flapped his inky black wings with a wingspan of over 50 feet in total and blasted off even faster with another torrent of wind. The strange things shaped as wings was a liquid, but it was so compressed that he could use it to fly if he controlled it just right. It wasn't made of muscles nor was it a part of him, like how one might've assumed, because it really was _just_ a mass that he could move with simple calculations in his head.

Eli went through every single district, watching for anything out of the ordinary while also checking up on any of the possible testing sites 10059 told him the locations of, which to his credit, he already knew half of them. The reason he was doing this right now as opposed to just waiting for the experiment to start was because of what they did to 10059. He wanted to erase any possibility of being late. Which brought him to the second route this situation could take;

_2\. It's going according to schedule and Gensei has no idea of what I'm going to do to Accelerator right now. _Eli hoped that this was the option Gensei would take, as he thought, _I want that to be the case, but it'd be __**way**__ too easy. _Just like always, the teen doubted good things happening to him first thing, before accepting them sooner or later. _That doesn't mean I think this is a game though, because it's not. It just means that Gensei and/or Aleister is smarter than that. If the experiment doesn't start soon, I'll have to make sure to go to those specific testing sites at those specific times. I hope 10059 can convince 10058 to not even show up in the first place. That would be the safest outcome._

_The third possibility? The third option is that they let me stop the Radio Noise sisters from having to die and they choose keeping Accelerator safe over completing the experiment. Or in other words, they choose to do __**nothing**__. _Eli frowned at the idea of something so anti-climactic, technically, this result would give him more time to come up with a better plan that wasn't one made on the fly (literally), but if more time meant he would be able to make a better plan, it also meant that Aleister would be able to come up with something even more thought out as well. And for some reason, Aleister was always two steps ahead of him. So, Eli just decided that if he simply started moving faster and faster than ever before, then he'd find a crack. That strategy ended up working out in the long run, which was why he was able to find 10059 yesterday just in time for the first battle test (for him… at least).

_But Aleister Crowley had countermeasures for even that too. _Out of caution, they began the experiment earlier then what Eli knew, and even got him to use up many hours of his time by using 10059 as a distraction. Eli would never regret breaking into the Endless to bring her back, but even _he_ had to admit that the move was well played. Aleister had not only prevented Eli from making a comeback in just few hours like how he usually did in many other incidents, but also slowed him down in the process.

_But at what cost? _Wondered Eli, who had already circled the entirety of Academy City four times by now even in his slowed down state. He pushed down rather than backwards to launch himself in a vertical thrust with his wings to keep up equilibrium, _I know they are __**still **__trying to create a Level 6. I know Accelerator is the one they're trying to level up. Either Aleister Crowley fucked up big time or he __**wanted**__ me to learn all this. _The terrible possibility would always remain that Eli was just the puppet being played for a fool by the father of science this whole time, _But that doesn't mean I'm just going to ignore all the innocent lives this place is affecting. You'd use… even your own __**students**__ to create this Level 6… People who came to this place, excited to be a part of something so big that many describe to be__** 'The City where dreams can become a reality…**__' _Eli had seen some fucked up things before, arguably even worse, but… the way Academy City went **out of their way** to attack fourteen year old _children _(even younger!)_, _just rubbed him the wrong way. He thought that hurting the next generation was… the absolute **worst** thing adults could do. And sure, he was a kid himself, but this world had forced him to grow up because of his unfortunate circumstances. Misaka Mikoto's electromaster ability was not an unfortunate ability that inherently attracted sadness like his or Accelerator's, so Eli thought that if terrible things happened to someone who didn't even have a cursed ability it just meant those bad things were being thrust upon those people who were innocent in his eyes. That the bad things happening to people without cursed abilities really were out of their control. And not being able to change your inescapable fate with your own two hands? Eli knew from experience that that emptiness was one the worst feelings a human could ever feel. **Helplessness. **So, he wanted to know just one thing from the Scientific Aleister Crowley, who went around terrorizing little kids who just didn't know any better,_ What is it you want so bad that you'd stoop this low as to target your own students? Or is it that… you really are just enjoying yourself here, Mr. Executive Chairman? Playing with honest lives like they are nothing more than tools to be used to further your own sick goals… Is that why you created this place? So, you could have your own playground dedicated to horror? If that's the case…_

_I'll destroy everything you know and recreate it so it only brings__** joy **and **happiness**__, instead of causing **pain** and **sadness**__._

_Academy City was supposed to be the place where parents could send their children that they themselves couldn't be with due to their strange abilities that threatened the lives of those around them. Sometimes, it wasn't so bad and kids wanted to go to Academy City because of the vast array of courses they offered with a tuition that was non-existant in most cases (heck, Academy City paid **you** most of the time!). Others… other Espers were forced to come here. That's not even the thing that pains me the most though. _What really made Eli's chest burn in pain was the fact that…_ Academy City is supposed to be the place that everyone looks to and thinks **'I want to go there one day!**'. I want want that to be a reality. I want this place to be a safe haven to everyone in this world who wouldn't be accepted anywhere else. I want Academy City. To be an **Academic** City. Where kids could go to school without ever having to worry about stupid things like what their abilities might do to the people around them. A place where kids didn't have to worry about… improving their Esper development scores to level up or… being experimented on without even realizing it. That is all I want right now. **Happiness**. Rather than **Pain**._

_**Is that... too much to ask for?**_

It was as simple as that to him. He'd destroy Aleister Crowley and get a new damn Board Chairman for Academy City if that was what it took. He tried to come up with any kind of sane reason anyone would clone a child twenty thousand times over, just to go and kill those same twenty thousand clones of that child right after words. _Because what__ would be the point if it wouldn't even help anyone… those damn scientists could have... at least… **spared** them from having to feel the pain of dying. Over and over and over and over again! Was there... really no way to turn off those pain receptors so at least it wouldn't have to hurt as much? Or are... 10059's sisters **supposed** to feel that pain. In order to create that stupid fucking Level 6 these motherfuckers keep fantasizing about like little fucking brain dead-_ "There," Eli said under his breath, taking a deep breath of air all the while and hardening his expression so he could calm down instead of going into a rage inside of his own head.

He saw a boy with dirty white hair slouching with his hands in his pockets from where he was leaning on a tree, looking out towards the manmade body of water that was Ground Geo. Eli immediately recognized him as Accelerator even though he hadn't met Number 1 in person. If Accelerator's ability only allowed him to control vectors, then Number 1 would surely lose to him. He would die like the ten thousand people he tortured before killing them in the most horrific ways and telling them that they were worthless, less then trash.

Eli stopped using his ability to control the unknown black mass from that other world (imagine Prey), and promptly started plummeting down for the Number 1 Esper at a speed that was over 300 miles per hour. His hand was in the form of a fist, and even though Eli was flying at half the speed of sound, Accelerator was quick enough to react to him from where the strongest Esper stood all alone by the lake of Ground Geo in District 21. Eli looked into Accelerator's eyes, soulless blue meeting a hopeless red, and time slowed as Eli's fist… **faltered**. _Is he… just a victim to Aleister Crowley too? _What Eli saw… was not the eyes of a killer… but the eyes of a child who was in pain. Eli flapped his wings forward so he could position himself into a stop In order to fall the rest of the way to the ground. Wind shot out in front of him into Accelerator's direction from where he was going to punch him at half the speed of sound but decided not to at the last second.

"Oh? Too much of a bitch to attack me, huh?" Accelerator mocked the boy who fell short in the middle of what was supposed to be an one shot (for Accelerator). The white-haired teen standing a couple inches taller than Eli had just arrived to the testing site where Kihara Amata told him to head to, _But, I wasn't expecting __**this**__._ "Thought I'd have to fight another one of those weak-ass dolls, but this actually looks like it'll be a lot more fun."

Eli didn't respond to the strongest Esper who talked a lot for someone who was supposed to be… _**pure evil incarnate**_. Eli had met truly evil people before and… Accelerator just fell short in his eyes. He was expecting to face some grandiose boss but, _This is the one… who killed ten thousand kids with a smile on his face…? _Eli didn't know how to feel about what he was being faced with all of the sudden. He wanted to get mad and make Accelerator feel everything **they** felt when they died. But he also wanted to just sit down right there and then and ask himself with a sad pit of despair in his heart, _'Why is this so unfair? Why is this even… possible?_' Had Academy City truly knelt so low… as to brainwash a poor kid into killing people and telling him that… _it was okay to do that?_ Eli should've been angry at Accelerator, but another part of him just pitied the strongest Esper. "Hey," Eli said with his fists trembling as he recalled the images of 10059's dead body, "Why'd you do it?" It was a simple question, but even the world slowed down when he asked that of Accelerator. _Depending on his reason, _Thought Eli with a dark expression, _I'll know what I have to do._

A quiet came between the two who stood ten feet apart. One was the strongest Esper in Academy City.

The other was the strongest Esper in the entire world.

The only thing that could be heard was the branches that were falling back down from the gust of wind that just slammed into it, courtesy of two huge masses of black wings.

Accelerator thought this was a bad joke, but he smiled nonetheless, _Why'd I do it? _He asked of himself, having to stop from bursting out with laughter. _Those smart-asses really sent some no-life here to fight me? Even those dead robots are more interesting than this shit. _Suffice it to say, Accelerator was irritated at this point. And as if on reflex, Accelerator jabbed out, "Do what, bunny boy?"

Eli frowned at what Accelerator's response was to something he said so seriously, and when he reached his hand down to grab his phone that he bought earlier (due to him breaking his own because of… reasons…), he thought, _He killed ten thousand people. But doesn't even see them as people. At least those in the Kihara Clan can distinguish a normal person from someone that __**isn't**__ a normal person. Gensei, a mad scientist mind you, would admit to the fact as to whether or not a clone can feel human emotions. For all I know, him and Amai Ao did that on purpose. Giving the Radio Noise sisters self-awareness, that is. That's because Esper abilities are only made possible due to personal reality. A mindless being cannot have a personal reality strong enough to overwrite reality itself. That is why animals cannot be Espers. So, the fact that the sisters' have an A.I.M. Diffusion Field in the first-place means… that they really are __**human**__. So, for Accelerator to deny that only tells me… either he is a monster, or is just lying to himself._

"Yo. What the fuck are you doing just standing there? Do something before I get bored." Accelerator called out, getting sick of whatever crap Eli was trying to pull here. He had expected a fight, judging from the look Eli had earlier, but now Eli was just browsing on his phone like a fucking dick. Like some notification was more important than the strongest Esper. _Who does this guy think he is? _Accelerator took a step forward, his finger trembling, looking for an excuse to kill something (anything), what Eli did next surprised him.

Accelerator's right hand reached up and grabbed the phone Eli tossed toward him. That simple action made Accelerator frown even more at the fact he even bothered to catch it, _What the fuck is this? He thinks I'm his buddy or something? _The strongest Esper who had complete control over vectors knew nothing could hurt him. So, when Eli gave Accelerator his phone like he wanted to show him something, Accelerator knew whatever was on it was probably important to the curly haired teen. _I don't give a shit, but I do want to see why the hell he has that look on his face like he's better than me- _What Accelerator saw made his jaw drop, **'Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer: Should Humanity continue To Pursue Cloning Technologies, or is it really true that "Cloning Man Will Only Dehumanize Him"? It is mostly agreed worldwide that giving a Human clone consciousness/self-awareness is in violation of what makes human… human. Because then what is the difference between two people if they are the exact same? Killing even one of them, for any reason, is basically murder. Why is that? Scientist and Researcher, Dr. Limden A. Rin has concluded that consciousness is defined as 'Self-Awareness' or, knowing you exist, in lamens terms. Dr. Limden also found that simply recognizing your own reflection in the mirror is a sign of an early consciousness. So what does this mean for Human Cloning? It means that even though they may not be self aware in the younger years, if they are exact copies of us, then it's theoretically a fact that simply living around other humans will create a consciousness. Just like us-'** Accelerator read the headline of the article that was translated into Japanese for him, and immediately crushed the phone in his hands with his teeth bared, much to Eli's chagrin who had only just got that new phone a half hour ago.

"What the fuck." Said Accelerator, his blood really starting to boil at what he knew Eli was trying to do to him. "You think those lifeless meat bags are worth something? Their just dolls, programmed using certain codes, and though they may _seem _alive, they are really not." _This is such a fucking waste of time._ In Accelerators eyes, he saw millions of 1's and 0's lined up in the perfect way to _imitate_ consciousness. And next, that computer was plopped straight into the replica of a human body. Wired into the electrical signals of the brain in a way to _seem _like it is alive. Reacting to certain things in certain ways in an effort to replicate real human emotions. It was all bullshit to Accelerator who-

"You think you can level up by killing people?"

**Crack.**

"That life is some kind of… videogame?"

**crack.**

"You think you're a cute little Pokémon getting experience by torturing little kids?"

…**crack…**

"Tell me. Tell me this. How powerful have you gotten so far by killing ten thousand babies who probably weren't even alive for a single year? Tell me **one** scenario where an Esper got strong simply by serial killing!?" Eli screamed that out with his teeth bared. And Accelerator's mouth just hanged open, empty air coming out.

_This __**is**__ making me powerful. _Accelerator told himself that, reaffirming himself. But even still anger started to well up inside, _I'm just so powerful that I don't even __**realize**__ that I'm getting more powerful. That's why I have to defeat 20,000 clones of the Railgun before I can ascend to Level 6. My path to absolute power is just subtle. I know that this is the case here. Or those researchers wouldn't let me continue this shit if I wasn't. Otherwise, there'd be no point to this experiment other than… other… than… _At that, Accelerator's hands clenched into fists when his head started to hurt at the contradictions he was subconsciously ignoring. Like any human pushed out of their comfort zone, he shoved all his anger onto the person who was making him think about things he himself was already unsure about.

"Ha, Hahahaha! **This** is why I want to become Level 6!" Accelerator revealed with a sadistic tone, holding his hands out and laughing maniacally, "So little bitches like you don't even _think_ about **fucking** with me!" _I want absolute power. Like god himself! I kept on killing and killing those stupid computers over and over again! But… they just kept on coming back_. _They thought they could beat me even though they couldn't! If I can't strike fear into fucking robots, I'm not strong enough yet! _Accelerator had a deep hatred for those clones he himself wouldn't admit. To him, the fact that they kept coming back to him to die just met he wasn't **powerful** enough yet. Wasn't powerful enough for them to realize that they can't **fuck **around with him! And now, this stupid kid thought he could challenge a god who could kill a person with a single touch? Destroy the entire world with a few calculations even!? _I'm done playing this pointless game. _The emotions Accelerator felt at that moment were akin… to a child who had just grinded levels on a specific stat for months, but then realized that stat was worthless and didn't want to play the game anymore.

At least… that was what Eli felt Accelerator was acting like right now. _Like someone rage-quitting when they lose. _Accelerator got even more pissed off when Eli shouted something that was along the lines of what he himself was thinking, "You don't get to just throw this away and act like it never happened, Accelerator-san!" Eli rose his right fist in his opponent's direction and shouted out in a deadly serious tone, "You will pay for every single life you've taken away from me!" Eli said that, for the ten thousand people who, though the chances were low, he could've been friends with or even met in passing if the situation was just a little bit different. And that possibility alone felt like Accelerator was taking away something very precious to him. "Just because everyone says it is alright just because they are clones made from DNA and a computer code doesn't mean it is! You read that article, Accelerator-san! You know that it's illegal for Academy City to do this crap and yet you continue on this path that only results in needless suffering!" _If he refuses to see what he is doing… then… I at least tried. _Unfortunately, Eli was not kind enough to let Accelerator live on just to go and hurt more innocent people in his pursuit towards a fake strength.

"Shut up." Accelerator growled that out in a dark tone to the teenager with curly hair who was completely ignoring the fact that **he** was the strongest. _You're just proving to me that I'm right. _Accelerator thought, he had actually stood here and listened to this boy because he wasn't another one of those dolls with ideas decided upon by a machine in the sky (not that he didn't listen to those dolls' reasons every now and then too…) but this was just starting to piss him off now, _You're just making it more clear that I haven't reached the level of a god yet. Haven't reached the point to where I am almighty. That's why it's only when I become a Level 6, the level no human on earth has ever reached before, until challenging me will be a __**sin**__! Only then will these __**mortals**__ stop challenging me! _"I tried to warn you not to play around with death, but," Accelerator too, brought his right hand into a fist with the biggest grin on his face at the idea of making the Esper in front of him shutting the fuck up, "But if you insist to challenge something that is unstoppable , I can't really just say no, can I?"

"I guess this is the only way, huh? You just can't realize it on your own? Won't admit that you are a monster?"

"Just for that, I'm going to make your death a living hell. Or… should I say a dying hell?"

Both teens knew what they wanted to prove to each other.

Both teens knew that they would get what they wanted, as long as they defeated the other.

Both teens knew that they could have had a spectacular fight, instead of just punching each other to see which one was stronger.

Both teens knew… that this wasn't _just_ a one-way road.

But as they both pointed their fists at each other and ran for the other after shouting about how they were the right one, there was one thing they **didn't** know.

And that thing was…

**That they were two faces to the same coin. **

Two people with cursed abilities that only brought pain to those that associated with them.

One of them had taken the path to becoming the most powerful by forcing everyone in the world to love him. Because he couldn't love himself. And… because who would want to fight someone who loved them? In Eli's eyes, he loved _**everyone**_. Even those who… didn't love him back.

The other had taken the path to becoming the most powerful by forcing everyone in the world to fear him. Because it was the only way where no one would want to fight him anymore. Anyone who touched Accelerator died, sooner or later. Just like the boy in front of him, they had both lost everything because of their abilites. The only thing that made them different was… while one cut themselves off from ever having relationships with anyone ever again to protect themselves. The other did the opposite. By opening his heart up to everyone and hoping… wishing to find a person who… instead of hurting him… would **save** him.

Accelerator and Eli were very alike.

They just couldn't see it. No… couldn't accept it. Because… it wasn't _just_ Eli who saw himself in Accelerator's eyes. It was also _Accelerator_… who saw the reflection in the mirror he didn't want to look at anymore. They both saw the possibilities of what could have happened to the other if things had just turned out a little bit differently. Accelerator didn't know how that was. Eli didn't know why either. But… Accelerator did know that he was the strongest. And as their fists collided, he smiled, already knowing who the victor would be.

_**Squelch…**_

Only for them to **both** lose their fore-arms in an explosion of red.

Blood spurted out from the right stumps of where both party's arms used to be.

Everything was red now.

"But I'm…" Accelerator was speechless. He was so sure of his victory that he hadn't even realized what had happened until… he looked down and the pain registered inside of his brain. He could've used his control over vector transformations to stop the blood from coming out any more then it already was. But-

"Ahhhh…. AHHHHHH!" One of them screamed out in horror while the other did not.

And now there was another difference between the two.

One of them had been forced to feel both mental _and_ physical pain throughout their entire life.

While the other was so powerful that he never had to feel physical pain before.

But… the strongest Esper, who had never felt physical pain for as long as he could remember, couldn't come up with the calculations to stop the blood from coming out. He was Number 1, but that also meant his ability was the hardest to control and to calculate. With great power, came great responsibility. But what if your power was limitless? Like how Accelerator's was? How much responsibility would you have to have in order to make up for it? What were you supposed to do when pain and shock amplified by adrenaline was preventing you from doing the basic calculations you needed to stay alive? Accelerator was panicking in horror from where he writhed on the floor screaming at the half of his arm that wasn't there from the elbow down, but… Eli had other things on his mind.

"That's how **they** felt," He started in a dark voice, his bangs shadowing his face when he stomped over to Accelerator who had went down so easily, only being able to take away a single of Eli's arms. "That girl from yesterday. That's what she felt like. Bleeding to death while somebody was laughing at her like she was nothing. But guess what? 10059 didn't just fall down and give up because of the pain, she tried to get away from you. Tried to **live**. And you know what you did to her?! When she was bleeding to death, holding her stomach to together so it wouldn't fall out!?"

"You fucking MURDERED her!"

"Ahhhhh! My-my ARM!" Accelerator couldn't hear anything in the searing pain he was enduring. He could still _feel _his arm there. Moving round and round whenever he tried to move it. But everything from his elbow down wasn't there. _Did my reflection backfire?! _His punch had directly collided with Eli's, Accelerator made damn sure of it! _I made sure to reflect all the force back and blow his arm off! So, I could watch him bleed to death after all that shit he was talking about! But… what the fuck is this! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIIIIIISSSSS! _"GAHHHH!" The poor kid who thought he couldn't be hurt cried out in pain from being hurt for the first time ever.

Eli himself didn't have a forearm, from the elbow down, and he totally ignored the exact same pain Accelerator was feeling just as much as he was. Accelerator and Eli couldn't hear it, but there was strange chewing sounds coming from the direction of where Eli's arm was supposed to be, "You killed them… and how many more did you kill… that I don't even **know** about?" Eli's voice was weak, the pain of his failure to realize the existence of this experiment sooner stabbing him in his heart that was always constantly being crushed for as long as he could remember. Ever since… he himself was a baby.

"Please… tell me…" Asked Eli, grabbing his chest where everything was just **hurting**, "Why did you do it? Why did you cause so much pain? And don't you dare say you just wanted to be stronger. That's not an excuse and you know it." That was all Eli wanted from Accelerator. A sane reason for all the things he did. An explanation for **why** they had to die.

…

…..crack…

….

That's when Accelerator's world found a small crack once more. Despite how strong those foundations were. Accelerator stopped screaming, and the blood coming out of where his right forearm was supposed started to weaken, he felt his life slipping away from him. And he just stared out into the sky with red eyes that were losing their light. _Why… I did everything I did? _He asked himself, all the pain that he was feeling was… suddenly fading away… _So I could be… stronger… so no one… would ever challenge me evr again… Didn't I say that… already? _He didn't say that out loud, his lifeless mouth wouldn't even let him form the words.

"The way you killed them," Eli began as he stepped forward and knelt down on Accelerator left side, lining up the huge metal rod sticking out of the manmade lake where Ground Geo was directly behind his back, "I wanted to recreate that feeling. The feeling of someone laughing at you while you were dying… but… I can't laugh at this… It isn't funny, is it? I just can't find it in me to do it." He didn't know if Accelerator could even hear him because of his pained gasps due to blood lost, but Eli didn't care. "Your lucky you only have to feel this once." He raised a single finger into the air to indicate the number '1'. "Death hurts. Death is the pain of losing **everything** important to you. Even the things that you never knew _**were **_importan_t_…" Eli had died before, so he knew what that feeling was like, magnified hundreds of thousands of times over, "So take solace in that fact, at least."

Eli had planned to kick Accelerator while he was on the ground and in pain just because that's what Accelerator did to those kids, but he was disgusted by the white haired boy who could dish out pain and suffering so easily, but couldn't take any himself, "I hope wherever you go next," He whispered out, "Makes you pay for the things a lifetime of suffering won't be able to." _If it was up to me, I'd let him live knowing everything he did to those kids will never be able to be forgiven. But the chance that Accelerator won't learn… that small chance he won't realize what he is doing is wrong and he just continues to go and hurt people… _Eli took in a deep breath, and bit his lip, _That chance scares me…_

That was why he was doing this to Accelerator. But… there was still a _chance_ for Accelerator to be saved. As long as Accelerator said the words Eli was waiting for. He hoped he'd say them with all his heart so Eli would know for sure if Accelerator regretted what he did-

"What… are you doing?"

Eli turned to the soft voice he heard coming from the forest, and he saw a girl with short brown hair panting and holding her mouth with her hands at the brutality she was seeing.

"They're safe now." Said Eli, acting like the dying Accelerator on the ground beneath him was business as usual, "I tried to see if Accelerator even felt bad about what he was doing. But he didn't regret killing your family one bit."

_This-This is Quantum Burst? _Mikoto couldn't believe her eyes, ever since she was a kid, she had looked up to this boy who was such an amazing person in her eyes. Saving people and saying it wasn't even him who saved everyone, but rather the people who allowed him to save them. When 10059 told her it was Quantum Burst who brought her little sister back to life, Mikoto couldn't hide the fact that Eli Remi was the person who was her inspiration for becoming an Esper. When she was eight years old, she'd remember her dad talking about Eli whenever he popped up on TV. And… when her dad left Mikoto and her mother for long periods of time and came back, Tabigake would sometimes mention his arranged meetings with the ten year old immortal who had such an odd personality in his eyes. _**"Oh, Eli is such a strange boy." **__Dad would say, holding his hot coacoa up to his mouth and taking a sip. Dad would only drink hot chocolate in front of me… because he didn't want me to pick up his caffeine addiction. And then… dad would say, __**"He thinks everyone is his family. I thought he was crazy at first, that it was just a joke he'd drop sooner or later, if I'm being honest. But the more tests we performed on him, the more he grew on me. Like a limpet." **__Even now, _Mikoto thought with frown, _I don't know what a damn limpet is. But… __**"He actually feels pain seeing other people suffering. Even told me once that if I ever had a kid, I'd be a great dad. Poor guy freaked out when I told him I actually did have a kid. Should've seen the silly look on his face you two. Couldn't believe how young I was. Haha."**_

"Hahh…haahhh…" Accelerator was unconscious now and taking deep breaths, his body trying to slow down so it could stop losing so much blood. **So it could save itself.** And Mikoto herself gasped when the older white-haired teen gasped another breath of pain too. It was ten times more nerve-wracking for the fourteen-year-old girl to see the same boy her dad would always speak of so fondly just kneeling down next to Accelerator, watching him _die_.

Now… Mikoto didn't know _what_ she was seeing. She had built up Eli Remi to be a person who saved everyone, even his enemies… but… "You… what did you do to him." She choked that out in an accusing and disappointed tone, wanting to puke at what she was faced with. But she left room in there for him to explain himself. Room for him to stay the hero she thought him to be. Accelerator was facing the sky with only his left arm attached to him and half of his right. He was going pale from the loss of blood and it was getting harder for the number 1 Esper to breath with his vision that was going in and out, and even though Mikoto knew… that Accelerator dying would probably mean her sisters would be safe now… she couldn't just let him **die**.

"I couldn't let Accelerator hurt them anymore." Was all Eli said with a look that suggested he regretted having to do this. Like this was what he had to do to protect his **family**.

But they weren't his family.

**His family was dead.**

Eli just wouldn't accept the truth.

_I-I said I'd do whatever it took to save them. _Mikoto, for the second time now, didn't know what to say to the person who was so far from the person she thought he would be. She was speechless, for the lack of a better explanation. And then it clicked into her head why her dad thought he was a 'strange boy'. _This is Quantum Burst. _The Level 5 realized. _The boy who saved so many people because… he considers __**everyone**__ his __**family**__. I thought… I would kill for my family… thought I'd kill Accelerator if it meant saving all of my sisters but… Even __**before**__ I met 10059, Ai-chan. Even k-k-killing… Accelerator… I never considered it. Just, killing __**myself**__. Maybe I just thought it would be impossible to kill him or… it was the fact that I couldn't go far enough to kill Accelerator that I was too scared to fight him. _But now, now that Mikoto was faced with his death in real life, now that the person who made her worst nightmares a reality would… _be no more_. A part of her didn't want to be a part of this, just wanted to turn around and pretend she was never here, so her sisters would be safe. But, another part of her couldn't just ignore someone who was in pain. Even if it was Accelerator. It… made her sick to think about it. _I know I'm being a hypocrite… but… _Was it so wrong, to not want someone to die?

Eli looked at who he knew was the real Misaka Mikoto with a confused frown. He wondered, vaguely, if 10059 was with her, but he could not see the clone he knew was shorter then the original so maybe she was somewhere else? _Why's she looking at me like that? What'd I do? _When he saw the lost look on Mikoto's face, it made him realize what the problem was here. _Oh, right, _He came to with a frown when he saw Mikoto's eyes darting back and forth between him and Accelerator. Her mouth kept opening to say something to him, only for nothing to come out. And… Eli didn't know how he felt when he saw Mikoto looking at him in _that _way. With that look that had… such _disappointment _in it. _I'm not the hero you think I am, miss. I'm not… Quantum Burst. He's dead. That person who could push through anything without ever being hurt, it was just a persona I created and showed to the world so… everyone would feel safe._ Eli would never admit it, but he acted that way, always being strong like nothing could ever defeat him… so no one would realize… how much of a scared little kid he was.

He didn't want anyone to die anymore.

But everyone just kept dying.

Everywhere he went.

When the Level 5 finally found the right words to say, it made Eli's eyes go wide from where he was by the struggling Accelerator, "Are.. you really Quantum Burst?" He wanted to tell her no… _but at the same time… I don't want to. What if she is one of those people... who really looks up him? Or... me? _Mikoto stepped over to Accelerator who was nearly still at this point, and she fell down to her knees with electricity sparking out of her hands near Accelerator's arm that had everything missing below the elbow. Her eyes were dilating when she said, "What happened to you? What happened… to the hero who always found good in even the worst kinds of people?"

"I'm not…" Eli subconsciously looked away from the brown haired girl who was on the other side of Accelerator and was trying to find a way to help him live, he looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun had moved quite a bit now, and the three of them were in the shade. His right hand had already regenerated by now, but his right green sweater's sleeve was completely torn. _Maybe that's why she didn't freak out as much as I thought she would have? _He didn't know what to say to Mikoto, who was trying to save Accelerator's life even though she could die by simply touching him. _She's trying to save him. _He thought, realizing how much of a monster he really was, _He hurt her. And killed her family, and yet…_

_She's here… trying to help him despite it all. I… really am a monster. _

"Here," Eli said, reaching over to where Mikoto was sitting and grabbing Accelerator's right arm. "You can still save him, if you cauterize it right… _here_. You can do that with electricity, right?" He put his finger on one of the arteries he knew a lot of blood was coming out of and onto his arm. Mikoto's eyes widened and her hands that had electricity sparking out of it shivered a bit, _How is he… touching Accelerator so easily?! _"You better hurry Misaka-sama, I'd say you have about… 30 seconds until he goes into cardiac arrest."

"Cardiac arrest?! That sounds bad! What did you do to him?! Rip it right off?! Jeez! 30 seconds is no time at all!" Mikoto was hysterical when she asked that of Eli Remi, grabbing Accelerator's hand (what was left of it) out of Eli's while he only shook his head no at the girl.

"He did that to himself," Eli admitted honestly, making Mikoto's jaw drop in disbelief.

It horrified Mikoto to hear Eli say that so casually like that, but Mikoto knew how Eli's ability worked, and so she also knew that Accelerator really had brought that on himself. If Accelerator could reflect vectors. Then Eli could just reflect the damage itself. Kind of like true damage. You cant really block Eli's ability if you're the target because it worked by entangling the Quantum particles, and in Quantum entanglement, what happened to one particle, happened to the other. It was basic science to Mikoto at this point (and definitely not because she listened very intently to her father when she was younger whnever he spoke about gemstone abilities from overseas. Even though Eli wasn't technically a gemstone.). Though, she shook her head fast and shut her mouth tight before she swallowed a bug or something. _I haven't forgiven you, Accelerator. _She thought, frowning while her hands sparked and started glowing red near the place Eli told her to cauterize to stop the bleeding. She felt the smell of burnt flesh the closer it got and Eli's intense nod told her it was working. _But… I'm only doing this because… I'm not like you, Accelerator. I don't have fun hurting people. _"You said we only have thirty seconds?" Asked Mikoto, finally getting serious here to match Eli's expression.

"Yeah," Eli nodded in affirmative, _I don't know why she would help someone who hurt her family, but… _Eli looked over to the kid in front of him who looked so determined to save Accelerator, _Number 1, you're a very lucky person. _Eli thought in a dark tone, _You're lucky this girl here can shine bright enough to shrug all this stuff off, even in all this darkness. _Eli thought that was very, very cool of Misaka Mikoto, because if it were him presented with the choice she was faced with, he would've let Accelerator die a painful death all alone. _If it weren't for the kind heart she has... I don't know what I would've done._ "You know you can take your time," Eli said, wiping the blood off of his face, not realizing he was just smudging it around in an intimidating way, his smile was not intimidating in the least though, which made Misaka Mikoto stare at him with a confused expression on her face.

"What?" Mikoto's head tilted to the side in a puzzled way when she let that out, as she didn't know what Quantum Burst meant by that. What he said next though was very unnerving to her.

"Seriously." Eli continued, blood on his face and also on his index finger that he held up in a lecturing way, "Thirty seconds is longer than you think. You can ask anyone whose ever been on fire before."

Truer words have never been said.

**END**

* * *

So... everyone is always doing these little end things called omakes (can anyone tell me what this means in chicjenese?). So... I decided to give it a try myself.

**Omake:**

In a random store somewhere in Academy City.

A certain Eli Remi and 10059 browsed for phones in... the phone section (where else would they get a phone from?).

When Eli found one that he wanted, he took it off and admired the fact that it had an earphone jack, which a lot of Academy City smart phones ditched because adding in the 3.5 headphone jack was unreliable these days.

10059 looked at him with narrowed eyes under her hoodie.

"What?" Said Eli, feeling nervous because of the (technically) less then one year old's stabbing gaze.

10059 took a step forward with maturity in her step, and grabbed a phone she thought would be a lot better for the boy who was surprisingly unfamiliar with electronics. That was probably because this was only his second time in Academy City. "This one is better." She said in a matter of fact tone, pointing a finger with her free hand to the phone in the box she held in her other hand, "It's called an iPhone, and it can't be tracked by Academy City satellites due to all of it's security features. You should get this instead." The way 10059 worded that was not in a way that was leaving room for discussion here. She had gone through a lot of trouble earlier that day just because Eli wasn't smart enough to equip a phone that couldn't be tracked when 10059 could've just called her big sister without having to go use a damn payphone.

Eli was a very stubborn boy in her eyes.

"I don't like those." He complained, hugging the outdated Google phone he felt a lot more comfortable with, "These babies let me listen to music with my earbuds without having to use all that Bluetooth stuff."

"Use wired ones that plug into the charging port then." Retorted 10059.

Eli started sweating at the younger girl who was never this bossy before in the short time he had known her, "Uh..." He tried to come up with a good excuse because he didn't want to switch to the new stuff because he would have to relearn everything again.

In a last ditch effort, and with sweat streaming down his face, Eli said holding the box that had the Google phone inside of it out toward 10059's face so she couldn't see him, "I don't remember any of my phone numbers. And I'll lose contact with everyone that I know if I switch servers."

"Oh? That is not a problem either, Eli." 10059 replied, making Eli's eyes go wide as she poked her head out from behind the box and looked at him from the side, "I'll remember all of your phone numbers that you forgot for you."

At that moment, Eli felt the most scared he had ever felt in long, _long_ time, "How... do you know all of my frieinds' numbers'?" He asked, sweating more then ever before as that was kind of personal.

10059 smirked at the shaky look that was on Eli's face, and she said while taking the phone he chose out of his hands and putting it back on the shelf so he would get the one she wanted him to get, "I know **everything** about you." She said in a very creepy tone. And then Eli realized, _ Wait.. she has all of my memories? I.. I totally forgot that?!_

10059 started walking away from Eli after she found that phone for him, while Eli just stood there, still sweating, mind you.

"P-please don't tell anyone anything _**too** _important." He pleaded, his hands coming together into a praying formation. "There is a lot of things you probably know... that I'd rather you not know."

10059 turned her head back and saw the ridiculous expression on Eli's face, and it took everything she had not to laugh at the way he was acting, "Don't worry, Eli." She said angelically, a smile on her face from under her hood, "Once I reconnect back to the Misaka Network, **all** of us will know." And she paused right there, just for dramatic effect.

"That your still afraid of the dark even though your sixteen. And that you are very scared of needles. And that you have a phobia of seeing blood and... animatronics, clowns, spiders, thunderstorms, the doctor, mirrors that reflect more mirrors endlessly, the boogieman... Sheesh, Eli!" 10059's head was starting to hurt at all the scary memories that were coming into her head. She didn't know if it was just Eli who saw those things like that or... if those things really happened to him.. either way, there was one thing she wanted to ask him that was very important in her opinion.

"Is there anything you're **not** afraid of?"

"Uh.." Eli was speechless, "Yoshi?" He offered.

10059 did a quick scan, and then she saw a Yoshi with glowing red eyes and gun in it's dino hands, "That's a straight lie. You are scared of Yoshi too." 10059 said.

Eli did a double take "I am?" He asked, pointing at himself in disbelief. When 10059 nodded, he said, "But how 10059-sama? Yoshi is just a cute green little dino with bloodthirsty red eyes and a gun in it's hands and... oh god..." And that's when Eli realized that even Yoshi could be a monster too,"I actually am scared of him." He said out loud, only proving the clone's point.

10059 sighed, "Well... every Misaka sister is going to know that soon. And no body likes someone who is scared of Yoshi. So If I were you, I would prepare."

"Y-you cant just keep **one** secret for me?"

"Which one?"

"Uh... all of them?"

"I am sorry," 10059 said with a sigh, "Not even **I** am capable of such a feat."

Eli gave a great breath of hot air when 10059 started heading to the register, leaving him alone in that aisle. "That's trash..." He said in English.

"I can speak fluent English too, by the way."

"What? Do you have bionic hearing or something?!" he called out to her from two aisles away in astonishment, also in English.

"No." 10059 responded coolly, "I just thought you'd say that."

At first, Eli had assumed it was a good thing 10059 had gotten a glimpse into some of his memories (as horrible as some of them were), because it saved him so much explaining, and it also proved that **they** could be human too. But... he didn't realize he would also be creating a living extortionist who would divulge all of his greatest fears to everyone. It was a bad thing for the poor boy, sure. But he smiled anyways. _Maybe, _he thought, _this is a good price to pay._ He usually doubted all good things that happened to him, but... maybe he could lose something for once... without it having that bad of a consequence?

Eli gave another sigh and walked out of the aisle, making sure to grab a second phone for someone else who didn't have one, "Hey, you're forgetting something, 10059-sama."

**Omake End**

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, my jokes are terrible! Just please don't roast me! Disregard that failure of a scene that was suppose to be fluffy, but ended up getting a bit more serious then I thought. On another note, Yeah... P01 and CU41 are dead now (I am so going to hell...). We see a chapter that is very focused on Accelerator. And... I really feel like I could have done something better here. Once I finish up this arc we'll move on to the next arc. (Or maybe I might skip that next arc entirely? Who knows...)**

**Did you guys realize that 10059 can talk in the first person? Or did I hide it so well that no one even realized? Muahahaha! None of you fools even noticed! x'D (just trolling here :)**

**Ps: Cant wait to get to the next arc I have planned.**

**Anyway, on to Review Responses!**

**Guest chapter 8 . Dec 30, 2019 **

**1\. Did you just kill off the androids? Can't believe you just did that.**

**I honestly can't believe that either. But... well... dems da brakes for them. I really liked writing their characters. It's sad to see them go. But I just couldn't see Kihara letting them live after the things Eli told them. :(**

** 2\. I wasn't going after your roommate, didn't even offend her.**

**Oh, it's cool. I don't think you did either.**

**Thanks For the review Guest! Like always, if you all have any questions or anything don't mind asking! I'm kinda new to this site, and i never imagined myself sitting here and actually writing a story. So if I mess anything up in the story I need help, remember I don't know canon cause I write this instead. So if there's something crazy I'm missing I want to know! And wow... this is still hard for me to believe that I'm actually writing out my ideas in a semi enjoyable way, Honestly! Happy New Years my friend!**

**Drakensteam chapter 6 . Dec 30, 2019 **

**Another great chapter. You have stayed focused on your original goal, and things are again progressing smoothly. Great Job! You've also done your homework on Prototype. Another chapter approved!**

**Thanks! I did do my homework (my boy hooked me up). I only hope it's on PlayStation. I have one of those but It looks like it's an X-box only. :( Ahh man... I really need to buy an Xbox. And yeah... I want this to be realistic... but I know I might fudge some things up because I haven't read any of the novels and barely watched the anime. When I end this first arc things are going to be getting more worldwide. So I'll have to bear staying in Academy City for a bit longer.**

**Drakensteam chapter 7 . Dec 30, 2019 **

**Great chapter! Your keeping your themes overall chronology pretty neat. Also, considering your update speed I almost can't keep up. Another chapter approved!**

** Also, whether Kamijou Touma can survive Index is a very good question, considering you are focusing on realism. **

**Hmm... now that I think about it... Is it possible for Touma to die. I thought he has healing factor. Remeber when he died fighting Accelerator in the anime but came back to life with god and anime on his side? I always thought that he was a goner there but... he survived. Like seriously, no injuries or anything?**

**drakensteam chapter 8 . Dec 30, 2019 **

**Another chapter! I'm impressed how fast you update. Considering you have basically caught up to the start of the original Index timeline, and slightly altered the Railgun timeline, I'm curious as to what plans you have in store! Approved!**

**Yeah... if I had to say how fast I update, I'd say it is uually about once o every three days, though there will be somedays where I post on the exact same day. Because I post as soon as I'm finished! Hooooraaay! Happy News Years Drakensteam!**

**Ryder chapter 8 . Dec 31, 2019 **

**Extremely interesting story. Making Misaka know about Radio Noise before-hand. I would say to make the Misaka clone or now Ai-chan meet the rest of the Railgang but it would be controversial. Are you going to write about Index next or keep going with Science for now?**

** Also are you excited about Railgun T?**

**I'm going to be honest here. I only watched the first episode of railgun where there is a bank robbery and stuff before I decided to just come and write this before I forget everything. Everything this Misaka Mikoto knows is just based on speculation on what I think happened (which Is why she knows about the experiment sooner rather then later. I thought for sure someone had to have spilled the beans about what happened for Mikoto to find out about the experiment in the first place.). Remember in chapter three when Mikoto remembered one of the first clones reaching out to her? And even Gensei himself once admitted to P01 that he gave one of the prototype specimens too much leeway? Ehh.. Imma just shut up now cause I am talking too much here.**

**Although... **

**I do know that Uihara and Ruiko exist, and also about Kuroko who is always creeping me out (does that thirteen year old kid creep anyone else out too? Just me? Ok...)**

**Well... I didn't want to spoil what is happening to Index because I want to stay chronological. I'd have to skip hours in the story to get back to Index due to the plot I have planned for her, so I just decided to keep up with the science plot that is going to end soon. **

**And uh... what is Railgun T mean? Is that another homophone or something? Sorry, your boy is new to the Toaru-verse here! Happy New Years Ryder!**

**linkjames24 chapter 8 . 9h ago **

**friend rec'ed this story. hope for more misaki. i like how you write her.**

** Really? Yeah... my friend really wanted me to write about her (she actually wanted me to insert her into the story right away in some kind of edgy style, which I flat out refused) so I decided to create a side story instead. For some reason... Misaki is disabled and I wanted to explore how she found out about her ability in the first place too. I feel like it would've manifested at some terribly horrible time and t ruined her life. That's just my idea though... **

**Thanks for the review Link! And next chapter may be a side story since I might be doing them every 5 chapters. The side story being the fifth chapter of every increment. Happy New Years m8!**

**Thanks everyone for reading this story. And did I forget to say Happy New Years to everyone. (Yeah... I know my jokes are terrible... stop roasting me...)**

**Like always. I hope you all are having a great day! **

**And thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this newbie's story. Really, thanks!**

**Well... Gotta go fast! See ya!**

**(Insert a meme of Sonic The Hedgehog saluting before sprinting away at the speed of sound with a chilli dog in his hand.)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sidestory 2

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 10 – Sidestory #2: The_Book_Of_Eli_X_Past_Meets_Present**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I love it when I finish these things the day after I post my last chapter! It makes me feel like I am someone not _only_ my mother would love. No Monologue this time cause I literally just woke up :/ **

**PS: This Side Story Is dedicated to Aleister Crowley, he who hates the magical world with a passion. The only reason it is named the Book of Eli is because Eli is actuelly a recurring figure in Israelite religion and stuff. Oh, and it's an actual book in a movie too. It has something to do with my favorite Anime villain Aleister (tied with Zabuza from Naruto) and I actually found out that Samuel Mathers is actually in Israelit Religion too. Maybe I'll incorporate this into a magic arc sometime in the future?**

**Huh.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this short side story for Aleister Crowley.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- - Sidestory #2:**

**There Was He Who Was Lost In This World - No Memories Of A Family - No One To Tell Him Who He Was Or Where His Home Is - Just... the feeling of emptiness where there should have been warmth...**

_**Eli cried... then... **__Cursed he be the ground for our sake. Both thorns and thistles it shall bring forth for us. For out of the ground we were taken, for the dust we are... and to the dust… we shall return **But he could not return from whence he came... for... he did not even know who he was...**_

_**With no one to tell him it would be okay... he was to stand on his own two feet... lest he lay in wait for an eternity... no one would save he who was forsaken by god himself... **__With all my heart and soul. I always believed that I'd find a place where I belonged, where I was needed… but... I haven't found it yet. **He knew not why he sought an unattainable desire for happiness... for... imperfection was humanities greatest perfection... so he was doomed to wander the earth... looking for the perfect person who never existed on it to be begin with...**_

* * *

**A Heart Beats In A Place Of Disaster – It Was Sadism Without Malice - An Insatiable Thirst That Couldn't Be Quenched**

The dark clouds drifted ominously across the blood moon, creating shadows that played demonic creatures across the rugged terrain. I stood only a few feet away from the person who was once my good friend, the one who saved me when I was but a child. But… all good things must come to an end. Samuel Mathers, the man I thought to be an older brother figure, was no exception.

Like every conflict in history.

It began with a disagreement.

Westcott was an old man, even then I saw the signs that he would one day oppose us and force his beliefs onto the magic world. When I first joined the Magical Cabal known as the Golden Dawn, it was apparent that he was a fool who would die for outdated ideals. Humans who would go so far as to die for their goals are always the most dangerous. That was a rule of thumb I would live by for centuries to come. As I… would die for my own ideals just as Westcott would. The man vouched for tradition, apparently 'One must never forsake the teachings of those who came before him. Or man will never learn and will unknowingly repeat the wrongdoings he has committed in the past'.

That is the most idiotic ideal man can ever follow.

That was one of the few things Mathers and I could agree on.

Because if you follow the teachings who came before you without questioning the logic behind them, you might as well be a mindless drone. A potato.

When I was a young, my parents wished for me to be a saint. To be the perfect follower of god. To always obey the words spoken by the wisemen in bible stories. Jesus Christ. Isaiah. Saint George. Saint Maria. Adam and Eve. Those were the figures I was ought to spend my entire life aiming to imitate. I believed my mother and father… for a time. Those moments of my early life were the ones where I was the stupidest. A bigot without the power to question the things happening around him. A fool who would follow the words of those who came before him without so much as a single doubt.

**I was destined for failure from the beginning.**

Or at least…

That was what I was led to believe.

Those who told me to follow the teachings of god word by word, were also the biggest hypocrites. I was the only one who truly represented the ideal God sought for us all, despite my being the most ignorant one. They would demand my obedience, only for they themselves to abandon Gods perfect image.

Why is that?

**That was the first question I ever had of the world.**

Why would they tell me to be the perfect follower of fate, yet go on to break Gods teachings when no one was watching them, only to go and beg for forgiveness the next Sunday at church. Just to continue to commit the same mistakes the very next day?

Why wasn't god punishing them for all the sins they were committing?

Apparently...

If I didn't believe in God, I was the devil incarnant. And yet everyone around me continues to breach the very same rules they impose upon me?

When I did do the things asked of me, I was always doing something wrong. Always.

**"Say your prayers, Aleister."**

**"Stand, Aleister."**

**"Have you no shame, boy! Don't you dare question Gods good name! Be thankful for the food on this table!"**

I was always doing something wrong in their eyes.

Was it because of my own incompetence?

Or was it _their_ impurity that held me back?

My childhood was… not a happy one.

My parents were Christians, but I lacked faith for the one they believed in.

So... I had a very hard time. Usually... I would pretend to believ in god, but I was always doubtful of him. _Why are bad things happening to people all over the world if god could just snap his fingers and help us? Why are bad people allowed to go free after doing horrible things? Why is god... making me go through this horror?_

How could I believe in a god and put my undying trust in him if he would only let me die sooner or later?

I was the only one smart enough to wander away from the pact. Which made me the black sheep. Thou who forsakes the path laid by The Prophet becomes a demon who strays from the teachings of god, and is thus, a blight to this world. I was considered stupid by my own townsfolk. Mocked and scorned with an insatiable hatred.

Was it because… I was different?

Or was it because of my refusal to believe in their laws so easily?

Mother wasn't a _'mother'_ for me, but instead took the roll of he who seeks to correct the wrongdoings of my sins. Father was... he passed on knowledge. The rules of the world to all the townsfolk. He was one of the earliest popes of the 19th century.

And he would pass down the rules god himself made for all of us to follow.

**Rule 1:** I was to be a proper child. The symbol to follow for all those who strayed off of the dirt path Jesus Christ laid out for man.

**Rule 2:** No matter what, I was not to commit anything that could be seen as a sin to his holiness. "Don't kill," "Don't steal," "Don't lie.". Those three were the most important of all. Refusing to do so would invalidate everything that made me a pure being.

**Rule 3:** "I am the Lord, thy God, thou shalt not have any strange gods before Me." The lord was my shephard. And I was ought to be his sheep. He was the one and only power. Believing any other gods meant me to be a sinner to his good faith.

**Rule 4:** "Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord, thy God, in vain." The faithful are required to honor the name of God. His word was absolute, and saying otherwise would be seen as treason to his name.

**Rule 5:** "Remember to keep holy the Sabbath day." December The 25th was a day to stay pure, whence it was the day Jesus rose from his grave. But… did that make it ok for those who practiced in the lords good name to abandon his teachings the following days?

**Rule 6:** "Honor thy father and mother." Children must obey their parents, and once adults, must respect and see to the care of said parents, when they become old and infirm. They sought my unquestioning respect. But… respect was a two way street both parties must meet halfway.

**Rule 7:** "Thou shalt not kill." Bloodying ones hands in another's blood is an act seen as blasphemy. Only hell waited for those who would take the life of another.

**Rule 8:** "Thou shalt not commit adultery." Man must have one wife. And one wife only.

**Rule 9:** "Thou shalt not steal." One of the only teaching I respect till this day. Those under the Catholic Church believe that committing the crime of taking ones belonging is seen as one of the most horrid. Cheating people of their money or property, depriving workers of their just wage, or not giving employers a full day's work for a full day's pay.

**Rule 10:** "Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor." Thou shalt not lie, or they are forsaking their innocence.

**Rule 11:** "Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife." To sin in the heart, Jesus says, is to lust after a woman or a man in your heart with the desire and will to have immoral sex with them. Just as human life is a gift from God and needs to be respected, defended, and protected, so, too, is human sexuality. Catholicism regards human sexuality as a divine gift, so it's considered sacred in the proper context — marriage.

**Rule 12:** Do not break any of the rules or receive punishment. This one was, apparently, the most important.

This was the life in which I was raised. My life was a prison and I sought to find the key to this cage.

"Aleister, the Father's son. I trust you are doing well today?"

"…"

Kind words coming from a man who claimed to follow gods teachings, yet continues on to lie and steal despite the fact god was watching.

They expect me to follow **his** commandments yet they refuse to follow them themselves?

God, you are an inept man. I believed you to be the Man who had created the world, but you are one who is easily fooled and could not punish liars, such as the sinners responsible for my suffering, who despite their true natures appeared nice on the surface and as such held influential positions in my hometown, being treated like perfect role models. God, I know that reading the bible will not lead to the truth, and I know that when Man casts aside his own thoughts and chooses to blindly believe the teachings of those who came before him, they would only gain the disgraceful behavior exhibited by my tormentors.

God, I refuse to remain your sheep.

God, I refuse to follow the rules of this world.

**God, I refuse you.**

And though it seemed to be an eternity that stood between us. Samuel Mathers eyes were full of pain, filled with the anguish of the past that he could not change. Magic would take my unborn daughter away from me. So magic was an injustice that I had to destroy. Mathers blamed himself for what I, his little brother in bond only, had become, but it was not his wish for another world that caused my actions. It was simply my own selfish wish for happiness that led me unto destroying the Golden Dawn. My selfish wish for my daughter to live. But a world that allowed magic to exist was not one she could live in. So I would destroy all those who practiced the arts. I would become one who would oppose the rules of the world. And as blood slowly dripped down Mathers' face, his cloak drenched. The crimson red perfectly matched his eyes devoid of light.

Mathers limped forward. My eyes widened, my body trembled as I raised my right hand, bracing for the worst. This was it. Goodbye Rose. Goodbye Lilith. I'm sorry. I failed. I couldn't do it. I willed my body to still and stared fearlessly into Mathers' eyes.

To my surprise, Mathers' face softened. The corners of his lips turned upward, almost as if he was making a pleading smile. He seemed like the brother in bond I once loved. The big brother who was one of the only ones to vouch for my acceptance into the Golden Dawn. The big brother that helped me train. The big brother that I once looked up to. The big brother… I had to kill so that my daughter could **live**. Mathers softly whispered, "Aleister… please forgive me." His bloody hand reached forward and feebly touched my chest.

A bright light exploded as the truth dawned on me. Mathers collapsed to the cold ground, his body still. A tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. All the hatred, all the bitterness, all the hurt dissolved for my lost brother. It began to rain. The sky seemed to be weeping for him, mourning for the one who had to die for **her**. A tidal wave of grief washed over me. I wanted to scream in agony. But I didn't, even if the storm would carry it away.

"Lilith." I swore on my life, to Rose, to my unborn daughter, that no matter how long it took, "I'm going save you."

**I would destroy all magic on this earth.**

**One way or another.**

* * *

The first thing I noticed was the lack of air. _Should I breath?_

Then suddenly… I was _drowning_.

It's hard to explain the feeling of drowning.

They say that drowning is supposed to be a pleasant way to go.

That's a lie.

They say that when you die, you're supposed to see your life flash before your eyes and that there's a light at the end of a tunnel.

That's a lie too.

Drowning wasn't pleasant. It was exhausting and terrifying, the desperate desire to breath beating in your chest, the hopelessness and desperation of no longer being able to hold your head above the water. It was slow and you were perfectly, horribly aware of what was going to happen to you when you couldn't hold your breath any longer.

The feeling of… trying to fight the inevitable… only to lose in the end with your lungs burning inside from the pressure… it **hurts**.

… At that point. Your body just doesn't care what it breaths in anymore.

As long as… you breathed in _something_.

But what if you weren't able to die?

What if… you were doomed to live a life of drowning hundreds of feet under the water... all alone... with no one to save you? A life that is always slipping away, but never truly letting go of you? Forcing you to live in an endless pain, but never letting you die?

"That would be such a horrible life to have to live," I said, taking in a deep breath of relief. I turned to dad, "Wouldn't it be, dad?"

"Yes, that _would_ be kind of sad, Lilith." Dad said, with a difficult expression clouding his face as he leaned back on the chair.

* * *

**In A Place With Infinite Possibilities - In A Place Where The Rules Of Man Ceased To Be - In A Place Where Only Few Beings Could Exist In Whole**

**"I learned the value of individual life. Every person's life is valuable. If someone dies, someone will be crying, so it is not possible for me to ever die again either..."**

**"He's... weak... He's been hurt so much that... not only was he unable to protect what he held in his hands... he even wore them out..."**

**"I had hoped that... he would have felt better, now that he did not need to kill anymore... why isn't he happy even though I'm safe, even though everything is over..."  
**

**"..but... he's still hurting himself even when he doesn't think about it..."**

**"What if magic didn't have to be eradicated?"**

**"But... ****you couldn't have done anything for her, Aleister..."**

**"You tried your best."**

**"But what about Eli?"**

**"There was... nothing you could've done for him either…"**

**"It... wasn't your fault..."**

**"It is his fault... being too late is not an excuse for loss of life..."**

**"...but, but still, I... I feel that he... he has lost something... something important to him. You saw him… right? Even... earlier... he tried to protect a remnant of it, If even only a single piece... He sees them as a being capable of understanding his pain... Of course... he would want to protect it..."**

**"But you did try! You tried your hardest...I know you did..."**

**"I didn't try hard enough... because they still died..."**

**"I'm always to late, ****リリス. Someone always dies no matter how hard I try.** **How is it, that out of all of the Espers in the entire world..."**

**"How can it be, that... as the best among them...able to defeat so many... and yet..."  
**

**"****...and yet..."** **Tears came from the boy who had to suffer in silence for an eternity...****  
**

**He, who was both a saint and a sinner felt pain in his heart, "****How could one be so strong...and yet be ... so... weak...?"**

* * *

**Yet again...  
**

**Oh, right... so that was what it was.**

**It was...**** loss...**

**END**

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think of this side story? It focuses more on Aleister Crowley and his family, and also his terribly sad back story (at least what _I_ think happened, I read it on wikia and kind of just adapted my own Aleister from there...) kind of... Anywho, I'm gonna go straight for the review responses, don't have a monologue this time! Sorry!**

**From: Guest   
-**

** :Welp, Eli defeating Accelerator REALLY ruins everything, you even said he's not op.**

** Lol! x'D But honestly, he's really not OP (maybe when compared to some people...), especially considering the things I'll be adding in this story. Accelerator was just outmatched there. He _was_ facing Eli who prepared to fight him in advance. And Accelerator is so cocky at this point that he doesn't ever analyze his opponents. He had no idea who Eli was and what his ability could do so it wasn't really fair for poor Accelerator, who hasn't been through any of his character arcs yet. And Eli's ability is the control of Quantum Entanglement, which basically allows him to link his own body to other people and worlds. Kind of like an advanced form of voodoo dolls, but Eli can heal back while Accelerator... cant... I'm not going to tell you exactly how it works because that will be spoiling... but yeah... I'm just going to shut my mouth now.**

**Thanks for the Review Guest! And thanks for your continued support too!**

**This was my second side story and I will be continuing the canon story next. What did you guys think of Aleister's character? He won't be magically turning into a loli in this story though (yeah... I saw that on wiki too, the author of Toaru really did that, huh? Creeped me out a lot :/)**

**Well... I don't really know what else to say here.**

**Big Thanks to all of you for reading my story, as bad as it is! I hope you all have a great day!**

**PS: Did I ever mention how fun it is to go and research all the religious stuff I did for these magic chapters? Well, I am now. It is fun as heck!**

**See you all later Everyone!**

**Tiglath Out!**

**(Imagine A Cringey Barney Waving Good Bye In His Dinosaur Suit)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 11: Salvation_X_Freedom**

**A/N: Hey Everyone! I don't know why but I feel like nothing good has changed in 2020. Don't know about you guys, but I don't know how I feel about what Donald Trump is doing to the Iranians. I personally feel like they shouldn't have killed our American contractor, but... everything is just going out of control now. Trump killed off the leader of the Iran militia and now all the Iraqi are acting like chickens without a head. They are going and destroying the American embassies and everything is just going out of control at this point.**

**America is sending a bunch of new recruits off to ward off hostilities (750-ish I believe) and I feel like the Iranians are just being stupid right now. They think that America is juts sending empty threats, they think America is just playing around with them and... it scares me to think about what will happen if the Iranians continue to fuck around with Donald Trump. He is a loose cannon, and the fact the Iranians are sending 16 year old children into wars is baffling. (I am DEAD serious when I say they are sending _kids_ into war by the way. This crap happens in real life and it's really sad.).**

**Ehh… sorry for going off there. I don't really know how to feel honestly. I think that everything would be better if the Iranians would just stop being so aggressive and work with America instead of trying to start a war. They really don't know how powerful America is and we have already sent several air-strikes and yet they continue to harass the American soldiers there.**

**I don't want anyone to die for no reason but I'm starting to think more and more that that is exactly what Donald is going to do. Tt would be sad if anything terrible happened when it could have been prevented by simply talking it out, but at the same time I trust America. Though I may not agree with their methods every time, I am reasonable and wont deny the results that is being made here. **

**Sometimes, we have to commit necessary evils to keep the world in a state of peace. If you think about it in the right way, real life is very similar to most fictional stories. Anyway... sorry for my rambling. **

**What do _you_ guys think about the situation? Do you think this'll all just blow over peacefully or will this escalate into a military crescendo event?**

**Sorry, sorry for making eyes hurt with all this talking! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Are you sure you want to know what her Endless world was like?" Asked Eli, a difficult expression on his face as he carried an injured Accelerator on his back through a trail cutting into a dense nature reserve that would go on for a bit until reaching the border of District 21.

Mikoto nodded from seven feet away behind the two boys, her Tokiwadai blouse was a darkish red from blood as she repeated the question in her own head during Eli's pause, _Apparently… every person's Endless is different. _Hesitantly, she recalled something Eli said earlier when she asked him how he brought 10059 back to life, as she never heard of Quantum Burst having an ability like that or being able to do that before, _**'I just… The Endless is kind of like another dimension… maybe… a spirit world? I honestly don't understand but, in the future, I think science will find a way to explain it. If you were to ask my opinion though, I don't think that place is any place for… humans. The Endless, it's different for everyone who goes there because it changes based on the perspective you have in life. I don't why that is or, what exactly affects it but… I do know that when you die, you wake up there… endlessness in every direction.'**_

'_**For some, it's a tall grass going in every direction infinitely. For others… It's hell. Bodies farther then the eye can see with a blood moon shining down on you. It's different for everyone but… every person's Endless has two things in common. The first thing is that it's always ENDLESS. No matter how far you go, even if it's in a straight line, there's no escape. Time is distorted there, so you can walk in the same direction for years and years while only seconds pass here. It's… sad… being there all alone. Lost… all by yourself, constantly trying to find a way out when… there is no way out.' **__Eli looked… like he had been through that before. Many… many times. So how… did he find his way out? How did he find Ai-chan in all that? _Mikoto knew that she could try all she wanted to understand what he was saying, but still would not be able to understand him. _Even Eli himself sounds like he doesn't know what that place is either. If I had to say though…_ _Is it like… a dream? Y-yeah, maybe the Endless is different because it's just a dream? _That was her theory, at first, but what Eli said next debunked that illusion,_**'The second thing that makes everyone's Endless similar is, that IT is always there. IT is a monster always trying to stop me from finding anyone who gets lost there. IT only won against me once but…there is always the chance that IT can win. And… if that had happened with 10059-sama, she would have had to wander that place forever. For a millennia… that's why… I overreacted against Accelerator. I'm not just a personality that's always happy all the time, Misaka-sama. It's not exeptable nor is it an excuse but… even Quantum Burst can get sad and angry. Like… what if I wasn't able to save 10059-sama? That… would have been really sad.'**_

Mikoto remembered his words, and after getting over how unbelievable it was, she finally responded to Eli, who wanted to know for sure if Mikoto really wanted to learn what 10059's Endless world was like, "I want to know." Mikoto said, a determination in her voice that just made Eli frown from up ahead of her. She didn't see him do that though. "I want to know what it was like for her. What did you see there? What was she doing and… what was Ai- what was 10059 like?"

Eli's expression, in just that one second, took up one of emptiness. All emotion left his image when he looked backwards to Mikoto with dead eyes and replied, "It was beautiful." The words he used to say that made Mikoto's lips twist in confusion, but the sad look on Eli's face said the reverse of what came out of his mouth. He continued, a lifeless look in his soulless blue eyes as he turned forward once more, "There was a beautiful ocean. I think she… wanted to see the ocean before she died. But didn't get to. I assumed that was what she thought the ocean was. Freedom from all her suffering. Freedom from all the pain. She probably felt like, she could just swim away like a cute little fishy. But… she was crying… The beautiful ocean was right there but she was still sad, and in pain. I didn't know why. I didn't know _why_ she was so sad… which confused me because… no one ever _cries_ there. Sometimes people have horrible lives… but it's impossible for them to remember those things in the Endless. So… why was she heartbroken? Why was she crying in a place where nothing bad could happen to her anymore?" Eli paused there, and he froze in place where he stood when his voice cracked. Mikoto stopped behind him when he ceased his motion, and he just said to her in a sad way, "I thought she was 10059-sama but… she **wasn't**…"

"No…" Mikoto held her hands up to her mouth, and tears started to well up at what she was realizing, _They're… they're __**all**__ there? He-he had to go through ten thousand sisters to find 10059? Ten thousand (me's) who were suffering?! _"No... nononono…" Her head was starting to hurt, and she felt a cold hand gripping her heart. Mikoto Imagined ten thousand sisters there in that Endless place, all of them crying, all of them… **lost**. Never being able to find a way out.

"I don't know how… but they knew exactly where they were. They all knew what was happening to them. They all knew who I was and what I was trying to do for them and… somehow… they knew every single thing about _**me**_ too. Even the memories I… don't want to remember. I'm glad 10059-sama doesn't tell me those things and remind me because… she knows I would break down right then and there."

"10059-sama doesn't know this, but…" Eli wouldn't ever to tell this to 10059 or any of her sisters because he felt like the poor kids had been through enough pain already, but even through it all he felt like he _had_ to tell Mikoto, who was going to be one of the biggest role models for those ten thousand people who would have to learn how to live a happy life without all the advantages normal people had, without those 14 years that they would never get to experience anymore... After taking a deep breath and biting his lip, he muttered in a depressed way to Mikoto, "I never told her that… I have _**her**_ memories too."

"You need to be there for them Misaka-sama." The sixteen-year-old said in a pleading tone to the younger girl who he knew shouldn't have to be dealing with horrible things like this, "They're all alone in this world." He remembered being so confused when he found 10059's sister in the Endless, crying and looking out towards the ocean with an inexplainable longing. Only… for her to look at him with those same shiny eyes that were full of tears and telling him _**'This Misaka isn't the one you are looking for, Eli.' **_When he heard the clone say that, Eli felt an unbearable feeling of sadness in his chest, _Wh-what do I do? Who do I bring back with me?! That was… all I was thinking about at the time but… __**'It's okay, says Misaka with a sad tone in her voice, already knowing what your going to try to do for her. She wants you to save her younger sister for her, 10059, right? It'll make Misaka- no – it'll make me happy if you just leaved me behind. That's what Misaka prefers.' **__What… was I supposed to do? Why do they all reside in the __**same**__ Endless?! Why… did they have to die like that… why do they continue to suffer? I knew you were lying to me. Didn't even tell me what your serial number was… because… you knew it would hurt me that much more. _Eli shut his eyes tight, and he started walking away fast so he could get a move on and make sure this experiment would end. **Permanently**. Without looking back, he said to the anguishing Mikoto behind him whose right hand had went up to her chest sadly at the expression she saw on his face before he turned away, "They need you, Misaka-sama. They only have each other and… you… their **big sister**."

Eli smiled when he said that, even though everything he was feeling on the inside just made him want to choke and cry in a corner somewhere. But he knew he couldn't cry, not when there were people out there in the world who were hurting so miserably, **they** can't even cry. Not when those ten thousand children were suffering in the Endless, never being able to feel happiness. He had the power to save them, and not doing so meant he was just as bad as the monsters who were causing that pain. _Because… I can't just use the excuse that I didn't know so I __**couldn't**__ have possibly saved them. I can do anything if I just put my mind to it, right? So, if I fail, it just means I didn't try hard enough. That's why I hate it whenever someone tries to tell me it wasn't my fault. Because if I actually start believing in that… That's a horrible thing I won't do to make myself feel better. __**I**__ have the power to save __**them**__, so the evilest thing I can do is use my power to cry when I could be __**helping**__ them with that power instead. Afterall… why else would I have this ability if… it wasn't to make this world a better place?_

Eli didn't know who he was. But… he did know what he had to do. He knew it from the start. When he died for the first time and saw… **pain**. Eli Remi didn't like seeing pain. He liked seeing people happy. And if Eli _couldn't_ see pain, that just meant he wasn't looking hard enough.

There was no way in hell he could just live a happy blissful life and go to school all peacefully when he _**knew**_ somebody was suffering out there somewhere… all alone.

He just couldn't **ignore** everything. He couldn't live in the moment, because he was trapped in the past and future.

He wanted to save the people who he left behind in the past.

But he also wanted to save the people who would be hurting and suffering in the future.

And more then anything… _**he wanted to save the people who were right in front of him in this moment. **_

He was trapped in his own desires.

He didn't know what to do.

**Who to save.**

And as they walked in silence for a bit, Mikoto couldn't just keep quiet after the bomb Eli just detonated on her. "Is there a way?" She asked, wanting to cry for the ten thousand sisters she could've saved… but **didn't. **_It's all my fault! Even if I manage to magically help the ten thousand that are still alive, every single one of my __**other**__ sisters are going to be trapped in that hell! __**Knowing**__ they are in hell! _"There- there has to be a way!" Mikoto cried out, running up in front of the person who was the only one she knew who could go to that world, "If they are in pain you- I can't just leave them there! What if that IT you were talking about earlier tries to hurt them too?! What if there is a way to save them?!" _That cant be it for them… they can't just live there knowing no one can save them. That's horrible!_

Eli walked past Mikoto, who had such a defeated expression on her face he couldn't bear to look at anymore. "I already thought about that too, you know," He said, biting down on his teeth and trying his hardest to focus on helping Accelerator get to safety because cauterizing the wound and putting bandages on it just wasn't enough on it's own, "I asked Misaka Unknown-sama if there was a way I could help them. I told them that if I simply got them a body it would be as simple as going back there and taking them back. I told her I'd do it ten thousand times, one by one if I had to… but… she said to me, 'If those bodies were capable of holding Misaka's consciousness, then that also means _those_ Misakas are capable of having their own consciousnesses too, right?' Misaka Unknown-sama didn't want me to save her because, she felt like she would be stealing someone else's body. She would have rather stayed there then possibly hurt her future sister." A cruel smile came on Eli's face as he walked forward, and he knew Mikoto could hear him when he whispered, "What is it with you all? Does that cool hero run in the blood or something? Look at me, helping the person who sent that same exact girl there to suffer."

Eli didn't say that in a way to suggest Mikoto was inferior for wanting to save Accelerator, he just said it in a proud way, like **they** were the heroes in his eyes.

"You guys are… pretty cool to do that." Eli commented, knowing he wouldn't ever have it in him to be **this** kind to the person who hurt his family, "Don't feel bad though Misaka-sama, they love you most of all. Trust me."

"I… I know…" Mikoto didn't know what to do, what to think, or how to feel about the situation. She was the strongest. But she felt like there wasn't anything she could do. _I'm… so impulsive. I'm a kid who just does whatever she is feeling at the time. Never thinking ahead… never learning. I… don't want to be trapped in this endless loop._

Mikoto didn't want to be weak anymore.

Mikoto hated the fact that it took her this long to realize what she wanted. _To realize that… I love them… too._

She would make it up to them somehow.

**It was simply a matter of finding out how.**

"Hey, uh… Misaka-sama?"

Mikoto looked up from her chest when she heard Eli's hesitant voice, like he was confused about something but didn't know if he should ask her, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Uh…" Eli mumbled that out again when a bead of sweat rolled down his face that Mikoto couldn't see because she was behind him, but, he had a sneaking suspicion as to why that was, "How did you know where I was?" He decided to be blunt with it, because though he didn't think about It at the time, it felt off because Misaka Mikoto came out of nowhere earlier after Accelerator's defeat.

Mikoto herself was confused, "How did I know? 10059 told me told me to- wait a second… Don't tell me she knew what I was going to… do… Damn…" _Did my own sister seriously outsmart me?_

"Oh gosh…" Eli sighed again, _10059-sama and Misaka-sama are more alike than they think. So… they __**both**__ wanted to save Accelerator. Did they do that subconsciously? _Eli didn't know why 10059 wanted Mikoto to come here, but he assumed the girl just wanted Mikoto to… _keep an eye on things_. "Told you," Said Eli, gesturing to Accelerator on his back who he was getting worried about now, "She wanted to save him too. It _has_ to run in the blood or something."

"Ehh, I don't think I know how I feel about that." Mikoto admitted. Eli only sighed again and said.

"Doesn't really matter. But we should get a move on. I'm sure those EMTs you called for are waiting now."

"R-Right."

* * *

7 miles away from the south-eastern walls of Academy City, a limo with shockproof windows that could survive the destructive force of a Rocket Propelled Grenade drove through an isolated part of West Tokyo. The afternoon sun shined down, but not even those rays of light could barely get through to the tinted limo widows that were all magically enchanted along with the chassis for increased defense.

"**Since we have an estimated time of about three to five days, I'd say you two have more than enough leeway to perform the spell here, at the Vatican Library." **A feminine voice speaking English with a heavy accent came out of the loudspeaker of the phone Stiyl Magnus held in his right hand at an angle so Kaori, who was also with him in the limo, could hear. **"But of course, though** **the chances are extremely low**, **there is still the possibility that you may… encounter those trying to harness the Index Librorum Prohibitorum.** **Though we try our best to hide it, it IS a known fact that it is weakest right after we erase all of its memories."**

The voice that Index woke up to was one that was cold and calculating, and now, her own thoughts were cold and calculating, save for the small glint of pain she felt welling up in her heart. _That's… right… I had nearly forgotten. _Index knew that she had been in Academy City for far too long if this was actually surprising her, _I had forgotten that… I am not a person. _Her blindfolds made everything appear to be black, and she knew that moving would rattle the chains that tied her down in place so she had no hope of escaping the two other magicians. She was simply a prisoner, and though she may have truly thought _she_ had been the one protecting the one hundred and three thousand grimoires in her head, it was actually these two magicians who were chasing her for the past year. The realization she had in Saint Adam's Holy Cathedral in Academy City had died down now, to her it was just a matter of acceptance. Acceptance was… usually the easiest part of grief for most people. And for the fourteen-year-old girl with silver hair who was blindfolded and tied up with iron chains, it was easy for her to accept_. That I am simply an Index made to carry the grimoires. Nothing More. Nothing Less. I have the same value to that of a library. That is all I am._

"We already know this stuff," Said Stiyl Magnus to the Archbishop of the Church of England and the head of its 0th Parish, Necessarius. "I'm glad we don't have to do it _here_ though. It would be a lot of trouble to meet all the requirements, honestly." He pulled out a golden cross out of his black coat and stared at one of the most important components that was needed for the spell required for the complete erasure of Index's memory to prolong her life for another year.

"And Index shouldn't have to go through that spell in a City of Science." Kanzaki Kaori added with a huff and a shake of her head.

Lola Stuart appeared to agree with the hum she made on the other end, **"Well,"** She began in a semi serious voice, the pause she made indicated that she was probably overlooking something or reading a document from her end, **"We will prepare the spell and await your arrival then, Stiyl, Kaori. I wish for your continued good fortune. And honestly, the presence of a Saint will more then deter any would be enemies smart enough to even **_**think **_**about taking The Index, so I truly assume the road from herein will be a smooth road for you all. After this year is put behind us though, we will not be relocating the Index to Japan any further. Though it is highly advantageous for us to use Science as a cover, this was the second time The Index has proved to us that it would enter Academy City without a second's thought. It is highly unknown how it bypasses the highly advanced security protocols installed onto the city. But the fact that The Index **_**can **_**get through ****unnerves them. Subsequently, her presence in Academy City… it was not met with a very positive reception from the Superintendent of that place. So, it was decided by myself that Necessarius will no longer be depositing Index into Japanese Regions year after year. That's all that is really important pertaining to you two and the Index. Good luck."**

**Beep.**

"And there goes the beep, with its chinny-chin chin." Remarked Stiyl with a sarcastic nod of his head, "The Archbishop is right though, at the end of the day," he turned to Kaori who was two seats away from him on the limo, "Should be smooth sailing from here on out with a child of god escorting her. I hate it but… this is the only way for Index to feel the minimum amount of pain. We'll watch over her, always." Stiyl swore he would protect Index, so there was nothing else to this to discuss.

However…

Kanzaki Kaori's response was hollow from where she was gazing out of the window to the Tokyo streets that were kind of empty due to the fact it was after rush hour, "Nice." Was all she said, much to Stiyl's chagrin who felt like he had gotten pretty deep there for no reason at all.

_Can't blame her though, _he thought as he laid back in his seat. Completely unbeknownst to the two the magicless Index was awake with wide eyes from under her blindfold, slowly coming to an understanding as she was putting the pieces together for the first time ever based on the things she was hearing. Stiyl sighed and frowned, kicking his feet up all the while, _Ever since we lost Index, _he thought with a sad look on his face as he glanced at the driver who had slicked back green hair under his cap, _Kaori hasn't been the same. I'm… **I** changed because of Index too._

Stiyl and Kaori loved Index in the way an older sibling would love their younger sibling. _Back then,_ _of course, _Kaori's thoughts were running along the same rails, _We'd get into fights and stuff, but we would always get over it sooner or later. Then, she had to start reading every single grimoire when she was just 7… chained to that room, never being able to leave unless she read all her grimoires for the day. _Kaori bit her lip_, Index doesn't deserve any of this. She… it's not fair. _Kaori knew _somebody_ had to do it. Because there was no other way to destroy the grimoires unless someone carried the knowledge inside of them for safe-keeping, but… _Not Index. _The selfish part of the young Saint wanted it to be someone else who had to go through all this. Not the kind Index who would gladly read every single Grimoire that could kill a normal person several times over if it meant protecting even **_one person_**.

But alas… the world cared not whether one had a kind soul or an evil soul.

And in the third and final row of the limo that was getting closer to the private airlines they had purchased just for a single person's safe arrival, Index laid tied up and chained down to the seats that were specially made to keep her captive. A single tear fell down her cheeks. She didn't know why those two magicians were doing this to her, _But they aren't doing it for a necessarily bad reason… and… that woman even said – _What Index remembered made her eyes go wide as shock and pain filled her chest.

"_**After this year is put behind us though, we will not be relocating the Index to Japan any further."**_

"_**So, it was decided by myself that Necessarius will no longer be depositing Index into Japanese Regions year after year."**_

_Why did that woman speak like that? In increments of years? _Index's perfect memory did not mean she could perfectly remember auditory cues and pitches, but that didn't mean she would just forget important things like that either. _That lady spoke as if the current year was ending, when it is only July 22__nd__. Why would she do that unless… unless… _The memory of waking up in an alleyway all alone came to the forefront of Index's mind, and that was when she finally figured it out, _they're going to wipe my memories, and just continue this all over again. Just… in a different place that is not japan. Apparently, someone got mad because I went there. _

Index was conscious of her situation now, but that, by no means, meant she was calm about it. Her heartbeat started racing sporadically at what she realized, and it was getting harder and harder to play possum with all the rampant emotions in her heart, _They're going to wipe all my memories away, again! For years and years they have been doing this to me… why? Why would they do that, there is absolutely no reason I'd ever betray them! So why would they – _

**BUMP**

-Index felt her heart skip a beat at the sudden jolt of the vehicle. It was doing a sudden turn that she didn't expect.

The two magicians holding her in captive weren't expecting that either.

Kaori's head lifted at the sudden change in course, and she told the driver sent to them by Necessarius, "You took a wrong turn."

"Yeah," Stiyl supplemented as he cracked his neck in irritation, "It was straight some more that way, Darzzi." He directed the driver, who was also named Darzzi.

Darzzi gave a sheepish laugh as he shook his head nervously, "S-sorry you two." He said shyly, "This is my first time in Japan, and It's kind of hard getting used to this wheel that's on the opposite side and stuff."

"Don't worry about it," Said Stiyl, refraining from lighting a cigarette around Index, even though he really wanted to, _He honestly seems new though… So, I can't get mad at the kid. _The driver with slicked black green hair with a cap over his head looked young, about the same age that Stiyl was.

Kaori herself just shook her head in exasperation and leaned back.

What she heard next made her eyes go wide, "Another thing that I'm confused about; Why do you continue to put Index through so much suffering." The driver said that with disgust in his tone while pulling out an acupuncture needle and shoving it into his neck. "Thought you two cared more about her. I really thought, It would be okay to leave her in your hands but... you guys just **_gave up on her_**."

Kaori tried to move faster then the eye could see, but she just wasn't prepared at all, and without her magic to amplify her speed, her natural stigma given to her by god himself was not enough to outpace Aureolus Izzard.

"**Be Still."**

Both magicians couldn't have expected what was going to happen. And not even a saint was strong enough to resist the effects of Ars Magna entirely.

Aureolus Izzard took off his cap and stopped the limo in the middle of the street that was completely empty. He had led them to this specific area for this exact purpose, and the two magicians he had snared were put off their game by the Index, that, combined with the fact they were too trusting of Lola Stuart led to their downfall.

Aureolas Izzard took the keys out of the limo and opened up the door while Stiyl shouted at him, "Aureolus Izzard?! Aren't you dead?!"

Kaori's eyes were wide at what she was seeing, _Aureolus, your… alive? _She couldn't believe her eyes, but before she could even get a single word out to ask how her old friend was alive, Aureolus said while stabbing his neck again with a frown on his face, **"Silence Befalls Those Who Give** **Up On Good Friends."**

Kaori and Stiyl were incapable of moving and they couldn't speak now either.

Everything was just moving too fast for them to keep up with the Alchemist who quickly said, **"Index, Revert To Normal."**

Upon saying those words, the chains and blindfolds tying Index down _shattered_, and when Kaori and Stiyl heard her gasp in a pained voice that wasn't inflicted by Aureolus in the least, they knew she had been awake the entire time. Heard every single thing they said, "I took the Initiative and woke Index up so she could learn the truth for herself, Stiyl, Kaori." Aureolus walked over to the third row of doors of the limo, and he opened the door before kneeling down before Index who was gasping in pain with cheeks damn from tears, "I am here for you now, Index. And… I know you might not remember me at all, but," Tears came down Aureolus's face from where he was bowing down to Index like she was a god, "After so long… I found a way to help you." He said it in a pained voice that felt so genuine to Index who was wiping her teary eyes on her habit sleeves, the realization from earlier still weighing down on her.

It hurt Aureolus deeply to see someone he loved so much in so much pain. And then he said to Index, his voice pleading for her to accept his feeble heart's single request, "So can you… trust me… one last time?"

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to write in one more scene but I decided to leave it on this cliffhanger. And also... I was just depressed about things that are happening in real life too. When I came up with Eli's concept, I wanted to make a character with a simple ability that could be used in many different ways. Eli's character is inspired by my dream to create someone who is impossible to save (As in... this story is going to end with no one being able to help him find out who he is). Thus, he is someone always saving people, yet can never be saved himself.**

**As for Aureolus, I feel like he is a hero. He wanted to destroy all the grimoires, (he is actually a scholar who specializes in destroying magic spells from the inside out, which is why he was the only one to reverse engineer Ars Magna.) It confused me in the Anime, why he was an entire month late to save Index, it didn't make sense to me, so I'm going to have him _not_ be stupid and realize 'I can help not _after_ Index loses her memories, but _before _she loses her memories.) **

**I also really like Aureolus, he is one of my favorite characters in the series and I think what happened to him was absolute bullshit considering how powerful and intelligent he is supposed to be. Like how the hell did he lose to a Level 0? Can anyone tell me how it's not absolute bull how he got scared of someone without an arm in the first place?**

**Same thing for Accelerator VS Touma. Touma's not THAT powerful. Especially base form Touma. I think Accelerator should've murdered Touma in the beginning but alas, Touma has plot armor... so... I guess that explains Accelerator's loss? (It is still bull though)**

**So I'm going to be buffing up Accelerator because I think it's crap that he loses to the weakest fucking character. Like seriously, don't you guys think it's bull that literally the only people he wins against are people who are fucking fodder characters like bank robbers or something? In this story, he is actually goint to be more powerful instead of losing in crappy ways. Like... even Mikoto wins more then him...**

**As for Mikoto, I want her to grow into a unique character. Through the entire anime (at least what I watched) she is always following Touma and this haults her character growth. She isn't her own person in Index and I feel like she is a cool character that doesn't need Touma for a moral compass.**

**Same goes for a lot of other characters. (literally every single character! I want everyone to make their own choices and just not agree with Touma mindlessly!)**

**Anyway... I'm gonna stop this rant of mines and go for Review Responses now.**

**Guest chapter 10 . Jan 2 **

**I think you should research Accelerator's powers and personality more cause for starters: Eli's powers was NOT meant to work against vectors and Accelerator was NOT supposed to be afraid of Eli, that's like a major insult to Kamachi's work.**

** By the way, was is the title called The Android Experiment if that oc (I actually hate him you know) isn't one?**

**I'm honestly starting to think you just don't like this story. But I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here and explain my actions (that are still going to be unreasonable in your eyes no matter what I do or say). Accelerator's ability (at least from what I know) is complete control over vectors. A vector is anything with speed and direction. Eli's ability does not have a vector, thus Accelerator cannot counter it. He can counter the afterwards of the attack though (like stopping the bleeding, that's all he can do). Eli's attacks Have no Speed/direction for Accelerator to manipulate. For Accelerator's personality, my Accelerator is not canon Accelerator, so they have different personalities entirely. They may seem alike at first but they are very different characters. (I'm aiming for realisticness not canon stuff, so don't expect characters to have the same personality, I am not copying Accelerator and just pasting him here man, this Accelerator is unique, or I want to think he is at least.). Accelerator was not afraid of Eli even once the entire fight, he was just shocked from losing an arm. He wasn't scared at all, just like, 'How the fuck did Eli just do that?'.**

**I am not this Kamachili guy, so don't hold me to his standards. I am a lot more inexperienced when compared to him, sorry. That's why I am here trying to get better.**

**As for the title of the story. I would be spoiling if I told you why. (yes, I thought that far ahead.) For your hatred of poor Eli (stupid OC in your opinion), this is a free world so I can't really change your mind with mere words. I am sorry for writing him in way that you don't like, I guess?**

**Thanks for your constructive criticism Guest! I'll try to do better in the future! Thanks for supporting me! :)**

**drakensteam chapter 9 . Jan 2 **

**This is one of my favorite chapters! Also. I did notice 10059 speaking in 1st person. Kuroko is creepy and hilarious. Anyway I really enjoy reading your fanfiction, and I think Accelerator vs Eli, as well as the aftermath was a great scene overall. 11/10. Approved! Keep it up!**

**Haha! I love reading your reviews! You and everyone else are big motivators for me to continue writing! Thanks a lot for that! :)**

**drakensteam chapter 10 . Jan 2 **

**This is another great chapter. Eli's power is similar to a component aspect of an OC I've been constructing for my fanfiction. Anyway this chapter is very reminiscent of the Aleister Crowley arc, which I assume you have read or researched. Approved once again!**

**Yeah, his power is the ability to link things together (even different worlds). Kind of like spiritual tripping and that A.A.A. thing that connects to Crowley. And yeah... I read the wiki so much that even if I went and read the entire LN's I wouldn't even be surprised anymore. So I'm just gonna wait for them to animate. I honestly don't know how I feel about the Railgun anime. I know I should watch it but... ehhhhhhh…. What do you guys think? I'll actually watch if you all want me to, but then that means I'll have to sacrifice my free time doing that instead of writing this. I think I'm at episode two or three of railgun though? One of them...**

**Thanks Everyone for reading this story. And I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record at this point, but really, thanks!**

**I hope I can continue to make good content!**

**PS: What do you think I can do to make this story better, or should I just keep doing what I'm doing? I honestly don't know...**

**Well, see you all later everyone!**

**(Insert Virtual Wave Here Along With A Big Smile!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 12: Troubles A Brewin'**

**Authors Note: Heyo Everyone! Back at it again with another update! Lol... that was such a cringey introduction x'D. Sorry, don't roast me, I promise I'll never do that again! It's five thirty at the time of me putting in this first Authors Note so I want to quickly spend the next thirty minutes getting this proof read so I can hopefully submit by 6! So no monologue this time or news happening about things in the world right now (you know there wild fires happening? It's so sad...) Hope you all enjoy this chapter that is kind of all over the place!**

**Chapter 12:**

Kihara Amata was not that bad a guy. Honestly! He just really likes afternoon rides on his motorcycle, drinking that good god essence that many call coffee, researching and discovering new things using out of this world methods only lame, uneducated people call _unethical_… and…. oh… and he loves doing experiments on little kids in his free time too! But don't worry, that's not prejudice, because he will also kill and dehumanize adults if they get in his damn way. But If I had to admit what the _most_ remarkable thing about him was… hmm… Well, I'd say one of his most promising feats is the creation of Accelerator's Vector Barrier. Redirection. Reflection. Super duper bubble shield that bounces attacks right back at you. Whatever the heck you want to call it. Kihara Amata was the one who came up with that idea/schematic for Accelerator in the first place. The perfect defense and the perfect offense all in one lovely package called the bubonic plague(death). But now Accelerator was… well… is _out of it_ a good word to use? Anywho, you can kind of see why Amata was a bit cranky here. He had spent a lot of time on that specific Guinea Pig god damnit!

Amata knows that trash is easily replaceable but… Accelerator was a special kind of _trash_ to him. Now, due to Aleister Crowley's decision, that Guinea Pig's usefulness was severely cut down. Still there…but… minimalized now. _Ah man, _Amata thought with light resignation, indicated by his small smile that you would have to look very, _very_ hard to see, _Guess that experiment is over. Now on to the __**next**__ one._

The Japanese man with bleached blond hair wore a jacket catering a design kind of resembling that of a spider's web, except the webs were black while everything else was a white-ish invert color. The aura Kihara Amata gave off was a passive aggressive one, but just one look at him and you would know that this is just Amata when he was _normal_. This man was not someone you would _willingly_ approach, to say the least. He looked like if you did one thing wrong, even something little like step on his shoe by mistake, he would choke you to fucking death. That same intimidating man looked down at his hands to the large metal gauntlet attached to and covering his right arm, and a small Micromanipulator on his left, which allowed him precision with up to a millionth of a meter margin of error. With a frown on his face, Amata spoke with gait from whence he stood, "Shockwaves?" He asked in a dead pan voice as he recalled what the glove Kihara gave him could do. He knew _what _it could do, but didn't see how this weapon would be of any use to him at all.

There were at least one hundred men behind him, all trained and equipped with top of the line gear meant to kill Espers, or anything else the Superintendent wanted dead. But… instead of normal weapons, the Hound Dog Units had strange high-tech rifles that had tesla coils sparking out from them every now and then, courtesy of weapons provided from Bangkok made specifically to combat beings from that other world, Eli. Other than the fact that a strange battery looking device was in the place of what was supposed to be the ammo magazine on the weapon every single one of those soldiers had, Kihara Amata stood a few feet away from Kihara Gensei who had a smile on his face. The fact they weren't related by blood was easily noticeable due to the tone Amata used with Gensei, either that or he was just being downright disrespectful and they both didn't even realize it, "And… You want me to use this to get in a fist fight with **Quantum Burst**?" The way Amata said those words was hysterical. _You think I'm stupid enough to fall for your fucking bullshit experiment? Electricity, even if the amperage and voltage are used and applied in the right ways to form mini explosive shockwaves, still won't work against that monster. _And for Amata to call Eli Remi a monster so casually meant something.

Gensei only smiled at Amata though, apparently having not even a single micrometer of fear at the tone his younger clan member was using with him, "Oh, as long you act according to plan, you **will** win that fist fight, I assure you." It was with a sick smile that Gensei said that, and whilst digging out his SAT phone out of his lab coat he continued to the man who singlehandedly made Accelerator as powerful as the Esper was whilst subsequently leading the Hound Dogs sub unit of Academy City, "And oh, don't worry. I haven't failed to account for the fact that Eli Remi is… handy in the ring. His exceptional skill in hand-to-hand won't help him here at all, unfortunately for him." The old man couldn't help but smile as he remembered something that was a particularly happy event for him. That smile did not last for long though, " As for your little project, Accelerator, I honestly wasn't counting on him to win, so this works out in the end anyways. Though this is mainly due to the fact that even **if** Eli's ability was something Accelerator could counter, Eli would just come right back. That battle test was merely an Experiment, of sorts, to see how far our Accelerator has come. We had taken a gamble, and it paid off. I've received word that he is heading to the emergency room. His exact condition is unknown. _Now_, we can move on to the real deal."

"Ehh. It's insane but," Amata shook his head before turning around to his Hound Dogs, and he thought in his head about how he felt about the situation, _Huh? I think I did pretty good for creating my first Esper. Maybe I should try spending more time developing people's powers after this? _For the Kihara, helping Accelerator to get more powerful was just a side job, because the man was busy with other things. But Accelerator had wanted to become more powerful so that no one would ever challenge him again, due to all the people Accelerator unknowingly hurt before in the past. _The kid was a mute, at first. But then when I found out he was serious, I decided to help him out more. His ability wasn't always the complete control over vectors, because in the beginning all he could do was speed things up of anything he touched by two times. That's why he's called __**Accelerator**__, because that's all we thought he could do. But then…. _Amata took a deep breath as he reached down and pulled out his military grade communications radio, _Then one day, the boy I thought that could only accelerate things… made something come to a complete stop. It was at that moment that I found out his ability wasn't __**just **__acceleration, but the control over motion itself._

The thing Amata loved most about being a scientist was that when he was presented with a problem, he would be able to overcome it and solve it. It gave him a high nothing else could.

He had solved the rubix cube that was Accelerator, now his next rubixcube was… Quantum Burst.

"That small sacrifice Accelerator made was worth it." Amata said into the comm radio so all his soldiers could hear. To him, Accelerator losing his right hand was nothing more than a small sacrifice, "Because at least now we know Quantum Burst's ability is not a vector. Which means he really is from that other. Which means," He rose up his gauntlet and stared at it, "He can **die**. It's just a matter of playing our cards right." Amata would always look to the Brightside in situations like these, "We have a trump card that is so simple, the kid will never expect it. And that's how we are going to beat him. So let's start this witchhunt, yeah?"

"**Let's begin Operation Noir."**

* * *

The Epic Gamer was a legendary creature. No one on this earth could obtain it, for, they knew not who their name was. It was a beast of legend only the greatest of saints could lay eyes on. Lucifer was banished to live an eternity in hell because… he had dissed the Legendary Epic GAMER!

"My name is Barry Allen!" Aogami cried out, his blood beating fast as he mashed buttons on the epic gamer machine that was Mortal Kombat, "And I'm the fastest man alive. You wont touch me even once-"

"Ha, Hahahah!" A Certain Imagine Breaker laughed hysterically like the devil himself at what Aogami Pierce just said only to be jump kicked by Touma's Scorpion that was flying around in the air and teleporting all over the place shooting fireballs.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu nodded from where he was spectating the nearly endless combo Touma had Aogami under, as he himself had lost to that epic gamer that was Kamijou Touma prior, "Observe, folks, watch the Kami-yan in its natural habitat," He said with a deadly serious look on his face, as if her were a scientist studying a mythical beast from a far, "It has no luck in the real world, as it is a no life who reads manga all day, gets bad grades, wishes about having a good day, with that average looking face." Tsuchimikado started rapping in the end, much to Touma's chagrin, "His name is Kamijou. But he's not your average joe. He's a real lit GOAT. Don't mess with him, or bitch you'll get choked!"

"Dude," Touma said with a gasp after he murdered Aogami's Sonya Blade with an epic fatality where Scorpion dabbed on her and transformed into a penguin before throwing the female combatant deep into the pits of hell. Touma did not care about the game though, he was just embarrassed by what Tsuchimikado said, "Your rapping is like… actual **trash** man." Touma made a puking expression to show how bad it was, "Anymore and I would've definitely lost for sure." (To Touma, getting hit even once is a loss to him, because he is a epic gamer).

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Kami-yan. Watch and you'll see." Tsuchimikado said as he patted down his Hawaiian get-up aggressively, he found himself an arcade coin and took a deep breath before breathing it out. Then he went for round two, "This zero tryna roast me? Huh, that's neat. Don't make me get my limousine. I be looking so clean all the girls want me! This kid begging from the sidelines, don't he see the signs? Imma destroy 'em with unique punch lines. Kid, get recked. Yo face look like shrek. Green as a bitch. Oh I saw that twitch! What you gonna do? Motherfucking Snitch? I'll throw you in a ditch. Don't even move an inch. Let me end it right here on that game ending pitch." Tsuchimikado moonwalked five feet back after roasting the hell out of Touma like that while Touma and Aogami just had wide eyes at what he just did. And Tsuchimikado whispered in a cool deep voice, "I drop the mic, boys. You might be the Epic Gamer Kami-yan. But **I'm** the Epic Rapper in these parts."

"And I'm the Epic Flirter!" Shouted out Aogami, who was feeling left out, "I'm super good at getting all the ladies in these parts."

….

"Did he seriously just say that?" Kamijou Touma facepalmed, wondering how the hell he was friends with this no life was in the first place.

Tsuchimikado just sighed sadly for his good friend with blue hair, "He did, Kami-yan. Should we pray for his poor soul?"

"Yes, my friend. May the lord be with you, Aogami-chan."

"May he be your shepherd Aogami-chan. Your guide throughout life. If you just believe in his holiness, you won't have to die alone. With hundreds of thousands in loans. With old and weak brittle bones. Paying a whole bunch of child support on the low."

Tsuchimikado and Touma seriously bowed and prayed to Aogami who had a ridiculous look on his face at the way they were treating him like a little kid there, which his two friends returned with a united "Amen."

Aogami, the one who had not a single skill to his name, had just one thing to say.

"Y'all are some rude-ass bullies. For reals bruh."

* * *

Saten Ruiko looked at her phone with narrowed eyes, her expression was one of doubt. But what was the girl with a white flower clip in her long black hair suspicious of?

"Hmm…" She gave a low hum from where she was sitting in her chair, "A demon in Japan, huh?" On her phone was a blurry picture of two black masses that were shaped to be wings. _And if you look at it in just the right way, it does kinda look like a demon. Hmmmmmm?_

Ruiko looked around the room she was in. It was the empty 177th Judgement Branch.

All of her friends were in Judgement (not really true for the Level 5), so here Ruiko was, all alone with absolutely nothing enjoyable to do. The girl had just been busy browsing online and researching random stuff before she found this starnge picture. And though it _could_ have been Quantum Burst, like what the comments were theorizing, Ruiko really didn't think so. She would know for sure if she was there in person but… _Ehhh… I'm booooorrrred out of mind! When are those idiots going to come back?!_

They weren't her only friends. But… they were closer to her then most others…, kind of?

Ruiko didn't really know the answer to that. She didn't know how **they** felt about **her**. All she knew was that it was _boring_ here.

It was painful and boring being the only that couldn't do anything. Couldn't help anyone even if she wanted to.

Couldn't… do anything.

She was a Level 0, and that was all there was to it.

She had abandoned everything important, told everyone she loved that she was leaving them and going to go to Academy City to "Live The High Life!"

But… Alas…

That couldn't be so.

Ruiko got up with negative thoughts on her mind. No longer was she the outgoing and carefree girl that was magnetic to the people around her, now… she just felt deflated.

Like someone destroyed the illusion that told her she had a life.

_I… want to be somebody… I really… really want to help in some kind of way._

_But…how…?_

Little did she know, the answer to her desires was just a button's press away.

* * *

About six thousand miles east-ward from japan, a cute Egyptian ferret poked it's head out of the ground of the grassy forest floor it was previously burrowed in. The water from the Nile River that flowed south before dissipating into it's delta saturated the nearby greens with plenty of water and nutrients to keep them all alive.

Over the years, it was agreed that terraforming naturally occurring rivers and nonrenewable resources were bad, so laws were passed to leave forests alone. That was one of the biggest reasons this forest in Egypt looked so untouched.

"Meep!" The ferret made a crying sound as it was sacred from the nearby footsteps it was hearing and then it went even further in it's burrow when it heard.

"WOAH! THIS PLACE HAS A LOT OF GUTS!"

"Did you mean to say that uh… it was just pretty?"

"Y-yeah!" Sogiita Gunha shouted out pumping his fist excitedly, "It IS super beautiful." He said, trying to be quiet and reign in his guts so as not to disturb the natural wild life (that didn't mean he didn't have a problem annoying normal people though. It just meant he cared more about animals).

The 7th Level 5 of Academy City had hiking clothes on, paired with a matching hiking backpack. But of course, he still had his signature spikey dark brown hair and his rising sun headband!

The one who he was traveling with was a girl his age who had medium length black hair with blue accents scattered about in it randomly. I don't know if she dyed it or what, but let's just assume that it's natural for now, okay guys? Though, she did look pleasant to the eye. Nothing to special of course. But I should probably mention that she gives off a mature air about her.

She seemed to be the perfect counter part for the strangely childish Gunha. She wore matching clothes as he did, and she only proved her maturity even more when she pulled out a map and said, "We're getting close, Gunha."

Gunha looked back to his guide who had a mixed skin tone, "Wait. We're finally there?" He asked with a big smile, a bit to excited for the introverted girl who couldn't understand his Arabic exactly.

She nodded her head slowly, "We don't know exactly how, but we think there is a magical beast or something attacking me and my village. And we are all scared."

"Hmm… thanks for the recap." Gunha slowed his pace down a bit, and though he was usually one to just charge into a situation, when peoples lives were on the live that weren't his own life, he thought things through calmly. _Magic doesn't exist. _Being an Esper from the place called Academy City, he knew whatever this was was most likely just some kind of unexplained science, _Or even an Esper with a shpashifting ability or…. Maybe they can even use genjutsu and trick the the vilagers into thinking he/she is beast, when they are really not. But then why would they attack the villagers for no reason? I cant be assuming things here. _The boy without his usual rising sun shirt on turned to the girl who was on his left side, the gentle sounds of the water flowing by made time still when he asked her, "Why would this beast attack the people in your village?"

The girl jumped when she asked him that, and she started sweating a bit when Gunha narrowed his gaze onto her, "I'm down to help either way but… I just think it's kind of weird that-"

"It's- we broke a very important rule."

"…?" Poor Gunha was confused when the villager girl said that, as he asked her with a puzzled look on his, "What rule did your people break, Lapis?" _Everyone has their own cultures and stuff. And way out here I'm guessing there has got to be a whole lot of notoriety! NO, I meant __**variety**__!_

"Uh… your going to help us… so… I'll tell you. But you mustn't reveal it to anyone else for the rest of your life, please." At Gunha's slow, but determined nod, Lapis smiled at the Japanese boy and retold the story passed down from generation to generation for centuries, "There was once a great demon. We… called it… deep blood. Whenever one of the children of this village turn twelve, we have to take a trial. To survive in this forest for one day, and one night. If we return alive, it has given us a temporary mercy. If we don't return. It will be satisfied for a while. The first ever recorded example of this was… long… long ago…"

* * *

**Two Thousand Years Ago**

This story begins just like any other. Inara is born into a family of six. She has her mom, dad, and four elder brothers to take care of her.

The village she lives in is a small one. The mountain village is tucked neatly between a forest and a naturally forming cave, just out of reach of any wandering demons while still being safely perched at an acceptable altitude to breath safely.

Inara's family takes care of her, they feed her and bathe her, and, she comes to love them dearly. But one day, when she is only 8 years old, she has to watch her biggest brother leave the village.

Her eldest brother had bent down to look her in her bright purple eyes with darker ones of his own, _"I love you."_ He says, holding her tightly and bringing her close. He is trying to hide his tears but Inara hears his sniffling regardless. He kisses her on her forehead and the village gates begin to open.

"Twelve year old Inuete, are you ready for your trial?" The village elder asks him, holding a torch in one hand and a dream catcher in the other.

Inuete looks back to his family, his mother and father are just barely keeping it together, his three little brothers are weeping, trying their hardest to put on brave faces for him, but... his youngest sister, Inara, is only biting her bottom lip...

_**I've never seen her cry before... **_

He thinks, wishing _he_ had strength like that. He wipes a lone tear on his shoulder and nods to the Village elder. The old man wearing a black and red habit hands him a torch and a dream catcher, "Demon's think twice when confronted with light. Dream catchers prevent the soul from being consumed by the evil residing in the very air itself. Keep these close. Your life depends on your ability to balance these very important tools."

Inara watches the sad event emotionlessly, Inuete is also given a blade and a shield, and that is when the village's huge wooden gates begin to open.

"Survive for _**one day **_and _**one night**_, Young Inuete. If you cannot make it to the barrier in time... you will perish."

Inuete nods once more, his mouth moves to speak but only empty air comes out. He kneels a bit and takes a slow step forward, towards the opened gate. He can almost _**feel**_ the evil tainting his skin.

"Go, Young Inuete. And may the gods and goddesses protect you in your travels."

Inuete stashes his blade and dream catcher and holds his torch in his right hand. He looks outward into the forest that goes on to descend down the mountain. He feels as if it is an abyss, as if leaving this place was the same as heading down a hallway with all the lights turned off. The feeling of standing in between the borderline between yang (light) and yin (dark) was indescribable. _I'm actually going to die, aren't I__**?**_ Inuete can't help but gulp and put on a fake smile as he spares his family one last glance.

He puts one foot forward and then another, and before long he hears the sound of the gates closing behind him.

This moment would be the last time Inara ever sees him... and she didn't even say goodbye.

**It is four years later and Inara's story is nearing its end.**

At just the age of twelve she is forced to leave the safety of her village - her home. And she finds herself being forced to prove her worth by taking **The Trial**.

In other words... It is finally her turn.

"Survive for _**one day**_ and _**one night.**_" The Village Elder tells her. Inara looks back to her mom and dad, their watery eyes betraying their expressionless tone, "You will only be safe once you cross the barrier."

Inara thinks about her brothers. The one before her, Jahad, struggled, wailing and crying and refusing to leave when he was confronted with this same event. Jahad had thrashed helplessly at the reality of his situation, screaming

_**"The monsters... they... They'll eat me!"**_.

But Inara, the now twelve-year-old girl, couldn't so much as cry for him.

The elder in the same red and black habit from four years ago is holding a torch and a dream catcher. And as the torch shines brightly, chasing away the darkness, the old man speaks, his words familiar to the young girl, like a forgotten lullaby, "Demon's think twice when confronted with light. Dream catchers prevent the soul from being consumed by the raw yin in the air. Keep these close, Young Inara. Your life depends on your ability to utilize these..."

The elder hands her the sacred tools, but Inara remains emotionless, recalling the faces of all the children before her who had left the same way she was about to, only to never come back.

Inara thought she had forgotten all about them, _**her friends**_, but now... their smiles forced their way into the backs of her eyes.

_"Please don't make me go daddy."_ One begged, clinging to the ray of hope that was their parents. Tears escaped their eyes as they pulled on their loved ones, only to be ignored.

_**"Young Inara... It is time..." **_

Inara clenches the curse engraved blade given to her, she ties the hope enchanted shield to her forearm and faces the dark forest before her, just beyond the village gates.

Her bright purple eyes had saw the horror that was this world and now... they would never go back to how they were.

Inara's story is just like any other. She is a bright light that is eventually eaten by the creatures that call the darkness home. Every star dies… one way or another.

And this... this is the last time the Village ever sees her.

**Those Beings That Call The Darkness Home rest their nightmares, and when the last page is turned, a new story begins.**

* * *

**Present**

"They tell me…" Lapis had a sad look on her face, and she closed her eyes as she recalled the words told to her by her mother and father, "Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it."

"That… That's a true story?" Gunha's jaw was dropped all the way down, and he wasn't one to say someone was lying even if he thought they were… but… _Maybe it's just a legend but… _"Is that a true story?"

Lapis nodded her head once, and she felt like she was betraying her village when she said, "Yes, we still commit to The Trial until this day. But… deep blood has been restless lately. It just keeps eating and eating and… I don't think we will survive for much longer."

Gunha simply could just not believe his ears right now, this was the weirdest SOS he had ever tackled thus far. He didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he felt like he had to, "You're people… they actually _still_ send kids out here?" That village had looked so peaceful when he went there a couple hours prior. _But now that I think about it... it was… kind of quiet too… Maybe it was quiet because… that monster or whatever keeps taking their children? But… that can't be! There is no way that this demon thing has lived for two thousand or whatever she said! _"When… when was the last time you sent a kid out here?" Gunha asked fast, _I cant jump to conclusions right now, but what if they are just starving to death out here or something? What if this whole time there wasn't even any monster or anything and they're just doing this for their culture? That, that has to be it-_

"Y-yesterday…" Lapis stuttered out, feeling like such a horrible person, "But, Osiris hasn't returned. There's nothing you can do for him."

Gunha, being the hero he was at heart, muttered this to Lapis who was in despair, "Who decided that? If you have enough GUTS I think anything is possible!"

"You, you really think so?"

"OF COURSE I DO! NOW COME WITH ME FAIR LADY! LET'S FIND OSIRIS USING GUTS AND DETERMINATION!"

"Sir, I cannot understand what language you are speaking." Said Lapis, as the Asian started speaking gibberish in her eyes now.

Gunha laughed nervously before saying back in Arabic, "Sorry, sorry. I'm serious though. I don't know if this legend or whatever your talking about is real or anything but," Gunha looked out towards the forest he felt seemed much more alive all of the sudden after hearing the villager's story about her people that he knew was a closely guarded secret, _I didn't come here just to say whether everything they believe in is true or not. I came here to respond to this village's cry for help. Because Esper problems can only be dealt with by another Esper. _He looked to Lapis again, and he thought the guide looked too nervous to adventure further, Gunha wasn't scared though, "Come on," He said, grabbing the shocked Lapis' hand and dragging her onward.

"I'm right here. We'll find Osiris together and solve this mystery so you all don't have to live in fear anymore. What kind of man would I be if I didn't have the guts to do that at least?"

* * *

Six thousand miles away from Sogiita Gunha, a boy with the unique power to cancel out any other abilities with merely the touch of his right hand stood in front of a cathedral that he knew was the right one just by looking from the outside. It was about three o clock, and though he tried to hide it all day, he was worried for the silver haired sister of god who he knew was heading for this church. He had even stopped hanging out with his friends to come check on her.

"_Sorry guys! I'm gonna check on something real quick! Maybe we'll hang out tomorrow?"_

"_S-sure Kami-yan. I'll just sit here and try to get better at this game."_

"_Yeah, I'm gonna go check on Maika-chan myself."_

Kamijou Touma had split up with the Delta Force about twenty minutes prior and now here he was. _This place sure looks intimidating. _He thought, a bead of sweat streaming down his face. He shook his head stupidly and took a few steps forward. When he got to the double doors and opened them-

"What the-"

**-It was completely empty.**

"Such Misfortune."

Touma didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. But... he did know that his luck was terrible though, just like always.

* * *

**A/N: Yo! I wanted to get this done before sic but it took longer then I thought. So my new goal is to get it done before 7!**

**A whole lot of things are introduced this chapter! Apparently, the Kihara's have found some kind of way to kill Eli using weapons sent from Bangkok. Touma and friends are having fun, but there is something odd happening there... Saten Ruiko is feeling left out, and Gunha is in Egypt investigating a potential terrorism caused by an Esper?! I ended up ending the chapter with Touma finally realizing that that person he met that morning never made it to that church. Hmmmm… I wonder what he will do...**

**Let's move on to review Responses!**

**Ryder chapter 11 . 21h ago**

**Chapter after chapter. This is pretty good story to read which diverges a lot away from the story from Misaka learning the Sister beforehand and to making Aureolus a "good guy". The way you beat up Accelerator is also interesting. But there is one problem... Where's my favorite man Touma? I don't see much of him though that is fine I'm just wondering where he is.**

** Also to answer your question Railgun, Railgun S, and Railgun T are all anime. Are you also planning to do the Upper Level Arc later after Sisters?**

**Yeah... a whole bunch a things are going to be flipped on its head entirely. I really liked Aureolus, but I didn't understand completely how his ability worked. Did Aureolus need the Gregorian chant to use it or was the Gregorian chant _only_ to separate the Misawa Cram school from reality? I tried looking it up and I couldn't find anything concrete, so I just gave Aureolus the power to use Ars Magna as long as he followed two conditions. 1. He uses acupuncture to focus. And 2. he has an incredibly short range (as in like, 50 feet-ish). What do you guys think about that? I honestly don't feel like that was a fight. Poor Accelerator just got bullied because he's not the type of person to keep up with world matters. He was really convinced that the radio noise clones were just robots, which proves that he isn't connected to the rest of the world because of that narrow mindset. Oh. And our boy Touma! His arc is finally starting. We have a couple arcs running at the same time here.**

**Eli's Arc (or the Kihara arc, both the same thing)**

**Touma's Arc (Not revealed yet)**

**Gunha's Arc (Investigating a strange SOS sent by an Egyptian village claiming to have Espers harassing them)**

**and Aureolus's Arc (Will he be able to save Index with whatever plan he was cooking up for three years?)**

**I also have some other things and sub plots but these are the big 4 for now. Oh, and are you just talking about seasons 1, 2, and 3? All those extra things are very confusing lol! Thanks for the Review Ryder!**

**drakensteam chapter 11 . 21h ago**

**The Railgun anime is really good. S1 was one of my first 5 anime I finished before starting Index, with my first anime being Steins;Gate, a time travel story which I recommend. Very realistic, and a great story overall. Anyway, another chapter approved!**

**I rewatched that bank robbing episode today and Misaka Mikoto's Railgun fascinated me. In real life if you shoot a coin that fast (1000m/sec - 3000m/s) it barely dents concrete. So, where is that power coming from. I ended up concluding that it is not the coin itself that is doing the damage, but rather the raw energy Mikoto sends out using the coin as a type of lead or lightning rod for all the energy to follow instead of just going out all over the place. Is that right? I honestly don't know... And yeah, my first anime I watched was I think... dragon ball Z? I remember Gohan turning into a big ape and I thought he was sooo cool! Ah... the feels :) Thanks for the Review Drakensteam!**

**Guest chapter 11 . 10h ago**

**1\. I think you should stop ranting or rambling about everything you wrote.**

**Sorry? That's just my personality. It feels weird just leaving it blank... I don't know why...**

** 2\. How dare you dissed at the Touma vs Accelerator fight (especially at Touma), it was epic, it has values, even reasons why it exist (forget about what's realistic and what's not, it's folly).**

**That's just an opinion. Opinion! please don't roast me for a opinion. :(**

** 3\. As for Aureolus, I pretty sure someone can explain it better cause I couldn't come up with it.**

**?**

**Thanks for the review Guest! This story is just a culmination of whatever I'm thinking about as I'm writing. You know when you have a dream and you don't want to forget it so you write it down somewhere... well. This all started with a dream where I was stuck on an island all alone. I was there for hours and hours and I could never find the beach or any way out so It was really scary and I seriously thought I could go in one direction forever and always end up back at the same place. I eventually thought I was dead and then I woke up. So I made up this place called the endless and decided to give someone the ability to go there. And I was honestly split about doing the fanfic for MHA-verse or Toaru-verse. I chose this one because I think I remembered liking this anime a teensy bit more (maybe because I was younger when I watched it?), but didn't realize everyone in this fanbase would literally die for Touma (he is an important character but everyone is important in this story. It isn't just about Touma... sorry.). Wow, you guys really don't like OC's or am I just terrible at writing them? Anywho, there will be a lot of OC's in this story and it wont always be in Academy City following the plot of canon. Totally different things are going to happen!**

**Crossfaded's Review is kind of big. So I am going to try and summarize the critiques and his thoughts in numbers like how Guest does (that is really neat by the way, Guest! So I am stealing your organization idea :)**

**1\. Crossfaded said I joke around to much to the point to where it's even disrespectful. I'm sorry for that. That's just who I am. Me and my boys in real life joke around all the time (kind of like Delta Force? that's actually who I model them after. I think I would be the Tsuchimikado of my group IRL) but yeah. I joke around even worse then what I do here and we always get along at the end of the day. I'll try to tone it down though! But that Kamachili was an honest typo lol! I wonder if I should change it?**

**2\. Crossfaded said the only good thing about this story is the update speed. So thanks for that! I thought people would get mad at the short chapters I write, but I guess not.**

**3\. Crossfaded said that my OC is too OP and that not many charcters can stand up to him unless they are gods. I did that on purpose. Eli has been going through things at a world-wide scale ever since he was a child so that automatically puts him at a level that is above many canon charcaters. But Eli is still human. And all humans have weakness. I would compare Eli to Superman. You know how Superman is overpowered and yet he still isn't? Like... while batman struggles against bane, superman can one shot bane? Only for Batman to deal with something superman can't like Krytonite gods or saving people using thought out plans? Eli would be a superman in this case. Which is why he is very popular (also because everyone knows he is immortal and that's groundbreaking). Like superman, Eli may _seem_ powerful. But he has many weaknesses. I would name those obvious weakness but I may use those in the future.**

**4\. CrossFaded also says that I kind of misunderstood Accelerator (partially or completely?) Right now Accelerator doesn't think they are human. He didn't think they were human too when he was fighting Touma. But after his lost he eventually thought about his actions and said 'Hold up hold up. Maybe Touma got mad at me because I was killing _real_ people?' At the moment, Accelerator thought he was in the right but... it remains to be seen how he _really feels_. And yes, Accelerator did feel pain killing them That's why he killed the sisters in brutal ways. To scare them into not wanting to fight him anymore so he wouldn't have to feel the pain of killing them anymore. Kind of like reverse Phycology? Was it chapter 2 where I wnet into this? If you go read Accelerator's part in chapter two I think you'll see what I meant to do.**

**5\. The last thing Crossfaded says is that I have made my OC into a character that is basically over shadowing everything else and making them seem like their accomplishments they made are nothing. One example of this Crossfaded mentioned was where Eli saved the sisters (or did he?) and prevented Touma from being able to do so. That's a problem because it means that I basically just replaced Touma with an OC... I see what you mean and I see how this is a problem for hardcore Canon fans. But Eli is a person who is constantly looking for people to save, whereas Touma just wants to live a normal life, saving whoever he _can_ save who is right in front of him. The only reason Eli got to the sisters first was because he was _he was going out of his way and looking for trouble_. If Touma was walking down a straight path he would save whoever he can and anyone he sees who is in his direct line of eyesight, whereas Eli would literally get off that path and run around looking for anyone just in case he accidentally walked past them or left someone behind. I was thinking the same thing you were thinking Crossfaded, but If I had Eli just let them die with him _knowing_ about it... it's just not the personality I made for him. It wouldn't have felt realistic to me. This replacement Crossfaded sees made him think that I was making Eli into some hero in my image when that is not the case. If this was a self insert I would probably be one of those guys running away because I don't want to die. There are going to be a lot more OCs too and Eli isn't the only one here, just the only one you all see. I am also going to give certain side characters better roles if I felt like 'Hey, why didn't Tsuchimikado just use that other spell instead of doing that and hurting himself.' or 'Why did Index tell him about magic when that's basically the same as involving him? And how did this fluffy hungry girl survive magicians trying to take the grimoires and stuff for an entire year with a personality like that?'**

**Basically. Anything I'm confused about from the original Index, I kind of want to go into here. It always confused me how only Japanese people were in a city that is supposed to be more of an ethnic variety. If you remember the school Eli went to there were some names that weren't Japanese, that was me trying to fix that issue. I also always wondered where Gunha was this entire time, so I thought, 'Huh? Maybe the guy is in another country helping people like a hero?' And that's exactly what he is doing in this fanfic. In summary... this fanfic is just me trying to rationalize all the things I found weird about the story. (Including the harem aspect. I know it's a Japanese thing cause they love that kind of stuff... but that stuff is just very uncomfortable for me to watch... I don't know why. That's just my opinion though! Don't get mad if you like romance. I like romance too, just not romance twenty different people. I think Naruto and MHA pulled off Harems perfectly without it being forced like 'Oh, Touma's mine get off of him!'. I don't know why, but when I see that I just facepalm.)**

**Is this what you mean by my Rants guest?**

**Like, say a character shrugs; I'll give an example.**

**Mario shrugged. "I hate getting coins. Mamamia!" He complained outloud.**

**I would go on a rant and give a reason for why he did that most of the time.**

**Mario shrugged because he didn't want to get all those damn coins for the princess anymore, "I hate getting coins. Mamamia!" He complained out loud in a childish tone, thinking all the while, _I wont even be able to spend it myself! Because that princess is gonna steal all of it anyways!_**

**See, that's just how I write. I don't mind either writing style personally. But I can see why people would get mad about it. This is just a fictional story everyone! If it triggers you to read you don't have to force yourself to read it. I'd understand. If this makes you mad to read don't read. I want everyone to be happy!**

**Well, bye everyone! It looks like I'm publishing this one at... 7:50-ish... it was supposed be done at six :(**

**See you all later! And thanks for taking the time out of your day to read my story that is very inexperienced when compared to the original!**

**(Imagine Ryder From Paw Patrol Waving Goodbye Happily, But There Is A Devilish Look In His Eye Like As Soon As You Away He Is Going To Go Kill Someone)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 13: A_False_Prophet_X_A_Broken_Link**

**Author's Note: I spend a lot of time on these things. So I am going to try and cut down on it so I can bring better quality work. So hey everyone! How are you all doing today? I actually have a course to take soon... like... really soon... like four hours soon and I didn't get any sleep yet soon... I honestly don't know if this is going to slow me down or not. But I hope it doesn't. Welp. I hope you all enjoy this story. If not.. well... it'll all be worth it if at least one of you did!**

**Chapter 13: A False Prophet And A Broken Link**

Kamijou Touma stood in the middle of a cathedral with not a single soul other than his own inside of it.

The feelings he felt were… difficult to describe. Confusion and worry… but also relief mixed in somewhere…

Had that Index girl lied to him?

Did she find her friends and merely leave this scientific place?

Maybe Index _did_ come here, but was met with the same thing he was, and she left to go look for those said friends.

_She didn't have a phone. _Touma thought. And… he felt a strange calm as he passed by the dozens of rows of seats lining up the church's interior, where people would be able to sit as they listened to the father preach or the church choir sing their church folk songs. Even though most Japanese lived under Buddha's teachings, Christians were still a thing, and not only Japanese lived in Academy City too. The Japanese made up a good… sixty-ish percent of the academic city's population, leaving forty percent of the city being people weren't Japanese. Therefore, there were still those that followed Christianity, even way out here. So, Academy City made sure to install churches like the one Touma was in… they just didn't get much attention, as you couldn't prove the existence of God using the scientific method in a scientific city. Despite the fact that the church of god was empty, Touma still imagined all these seats filled up with people as they held their hands into a praying position and wished for a better life. _A better… life…._

Touma bit down hard on his lips and a shadow came over his face.

_Where were you god?_

_Where were you when I was losing everything,I loved the most?_

_Where were you when… I lost __**her**__?_

"You're sad too?" Of course, Touma was wrong in his assumption that he was the only soul here. He turned out… to be wrong in a lot of things these days.

Touma heard that voice that sounded so similar to someone else's at first glance, but when his eyes shot forward to where he heard it from, expecting to see _**her **_happy gaze- _R-right… she's dead… _\- he was met with a totally different person.

He had never met this person before, and her looks were far removed from the person he had imagined her to be in his tunnel vision. _Damn it… _He felt like standing was too much for him to overcome, and he fell into one of the Cathedral's seats so he could take in a deep breath. _Just… calm down, Kamijou-san. _He inhaled in deeply, _This, is reality. That hand of yours proves it. _And then, he let out a hot breath of air, as if he had released all the negative emotions holding him. He lost his grip on the soft hand that was trying so desperately to grip onto his so tightly, and now he was back **here**. _This… is reality, Kamijou Touma._

"Hmph, it looks like I'm not the only one down in the dumps, huh?" Touma looked ahead of him with searching eyes for the person who stated that rhetorical question to him, and sitting about ten rows away from him, nearest to the podium, was a girl wearing casual clothes like his. _A middle schooler maybe?_

She had black hair going down her shoulders with a white flower clip on the left side of her head. The girl was leaning back and looking up to the ceiling with a sad look on her face, from that position Touma could just barely see her eyes, "No one ever comes here." The girl admitted, and though her word choices may have suggested that she was feeling invaded on by the boy who walked in and just sat down with a horrible look of depression on his face, she had really said that with a tone that told Touma _'It seems like everyone is always happy but me.'_

Touma frowned, a sad look on his face as he pulled his knees up onto the bench into the fetal position, "Life isn't always sunshine and rainbows." He declared in a soft tone. Touma had come here on a whim. And… he felt like there was some greater power out there trying to make him cry, "I came here. Because I wanted to live a better life." Touma wasn't even talking about the Cathedral anymore, he was talking about other things. He blinked the tears away that threatened to come, and he thought to himself_, I was stupid. Thinking that it would be okay as long as I didn't know the people I was hurting. As long as they weren't apart of my world… _ "I just wanted… to get away from it all. The responsibility, the pain, **everything**." He admitted honestly, he didn't know this person, and he felt like this would be his first and last meeting with her. So, he opened up his heart and just said what was on his mind, "I just wanted to run away from everything but… **IT** followed me. Like a shadow. And no matter where I went, it was always behind me, hiding from the light. But never _truly_ going away."

_He sounds… sad. _Ruiko thought, noting the position the older boy was in. "I'm a Level 0." Ruiko recalled, but she didn't say that in a bragging way like how she usually did… just… in a defeated way. "I know it sounds kiddish but… I came here to get away from my ordinary life too… I guess." Ruiko had wanted to open up a new chapter of her book labeled that was life. But she had no idea of the differences between the two.

While Ruiko had abandoned her **ordinary** life in the pursuit for a **better** one.

Touma… he had abandoned his **terrible** life in the pursuit for an **ordinary** one.

They both ended up getting the exact parallels of what they really wanted. But… at the same time, their glass worlds were very similar.

"You know…" Touma said, a smile tugging on his face, "It's okay to be sad sometimes." A single tear came down his cheek, "But you should never stop having hope." Touma, who had lost his hope for a better life, said that to the person he didn't want to go down the same path he did. Whatever her situation was.

Saten Ruiko's eyes widened at the pain that was in Touma's voice, and she turned and looked at him with wide eyes, "Hope?"

"Y-yeah…" Touma repeated hesitantly, he felt like a hypocrite when he himself didn't have that, and he looked down at his right hand that couldn't save any of the people he cared about, "Hope is about finding it in others. It's… a family… the desire to create a happy future… **togetherness**." Touma remembered the words that a certain person once said to him that he took to heart, "It's the feeling that you are not alone in this world and… and that there is someone or even _something_ watching your back. Like even a new friend or… someone you like… or if your spiritually inclined… the ones who came before you." Touma quoted those words. And Ruiko instantly knew who the High Schooler was thinking of.

"I guess… even all of us can relate to him in some kind of way. Even someone powerless like me." Ruiko said. Touma nodded, and she looked forward to the empty podium that was a dozen feet away from her. She finished the quote Touma couldn't finish, "Life doesn't hold your hand and make the happy ending clear to you. It… gives you the pieces to make your own emotional position in the world. It gives you the tools and… lets you decide what to do with your life. What to **create**. Sometimes… there will be people who can't even make those decisions…. Sometimes… there will be people who don't, or even straight up won't be allowed to get those tools and… don't get those decisions either…" Ruiko felt so insignificant when she recalled those words that a certain someone had once said. She had watched the video dozens of times to the point where she could remember it by heart. It was very common but, that person was one of the main reasons for her coming to Academy City. Because they all want to be a "cool" Esper, like him. But, Ruiko was confused as to how that certain person could continue living like nothing ever happened to him, "You… could see this as a sad ending, because they were consumed by the tragic wishes and horrible perception of the world or… you can see it like the sun." This was always her favorite part of the video, "Where you can't have the bad without the good or… the light without the shadow. It's okay… to be sad sometimes… just… don't ever lose hope. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel. It's just a matter of keeping yourself together until you get there, right?" Ruiko smiled when she finished it off on that note.

She looked back to Touma who also had a smile on his face when she said that like she was better now. "Thanks for cheering me up, mister." She said, getting up and dusting herself off, "Your… a Level 0 too, aren't you?" Touma nodded at her, and she knew she wasn't the only person who came to this city with big dreams, only for them to be crushed, "He is out there, somewhere." She spoke about the person who had originally came up with that speech about hope, "I hope he's doing ok. Wherever he is."

And with a big smile on her face thanks to the spiky haired boy who reminded her of what was really important in life, Ruiko started skipping for the large double doors that were at the entrance. She opened it and a light shone clear onto Kamijou Touma who looked back with a smile on his person, "Later!" He shouted out to the girl who waved back at him saying.

"Don't you go staying all sad like that too!"

"I won't, thanks!" Touma appreciated the sentiment, but as soon as the doors closed, his smile vanished, just like how the light did.

_I'm sorry… _He thought about the person who his hands couldn't reach, and he bit down hard.

**Beep!... Beep!... Beep!...Beep!**

_Who is it now? _Touma pulled out his phone, and when he saw it was an unknown number his heart beat skyrocketed along with the flattening of his lips. He pressed the green button and accepted the call as he put a serious look on his face.

"**We've acquired the location of the next job, boss. Academy City seems to be distracted with something. There is barely any Hound Dogs there protecting the place. So, there's no better time than now to strike."**

"You have all the weapons ready then?" Touma asked, already knowing what his subordinate was referring to there, "This'll be a smash and grab while the city is distracted. We'll be in and out quick. That's why I gave you all time to acquire acquisitions."

"**Yup. We got all that handled too, boss. Subtleties the plan. Just waiting on you, now. Thought you'd be here a half hour ago though." **The male voice on the other end was confused as to where his leader was. The boss was the main force of the operation, as his ability to make even Level 5s as strong as a Level 0 was vital in the coming battle.

"I'm coming, don't worry. Good job, Taro, and thanks for holding down the fort." Touma said that, flexing his right fist while he stood up with determination in his gaze, "Rally the troops. And tell them I said, 'After this, we will be one step closer to taking back what it means to be a Level 0.'"

"**Yeah! Once we finish this. We'll knock all their asses off their high horses."**

Touma himself smiled at the idea of that, and he said while opening up the double doors of the church and stepping out into the sunlight, "If they will continue to treat us like trash. Then nothing will make me happier than seeing them fall to the very Level that they scorn so much."

"All men aren't created equal." Touma said into the phone, what he said next made his subordinate grin in determination, "But with this right hand of mines. I'll break all of their illusions. **Permanently**."

"Imagine Breaker exists only to return things to its natural state. So, I won't ever stop doing that.** Not until I purify this world and change it back to the way it used to be.**"

That was all Touma wanted.

**Equality.**

And equality would only exist unless Esper abilities were no more.

Touma was sick of people having the power to make this world into a better place, yet staying where they are and doing absolutely nothing about anything when they could **help**. He hated it even more when Espers used that power to hurt honest people who couldn't defend themselves.

It didn't make sense to him how there was only _**one**_ Esper out there who was actually **doing** something good for the world. That was just… sad to him. That out of the millions of Espers in the world, only **one** wanted to fix it.

Espers were not deserving of having more power if they were not going to use it to help others, or at least use it in a way that didn't… shove it in everyone else's faces.

If they were not going to use it to help others. If they only used it for their own self gain, if they only used it to feel powerful, or just to have a cool power in general.

**They were not worthy.**

So, all Touma would do is destroy the illusion that gave some more power than others unfairly. He is the illusion killer. He is both judge and executioner. He is the one who decides who is able to have power, and who is not. And If one was not worthy to have power. He would take it away. It was that Simple.

So that's what he would do.

That was all there was to it.

* * *

Eli Remi was someone the world saw as a hero. **Quantum Burst.** Everyone in the world knew that name. But not everyone knew what he was like in real life. He _wasn't_ a hero. Because in his opinion. A hero _never_ resorts to killing. A true hero is someone who can persevere through anything without ever wavering, and yet still successfully saves everyone at the end of the day. Without a single life lost.

**That** was a hero.

Eli was not a hero.

Because though his actions prevented the deaths of many, there will still always be _**someone**_ hurting in the end. A hero was supposed to provide everyone with a happy ending. But he had failed to do exactly that. _Continuously_ fails to do that. So, in his eyes, if he had to choose someone who was not allowed to have a happy ending, he would choose the bad guy instead of the victim. That mindset didn't make him a hero. It just… made him into a person that wanted to do good. Nothing More. Nothing Less. So, it was a good thing he didn't do this to be a hero. He didn't do this for something so shallow as recognition…. He just wanted to help. He wanted to make everyone stop fighting each other. He wanted… everyone to know it would all be okay.

And everything _was_ okay.

_No… it may seem that way. But it really isn't._

Eli was faced with a difficult choice.

Should he immediately resume hunting down the Kihara Clan so they won't be able regroup and get their plans together?

Or should he stay here with that strange doctor with the weird face, just in case they don't let Accelerator off so easily? Or… just in case Accelerator wakes up and goes on a rampage? Though the chances were low, they were _still_ there.

_Either choice I make, I feel like only bad things would come of it. The Kihara are planning something, and I don't know what. Kihara Amata is Accelerator's power developer. All the plans I made were in an effort to counter Gensei, and Gensei alone. I never anticipated having to go up against a Level 5 until yesterday. And the introduction of yet another Kihara… no… maybe I'm wrong? It's rare that Kihara's work together. Though, considering that weird gun from yesterday, I know he's trying to find some way to kill me. Was that supposed to be a taunt? What are the chances that Gensei would suck it up and work with another Kihara? Low, very, __**very**__ low. I'd say it's a ten percent chance. I… have to expect the worst. Always. That's why I have to stay here until I know for sure Accelerator is stable. Kihara are usually so headstrong that they will __**only**__ gun for me. I don't have anyone that I'm close to, nobody I care about is alive for them to take advantage of, like how they did last time. So, I don't see them taking any hostages or anything like that. But… damn… this is so hard…_

Eli didn't know what to do.

And it was probably his one thousandth time walking in a circle, because someone commented on his habit of doing that this time, "What's the problem _now_?"

He looked over to the Level 5 who said that, and he realized she herself must have had a lot to think about too. _She probably thinks that because Accelerator is defeated, everything is over. The Kihara Clan is by no means as stupid to take a loss like that though. They will find a way to make this loss work in their favor and just continue this endless suffering in another way. They purposely sent Accelerator out there all alone. But why? Did they really think he could beat me, or is it that they knew he would lose? Quantum Burst isn't a vector. And I'm sure they know that now. _Eli Remi didn't mean to annoy Misaka Mikoto with his constant pacing, he just unconsciously moved around a lot. His ability wouldn't let him sleep. And as an insomniac, staying still was very hard. **Moving.** That was trained into him over the years. _Always keep moving. Never stay in one place too long. Don't hesitate. Don't be __**predictable**__._

"There- there's no problem. It's just that-" His mouth moved to form coherent words to respond to Misaka Mikoto. But… he didn't know the right words to say here, "N-nevermind." _You should focus on yourself Misaka-sama. You have bigger things to worry about right now. More important things that need your… N-no... she's not like me. She has a long life to live, so I can't expect a normal person to always be moving around too. Power doesn't mean anything here. She just went through what I think is a big thing…? Normal people take breaks after big things, right? Interludes to catch a breather? It's just __**me**__ who can't do that. _He appreciated the worry, the curiosity, or whatever Mikoto was trying to show here, sure, but he had been through harder dilemmas before, and it wasn't so easy to explain what was on his mind in an understandable way. So, he thought that not telling her anything was better overall, "It's nothing too important." He said, deciding that this wasn't something relating to her. _I can handle the rest myself; I'll stay here a bit longer… and if Accelerator doesn't wake up, I'm gonna go hunt the Kihara's down. I'll know for sure if Accelerator is just a normal human then. That's the plan, for now I just have to… bide my time…I hate waiting around and doing nothing. _With a frown on his face, Eli came to Mikoto and sat on the chair to her left, and Mikoto turned to him with a look that said, _'So there __**is**__ something?' _To which Eli just said looking down, "That was rude of me."

"Not really," Said Mikoto, whipping out a pink phone and pulling up a certain teleporter's number so she could tell her friend she was fine, as she just kind of bailed on Kuroko earlier, "I'm just so surprised that Quantum Burst is… a normal person? I even did a project on you once, everyone at my school did. Like you were a superhero or something." _I feel like I was expecting a dragon or something crazy like that, but then he turned out to be a normal teenager who goes around helping people. What a surprise._

Eli laughed a bit, feeling bad for building up that image, only to swoop in like your average guy, "Yeah, It feels weird. Everybody knowing me, but me not knowing them. What was your project about?"

_My project? _"It was nothing special, really. We all had to answer stupid questions; 'How would Immortality change the world?' 'Would you want to be immortal like Quantum Burst?' 'How would it affect your life?' blah blah blah. Barely thought twice when I was doing mine." Mikoto admitted those things quickly, but right as her finger hovered over the call button, she heard Eli say in a sad voice.

"Immortality is horrible." He let out those honest words with a dark look on his face. "In Russia, there was a mutant that had the ability to let me see the future… and… In it… I became a monster."

"Probably an illusion. You can't ever become a monster. Your **Quantum Burst**, after all."

"Maybe, but… it still scares me. Immortality for me is just… waiting until I lose my humanity. What if I ever reach that point to where mortality… just isn't important anymore? I can't die… so when will I start to feel like human life just isn't worth protecting anymore?" Mikoto's eyes went wide when he said that so assuredly, and she wanted to ask him what he met by that as she was actually worried by how disturbing that sounded, but Eli continued before she could mention it, "When you have to watch everyone around you die… sooner or later. It starts to hurt. Not being able to do anything for them. Not being able to **help**. I don't know what it feels like to outlive your own child… but I've met people who've had to go through that… so… I don't want to ever have any. To feel the things **they** did would… hurt." And Eli didn't stop there. He just stood up and went on with the things that was constantly plaguing his mind. "Immortality is the curse of the short sighted. And the willfully taken downside of the curious, the explorer, and historian." Eli didn't usually think out loud, because he didn't want the people around him to worry about things beyond their scopes. But… this was something he himself was having trouble with, and he wouldn't trust himself to come up with a definitive answer without a secondary opinion. In fact, it wasn't that long ago that he was confused and needed the help of normal people to make a decision. He continued, "I don't know if you watched it, but that documentary, The one the Koreans made? They were the closest that came to what having my power was like for me. But they were still pretty far off."

At Mikoto's nod, he continued, knowing it was alright to tell her this, "I have…. Survived lots of things that would've killed a person hundreds of times over. But… I still die **here**." He pointed to his head with his index finger and frowned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard to keep sane after bad things happen." Mikoto hadn't died before, and if she felt like if she ever _did_ survive death she would just write it off like, _I'm lucky I survived that one. But If I were to die over and over again. I don't know what I would start to feel. I know Eli feels pain still so…_

With a deep sigh, Eli resumed his constant pacing, much to Mikoto's chagrin as that made her antsy, "The first time I died. That was enough to scare me and keep me quiet about what this ability was. I found out when I was… six… I think? And then I entered into the Strange Humans Project, or SHP. Where they performed all kinds of experiments and tests on me to find out the limits of my immortality. But I just wouldn't die. It was… **painful**…" Eli admitted that honestly, not knowing Mikoto's jaw just dropped in shock as that was very far off from what _she_ knew about Quantum Burst. Were some of the things the news said about him lies? "Just that one death where I drowned. I was under water forever." Eli went into what it was like when he had first discovered his ability, "When your drowning, yet can't die. You are still _constantly_ dying… over and over and over again. Eventually… you start to _want_ to die. Because it hurts… drowning **hurts**." Eli looked like he was about to cry, but he didn't and just bit his lip where blood came, "I've outlived everyone that is important to me. There are still some left. One or two, but I ran away from them because I didn't want to hurt them. I didn't know… that leaving them would be the same as **killing** them." He said that in a dark tone, and Mikoto felt a pit of despair rising in her chest at what he said next, "I don't want to live anymore. And my injuries have made remembering my past… somewhat hazy. I know that eventually, I'll lose my humanity and start _looking_ for ways to kill myself-"

"Hey, bad things happen sometimes." Mikoto said standing up, actually getting offended as there were people who'd kill to become immortal. "Sad things happen too, whether you like it or not. There will always be pain, but that is a part of life. Being immortal doesn't make anything easier, but it doesn't make anything worse either. We will all feel pain, no matter how old we are." Mikoto felt in her heart that she didn't want to be immortal, didn't want to live forever if that meant outliving everything she loved. _But it can't be __**that**__ bad._

Eli only took that in stride, "Someone else said that to me… before." He said, "They're dead now. And eventually, **you** are going to die too, Misaka-sama. So, what's the point in helping anyone if they are just gonna die anyway?" Eli said that with a lost look on his person. While Mikoto was just shellshocked at what she was hearing. She understood his reasons for thinking that way, but that didn't mean she **agreed**.

"Then, why did you help 10059 in the first place?" She asked, honestly wanting to know the answer at how vague Eli was being.

Eli just smiled though, and he finally stopped pacing around and just stared at Mikoto with soulless eyes, "Because I didn't think what happened to her was fair." He said like his answer should've been obvious, "Being born in a tank in some cold place with people watching over your naked body twenty four seven. _Knowing_ that you are a being created as a lab rat and knowing you will die as one. To live a life of suffering. To live… **to die**. That's horrible. And it's not fair. At least… that's what I think." Eli didn't think that was fair. That was all there was to it.

"You just didn't think it was fair? I don't believe that." Mikoto pointed at him accusingly, the boy known as Quantum Burst was so far removed from the hero she thought him to be and it was pissing her off now, "I _can't_ believe it." She repeated, and Eli looked to her with wide eyes, "Everyone dying? You can lose everyone you love **today**. I have met someone who has literally lost all their loved ones and friends. So… don't you think **mortality** is the issue here? Or you advise that you just die right now?" _For someone who doesn't even want to live forever. I sure am talking a lot… _Mikoto knew how hypocritical she was being right now, because she didn't want to be immortal, yet here she was trying to tell Eli it was a _good_ thing. She didn't know why, but the words just came out, "Why don't you just live on with their memory? Like how you're already doing?"

"I… know that already." Eli said sadly, not needing the reminder, "If I were to die and forget them. Or if I were to give up on humanity. _Their_ deaths would be for nothing." He gulped down his spit that was welling up and looked up to Mikoto's eyes that looked so determined for seemingly no reason, "I know that life is full of possibilities- and that…"

"Death… is just so… final." Mikoto finished off what he was probably going to say. And she brought her phone back up and felt physical pain at what she saw.

"**Onee-sama,** **is that… Quantum Burst?"**

The Level 5 who was supposed to be the strongest Esper around started sweating bullets, "No, silly. Of course not…"

Kuroko, for one, did not believe the girl whose voice was a bit too adamant about that fact(?), **"Come on Onee-sama! I literally heard the entire conversation. And there was even reports of a demon flying around. But it's no demon, it's Quantum Burst, isn't it?! ISN'T IT?!"**

"Wow, Kuroko-chan, you sound so sure of yourself."_What Is she, Detective Pikachu?! _Eli didn't really know what the fuss was about, but he seemed to not care much and he just nodded to Mikoto calmly and started walking around and around again while Mikoto just stood there sweating a bit.

Shirai Kuroko didn't see that exchange, **"Can I meet him? Pretty please~! This is Quantum Burst we're talking about? You **_**can't**_** do this to me!"**

"You just… want to meet him?" Misaka Mikoto was officially confused now. She had thought that her eccentric friend had other things in mind, _But maybe she is just one of his fans? Huh. Who knew?_

Kuroko's nod was basically audible on the other end when she gave a loud, **"I mean… Quantum Burst isn't as cool as you! But I still want to see the guy who helped create Tree Diagram! Wait… Didn't I already say that!? Tell me where you are Onee-sama, I'll be there right away!"** Mikoto was forced to actually hold the phone out three inches from her ear at how loud that scream was, she could hear Uiharu telling Kuroko to tone it down in the backround too.

With an exasperating sigh, Misaka Mikoto took a step back and fell onto her chair at what Kuroko was trying to do. "I was just about to leave to meet up with… someone. But fine, I guess I'll stay here a little bit longer." _All my sisters can wait another second or too… right? Of course not! _Mikoto had already gotten a text or two from a certain sister, and she was still confused as to how that one got a phone. Though… she ended up getting over it eventually though.

"Well… I don't think he's waking up anytime soon."

"….?"

"**H-huh? Onee-sama, who's not waking up soon?"**

Mikoto's cell wasn't on speaker phone, but Kuroko could still hear Quantum Burst vaguely in the background, even though Eli couldn't hear her.

"His blood type is AB negative, so it'll take a bit longer to acquire it."

"What…? How do you know that?" Mikoto asked with her eyes going wide at how assured Eli was in that fact that would've required a blood test to know.

"I don't." Eli just shook his head no, apparently not having the power to tell the future, "It's just that Heaven Canceller hasn't come yet. He's usually here by now unless he's ordering some more. Type O is a possibility, but when dealing with Espers it's safer to use blood with similar antigens." Eli looked deep in thought from where he stood in the waiting room. There was two other guys in there too, but they both were gaming on handheld devices with their earbuds in to pass the time. With a low hum, Eli reached into his pants pocket for his phone, only to come up empty. _Damn… _He thought, _It sucks that I have to get a new one already. At least I have my watch and my wallet. Hahhh… It's a good thing I prefer my left to be my watch hand, or I probably would've lost my watch too. That would've been bad for what's about to come. _"Anywho, I'll see you later Misaka-sama." Eli was a bit too impatient to wait there any longer, "I'll leave the explaining up to you. Just tell Anti-skill or Judgment or whoever comes that you and a friend found 'em like that. You have a good one, and don't worry about anything either. This problem should all blow over by the end of tonight."

Mikoto promptly hung up on Kuroko before Eli could say anything to crazy or revealing and she sighed with a small wave of her hand while Eli returned the same and headed for the stairwell.

….

A split-second later saw Mikoto realizing the errors in her ways, "Wait, I don't want to have to tell anyone anything." She would've shouted that out, but Eli Remi had already left without saying anything more. _This sucks… now I have to wait even __**longer**__. _The Level 5 frowned, then. And when her phone blew up again with more texts and calls from a certain Teleoporter, she really lamented at her misfortune. She thought about all the things Eli Remi had told her about earlier. _Quantum Burst. Is so serious in real life. I guess… because I was young, I just expected him to be a person that had everything figured out. Like superman? Psh, that's ridiculous. Someone who can't die… must have a very complicated life. _

…_.._

_Wait a second… why did he take the staircase when the elevator is literally right there?_

The world will never know the answer to that question.

Well… at least if you didn't include the subject of that very question.

Two stories up and Eli was already sprinting up the stairs at quick speeds for the roof instead of the exit, and it took a while, but his domestic thoughts finally came to an end.

He brought up his left arm with a serious look on his face and pressed his black watch's buttons with a specific button combination. The LED installed onto it glowed blue before the shockproof glass panel flipped up. The insides of the watch that was supposed to be a lot of gears to tell the time and such was replaced with a small compartment that was pitch black, save for the soft blue glow started coming out the grips of it. Eli reached down and grabbed the dark black earpiece with metal needles sticking out of it that was in the compartment and shoved it into his ear. The watch closed and turned back to normal as fresh red blood spurted out of Eli's ear.

"Ouch…" He couldn't help but mumble out the pain as his right hand went to its matching ear and came down a dark red color.

The painful part of the needles attaching to his nerves was over, because now that that strange black earpiece was locked into his ear and nervous system, it was basically invisible now unless one looked from the exactly right angle.

"**Was wondering when you were you were going to stop playing around with all those kids." **A condescending robotic voice made itself clear to him, but it wasn't A.I. however. Whoever was speaking to him was simply just using a voice modulator, **"Skill Out is on the move, by the way. I know you said you're not going to attack them but… Remi, they are basically terrorists."**

"Maybe in name only," Eli started to his comrade that was somewhere halfway across the world with a completely anonymous identity not even Quantum Burst himself knew, "I used to be good friends with the leader. He wouldn't do anything to hurt honest lives. He's kind of like me… Just like how I operate in the shadows to change this world, he does too. Skill Out is only a threat to all those who commit to… evil things. But this isn't about Skill Out, this is about _science_, Blasphemy #1."

The person with a highly modulated voice on the other end sighed deeply, **"Yeah, yeah… you need to learn to live sometimes, Remi. Anyway, there's a couple locations here that me and the other two deemed to have the potential to be… safe houses, of sorts. Academy City's schematics are kept under tight lock and key, but our contact seemed to have a shared interest in stopping this experiment. The LZ's they have provided are… completely different than the ones we have predicted thus far. I think we can trust them, Quantum Burst."**

"What does this contact have to gain from helping? Or should I say, what do they get in return for stopping the experiment?" Asked Eli, stopping in his sprint and smashing open the door to the hospital's roof. He had climbed thirty plus floors in that conversation and he didn't even break a sweat. His expression took up one of seriousness when he said with a deep voice to Blasphemy, "This isn't like Lebanon, Blasphemy #1. I don't do any favors for **anyone**, so what's the point of this? What? Is this contact going to get a promotion once this experiment is wiped or something?"

"**That's highly unlikely, Remi." **Another modulated voice said that into Eli's ear, though this one was a bit lower in pitch then the last one. The way Blasphemy #2 said that confused him. _Why is the enemy giving up intel? Who would cooperate in this inhumane experiment and then just tap out at the last second? _Eli was not a very trusting person, heck, he barely trusted Blasphemy. The only reason they were working together was because Eli had met the trio once in Africa. What Blasphemy #2 said next unnerved Eli,"**Every single Radio Noise clone is controlled by a single admin unit. If it were up to this contact, it would be as simple as pushing a button and every single one of the mass produced military units of Misaka Mikoto goes brain dead. Courtesy due to a powerful electromagnetic shock from testament that Radio Noise isn't powerful enough to counter, resulting in the frying of ten thousand brains connected to the same network. It's kind of like a surge. That authority is the only reason we even considered this Contact as a valid source of intel."**

_A single button… and every single clone of Misaka Mikoto goes Brain Dead? That __**is**__ pretty bad, now that I think about it. _"I can see why they would have such security measures in place, in case the clones became a liability, but what kind of situation would call for the shutdown of 10,060 perfectly healthy units?"Eli went over that in his head as fast as he said that aloud, and it would've shocked him deeply if he hadn't thought, _I'm confused as to why Aleister didn't just shut them down earlier?_ It was about five P.M. and as Quantum Burst looked over Academy City from over fifty stories up on the top of a helicopter landing pad, his heart rate accelerated uncomfortably. _Blasphemy #2… is right. _He thought, _Whoever this admin unit is, they are the key to everything. This experiment won't stop until I- _**BOOM!**

A hole with a diameter of one and a half feet opened up in Eli Remi's chest. It went straight through both sides of him, but there was no projectile shot that could've done something like that. It was neither sound nor direction that caused the game ending wound. And as blood spurted in all directions while Eli's body attempted to breath, only for blood to leak out of his mouth, he thought, _Reverse… link?_

Eli's dead body that was too close to the edge of the roof started falling down from the fifty-story building.

"**It's a reverse link. Did you go to the Endless again, Remi?" **Blasphemy #1 could see and hear on his end the status of Eli Remi as long as that earpiece was attached to the host's nervous system.

Eli couldn't make a sound or move at all with the hole in his chest. But he still heard Blasphemy #1 perfectly from where he was plummeting to the ground fast. _I should've expected this… _Eli thought, drops of black started dripping from his back as Eli coughed out dark red blood, his lungs and heart beginning to form once again in order to put back together the respiratory system that was badly damage. "It's… coming… from the east." The boy with the ability, **Quantum Burst**, muttered out those words in a deep, scratchy voice.

"**Who did you bring back this time? We'll try and theorize a location based on your answer."**

"Haaahhhh…. Huhuuuhh…" Eli took in a deep breath of air as he saw the ground coming close. His nervous system was still putting itself back together, millions of nerve endings recreating itself from stem cells and rapidly putting themselves back into place in order to reset his body back to its natural state _before_ the damage occurred. It was a painful and excruciating experience for him to endure, but he found the strength to figure this out, even as he was coming close to flattening on the ground at over two hundred miles per hour, "I took back… Designation number… 10059. One of the military units." He choked out those words as he bit down in pain. And the dark liquid mass of wings sprouting out of his back was flattening out into thick wingspans of 50 feet for each wing.

He pulled up while biting down on his teeth with a lot of pressure and flew into a spiral in midair in an attempt to slow down and gain altitude at the same time. "**Estimated time passed?"**

"16 hours."

"**Estimated time unconscious."**

"7 hours…"

"**Oh? What made you want to bring back a clone?"**

"Not important Blasphemy #1!" Eli shouted out in anger, not liking the way that was worded. "Just tell me where to go!" Quantum Burst pushed his wings out hard as black blood flew out the ends of the wings that were usually solid. An explosive sound bursted out into the air as he broke the sound barrier and went straight to Mach 6.

"**Well… every single unit shares the same DNA, right?"**

"Right," Quantum Burst confirmed, and his eyes went wide due to the unfiltered pain exploding from his left leg as it ripped apart and blew up in a fog of red, "DAMN IT! WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO HER?!" His voice came out as a form of pure and unrefined anger seeped into his tone.

A side affect of him bringing someone back from the Endless along with his own soul not only took the form of shared memories, but also shared realities. But that link was only a one-way road. If Eli were to die, his death wouldn't befall those who were linked to him at the time. But if death were to befall those who were linked to Eli Remi, then that death was instead transferred over to him. But that didn't mean whoever was connected to him didn't feel the pain of dying. Any chance of Eli having sane thoughts were derailed as he imagined 10059 being torn apart just to hurt _him _via reverse link.

Though the third and final Blasphemy stayed rather quiet, even the other two Blasphemys knew the third was the smartest Blasphemy, **"Remi…" **A modulated voice came through in his earpiece, and the robotic tone couldn't hide the man's strong and thick English accent,** "If they all share the same DNA, it might not be this **_**10059**_** you speak of. Maybe you are reverse linked to **_**all**_** of them?"**

"Wait…. What?" When the possibility that Eli was linked to over ten thousand people came to his mind, all the pain he was feeling faded.

"**So far, you are only reverse linked to merely the ones you retrieve from the endless. But there has never been a case where you used your blood as a conduit to connect to the dead body of a person who was the clone of yet **_**another**_** person. Someone who is dead, yet has the perfect replica of another body that is currently alive. If they all share the same DNA, don't you think that-"**

"There was more then one," Time stilled for Eli as he flapped his huge wings harder and flew 30,000 feet straight up into the air. The oxygen was starting to thin, and the orange sky began to turn a bit more transparent as he thought again, chewing sounds coming from his leg that blew apart mere moments ago, _There… was more than one of them. _He imagined all those childrens' faces that looked the exact same to him. All of those kids who weren't alive for even half of a year… all of those kids who were… there in the Endless. _This… cant be… _Quantum Burst felt like he was losing himself now.

"**What do you mean, Remi? More then one of what?"**

Eli held his head in his hands from where he was hovering in the air that was blowing around hard every time he pushed down with the black blood that looked to be wings, "There was more then one of them, Blasphemy #3." The pain Eli was feeling in his head was _**burning **_now, "10059 wasn't the only one there Blasphemy! There were other military units. 941 kids who won't be able to live anymore because of those damned- **CRASH!**"

Eli's head detonated into red grey matter as a linear bomb shaped hole opened up from out of nowhere, and his limp body with 100 feet of wings attached to it started falling down to the earth from where it seemingly self-destructed despite the fact no one even touched him.

Across the world in an unknown location, in a dark room with computers lining the walls, a 'connection lost' error popped up onto one such screen. Two teenagers, one boy and one girl had their jaws dropped while an older man with a dark shadow covering his face frowned. "Academy City is using those clones against him. That's why they let Eli revive 10059." The unmodulated voice of the young teenaged girl came through with worry in her tone.

"I… I know that!" The teenaged boy screamed that out, his fists clenching angrily from where he stood. "Those motherfuckers knew he wouldn't just let it die! Even if it was a damn clone! And now that Idiot is gonna lose over something stupid that could've been prevented if he had just _**stopped**_ reviving people! Why is he so fucking stupid!"

"He is out there alone." The middle aged man's English accent was even stronger when it wasn't modulated. And the frown on his face deepened even more when he saw brain activity for Quantum Burst beginning to start up again from where their comrade was 20,000 feet above sea level. "He is a child. An ignorant child who is smart enough to never lose, yet loses anyways because he can't ever think logically." The man did not have a happy look on his face when he said, "I don't like that about him… but…" The two teenaged kids who were apart of Blasphemy looked to the middle aged English man whose face was clouded in darkness, "The least we can do is at least help him from here. The things he has done for us without even realizing it… it is crazy."

"Y-yeah…" The boy said, he was still pissed at Eli for reviving some random-ass robot but… he was even more pissed at the city who killed that robot that Eli would die for, "C-come on. He left the endless and he's back on this world."

The girl who looked like the female version of that boy put her headset back on, and she had a sad look on her face when she looked over to her twin brother. "I don't like Academy City." She said, "They have the power to do a lot of things… and yet they just sit there doing horrible things to their own students. It's despicable."

"I agree," The middle aged man said, also putting his headset back on. When brain activity started back up again, all three Blasphemy's clicked a button on their chests. A light blue glow came through as the middle aged man said, "Academy City is taking advantage of the link you have established between yourself and the clones. Remi, you will have to move faster if you don't wish for them to feel the pain of dying anymore."

"**I-I know. And… I've received the coordinates you sent me. Heading there now to- SQUELCH!"**

All three blasphemies bit down in disgust and anger when they heard the sounds of Eli Remi's body ripping apart.

Somewhere out there, there was a clone whose body was linked to Eli's. And their body started regenerating just as fast as Eli's did. The clone with short brown hair was unconscious from where it was naked on the operating table.

Kihara Gensei stabbed a scalpel into the sisters neck, and blood came free as he shoved a box shaped grenade into the clone that was choking out blood from having it's throat cut open. "Ion Explosive Number 9. Commence detonation in numbers 3… 2…. 1…."

**BANG!**

The clones head blew into itty bitty red pieces. And Kihara Gensei couldn't help but grin wide from where he stood painted red in the clone's blood.

He watched as the body of Misaka Mikoto's clone started putting itself back together perfectly, like he hadn't even done anything to it in the first place. And he smiled even wider when he reached down into a barrel and pulled out yet another small black box.

"Preparing Ion Explosive Number 10."

He stabbed the scalpel into the clones chest and ripped it open. Gensei planted the next bomb and watched as the Radio Noise specimen's chest started closing up. Once the bomb was embedded enough into the clone that could regenerate due to it's link with Quantum Burst, Gensei declared with a maniacal laughter.

"**Ion Explosive Number 10. Commence detonation in numbers 3… 2…. 1…."**

**BOOOM!**

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: So... that was kind of gory, huh? Kamijou Touma is revealed to be a part of some strange organization. Hmm... what is he planning to do with his organization while the Hound Dogs are distracted? And it is also revealed that Eli Remi's ability works both ways, rather then it just being him inflicting the damage. Which puts him at a severe disadvantage here. How will he and the Blasphemys deal with that? Well... we will all see in the next chapter!**

**I am like... actually really tired right now. So I'll respond to the majority of the things everyone commented going into it. I am honestly not very good at internet debates... it just stresses me out and stuff. So I am going stop trying to explain myself because I feel like not many is even trying to see from my point of view. Well, thanks to all of you for reading my story, first things first. Thanks a lot to you all who go out of your way to read this inexperienced writer's work. **

**Thanks for that! Really, Thanks Everyone!**

**I hope you all have a great day or good night wherever you are right now!**

**Until next time!**

**(This Story Is Heavily Inspired By DC Comics. So Imagine Batman Saying "Bye" In His Raspy Voice And Disappearing Out Of Thin Air All Dramatically.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 14: Pomp_X_Circumstance**

**Authors Note: So uh... I replayed Resident Evil 2 remake with my friend yesterday. We wanted to see who would finish first in a speed run and... of course I lost. I'm terrible at games when compared to her... Anywho, this chapter is inspired by Resident Evil. I wanna finish the Illusion Killer Arc and the Quantum Burst Arc before going back to Aureolus and Gunha Arcs. So. Well, I hope you all enjoy this action packed chapter. I feel like I could've done better and I knew I would start getting frustrated if I reread it for the hundredth time so. Here it is everyone!**

**This is my first time writing out scenes like this in their specific way so hopefully it's acceptable?**

**PS: Oh yeah... and I watched an entire documentary just so I could know the scientific stuff I went into for this chapter. I regret it.**

**Chapter 14: Pomp And Circumstance**

An inconspicuous black van drove through the streets of Academy City's nineteenth district.

There was not a single other vehicle within the driver's eyesight, but he didn't pay that minor detail any mind. This place was always a ghost town, for as long as the young man knew. That didn't mean that the prefecture's streets weren't taken care of though and the city made sure to keep the place tidy. And unlike the infamous **Strange** of District 10, District 19 was actually pretty well developed, despite the lack of people.

It looked as if the place could have and _did_ have a bigger population then it really had. But alas, these days this district had a population adding up to exactly **zero**. Yes, not even a single student, teacher, or even a normal citizen of Academy City lived here. Not a single soul.

Dorm buildings stood in rows down the street with a height around over 20 stories tall… and yet… this place was a ghost town. Why was that?

It was… peculiar… to say the least…

And the young man whose job it was to transport that dark colored armored van drove through this empty place with a pace that perfectly matched his average looking face.

He had a cap on his head that displayed a dark red biohazard symbol on it, and though the rest of his uniform was what you would've expected from someone who transports materials from Point A to Point B, he also had an extremely thick weapon shaped in the form of a pistol on a holster that was attached to his uniform. But it was no normal pistol. It lacked the presence of the ammo clip where there was supposed to be bullets inside of the mag, and in its place was a strange see-through battery-like compartment that had a purplish like electricity sparking out from the insides of it, trying to escape from the storage but failing. Almost like plasma…

It looked like a very futuristic weapon, and the pistol, from its grip to the end of its barrel, was an entire foot and two inches long.

The man that was merely transporting materials to where he was told to bring them to was equipped with such powerful weaponry, and yet there was not a single soul in sight from where he drove the van some more after taking a right turn down a street that had the street sign labeling it as **-Shiganshina 41-**

Where was this man going?

What was inside the black van the man was driving and what would the materials be used for?

And…

Why would he have a gun if there wasn't anything he'd need to protect himself from?

Especially If District 19 was completely empty…

Those questions would remain unanswered for an unknown amount of time.

An inexperienced person, or even anyone who was remotely normal really and had a keen sense of what normalcy was, may have had thoughts running along the lines of, _What's a strange black van doing around here? _Or even, _Hmm, there's definitely something going on up here…. _Well… that person would only be half right.

District 19 was… a testing ground, of sorts. Akin to District 7, it actually used to be a pretty popular district that bolstered a fair twenty-five-ish percent of Academy City six years ago.

Back then….

District 19 was a famous place where only the most special and most remarkable of Espers lived, as District 19 housed and developed only the most promising of Espers. Everyone wanted to go to and live in the famous District 19, and those who lived in District 19 themselves were popular and would brag about it often. The dorms were top of the line and so were the schools. But… after the shutdown of the district that was put in place in order to reveal and foster the utmost hidden talents of the strongest Espers, Levels 3, 4 and 5, the place became a ghost town. Empty, forgotten schools laid here and there, and vacant dorm buildings lined the streets with eerie shadows. District 19 was discontinued in its prime due to reasons that said 'Separating certain Espers from others was unfair treatment. And thus, made them feel inferior which greatly diminishes the growth of their personal reality'. It was decided that separating the strongest from the weakest, District 7 for the lower half of the levels (0, 1, and 2), and District 19 for the higher half of the levels (3, 4, and 5), would lower the chances for a diamond in the rough from breaking through. The strongest Espers often came from Levels 1 or 2 and putting them in with other weaklings would greatly hamper their growth. When it came to personal reality and Esper power development, the saying, 'Show Me Your Friends And I Will Show You Who You Are' couldn't be truer. And the repurposing of District 19 didn't just stop there, because as it took more of a backseat role in Esper development, that didn't mean it was not just going to simply gear itself towards other things. In the place of Esper development, it took up the role of trying the more dangerous experiments that had the chance to hurt a lot of people if they went wrong.

That was why this place was more isolated then the rest of the city and even had a quarantine zone-like security protecting it. That security was deemed, the Hound Dogs. A military force created by the Superintendent of Academy City and lead By Kihara Amata. It was the Hound Dogs' purpose to protect this District, and to snub out other potential threats to Academy City. **Permanently.**

But what here was being protected by the Hound Dogs in District 19? I'll name few off the top of my head for you all here;

Nuclear Research on the most dangerous atomic elements to create new sources of energy called fusion reactors.

Developing dangerous/helpful strains in certain pathogens and organisms to create a super version of said being.

Developing tech that used the older generation's technologies as a base schematic to be more appealing to the older generations.

Experimental Robots with Artificial Intelligence to take the place of Anti-Skill and/or Judgement.

And most of all…

Research and Development in order to create more effective and deadly weapons against _humans_ and _Espers_ alike.

Just like the pistol this man driving the van has.

From reverse engineering the simple pistol to be smaller or bigger to creating entirely new weapons ranging the size of a single arm that can rip through a tank with a single bullet, this District alone bolstered more than 90 percent of the weapons that made up Academy City's Anti-Skill personnel. So, this place was a big deal everyone regarded as the 'Area 51' of Academy City, as no one was ever allowed to go there, not even to _visit_. Once, there was even a petition passed to provide arms with a considerably less lethal aspect to the weapons for the younger members of Judgement who weren't allowed to carry real weapons that could potentially hurt someone (because Judgment is mainly comprised of students, mostly). They asked for tools that relied on non-lethal means instead of the traditional gun powder bullets that were super effective when used against humans in the meta, such as advanced stun-batons and the like, but the Superintendent of Academy City vetoed it nearly immediately, giving the reason that they were working on much more important matters which required the attention of the very staff that they couldn't spare as they would have had to switch in the middle of a certain project.

That petition was submitted **three years ago**.

And those researchers are **still** developing that certain weapon that prevented District 19 from making those less lethal arms for the Judgement sub-division of Anti-Skill to this day.

And here this van was… delivering cargo to that very district from overseas.

"Ahhhh yeaaahhh…." The driver gave a great sigh as he took his left hand off the wheel and stretched his back out a bit when he finally arrived at the facility he was supposed to go. He drove into a 7 storied grey building that had no windows with only a single hand, which alluded to his skill of the automobile. "Finally here." He said as he pulled into the garage area with bright white lights beaming down on the van.

There was a checkpoint he had to get through first though, and the Hound Dog in dark armored clothes waiting by the verifying station gunned the driver down into a slow and immediate stop. The driver wasn't scared from having a gun pointed at him though and simply rolled down his bullet proof window and waved out a friendly wave to the armored personnel who was aiming the thick black assault rifle in his hand to his head, just in case the driver was a potential threat, of course. Believe me when I say this, Hound Dogs do not take their jobs lightly.

"Stop the vehicle now and prepare your ID Card as my colleague checks the van." Still holding the gun, the Hound Dog nodded to his comrade that was on his left and with a nod his teammate did as he said.

The driver nodded to the Hound Dog in power, and even though this was all routine by now he couldn't help but think, _We've known each for three years and I still don't know his name. _Hound Dogs were ghosts, dead to the world because giving up their previous life and identity was a requirement to join, so the driver knew that was why. But that didn't mean he liked being treated so roughly all the time.

The Hound Dog who went to the back of the van walked up to the doors of the cargo area, his mask and entire body was coated in thick ballistic armor that could withstand the kinetic force of a shotgun easily. The visor on his face was tinted red from the heads-up display on it that recorded his and his allies positions on a mini map on the top right of his vision. He walked up to the doors that lead to the van's insides, and held the heavy assault rifle in one hand as he opened one of the doors, ready to fire an entire round into the group of people inside that would probably come out.

The door opened up slowly and the Hound Dog nodded with a single bead of sweat rolling down his bearded chin inside his helmet, _Just the weapons from Bangkok, like I thought. But I got to be prepared every time, right? _That's the way he was trained, and that paranoia would be something he carried throughout life, as Quantum Burst was in this city and his commander, Kihara Amata, had informed them all to be extremely aware. Told them it was okay to have an antsy trigger finger and come up with _any_ excuse they wanted to shoot something. Everything was replaceable in this city and putting Quantum Burst down was the most important.

But Quantum Burst was not in this transport vehicle, just the usual bunch of weapon shipments. The Hound Dog even switched between X-Ray and Thermal and found nothing out of the norm. _And doesn't Quantum Burst have wings anyway? Ehh, not important. _With a breath of relief, the Hound Dog relayed into his helmet's comm link in a serious voice, "Preps all good back here. Gonna go verify the driver's ID Card now."

"**Roger that, Wolf-43." **The Hound Dog could've just called that out, but he knew that if the Driver was a dud or something it was better to have the edge, however small it was.

Wolf-43 reached down and grabbed a thick black tablet that started glowing blue as soon as he took it out of his belt holster. Three blue dots appeared on the black tablet's screen that looked to be high tech, and soon it was replaced with the words **'Adam Sandler'** along with the gentleman's picture and other identifications like the man's birthday, occupation, home country, and even blood type. But that was not what the Hound Dog was looking for. Wolf-43's eyes went for the green **'verified'** that should've been on the bottom left of the ID Card that popped up on his tablet, and when he saw it he gave the all clear, "All right, ID is all good too."

With a small nod Wolf-43 closed the van door and patted the vehicle like it was a horse, "This one is good to go, Halk-629." He finished seriously.

Just in the front of the van, The Hound Dog member holding a gun to the driver's head let go of the pressure he had on the trigger and pointed it away, "Sorry, Adam," He said, but he didn't sound very sorry about anything really, "Quantum Burst has already destroyed nine of our facilities over the past two months alone, and put a hiatus to their said projects. So, you can see the effort we're putting into this a lot, right?"  
Adam nodded his head slowly, sweating a bit from having a gun pointed to his head. _This happens all the time, but I can never really get used to it. _The gates to the garage started opening up, and Adam saw the two Hound Dogs bring up red glowsticks and point in the direction of the storage area they wanted him to go to.

_So, it's floor G-1 this time, huh? _He started driving the van to the right path that was the second of the two paths that broke the garage into two areas, and with a lot of twists and turns it finally gave way into a clearing after going down the ramp that went a full story underground. Adam parked the van in an empty parking spot that was between dozens of other vans of the same color. He smiled when he finished it with the van in the perfect position, and he took the keys out and exited the vehicle before going to the back in order to open up the rear storage doors.

With a professional gait, Adam Sandler came to the back of the armored van and opened up the door.

"We're in boss." He said.

And then three members of Skill Out in full body armor came out of the weapon cargo boxes that looked to be real weapons.

One of the three Skill Out member's suit had a darker color scheme then the rest, and the dark black glove on his right hand was a lot less armored and thinner too when compared to the others. That one got out first, and when his legs touched the concrete ground of the facility's floor, he relayed in a leading voice as he pressed a button on the left side of his helmet, "Adam got us in, Eyesight." He looked back to Adam and nodded at him before looking to one of his fellow Skill Out members that had the only feminine body out of the four of them. "Light Out. We're up. Everyone else work with Adam, Bluebird, and Paramount, so you can secure an exit for us. I want those Hound Dogs dealt with along with any others that may be a problem."

"**Understood, Boss."**

"Got it, sir."

Kamijou Touma had a fierce look on his face as he unholstered his assault rifle and took a strong step forward, his comrade, Light Out, coming up on his left side, "Good. Today's mission is the stealthy retrieval of a certain device called Capacity_Down. Apparently, it can prohibit even the strongest Espers from using their abilities affectively by suggesting certain high-pitched tones that interfere with the arithmetic part of the brain. The only person here it can really affect here is you, Light Out, so be careful. As for Capacity Down, if we can get it to Tinkerer for repurposing and sabotage the others this'll all go according to plan. Anyway, let's move out immediately."

At exactly the same time, everyone who was on that mission with him said at the same time, **"Roger that, Commander."**

* * *

**Human Cloning.**

One may hear this or read this word and think; _Definitely Science Fiction. _But unfortunately… they would be very, _very_ wrong.

It is actually scientifically possible and is a completely explainable idea as well.

In the natural world there are two ways to clone a Homo-sapient (or any other mammal for that matter). The first is the easiest and you may have heard of it already.

**Twins.**

They contain the exact same DNA and are found naturally in a lot of places in nature. Twins aren't just exclusive to human beings like how one may assume because, believe it or not, there are some mammals out there that go through this process unknowingly. In science it is called Artificial Embryo Twinning, and it is the most cost effective, and longest way to make real life clones. As it takes the normal nine months to grow the pair of babies from embryo to human being. And like how the name may suggest, this technique mimics the natural process that creates the natural identical twins we see occur in life every now and then.

In nature, twins form very early in development when the embryo splits in two. Twinning happens in the first days after the egg and sperm join together, while the embryo is made of just a small number of unspecialized cells, these cells are called stem cells and they can transform into any cell the human body may need (Espers that have regenerative type abilities can create stem cells en masse). In the scenario where twinning occurs, each half of the embryo continues dividing on its own, ultimately developing into separate, **complete** individuals. Since they developed from the exact same fertilized egg, the resulting individuals are genetically identical in every single way.

Artificial embryo twinning/cloning uses the same approach, but it is carried out in a Petri dish or real-life tank resembling the womb instead of being inside of the mother. A very early embryo is separated into individual cells, which are allowed to divide and develop for a short time in the Petri dish. The embryos are then placed into a surrogate mother, where they finish developing, and then that mother has a one hundred percent chance of having two completely healthy twins. Again, since all the embryos came from the same fertilized egg, they are **genetically identical** and are clones of one another.

But as for the Radio Noise Project. Artificial Embryo Twinning was not used. For the cloning of Misaka Mikoto's DNA map, Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer was required. It would be impossible to clone Misaka Mikoto using the previous method because the fourteen-year-old girl was **already** born and the germ cells from her mother and father were needed to even have the one billionth chance of recreating her in that way.

So, like I said, the next best thing was SCNT.

**Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer. **This concept's process is a lot more difficult to apply and it uses a totally different approach when compared to artificial embryo twinning. However, it produces the same end result: an exact genetic copy, or clone, of an individual. This was the method used to create Dolly the Sheep and over Twenty Thousand copies of Misaka Mikoto.

This is where things start to get fishy. But hang with me here, the cloning of Misaka Mikoto by twenty thousand times is completely possible with science and technology as long as it is applied in the correct ways and concepts.

Listen up.

The things you will need to know in order to clone Misaka Mikoto is a few very important things. I will list them here.

A Somatic Cell. The Somatic Cell is basically any cell in the body other than the sperm and egg cells, the two types of reproductive cells. Cloning Misaka Mikoto using the reproductive haploid cells would be impossible with her current age and development, so it is a good thing the egg cells aren't required in Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer.

The next thing you'll need is a mother's womb. But this can be artificial, as tanks replicating said womb were mass produced in advanced on par with the project's beginnings.

And well… the next thing you would need is donor egg cells. I'll tell you why in a moment.

This is where things start to get technical so listen up boy and girls. I'll be doing this in three steps, ok?

Step 1: Misaka Mikoto's somatic cell is needed in order to read and take away it's DNA map. In mammals, every somatic cell has two complete sets of chromosomes, whereas the reproductive haploid cells have only one complete set. Misaka Mikoto's X and Y chromosomes are from both father _and_ mother so her being a female is a handy advantage for this type of cloning. That is why Dolly was also a female.

Step 2: The Nucleus, or the DNA is extracted from Misaka Mikoto's Somatic Cell. The nucleus is the part of the stem cell that is the compartment that holds the cell's DNA. The DNA is divided into packages called chromosomes, and it contains all the information needed to form an organism. It's small differences in our DNA that make each one of us unique. And it is those small differences that we need for the cloning of Misaka Mikoto.

Step 3: Now we just transfer her Somatic Cell's nucleus to the blank donor egg cell. Moving an object from one place to another basically. To make a clone of Misaka Mikoto, researchers involved in the experiment isolated a somatic cell from the original Misaka Mikoto. Next, they removed the nucleus and all of its DNA from the donor egg cell to make it blank. Then they transferred the nucleus from the original Misaka Mikoto's somatic cell to the blank egg cell. After a couple of chemical tweaks, the egg cell, with its brand-new nucleus, will begin behaving just like a freshly fertilized egg. It develops into an embryo from there, which is implanted into a surrogate mother (In this case the tank that replicates the womb) and is carried to term for nine months, though this can be sped up using certain growth hormones. This transfer step is most often done using an electrical current to properly fuse the membranes of the egg and the somatic cell.

The clone of Misaka Mikoto that would be created in this way is an exact genetic replica of the original that donated the somatic cell. And this Somatic Cell Nuclear Transfer would be done in a facility that effectively provides **all of the needs** for said method.

One of those facilities, an unnamed research building just on the north east outskirts of District 7, had over two hundred Hound Dogs stationed throughout the building.

It was a single floored building on the outside, but it actually went five stories underground below the first floor. It was this very place where over twenty thousand children with the exact same DNA as Misaka Mikoto were born/created and sent to other facilities in Academy City to rapidly grow inside of tanks before being let out for indoctrination by Testament using Transcranial Electromagnetic Stimulation in order to copy information onto their human brains to alter how they think and what they believe in.

**CRASH!**

On the first floor of the building where Project Radio Noise began, a mass of black smashed straight through the roof and into the ground before exploding into a fog of red and black blood from the speed and force it had impacted to itself by crashing like that. Quantum Burst raised his head up weakly and took in a deep husky breath from where he laid in his own blood without his left arm and right leg. The black mass of wings around him started changing to huge thick black watery claws that stabbed into and attached itself to Quantum Burst's sides and hoisted him up so he could see.

Before he could even _think_ he heard the words being shouted, "Quantum Burst is here! On the first floor! Let commander Amata know immediately so we can get back-up from Floor- **SQUELCH!** – Ahhhh…. Ghehhh… blurgh…" A black blade pierced the heavily armored Hound Dog's throat and chest while two smaller dark blades split from the first one and decapitated the guy's head entirely like it was scissors cutting paper.

Quantum Burst rose the man's body into the air even though it was already dead, and another blade broke out of Quantum Burst's back that was bigger than the others. It moved into position and aimed its sharp end towards the Hound Dog's body. Then, it flew.

**Split!**

Dozens of the other Hound Dogs that were already preparing for Quantum Burst's arrival watched as Eli Remi carved up their heavily armored teammate in two just after decapitating him.

It had all happened so fast nobody there could have reacted in time to save their comrade. In only three seconds Quantum Burst barreled through from the roof, got up with red and black blood all over his body that only had half of its limbs, and then proceeded to filet the man closest to him that was trying to warn everyone.

Well… that man _did_ warn everyone, but not before losing his head and being split in two.

Blood spurted out of where there was supposed to be a head, and the heavily Armored Hound Dog's body that was cut in two fell to the ground with everything going red and completely limp.

The two dozen Hound Dogs that were supposed to be guarding the elevator connecting to the rest of the facility gulped down the spit and bile in their throats before facing what must have been the devil itself with wide eyes and quickly beating hearts.

Quantum Burst didn't have an arm and leg, but his black monstrous form that was two times the height of a normal human-being made him look like a demon in their eyes. The unknown mass enveloped his entire body like a second layer of skin that he could control at will, and it perfectly hid how injured he really was. The way he moved and controlled it didn't let his enemies know that he was missing a couple of limbs.

**BOOOM!**

Fresh red blood barreled out of Eli's right arm that exploded from his reverse link to someone in the building, and he bit down in a scary way that the dark blood covering his body mimicked. He was hurt, but that did the exact opposite of making his enemies feel at ease. Because in their eyes the very blood that Eli was rapidly losing was just adding on to the already plentiful black mass that so easily diced up their comrade like butter.

And for the _Hound Dogs_ to fear _him_, mercenaries that killed problem children on the low without anyone ever knowing… that said something about how demonic he must have looked to the trained soldiers who were a lot more hardcore usually.

"**Don't be scared of that trash. Fire!" **Amata Kihara's voice echoed through all of their helmets exactly when Quantum Burst hurled the dead body of his victim down to the ground and turned to each one of the soldiers who were panicking as they realized their bullet proof armor wouldn't do them any good here. **"Every shot that hits him will be rewarded with half a million dollars."** At that, even though the Hound Dogs were doubting their chances at victory and were thinking about running away, they still stood their ground and aimed their weapons that were created to specifically go up against Quantum Burst.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

**RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!**

Without thinking twice, the Hound Dogs fired volleys of purple electricity from their thick black assault rifles at the demon. Quantum Burst simply raised up his left hand that had already healed back by now, and when he clenched his fist the black blood on the ground all around him raced into the air and condensed into hundreds of small but thick black spheres that he positioned at the exact points the projectiles would've hit him, and letting the ones that wouldn't pass by him harmlessly. He kicked out his other leg that was back now and he started running at insane speeds in zigzags, so he wasn't so easy a target. That movement, as quick as it was, was not going to be enough for Quantum Burst to evade against bullets that went as fast as 2500 miles per hour. He knew the Hound Dogs weren't amateurs and he knew that he couldn't run as fast as he could fly in such a small space, so it was apparent that he also knew that if he didn't put up that small barrier with hundreds of black spheres that followed him around he definitely would've been ripped apart from the twenty four people trained to kill him. The condensed beams of energy that hit the black spheres of an unknown mass was so powerful that it made them explode. Like mines being shot by a pistol.

**Bang!**

**BZT! BZT! **

**POW!**

When Quantum Burst jumped into the air, a black mass pushing him off the ground and leaving behind a dark trail in his wake, bullets coming from 24 different places near the elevator made lightning spark out from the black blood that conducted the strange energy rifle round, and the electricity arced out from each of the black spheres and went straight into Quantum Burst who started lighting up purple as even though he dodged it he really didn't because his black blood was a conductor for the current. It slowed him down, but the strange bullets didn't slow him down enough. Quantum Burst's breath came out in a low growl as he landed and pushed through the pain. Just like last time, a single huge claw that looked like a sharp version of a spider's leg ripped out of Quantum Burst's back with the sound of something ripping through his flesh. Unlike the other entities Eli summoned from that world, this one came directly from _inside_ his body rather than just appearing out of his skin, so this one was a darkish red and was tougher and stronger than the others. Quantum Burst bent down like a beast in the gunfire and exploded for the nearest Hound Dog who was shooting at him. When the Hound Dog saw that the huge black mass was coming for him, he immediately dropped his weapon and barrel rolled away to try and survive.

The man in full body armor wasn't quick enough, and like a horror movie the killer claw coming out of Quantum Burst's back that he could control like another arm ripped through the soldier's chest as if he wasn't even wearing armor. The limp man couldn't even scream out as he was dropped to the floor with a slam.

**DARAT!**

"**AHHHHHH!"**

**CLEAVE.**

**POW!**

"**BElcchuee…. Arhggg…."  
BANG BANG BANG!**

"**RowrrGHHHH!"**

Gunfire, ear-piercing screams, and sounds of people being ripped apart by a monster reverberated into the air like a real-life horror movie. The monster had a black mass arching out from him at all times that seemed to have a mind of its own, and dozens of dark spheres surrounded him, moving accordingly to collide with any bullets that would be direct hits and slowing them down before they pierced the monsters thick secondary layer of skin. To the Hound Dogs, who were sweating and realizing that the longer this went the less of a chance they had of survival, he was some kind of monster that just couldn't be anything that was born on this earth. They thought Quantum Burst was some kind of alien that came from outer space, and as it ripped **through** another one of their comrade's chest they started sweating as they felt they didn't have much bullets left in their mags. They knew the special issue rounds were working, because Quantum Burst was not moving nearly as fast as what his average running speed was recorded to be. And for some reason these bullets were not triggering the damage reflection link they all knew Quantum Burst had.

There was only about 18 Hound Dogs left, and they each knew that as when they looked at their heads-up display, they saw the red dots that indicated their allies going dark quickly. They all started to scatter as they shot from their hips so it would be harder for the monster covered in a dark mass to get them and the screams of two of their comrades rang out just a second later.

Quantum Burst took down two at once by slamming them into the metal alloyed wall as they were too close to one another, and he let out another low growl as he backed away with blood running down his mouth in droves. _Damn… for some reason my ability isn't working against these bullets. What the heck are they- _**BOOM!** The monster's torso blew apart like someone had placed a grenade directly inside of him. Black blood blew away from him, and for a split-second Eli Remi's human body was exposed, but everyone who was panicking trying to shoot him weren't calm enough to see what Quantum Burst really looked like without the mass coating him in a second layer of skin. Inside of the unknown mass that was a dark color, Eli Remi growled an even more menacing growl as blood dripped off of him and fell on the ground. _To be inflicting this much damage… They have to be blowing her apart down there… _Quantum Burst was strangely calm, and when the gun fire started to slow down from the Hound Dogs running out of the ammo in their magazines that could hold sixty-six bullets, both parties knew in that quiet who had the advantage now.

"No… NONONONONO! PLEASE NOOO!" Quantum Burst started taking slow steps forward as everyone had run out of bullets at basically the same time, the ones who still had bullets used up the rest of them at their partners screams. And when Quantum Burst chose one of those Hound Dogs to go for first, they dropped their gun and started running away, completely ignoring the fact that they could have just used their secondary. "HELP! SOMEONE- Argh! - **SLICE.** ARghhh….Plercghhhh…" That Hound Dog looked down and found a claw piecing through his stomach like… he was about to be eaten alive. Everything for the man started going dark when he was dropped to the ground.

In his vision, he saw even more claws ripping out of the monsters back as it walked away from him, and in those six seconds it would take his teammates to reload, the dying man saw grenades being thrown and arms and legs flying in all directions. Some were smart enough to use their secondaries that had the same ammo type as their assault rifles that was made specifically to counter Quantum Burst's true damage reflection… but… even still it wasn't enough. None of them knew how much those bullets were working until they stopped shooting at him with them and it was made all to clear as now… the monster was just a blur as blood flew through the air like someone turned on a sprinkle. The man's vison went dark next… and his last thoughts were… _I deserve this… _The amount of people and children the man killed over the past year alone was… unfathomable. And as he died… he felt like he was finally a human. He felt like… death was a release from the mercenary life he couldn't ever truly escape.

There was only four Hound Dogs left now. And as the dark monster with black blood dripping down from it to the ground and 5 five red claws ripping out of its back along with a 9-foot tail stepped forward and grabbed the fourth one, the other three had finally finished reloading their weapons.

"I'm done! I'M DONE!"

"DON'T TELL ME THAT! JUST FIRE!"

"YEAH! Just let up- **BAM!**" A headless body was thrown to the third who had no chance of reacting on time. And the man who was just slammed to the ground by his own comrade's body found a blade 5 feet long being placed right through his left lung. Blood started leaking out from inside of his helmet and his life started slipping away as Quantum Burst took a step back with another horrifying growl that worked as a fear factor to cause panic.

The fear of death made one think through things poorly, and over the years, whether Eli was going for the kill or not, _acting _like he was more powerful then he really was made his opponents think twice. That was why he manipulated the dark mass to make him look like a monster. That was why he hid inside of that monster to hide his body that was caked in slick red blood from all the bullets _that really did __**hurt**__ him. _And that was why he let out a defiant roar as he leaped into the air with a claw ten feet long and slicing it right though–

**BOOM!**

**BANG BANG BANG!**

**POW!**

Nothing was left of Eli's head when it exploded, and a red fog came over from where he was. All the gunshots stopped for a second when the last two Hound Dogs saw the black blood dissipating and the monster falling down onto the ground when the person controlling it died. The Hound Dogs had a ray of hope when one of them said, "Did that… really kill him?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Just keep shooting Tiger-005!"

"But what if the damage reflects back!?"

"It won't! Or else these bullets would've been hurting us this entire time if his ability could work against them! Quantum Burst won't work! Not when he's dead!" After the mini dispute, the last two Hound Dogs that were missing their entire unit started lighting up the headless boy on the floor before it could regenerate back.

But… they were so focused that they didn't see the dozens of small black bladed masses floating in the air just under the ceiling. Each one was in the form of a katana, and the weapons made of black blood were so dense that it was even harder to break than real katana.

The Black Katanas that seemed to have a mind of its own aimed for each of the two of the soldiers' heads that were attacking its host body. And then… they flew silently at a velocity that was five times the speed of sound.

All the gunshots stopped immediately and the thuds of bodies falling to the floor reverberated through the quiet facility that had machinery going quietly in the background. The elevator door that the Hound Dogs were trying to protect started beeping and going from the number 7 up until it got to one.

**SQelCH.**

**sqUisH.**

After 5 seconds of quiet, the sounds of chewing and flesh being put back together finally stopped.

"haaahhhh…haaaahuuuuhh…." Quantum Burst took in deep breaths of air as soon as he sat up with a soulless look on his face like he was a zombie. And the light came back to him as he remembered what he was doing here a couple years ago before he died. _That's right, they are trying to use Reverse Link against me to slow me down._ covered in red as he sat up with an ear-splitting headache, he stood up on his legs and realized that he didn't have any clothes really from being exploded over and over again on the way here.

Eli thought with a confused look on his face as he remembered a metal encased bullet with purple plasma trailing behind it fly by his head. _My ability wasn't transferring the damage for some reason. _He looked down to the ground and saw the thick rifle, _Huh. These things are definitely new. _He had thought they were normal guns at first, but when he looked closer and saw the strange purple lightning sparking out of the assault rifles the Hound Dogs used against him, he realized, _How did they get those weapons? And how are they bypassing Quantum Burst?_

He was smart, and even though it was his brain that was used as the first bio-processing core, he didn't know the answer to that question. Eli reached up to his ear and realized he didn't have his earpiece. _Damn it! I have to get a move on. No time to get it back. _He knew it was around here somewhere, but he didn't think he needed the Blasphemies help for the rest of the operation anyways. There was a radio noise clone somewhere in this facility that was being killed over and over again just to deal damage to him.

And…

As the elevator dinged again Eli thought about what they would've had to have done to one of the clones to deal **this much** damage to him. _I'm starting to think… they are just opening her up and just putting grenades inside of her and- __**BANG!**_

As soon Eli thought that his chest exploded as blood flew everywhere again. The Black substance he was controlling started racing back to him from where it was scattered all over and it started forming the base of the spine that was obliterated due to his link to the person who had sustained similar injuries. Quantum Burst knew for a fact now that somewhere in this building a little kid was being tortured and played around with like a human voodoo doll that was connected directly to him. And it made him so angry to think about as he began controlling the Black mass to form a layer of armor around him that kind of resembled real clothes if it were not for the fact that Eli's black blood was… well… black…

He resembled a demon as he stood amongst bodies that painted the facilities first floor red. The elevator he was trying get into started ticking even more as it got closer to the ground floor, and he rose his dark black left hand up into the air as all the Black Blood that had dispersed earlier started racing for the host body and accumulating so that Quantum Burst started getting thicker and thicker until he resembled monster more than human. Clawed blades ripped out of his back with chewing sounds and a thick bloody sword formed in hilts at his hips even though it wasn't a real sword.

Quantum Burst felt his spine reconnect completely and he would've fell down earlier too if he wasn't using that strange mass to hold himself up until his chest regenerated back.

**BEEP.**

The sound of the elevator dinged out again.

**Phewm.**

**Ra-tA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA!**

And when the door opened up a rocket propelled missile shot out along with several grenades and bullet trails from the dozens of Hound Dogs that could fit in the extremely huge elevator that had a capacity capable of holding 50 people despite how small it may have looked from the outside.

Explosions rang out as the machinery needed to create clones blew up from the heat seeker RPG that detonated when it missed. And then…

…Quantum Burst's monstrous form gave a loud scratchy growl that was louder than any of the bullets could have ever been. It was a terrifying sound that would remind one of a rushing waterfall, or an earthquake.

**It was a horrifying growl ripping out from a large creature.**

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE #1**

At a Mcdonalds in Academy City. A twelve year old Mikoto was on her tippy toes so she could see the employees from behind the register.

"Uh.. Hello, someone..." She called out those words, and then she smiled when someone finally came.

The waiter came up to the young Mikoto with a smile, and he said with a straight face, "Welcome To Mcdonalds, how can we clone you today?"

**OMAKE #2**

"And that's how the earth was made. We are really just a bunch of dust if you think about it." Touma bowed after finishing his presentation for his project. He looked at Ms. Komoe and she nodded at him. With a frown Touma continued, "Fine," He said, clearly annoyed, "Any questions anyone?"

Tuchimikado's hand was the first one to go up. "Uh... If olive oil is made of olives. What is baby oil made of?"

"No no no no…" Aogami said, he stroked his imaginary beard deep in thought, "The better question is, What is **virgin** oil made of?"

Touma facepalmed from in front of the class and everyone started laughing except for him.

Another student raised his hand with a smirk plastered to his face and Touma just looked at his classmate and said, "Don't question me fool."

**OMAKE #3**

"Why is Eli so OVERPOWERED!" Cried a random guy somewhere in the crowd.

A guy who was in professional clothing looked at the script, and then he said, "Don't worry, he will be nerfed in the nuclear update. Next."

Another fan raised their hand, "Ah, yes, you."

"How do I remove my crippling depression status debuff."

"I believe you have to reach one of the healing guild castles and have one of them cast a diagnostic spell on you to see if the origin of the debuff is a glitch of the human brain, but otherwise, waiting for the debuff to expire is a valid strategy. You can also shorten the duration of the debuff by doing certain activities, but the most effective way to do that is partying up with a support class animal, like a dog or a cat. Anyone else?"

"What do humans taste like?"

"Roast Beef and Baked Potato, sir."

"MMMMMM!"

"Ahhhh! Someone is touching me with their wiggly bits!"

"Dude, chill, it's just a spider."

"AHHh! That's even worse!"

**OMAKE #4**

_**OOMPA LOOMPAS DANCING IN THE DISTANCE**_

**OMAKE #5 **

"Eli," A concerned citizen sat with the curly haired boy who was chewing on a cheese stick, "How many people did you kill?"

Eli just shrugged, apparently not knowing the answer, "I don't know. I really couldn't tell you how many people died, I lost track after the third body hit the floor."

The concerned citizen sighed, "Oh god. What have I created."

"A human being."

"Obviously…"

**OMAKE END**

* * *

**Authors Note: Well... I still don't know what omake means because I do not-uh speak zeh language. But I think it's just like... an afterward? Or kind of like credits or something? I keep seeing people do it on other sites too so I guess I just kind of came up with those on the spot cause I'm a bandwagon person. Anywho. What did you all think? Comments? Ideas for the future?**

**Anyway. This chapter wraps up with a bit of warfare from Quantum Burst Vs. The Hound Dogs. And we also see that Kamijou Touma is taking advantage of the chaos and leading a raid on a facility in District 19. I wonder how that will turn out...**

**Heh heh heh… I think I did pretty good this chapter. I only hope that I explained certain things well enough so that they made sense to you all.**

**Well. See you all later mates!**

**(Imagine Mario Saying "Bye Bye!" In His Happy Italian Voice)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Sidestory 3

**The Android Experiment – Chapter 15: Mental Out. The Girl Who Had A Charisma Of One Hundred.**

**Authors Note: This chapter is all over the place. But... enjoy Misaki's second side story. It's funny she's not even in the canon story and yet I'm doing side stories for her. What can I say, I just really like Jean Grey (I meant Misaki...!)**

**If something doesn't line up with canon remember this is just fanfiction. I'm changing peoples abilities and personalities too so...**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter made by a fan of DC Comics! I love superheroes and I cant wait to introduce adult Espers!**

**Chapter 15: Mental Out. The Girl Who Had A Charisma Of One Hundred.**

Something felt…. Something felt odd here. Everything was a blur. I couldn't see two feet in front of me without everything just mixing together and the back of my neck burned like someone was holding a burning spatula to it. I felt so heavy and the feeling of my fingers twitching uncomfortably against my will was horrifying. And… I felt a feeling I never felt before when my entire body spasmed from sensory overload - **BZT! BZT!**

Oh… I… know that feeling. The feeling… of electricity coursing through your body… it **hurts**. Humans are only supposed to have a certain amount of electricity passing through their body at any one given moment. But… what was that limit when you could _control_ the bio-electricity of the human brain yourself?

**BZT BZT!**

**Flash!**

**Crash!**

Blue sparks exploded out of the electrodes coming from out my forehead… and…

Everything started **burning**… When an excess charge of negative and/or positive ions is present in the human body… your nerves just don't know what to do with all the extra electricity running through them that wasn't sent from the brain and just… wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. The nerves just aren't used to anything that goes over a specific charge limit. Or current.

Your nerves, they are conductors you know. The brain uses them as a biological version of copper wire. They are… kind of like real electrical wires that can transmit signals to the rest of your body…

But… they can only transmit so much energy before they… _burn out_…

**STaTiC**

…**boom…**

"Shokuhou! Shokuhou-chan?!"

Those words… huh… they sound like whoever said them is very worried for the person who has that name. I wish **I** was that person…

"The voltage was to high. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT NOUKAN?!"

Who is… Noukan…?

"It was merely an experiment."

"An experiment? A child's life… is merely an experiment?"

An… experiment…

an…

….

experiment?

"Exactly. It was merely an experiment."

**exPerIMEnt?**

**SHOCK**

**ShoCk**

**…..static…**

I felt my head fall over limply. And everything started going dark.

"Looks like this experiment was a failure. Let's go, Yuiitsu-chan. It looks like we… may have miscalculated its usefulness after all."

"Yeah, sensei. This just isn't romantic at all. Stupid Experiment-chan."

I saw the electrodes coming out from my forehead, along with my short golden hair. Huh… I guess… that was all I was at the end of the day…

An experiment.

No… I was even more then that…

**An Experiment That Failed.**

I… this should have been obvious…

The answer was clear, right in front of my face the whole time, and I was such a fool to not have realized it by now.

Someone… who kills every person that cares about them is… less then zero. They are a monster that's only a plague to the world.

**I am… **

…**a monster.**

"Shokuhou… Shokuhou-chan… talk to me…"

What made me think I would have any worth in even playing the role of a _guinea pig_?

"It's dead. Can't you see that?"

"No! It's still breathing. It's not lost yet! I've invested too much into this project for it to fail now! WAKE UP SHOKUHOU MISAKI!"

"Experiment-chan. You are _soooooo _lame."

**Hey… god… what did I do to deserve this?**

* * *

When I woke up with tubes going down my nose and into my chest, the first thing I realized was that I couldn't even feel my legs.

I… honestly wasn't even surprised at this point.

I wasn't sad.

Nor did I feel any despair.

I just felt… **empty**.

I was… in another situation like this before…. wasn't I?

My little brother. My own… _little brother_.

Why was I born?

Why?

What is the point in living if my only purpose is to cause pain and suffering to all the people I love?

The people I… _used_ to love…

Maybe I… should just **die**?

The window was right there. Sun was coming through in pretty little rays of golden light. Such a beautiful light I didn't deserve. I couldn't see any trees, so I must've been high up enough for it to work.

If I wasn't high enough for the fall to kill me… maybe god _wanted_ me to live.

If It did kill me… living was too painful anyway.

The feeling of wanting to puke came to me when I started to rip the tubes out of my throat. Blood spilled when I sat up and took out the IV needle that was in my arm. A flat lining sound rang out into the air when I took off that weird machine on my finger, and when I got up to open the window and jump out… that's when I realized the crucial, most important flaw in my plan.

**I couldn't even move my legs.**

"snnff….uhh… Ahhh…. Ahhhhhhhhh…." A mirage of strangled crying sounds escaped my throat as a nurse ran in with a panicked look on her face. I didn't really care. And as the tears came down my face… I could only think about how unfair everything was.

Not how **my** life was unfair.

How **their** lives were unfair that some **thing** like me was born just to ruin their lives.

I killed them without a seconds thought… and now I just want to kill myself?

I don't want to live…. But I know that I should.

I don't want to feel pain.

But living **hurts**.

Why… was I born with this ability?

* * *

It wouldn't be until I was 7 that I would find out that I was an Esper.

Back then… Okinawa was just a small island town. After the Far Harbor bombings American soldiers were stationed here to protect Japan until we got back on our feet. I couldn't understand them, but they were always nice to me and the rest of my Ryukyu people.

I'd always play outside and explore the old shrines that nobody ever went to anymore. Those times… I miss them. I miss running along the rice fields way past my bedtime when I wasn't supposed to. I miss dad's bedtime stories. I miss living right next to the ocean. I miss mom's cooking that always tasted so good. I miss my little brother, Yuji. And most of all… I miss being a kid who didn't have to worry about anything. But Mental Out took everything away from me.

**Mental Out.**

I couldn't have known that it would start off simple. Because… I was just a kid that day when my ability first manifested and I told a group of puppies to go away… and they did.

They didn't go away because they were scared. They didn't go away because they were wild, because… they were all on the leash. All of the cute puppies' eyes just lost their color, and they started walking the opposite direction away from me. So much to the point where they were choking on their collars. But that didn't stop them from carrying out my demand. And they just kept going and going and going so much that our neighbor had to take them to the vet from how creepy and weird they were acting. Not… before looking at me like I was some kind of freak though.

My neighor never allowed me to see them again.

Me, Yuji, Mom, and Dad, we all thought it was just a coincidence. And a few months later we got our pet.

"Roll over! Rooooollll over! Awww gooodd boy!" Our family dog was such a cute one. Her name was Sasha Shokuhou (They actually called her by our family name when we took her to the vet once…) and she was just the best, most cutest golden retriever puppy ever.

Mom and Dad would laugh about how I was an animal whisperer, and Yuji would just get mad that Sasha would only listen to me.

"Sasha!" I scolded loudly with what was probably the biggest smile on my face. I bent down and held up an index finger sternly to her nose, my golden hair falling in front of me and dangling near the pup's face, "Bad girl!" I said, and I started laughing at my goofiness, "You have to listen to Yuji too! Ok?"

The cute puppy stiffened up when I said that. I didn't notice it at the time, my younger brother Yuji didn't either. And my parents thought that it was okay as long as it was just the family dog and other small animals my ability could affect. Were they never going to tell me? Or… maybe they just didn't want to scare me, they probably wanted to wait until I was older before telling me I was an esper.

Maybe… they just loved me that much.

Maybe…

They just wanted to hide their special little girl they didn't want to send away to Academy City for something so small as merely having a knack with animals. They wanted to protect me from the world, stow me away in the Ryukyuan culture. I wanted that too. I wanted to live there and be happy for the rest of my life too…

Did you know…

Espers actually weren't all that spectacular before Quantum Burst appeared...

At the time I was seven…

The scariest thing that can happen to someone is finding out that the child they loved so much was an Esper. There were laws put in place to force Espers all over the world to go to Academy City for the safety of the normal people. Imagine living next door to someone who could destroy your house with the flick of the finger. **Your** life was in **their** hands and anyone who wasn't an Esper felt like they were at risk of dying if their neighor so much as had a temper tantrum. The Salem Witch Trials were happening again after all. We Japanese had it lucky thanks to being so close to Academy City, but when Espers started showing up all over the world many thought it wasn't natural and that we were monsters that needed to be sent to Academy City to _learn _how to control ourselves because otherwise we were dangers to society.

That's why it must have been so scary for Mom and Dad to find out I was an Esper. If they just told me to hide it away, I'd never have to go to that city and spend the rest of my childhood there with people I don't even know.

My ability only affects small animals anyway… right? So what would be the harm?

* * *

"I… don't blame them… you know… none of us could have known. It was out of their control. It… It is what it is."

A tear came down Eli's cheek and he just looked up to the sky with a sad look on his face from where he sat across the table from me. He brought his hand up to cover his face, and said slowly, "It's not fair."

I know it's not fair. I know it's not fair that I was born. It wasn't fair for all the people that I hurt for some **thing** like me to just sit here and be alive while they– "What happened to you just isn't fair. I'm going to change this world, Misaki-sama."

It isn't fair… for **me**? But what about everyone else I hurt?

"Espers shouldn't have to live in fear of hurting the people they love. Academy City should be a place where Espers can feel safe. What happened to you was sad and it shouldn't have to happen to anyone else. That's why… I want to change the world."

"H-huh? But your only ten? You can't do anything." I was shellshocked when he said that so easily. How would he _change_ the world? Kids can't do anything to adults. We're powerless and have no control over anything-

"I'm down for changing the world too, bro." Said Touma, leaning back lazily with a loud yawn.

"Not you too Touma!" These two boys are such idiots! Their abilities can't do anything and yet they sit here saying such crazy things?!

"Hey, what's the big deal Misaki-chan? You don't want to change the world with us?"

"Haha." Eli just laughed at me and Touma before saying seriously with the biggest smile on his face as he stood up, "I'm dead serious you two. I say we start right now this second. We can take turns carrying Misaki and she'll just tell all the bad people to start being nice to everyone from now on or else."

"Yo, that's crazy." Lightbulbs went off in Touma's head from the way he jumped up too, "That's a great Idea, Eli! We are gonna be the most overpowered of all time. We can just tell all those stupid scientists to help Misaki learn to walk instead of doing all that other crazy stuff."

"And after we get Misaki back on her feet we'll need to get her one of those megaphones so everyone will listen to her even if we're far away. After we take over Japan, I say we go to America next."

"Ooooh! I've never been to America!"

"Yeah," Eli said with a smug voice, "You no-lives are gonna eat it up like chicken dinner."

"Heh heh." Touma giggled a bit and looked at me and Eli, "You guys are gonna have to translate for little ol' me, because I can't read minds and I ain't tryna learn how to speak English from this idiot. You told me 'fuck you' meant 'hi' and I believed it! Dad got so pissed off when I called and I was like 'Fuck You Dad!'. English is gonna be so hard."

I chuckled a bit in my wheel chair from where I sat, and I rolled myself over to Touma and said, "It'll be okay Touma." And I petted him like so.

"Yeah, you'll get used to the language sooner or later Touman."

"Dude, don't call me that."

"Touman."

"Urgh… you are such a jerk sometimes."

"No I'm not, right Misaki?"

"Uh…" I didn't really like being put on the spot like this. And when I was about to say no Touma interrupted me-

"Don't you dare bring Misaki into this bro, you know she'll just lie because she doesn't want to hurt your pathetic feelings."

"No. She's just kind, and she's kind to you too Touma, you just don't realize it. Right Misaki, you _totally_ give Touman special privileges."

My cheeks went red and I blurted out with what must've made me look so stupid in Eli's eyes, "No, I love you both the same!"

…

...

Eli smiled and he couldn't help but laugh, "That's kind of creepy, Misaki. We Americans aren't into that kind of stuff- Owch!"

Eli got a plastic cup to the head for saying that, and with my face burning I picked up the burger we came to this place to get anyways.

"We… love you too… I guess…" Eli said, a blank look on his face. He looked over to Touma and said, "I don't know about this fool though. Loves spiking up that trash hair more than anything."

"Not funny man. I love Misaki too. Like a little sister."

"Same, and I'd do anything for my family." Eli said with a nod of his head. They both said those things so seriously I didn't know what to think. My eyes did water up though. "Let's finish up so we can go take over this place. I was serious guys. We can really change the world with Misaki's ability. Imagine how much people we could save. Like seriously, they should just make her Level 5 already, shes the most overpowered kid in this city. We can actually change the world, it's just a matter of when."

"I… haven't really been anywhere else. But there is always something crazy happening on the news and I wanna help if I can."

"That's the spirit Touman!"

"Yeah! And I call piggybacking Misaki-chan first!" Touma cried out.

Eli just laughed at him and he had to hold his mouth so he wouldn't choke on the bite he just took of his sandwich. I for one wasn't having any of this crap though, "No way. Nobodies carrying me. I don't know who put those stupid ideas in your heads." I was not going to be carried by these two weaklings that would just drop me probably. And I wasn't _that_ much younger for god's sake!

"We should probably finish eating first…" Touma said, eyeing the food he didn't even touch yet.

Eli only shrugged, "Fine by me. I _been_ started eating though, like years ago."

"I'm halfway done too," I admitted quietly.

Touma scowled with a left behind look on his face "What the-? How did you two get so far ahead of me?! Oh god!"

…

Eli and Touma were always joking around with each other back then… but… they always made sure to include **me** too… whether they did that on purpose or not was unkown to me. I was introverted... still am, kind of ... but around them I felt like I could be myself... My ability didn't work on Eli because his nervous system repaired itself whenever I damaged it and Touma simply had to tap himself in the head to cancel anything out. With everyone else... I was a danger...

Actually... I think they are the true danger in this case.

I really thought they were just playing around and joking when they said they wanted to change the world… I couldn't have been more wrong.

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: Poor Shokuhou Misaki...**

**Anywho... what did you all think? This was just a nice short little skit I guess. I was originally going to do Index when she first woke up in Tokyo, but since I was doing Touma and Eli's arcs I decided to make a skit relating to them instead. They held true to their word and they are out there changing the world in canon one step at a time. I wonder what happened back then... Man, this took me longer then I thought.**

**Well, I hope you all liked! I don't know what Misaki's personality is like in canon so I don't know if she is different or not here.**

**Bye everyone!**

**(Imagine Flash From The Flash Speeding Away And Leaving Behind A Red Streak)**


End file.
